Transformers gotta go fast
by CaptainPlum
Summary: Luna Birch was an average 24 year old that was running or to be more literal racing. She couldn't get away from her life fast enough but when adventure nearly runs you over and then saves you, you can't just walk away. Knock Out wasn't really sure why he got involved with the human but the more time he spends with her the more he'll realise who he really is. KnockOutXhuman COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N: So I decided to write this after getting inspired by some fictions and videos. I am going to update every two weeks. This is going to follow along with some of the Prime episodes as well as having my own twists, hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own transformers prime, only my OCs.**

The sky was dark and the only sign of light was from the full moon that situated itself high in the night sky. There were no clouds in sight as the stars twinkled, if you looked hard enough you could have sworn that they were flashing multiple colours. On a night like this you could have sworn that a cool breeze would sweep you away but it wasn't cold at all. Quite the opposite, even if the sun had set many hours ago the warmth of the air made it hard to breathe at times but people could hardly complain as they had recently experienced a lot of cold and rainy weather which had really put everyone done in Jasper. It was a beautiful night for those that wanted a little peace even if it was 1 in the morning, but for some it was the perfect night for some fun. Outside of jasper a large group of people were gathered, their chatter was quite noisy as they all seemed to be gathered around 4 cars that were parked side by side along a white line that had been painted on the dusts surface of the ground. The drivers of these vehicles leaning against the driver's side door surrounded by either their friends or girls that were in to that sort of thing, obviously they were looking for some fun as they had arrived in many other vehicles that were parked further away.

Around them was a course set out the cars to follow, of course it was one of their scheduled races that they all took part in at some point. One of the guys that was surrounded by his girlfriend and a couple of his friends, the guy had brown eyes and light brown wavy hair that waved down the sides of his face, a small smirk was on the die of his face as he looked at each of his opponents sizing them up like a meal while he drank his beer that he was holding. He kept his own car away from the others on the starting line, he didn't trust anyone near his car. It was dark blue with deep red streaks along the sides. His attention was drawn away from the others quickly by a loud rev of an engine. A red aston martin one 77 drove up slowly and stopped at the white line. Everyone's attention was now on the new car that had pulled up alongside, the rims of the wheels a golden yellow and the accents of the car were red too. The windows were tinted so no one was able to see in but that didn't stop them from trying to look. A low rumble could be heard from inside so they presumed that the driver was listening to his music.

After a couple of minutes it was obvious that the driver of the sports car wasn't going to come out and show himself. This angered the guy, he always knew what he was up against but now a red sports car turned up out of the blue and the driver was just sitting in there with his music playing. He clenched his fist the anger rising up through his body. The hand holding his beer shaking, the veins pulsing as he threw his bottle of beer on the floor. "Oi! You gotta come out of the car if you wanna race"

There was no reply. Just silence. Everyone else just watched at the guy backs stepped and picked up a piece of glass, it didn't take long before he had given up waiting for an answer to come and threw the glass shard at the aston martin scratching its paint. The car immediately revved at the action, its engine sounding much vicious. There was still no sign of the driver exiting the car, at once he kicked the door and took another glass shard from the ground, he held it tight as he approached the door again holding his arm up like he was holding a sharp knife in his hand, the engine noise mocking the young man to do it. He quickly brought his hand down but before the sharp piece of glass could make contact with the car an arm grabbed his own and restrained him from attacking the car. He turned his head to meet the gaze of his restrainer.

"ENOUGH!" His gaze met hers but she had peace of mind than he did at the current time. He tried to get his hand free from her grasp but she held on tight and wedged herself between the man and the shiny sports car. "Out of the way Birch" she shouted at her, his bulk and deep voice didn't frighten her not while other people were watching them at the same time. "You need to chill Billy, the guy doesn't have to get out of the car if he don't want to" she raised an eyebrow at him as she released his arm that now fell to his side the shard falling to floor as he let it go. His eyes searched around at the other people still staring at him, waiting for him to do something. The guy now identified as Billy walked back to his car and opened the door but before he got in he turned back to her "What you protecting him for?"

She smiled and crouched down at the driver's door sketching her finger along the scratch line. "You're a bully billy" She stood from her crouching position and looked over her shoulder at him "I'm not going to let a beautiful car and a shiny paintjob be your next victim" The aston martins engine seemed to make a slight purr at her sentence as she walked out on to the track, a good distance from the cars. Everyone was now watching as the drivers entered their cars and went to stand at the side lines, each and every engine of the 5 vehicles roared as the woman in denim tight jeans and a red crop top dug in her jean pocket and pulled out a long green cloth.'

She held the cloth by itself corner and stared at each of the cars, she waited for Billy's girlfriend to finally move away from him and his car before speaking. "Okay guys, remember the rules: no cheating during the race and play nice" As she finished she raised her arm, holding the green cloth high in the air. Everyone's ears were filled by the roaring of each of the cars engines although it seemed that the red aston martin was being a little cocky and she could have sworn that it looking at her funny. As she saw fit she grasped the cloth tighter and waved it about slightly before she smiled and brought it down signalling the start of the race. As it was brought down the cars accelerated forward and raced past the woman leaving only dusk behind as they left the starting line. Billy's car immediately took the lead while the aston martin was in third.

The furthest two cars were fighting each other for their place, nearly scraping each other in the process but that was stopped when one slid out of control, in an attempt to save the car the driver tried to manoeuvre it which just ended up with it spin in circles until it suddenly hit the other car and both of them went off of the track, they skidded to a stop eventually as the crowd looked on and waited for the drivers to emerge to say that they were ok, after a minute or two both of them came out of the cars and began shouting at each other in fury. While the race continued the aston martin had advanced and sneakily slipped past the other, leaving him in the dust.

The only competition now was the Billy bully out in front.

Billy never lost a race which did make act like a bully around other people, it made him feel powerful so now that some geezer had randomly appeared at a race there was no way that he was going to let this guy beat him.

The red sports car was cunning it sped up to keep pace with Billy's but instead of over taking it, the car followed closely behind mimicking the moves, staying in the blind spot of the driver. Both of them turned a fast corner when the car took his chance and sped ahead of Billy's, putting the throttle down completely and letting the car race to the finish line, Billy saw him speed up and quickly changed gear putting his foot down. "I aint losing to you" he spat

Turning another dusty corner the finish was in sight when the aston martin noted how quickly Billy was catching and quickly braked to slow down causing Billy to hesitate, swerving to keep the car from crashing but as he regained control he paced the car to run side by side. Billy attempted to look in at the driver again while driving but still couldn't see inside. It didn't take any thinking for him to quickly ram his own car into the other but this still didn't stop him, Billy tried again but went for a wider approach. Just as he was about to ram the aston martin a second time it braked again and Billy's car ran off the track leaving it clear for the red car race straight ahead across the finish. As it crossed the crowd cheered and the same woman from the beginning waved two black and white cloths in the air signalling the end of the race.

The sports car stopping completely afterwards and then suddenly circling donuts into the dust. The woman approached him and he took note of her appearance she looked roughly 5ft 7 and had chocolate brown hair that reached to the bottom of her breast line, her left eye was slightly covered by a side fringe, her ocean blue eyes sparkled in the star light it was almost like sapphires. She stood next to the passenger door the cloths now in her back pocket. "We have tonight's winnerrr" she shouted out at the observing crowd as the screamed with joy like they always did after a good race no matter who had won. "I want a rematch" the cheering had stopped and the attention was now on Billy as his group stood by him looks of disgust on their faces "I should have won" He was angry and they all knew it but there was no way he would go against the whole crowd, there was truth in the saying 'there's strength in numbers' even so no one still stood up to him.

"This guy won the race Billy let it go" she said her body was tense but she didn't let him see how scared she was.

"Birch you think I won't be telling my brother about this" she looked down to the ground, Billy seeing that he got his point across "You better show up next time guy" he spat before disappearing into the night

A moment passed when he was gone and everyone turned to her giving her a good pat on the shoulder for her efforts before leaving themselves. She watched them all leave her face saddened at the atmosphere of the people as they left. She peered over her shoulder at the car the driver yet to come out of the car at all. "Congratulations guy, it's hard to win against Billy and still live" There was silence for a minute and only when she realised that she wasn't going to get an answer from him and began to walk away to a black motorbike parked at the side that he actually spoke up "Thank you"

She stopped at the sound of his voice, it was different then what she had imagined but she really couldn't judge that. She turned on the spot only to see that he still hadn't come out of the car.

"For what?" she asked

"For saving my finish. Is it really that good?"

She raised an eyebrow at his question. This guy definitely seemed full of himself. "It's just a car, you could probably buff that right out" she pointed to the scratch mark that the bully had managed to make.

"Believe me it's the first thing I'm doing when I get back"

She smiled at him before heading straight for her bike. She immediately climbed on starting up the engine and revving it hard. "You better show up the next time, otherwise Billy will just go searching for ya" she advised him

"Good luck to him trying to find me"

She shook her head as she placed her helmet on and grasped the handles. Before long she pushed off towards the main road that lead in to Jasper but instead she turned the other way and rode away from the city. The aston martin followed her to the junction and stopped there watching her ride away into the night. Before long she was gone from sight and the red aston martin shifted the mechanical noise sounded as the scene changed from a lonesome red sports car to a lonesome red decepticon standing tall looking at the way she went. A smirk on his face. "This is knock out requesting a ground bridge to my location"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, please review it helps a lot. Next chapter on the 20** **th** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N: I know this one is earlier than scheduled but I wanted to see if I can get two chapters out a week, if all goes well then I will keep to it. Shout out to Andyan and Char for reviewing thank you very much your views are appreciated and help a lot, I hope you enjoy the rest.**

Knock out would never usually leave the ship during the day unless it was for a mission as he preferred his nightly activities of racing against the humans but in this case he had to escape the constant rambling going on around the Nemesis. He had already finished most of his daily projects and fixed a couple of vehicons already so it wasn't like the others could say that he hadn't done his part for the cause. He hadn't really had a good look around Jasper seeing as whenever he was there it was usually at the night and he never had enough time to properly take a look at what the humans called home. He was driving steadily through the town watching as all the humans walked along the pathway, he really didn't understand much about the humans and the way they lived their lives. As he drove by he took particular notice of the buildings around him. Cafes, restaurants, beauty shops something he saw as unnecessary. "Pathetic humans" he grumbled driving past a fast food restaurant.

A while afterwards he pulled over to one side of the road watching as the humans walked past, most of them taking a glance at him as they walked past. Something he admired as he took valuable time accomplishing his goal of looking fabulous. "Hey Birch, you sure there's nothing I can do for you?" Knock out's attention was snapped back to reality by the sound of the name. It took a while but he managed remember where he heard it before. "No Jack believe me, you've helped me out plenty of time before" It clicked then the voice it was the same as well as the name from a couple of nights ago when he had gone racing against the humans again. He paid close attention to where the voice had come from across the street at what seemed to be a mechanics garage.

He glanced over to her, immediately recognising the thin curves on her body and the chocolate brown hair that she had now tied back. As well as her clothing had changed from their last encounter, she was now wearing baggy trousers and a half sleeves top with a backpack on her. She had appeared to be walking out of the garage with a laptop in her arms. "Well I'll drop it off tomorrow afternoon"

She smiled at the older man giving him a hug before leaving and walking down the street. He watched as she disappeared into another building. As soon as she left his sight he quickly zoomed off towards where she had gone and stopped outside it, looking in through the window he could see her att he counter talking to another human, she began laughing before taking a pile of something from the human and leaving. As she exited the building and her attention was draw to the aston martin parked there that wasn't there before she went inside to collect her mail. She gave it a frown before placing her items in her backpack and throwing it over her shoulder. She shrugged as she left again this time she walked right in front of him and crossed the road heading straight for the shop opposite that seemed to be some sort of techy shop for the humans. Knock out then recognised her bike that was parked outside the shop, he figured that she ridden it to town from where ever she was staying outside of town.

He couldn't make out much from his position but it looked like girl had taken some things out of her backpack and handed them over to the man at the counter. It didn't take long for her to come back outside now holding something in her hand that she seemed to be counting. She gave a big grin when she had finished and gave the sports car a quick glance before putting the object in her pocket and climbing on her bike, her helmet being placed on her head again like before. It didn't take long for her to then ride off down the main street heading out of town.

Knock out deciding to have a little bit of fun with the humans before leaving himself, he would have to follow after her along that street if he was to be able to call for a ground bridge back to the ship. He mostly had in mind annoying them with their traffic laws.

It was early evening when the medic had finally left the town, he needed to get far enough away from it so that no one would see him transform. He was quite far away as he recognised the turning up ahead was the race track that he had gone to. It was at this point that he really increased his speed giving in to his desires to be fast. His attention was taken away from his thoughts as he noticed dust being thrown in the air and there was low sound of an engine rumbling. He didn't need to think as he skidded into the area of the race course and rolled up to the start. He couldn't quite see who was racing around as the dust clouded air and made it impossible to see but he hoped that it would be the human that he had beaten before, he made entertainment in his frustration of losing. Beating him in the race was too easy.

It only took a couple of minutes before a bike appeared through the dust cloud and rolled to a halt beside him, the rider giving him a glance "Are you following me?" the voice was muffled from the helmet but Knock out already knew who it was under nether. She pulled it off, the weight of the bike reliant on her foot that was making sure it didn't topple over on its side. Her face was now revealed, she had now let her hair fall to its natural state instead of being tied back.

"No what gave you that idea?" he replied

"You were in town earlier"

"Just because I was in town doesn't mean I was following you fleshling"

Her face was confused at what he had called her. As she turned her head away from him to look at the sun setting in the distance Knock out took particular notice to the marks that lined her neck, it was still hard to see as her hair was long and was in the way but he was sure that wasn't there the other night. "Wanna race?" she asked

"Why would I waste my time with you?"

She quickly plodded the head gear back on and sped forwards slightly only to return to Knock outs left side now facing the start.

"Because I'd rather not return home right now, and you're scared that your lose"

"I'm not scared" he seemed insulted by the very idea "and I won't lose"

She revved her engine at him "Oh yeah let's see what you got motor mouth"

Immediately he revved him engine as well showing that he was ready, she gave a quick nod not that she knew what she was nodding at. "Three…two…one…..GO!"

Knock out had to admit she was good as she kept pace with him as they left the starting line, he had quickly pulled in front but she was still on his tail pipe. The girl had some skills on the two wheeler. She they approached the first corner the girl tried to overtake but Knock out saw this and reacted, blocking her path. As they rounded the corner she went to his left but as he moved to block her again she shifted to the right and passed him. A slight growl came from him as she had managed to outsmart him. She had sped around the second corner with Knock out in tow.

The third corner proved to be a challenge as the medic had caught her up and was now playing with her as he was now speeding beside her. Every so often he would closer and closer to her while she tried to keep her distance. It wasn't hard to work out that he was trying to force her into a corner and when the final corner came which was basically a big U-turn she would fall right off the track. However she hadn't even pushed the bike to full throttle yet so she wasn't concerned at all. The straight bit was coming to an end and Knock out made one final attempt to push her away but as he did she slowed her pace falling behind a little.

A small bit of laughter could be heard from the car as he speeded round the U-turn but he felt something behind him as he readjusted his mirrors and saw that she had stuck her leg out and hooked her foot on his rear bumper. He was practically towing her along like some old rusty tow truck. As they were now on the straight bit off track before the finish the girl unhooked her foot and steered to the right. Both gave everything they had as they zoomed down the track, it looked as though they were evenly matched until the car slowed down a moment to fall behind and clip the back of the motorcycle causing it to move about out of control. His speed increased again to get ahead of her even if she was wobbly but just as the bike was about to lose its balance the girl jumped up onto the seat and lunged forward, leaping towards the finish.

It all happened so fast that it was pretty much as blur. The bike had now fallen over and was skidding on it's side to the finish line although it lagged behind Knock out while the girl had lept forwards and fell to the ground rolled at such a fast pace from the speed she was travelling at on her bike that she had over taken the red bot by the smallest measurement as if it was Knock out's night mare she crossed the finish line practically milliseconds before he did.

Knock out came to a sudden stop. A couple of mumbles was heard as he saw her roll to a stop, the bike still skidding towards her, the sound of it alerted her in no time she rolled to the side out of the way letting her bike skid past to a stop. She took a moment to grumble at the pain she was feeling, certain that she was going to have some bruises and that she'd probably feel it tomorrow. She managed to gather to pluck herself up off of the ground "What the hell do you think you were doing?" she shouted lifting her visor on her helmet up, her eyes glaring at the aston martin

"Winning, didn't mean to hurt you fleshy"

"But you didn't win did you?"

She immediately turned to her bike and picked it up assessing the damage to it. "Look at this mess. It's going to take a lot of work to get this fixed up"

She slide her hand over the bike feeling for the damage. There were a couple of dents on the front of it hella lot of scratches and dust. "You know it's a race right? Not a fight to the death" she mocked

"I don't really play nice"

"I can see that" she said pointing to the bike for evidence

The girl didn't waste time in walked past him to collect her backpack that she had put down earlier to the side and move back to what used to be a beautiful motorbike. Before she could do anything more her phone inside the bag began ringing her eyes grew wider as she didn't need to get it out and see who it was. Their little race was entertaining apart from the wrecked bike, and Knock out was happy to admit that she was good. A worthy opponent for him to go against, his thoughts went over how she was smart throughout the race using everything to her advantage even using him to make sure she didn't run off the track. "Dam it"

His thoughts were cut short as she now seemed annoyed at something else. And was now situated on the bike again ready to leave, but before she did she gave the sports car another glance. "Good race guy, we'll do it again sometime after I restore my bike to its former glory" she laughed

"You're leaving?" Knock out saw that her mood had changed completely and she was now a bit wobbly on the bike like she was shaking. Was she cold? It was another warm night there was no reason for her to be.

"My name's Luna Birch. You ever want a rematch, look me up" Before another word could be said she sped away turning right again heading away from Jasper. But she still seemed a bit wobbly which really confused knock out as well as her sudden mood change after hearing her phone beep. He knew it wasn't because he clipped her. It as something else.

Before he even knew it he started driving after her at a steady pace though to make sure she wouldn't see him following. The night had settled in now and he knew that should have gone back to the ship by now but he was curious. It was odd that he was this interested in the human it made him question himself a bit at what he was doing and what his fellow decepticons would think about this behaviour. Surely if he was needed he would have been commed by now. Although he didn't really want to face Megatron's fury if they did need him and he was missing. It didn't matter he was following this fleshy being that had given him a good run in a race.

He had driven for many minutes following behind her although she did seem to be taking her time in returning to her home, Knock out had suspected that she perhaps knew he was following but it didn't seem that way after she had kept on riding constantly speeding up and slowing down. It looked as though that she was losing balance on her bike for a couple of moments as she was about to fall but she did manage to take control quickly. Eventually she slowed and pulled over at a large warehouse looking building that seemed to have been fixed up from an old state. He stopped a little way from it and watched as she came to a stop and was greeted by a bunch of people. One of them to say the least he had immediately recognised as the Billy guy, she had removed her helmet and placed it on the ground her attention now on the four men that circled around her and a woman that clung on to Billy's arm like a love struck puppy.

The mech was too far away to hear what they were saying but he was close enough to see. The four men seemed tough, quite muscular and the way they were stood looked quite threatening but the human didn't look fazed she seemed to show courage that only made them angry. A couple of minutes passed of them talking until they began shouting and Knock out could just make out murmurs from his distance. She had now climbed off of her bike leaving it leaning on its stand. The shouting continued until sudden action was taken when the Billy bully stepped towards her and slapped her across her face the impact swatting her away. Luna now holding her cheek as she looked back at him a smirk on his face as he backed away with his so called girlfriend and the other two men leaving just her and the last one.

The last guy slowly approached her but as she saw this she began to back away from him, her head shaking as if asking him to stop. A devilish smirk was on his face, He had short dark blonde hair, their appearance similar although this one was taller. Knock out wondered if he should interfere as the others had retreated in to a car waiting for the other. It crossed his mind that he had no reason to charge in there and what would he do once he got there?

His thoughts were cut short when a small scream sounded, the guy had reached for her neck and was now tightening his grip around her. Her hands held on to his as it was a small attempt to free herself from his grasp. But she was being suffocated of oxygen so there was little she could do to stop him. Only gasp for air.

Without any thinking Knock out flashed his headlights and drove towards them along the dusty road. They were all alerted by the sound of a sudden engine especially seeing as it was late and this far away from Nevada it was very unlikely that anyone else will be around. The tall guy let Luna go, her body limply falling to the ground as she tried to breathe. After seeing the approaching vehicle he quickly ran to his car. Wasting no time in starting the engine and driving away leaving the others behind. Knock out sped up towards Luna as she was coughing violently.

He skidded to halt in front of her now facing the rest of gang that stayed still while Luna was behind him. Billy's face turned red as he recognised the sports car that had interrupted their business, although he didn't need to think as he jumped out of his own car and stomped right up to the hood of the aston martin slamming his fists down. "Stay out of this asshole" he spat

"It's not nice to hit a lady" Knock out mocked him

"And it aint nice to poke your nose where it doesn't belong"

Luna had now stopped coughing as she had managed to calm her breathing down. Her shaking had stopped now that the sports car guy had showed and was now standing up to the guys. She had managed to pick herself up off the floor giving Billy a glare that made him frustrated that she had the nerve to do that even when she knew what he was capable of. "Get out of here Billy. You're not welcome here"

"Oh yeah. You act all tough Birch" He walked around the car at her seeing this Luna hesitated but she didn't back down. He grasped her arm tightening his grip and pulling her away to his car. It was obvious that his grip on her was hurting her but she wasn't going to let that be known, she struggled to get her arm free as there was no way she was going to go with him "Let me go" she tried slapping him away but it was useless. Knock out revved up the violent sound scared them slightly, he scooted forward and stopped and then repeated the process until he had blocked Billy's path to his car. He grit his teeth and let Luna go. "Fine!"

Before they knew it the guys had left leaving just the Luna and the aston martin. As the lights of the car disappeared Luna peered at her arm where there was now a dark bruise to add to her collection, she turned to the car. "Thank you"

"You helped me so…" he remembered when the bully had scratched his paintjob that took him hours to buff out.

"So do you ever come out of your car?" she smiled at him

"In a way yes" he replied

"How's that?"

"It's complicated"

She raised an eye brow at his answer walking over to her bike kicking up the stand and walking it to two large doors on the left side of the building, she dug around in her pocket feeling for something before right sided door began to open automatically. "Care to elaborate"

The door didn't open fully, only high enough for her to quickly walk the bike in and then walk back out to the sports car the door closing behind her. "Not really, how come you're tied up with those fleshies?"

"It's complicated"

He groaned a little knowing he should have seen that coming. He pondered for a moment knowing that they were supposed to keep their existence under the radar for the time being but after researching and witnessing some of the humans moving entertainment on a large screen it seemed like they already knew about other life forms just not actually encountered any. He thought humans were disgusting with their body fluids. He found that they were quite dismissive and had too much emotion but this one seemed quite curious and even when she was in trouble she still had the heart to stand up and not cower. "Fine just no screaming, it would be useless seeing as no one would hear you"

Luna didn't quite understand what he was talking about but she watched him as he reversed to a safe distance and out of the blue the metal of the red aston martin started shifting to different positions. What was once a beautiful sports car was now a 20ft robot. Her eyebrows were raised at the astonishing sight that had occurred before her, he somehow changed form which she had to admit impressed her. He stood there looking down upon her as he dusted off his shoulder like a right show off. Even his eyes were red must have been his favourite colour.

"Space?"

"Yep" he answered his arms folded across his chest

"So why were you following me?"

His optics widened at her question. It was something he couldn't really answer, he didn't even know himself. So he just shrugged.

"Got a name?"

"Yeah" He looked away staring the strange place that she was staying in

"Want to enlighten me?"

He noted her cocky look which he found quite insulting. Any other human would run off screaming but this one just stood there asking him for his name. "Knock out"

"Bit of an understatement isn't it"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well take one look at my bruises and my bike in there and I think you might get it"

She seemed to be taking him as a joke. "You tried to kill me and then followed me home to try and save me" Knock outs gaze became a curious one. "Try?"

"Believe me all you did was delay the inevitable" She waited for him to process what she had said before making her way to her front door on the far right side, digging out her keys from in her pocket and using them to unlock the door. "Leaving again?"

"What? Don't like being left on your own" he didn't say anything to her as she was quite cocky towards him "It's late. I've had a hell of a day and you now know where I live" he searched the area for a minute before returning his gaze to her with a cheeky grin on his face "In the middle of nowhere" Luna rolled her eyes at him.

"You're annoyed that I'm not running away scared or passed out as the sight of you. You were hidden in plain sight for a reason and now that 'you're out of your car'" she empathised her wording referring to his answer he had given not long ago "and I know about it I know you'll be back"

She returned his grin and retreated inside locking the door behind her. "Smart ass fleshy" he mumbled.

She waited a moment listening to Knock out transform again and drive away. Only when she could no longer hear his engine, which she knew he was revving hard so that she could hear, did she look around her small living area and kitchen for moment before tiredly stumbling to the spiral makeshift staircase at the far end of the room that lead to her bedroom to retreat to her bed.

 **A/N: Thank you very much for reading, your reviews are very much appreciated. Next chapter Wednesday 13** **th** **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Thank you Andyan for your continued support, I hope you enjoy this one, and a shout out to StormRaven33 for reviewing I hope I do not disappoint.**

It was mid-afternoon when Knock Out had left the decepticon war ship. He had spent the morning working in his bay, the autobots had put a load of dents in to some of the vehicons during an early morning battle down an energon mine so Megatron had him fix them up, no sense in wasting soldiers. He had sat around for a while afterwards before heading to the ground bridge room to get out of the place. He often found lots of spare time when he had done everything he needed to do and when Megatron didn't need him.

He was driving down the long road his radio up loud as he was cruising. Luna's home came into view a couple of minutes later and he could just make out that the two large doors on the left side of the building were wide open. He sped up skidding and kicking up dust as he turned a corner fast to go straight towards the building.

As he got closer he saw Luna leaning against a classic sky blue car parked inside and the same older man from yesterday he saw her talking to in town. Knock Out pulled up just outside with his radio still booming, the attention of the two were drawn to him as his music interrupted their conversation. The older man frowned at the red sports car that had mysteriously turned up out of nowhere. "Friend of yours" he said pointing towards the car

The music was then turned off and an awkward silence hung in the air for a moment. "Er…you could say that"

"Well here's the keys" the guy dug in his trouser pocket and pulled out a set of keys "Call me when you're done with it"

She nodded to him as another engine noise in the distance drew closer. "Your ride out of here?" she asked

"Yeah well it would take me all day to walk back to town"

"Sorry about that Jack" she laughed

He smiled at her as the new car pulled up beside Knock Out, the driver's side door opening as another man leaned out. "Ready Jackie?"

"Sure" the man known as Jack said as he quickly disappeared and then returned with a jacket in his hand walking straight towards the passenger door

"Hey Ben, how ya doin?" Luna asked

"Luna it's good to see you. Yeah I've been great just got back from holiday actually"

Her attention was drawn away from Ben as jack spoke his arm leant on top of the car "Luna is your friend going to come out anytime soon" he pointed towards the aston martin still parked outside.

She scratched the back of her head as she answered him knowing that he was listening to everything that was being said "He's not exactly the social type" she excused

Jack shrugged off her reply giving one last glance to the red car before climbing into the passenger seat and closing the door. "Sorry we can't talk more Luna duty calls, we'll have to have a drink sometime"

"Sure" she smiled. Ben retreated back into the car and revved the engine both men waving to her before reversing out and driving off back towards town. As they were getting further away Knock Out slowly rolled into the building behind the blue car, the garage doors closing behind him. "How did you close the doors?"

"Primitive technology"

She rolled her eyes at him. When the doors were completely shut the medic transformed into his robotic state. "You know a lot of men"

"They're old friends. Jack knew my grandparents and Ben was my best friend back in high school but he's been away for a while with his girlfriend"

He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the human walk to a large metallic wall by the side was a keypad, she entered in a code and the wall began lifting up like the doors to the outside. As they waited Knock out noticed a load of computer screens on the other side of the room with a pile of technical parts and at the back was her banged up motor bike from yesterday leaning on his stand. His attention was turned back to the human when she walked into what he presumed was her actual living space as it was a joined kitchen and living room with a spiral stair case that lead upstairs. She grabbed a glass jug from a machine with black liquid inside and poured it into a mug that was sat nearby before returning the jug to its original place.

She took a couple of sips from her drink before going back over to the car that had been dropped off. "So you going to threaten me if I don't keep your secret?" she asked him an eyebrow raised

"Considering that you haven't one so already, no. Which is something I never thought I would say"

"So what's the deal then?" she placed her mug down on a small table at the back of the room as she went to the front of the car and lifted its hood up to take a look at its engine.

"I don't have to answer your questions"

"Fine then" she shrugged him off as she rolled up her sleeves to get her hands stuck in. Knock Out became curious to what she was doing as he didn't really know. The more he thought about it he didn't know anything about her just that she lived quite a distance from town, took part in racing and was involved with a bunch of aggressive men.

His thoughts were cut short when she made a small noise of annoyance at the vehicle. She made her way round to the driver's door and leaned in to the open window putting the keys into the ignition and starting it up. It didn't start right away Luna had to try a couple of times before the engine revved and she began to get a good idea what was wrong with the car. "What are you doing pinky?"

I don't have to answer your questions" she smirked not turning her attention away from the car.

"Very funny. Fine I'll answer if you do" he offered her

"Okay"

He took his time to think of his first question looking to the side at the large amount of computers and computer parts. "What is all this?" he pointed

She looked up to follow his gaze at what he was asking. She laughed when she saw he was looking over at her messy pile of tech. "I'm a technician" the medic gave her a confused look.

"People pay me to fix things or help them out with any tech they have. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the planet cybertron which is far far away from this rock pile in a different galaxy. Why do you live out here and not in the town?"

She gasped slightly at his question. It was a long story, one she never shared with people even with those she was close to and trusted mainly because it really touched her heart.

"Too noisy and crowded in Nevada, I like my peace and privacy" she stopped thinking about the rest of the answer she could give him but she didn't really know the bot and she wasn't even sure if she trusted him. For all she knew he would kill her when he got bored of her. "Why are you here on Earth?"

"Our planet was consumed by a civil war that is still going on. During the war energon supplies and technology were shipped off world. We're here because we detected the signals and need the energon because it is the life blood of all cybertronians"

Luna was quite surprised at the similarities between them. "If you're a technician what's with the mechanics?"

"It's a hobby. Taught to me by my grandparents suppose you say it runs in the family. Jack owns a mechanics that I used to visit all the time. I've always helped out every now and then, like now for instance" she gestured towards the blue car she was now working on that Jack had asked her help on. "Jack gets overwhelmed with work sometimes or he can't do it so he brings them to me. Why are you at war?"

As he heard the question he groaned knowing it was going to take some time to explain. It was a bad idea to do this little question and answer session. "On our planet everyone had their place in society. Some spent their lives fighting for survival in a pit for the entertainment of others so our leader Megatron formed the decepticons to fight against the autobots. The war that sparked destroyed the planet and we were scattered, we decepticons reside on a ship 'the Nemesis' scouting for energon"

"Wait you have a ship" she had now lost interest in the vehicle and was now leaning against the back as she listened to him. "How is it you haven't been detected? Airspace is under heavy watch"

"Please we have shielding against being detected our signal can easily be cloaked. You flesh bags would never detect our ship. You said last night that I only delayed the inevitable by saving you, what did you mean?"

Luna felt rather insulted by his comment, she pushed her side fringe behind her ear as she tightened her hair that she had tied back. She felt quite embarrassed by his question after all she should have done something about it by now. "Quite the nosey bot aren't you. Well you wouldn't believe it but the guy that was strangling me last night was my…" she stopped not wanting to answer. It was a sensitive subject that she didn't want to talk about but then she felt like she was being unfair on Knock Out as he had shared the story about the war which to him must have been quite sensitive.

"Fleshy?" She looked up at him fear in her eyes, for the first time he saw her afraid. She quickly shook it off turning her back to him.

"He's my boyfriend"

"Wait…You're in a relationship with that human?"

She nodded turning back to him but her head was bowed down in shame. "His name is Ricky Kennedy and Billy is his brother. Of course you know Billy has a girlfriend she gets treated a lot nicer than I do"

"Why are you…"

"In an abusive relationship" she finished his sentence for him. For the first time she saw the mech seemed to have a little concerned look on his face. Was he really concerned about her situation? That curious about her? "At first things were normal. I could have sworn that I was really happy at some point and then Ricky showed who he really was at a party he made me attend. One with all his friends and his brother. After a couple of weeks I finally saw what was going on and tried ending it with Ricky but as you saw last night it didn't go so well as they still haven't left me alone. In fact I would be so bold as to say that when he learned that I didn't love him anymore Ricky became more violent and always got Billy involved as well"

"You're not afraid?"

"Ha are you kiddin? Of course I am people like Ricky and Billy are unpredictable they could do anything or force me into things I don't want to do, if you catch my drift" Knock Out took a moment but understood what she was saying. When they had first arrived on Earth the medic had researched its native population and it had surprised him at the similarities between them; their reasons for fighting and their customs however there were some things he wished he had never learnt. "I'd say that I've been lucky so far but my luck will run out sooner or later. I've been trying to get out of all this for ages but I just don't think there is an easy way out. I act like what they do doesn't affect me around them because it pushes their buttons and I know I'm more likely to get something like this for that"

She gestured to the bruise on her arm where Billy had grabbed her and pulled her towards his car. "Knock Out why did you save me? Why were you following me?"

Before the decepticon medic could reply to her, not that he knew what he would say, a violent engine could be heard getting louder and louder as it drew closer. Her mind split in how to hide her alien friend. She set eyes on the wall she had lifted that separated her living space from her work space, she paced over to the keypad and entered in her key. The device beeping to signal that the code she entered was correct and the wall then began to slowly move downwards. "Who's that?" he watched the wall slide down revealing a smaller door in the right hand corner.

"Don't know. Trouble probably but you can't be seen" Knock Out agreed and quickly transformed into his alt mode. Luna watched in awe as he shifted, something she was sure she'd get used to but it still amazed her how he did it. She quickly retreated back to the small door closing it behind her leaving Knock Out in the work space. Heavy footsteps stomped towards the door and didn't even bother to knock as the door swung open revealing a rather angry Ricky standing in the doorway a motorcycle helmet in his arm which he carefully placed on the floor before walking towards her. "Ricky listen…I"

"No you listen Birch, I want to know what happened last night? Who was that guy in the car?"

She searched him looking for an answer in her mind. She didn't know what to say, not the truth obviously but she had to come up with an excuse. Something that was hopefully going to not end up with her gasping for air again. Luna hated being fearful of what might happen but telling Knock Out about her predicament made her see how much she really needed to get out of it. "What can't stand people standing up to you?"

"Don't play games Luna. Acting tough won't get you anywhere" he brought his face right next to hers in a threatening way, his voice deep and in the light it seemed like his brown eyes were black. As if they were filled with darkness just like his soul

"If anyone is acting it would be you. You just ran away like a coward when someone you didn't know showed up, what were you upset you didn't choke me to death"

His face went a dark red and his fist clenched tight. "Birch you're going to tell me who that guy was in that dicky car" Luna frowned and immediately pushed him away from her. She backed away slowly from him as he seemed to be looking around for something. "What do you have against the car? If anything you're the one with the cheap ass car that you treat like it's your mother or something"

Luna was now against the metallic wall. Her eyes widened when he picked a small kitchen knife up from her draining board and pointed it towards her as he approached her. She stuttered as she held her hands up defensively. "Tell me the truth Birch" he advanced

"Seems to me you don't like not knowing things Ricky. Is that why you ran away perhaps because you didn't know what would happen if you stuck around"

Her breathing increased as the knife was brought up to her neck. The thudding in her chest grew louder as she kept her ocean blue gaze directly on his. She wasn't going to break eye contact with him, even though she was scared at what he looked like he was going to do she still dared him to do it. She was definitely counting herself as a daredevil at this point. Then she remembered the alien robot in her work space, he could probably hear everything that was going on. "You've been holding out on me Birch and now I want answers"

Luna shook her head at him "You want the truth Ricky. You're going to have to go run to your brother because you're not getting anything from me" she shouted at him. There was no obvious thought to his next action as he pulled the knife back above his head, its tip pointing right at her. His teeth were gritted together as he lunged it down. She saw this and quickly jumped down out of the way with a squeal as she felt her bruises from yesterday throb in pain, it was mostly the ones she had gathered from racing with Knock Out, the only sound came from the grind of metal on metal as the knife made contact with the wall leaving a long scratch mark down its side and the knife itself breaking. The blade fell to the floor while the handle of the kitchen utensil was still in the guy's hand.

He hated that she jumped out of the way of his attack he walked to her his fist ready to make contact when there was a loud sound coming from the other room. It made the building shake slightly. "What the hell was that?" he yelled making his way to the door that lead to the garage dropping the handle letting it fall to the floor. She gasped as she knew that Knock Out had done something to interrupt their fighting, in no time she jumped right back up and blocked his path to her work space. Her back pressed against the metal door. "Out of my way Luna"

"This is my place, so it's my rules. Would you like to hear rule number one?"

His eyebrow arched at her, bewildered at what she was suggesting. He didn't believe she had the nerve to stand up to him. "Rule one: No fuckers allowed. Rule two: No fucker's friends or family allowed either. Rule three: Get the hell out!" she punched him in the stomach making him step back as he held his stomach rubbing at the throbbing.

"You are so going to regret that" She shrugged off his threat making him advance again but he was stopped when his phone began beeping. He picked it up talking to whoever was on the other side before putting it back in his pocket "You're hiding something Birch and I'm going to find out what" He walked away picking up his helmet in the open doorway and leaving heading straight to his own motorcycle and mounting it. Luna watched him leave from the door way and as soon as he was far away she closed her front door locking it and letting out a long breath that she didn't know she was holding. She was then frightened by the wall suddenly lifting up again which she knew was Knock Out's doing. A minute later the red mech was revealed one knee on the floor while the other had his right arm leant over it. "Let me guess primitive technology" she smiled up at him

He gave her a nonchalant look that told her that he was pretending to be clueless to what she was talking about.

"I'm not referring to the wall"

"Smart ass fleshy. Okay fine that was me on the phone, it's easy to hack your technology especially when it floats around wirelessly"

He turned to look at the broken kitchen knife that was lying on the floor. She followed his gaze as the room fell silent. She then began to think about her own bike, it needed fixing and it needed fixing right now. "You really held your own against him" he tried complimenting her but she just ignored him and walked over to her bike at the back. At once she began fixing it up, buffing out scratches and repairing any damage to it when it fell to the floor and scraped along the ground across the finish. Knock Out wasn't sure if she was alright as she shrugged him off. What had just happened must have really got to her somehow but it's not like he knew exactly as he was sure there was something she was keeping. He hadn't asked about her grandparents that she had talked briefly about beforehand or even her parents.

He was about to speak again when something else caught his attention. Luna noticed this and returned her attention to him, it looked as though he was listening to something but she couldn't hear anything so she didn't quite understand what he was doing exactly. "Scrap" he said

"What's wrong?" she asked looking back to her bike

"I have to go, something about a battle with the autobots" he peered down at her. She seemed upset but he wasn't quite sure if it was because he was leaving or if it was mainly because of what she had just experienced. When there was linger in the air Luna looked over her shoulder at him a kind smile on him something she hadn't seen on him before. He was always the childish or devilish smirks or grins sort of person. "I'll be back soon fleshy"

She laughed for a second at what he had called her as she listened to him transform and without effort open the doors enough for him to quickly zip out and drive away. He didn't bother closing the door behind him as Luna had stopped what she was doing and watched him drive away down the dusty old road.

It had been many hours since Knock Out had left Luna. He was a bit concerned for her as he was sure that she had never been threatened like that before which kind of made him glad that he was there to put him foot down literally as well as pretending to be Ricky's brother on the phone to give him a reason to leave. He had returned to the warship quickly it was as if he had never gone but he had done all commands that were given to him from his master and even hung around a little just to make sure that they weren't missing him too much but even as he did just wander around the Nemesis he couldn't help but think about how Luna just ignored him before he had left. It was now night and for a change it wasn't hot anymore it was cool out but not too cold that you would freeze you socks off.

The decepticon medic had bridged from the ship to just outside of Nevada as he wouldn't be so stupid as to Ground Bridge straight to Luna's door step. That would be foolish of him as it would lead the cons directly to her and he wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't completely sure why he felt that way but he wasn't going to let them hurt her. He sped up slightly noticing that he was coming up to the race circuit again but for once he wasn't interested in racing. He was going to see Luna and so had no time in these squishes, not at the moment anyway. His attention was immediately taken away from his driving as he skidded to a halt by the side of the road as he had watched the race start while he was driving but what had really got his attention was the Shiny black motorcycle that was racing around the track the rider wearing all black leather and a navy blue helmet that also looked familiar. His trip was cut short as he properly pulled over to watch the race as he knew that it was Luna on the bike she had been fixing it up before he left her and through all that time that had passed she must have finished and now was racing it again.

He was quite confused at why she had been so eager to fix the bike up after her aggressive boyfriend had left and was now putting herself at risk again especially seeing as he recognised another one of the drivers. It was the Billy Bully and he didn't seem to notice Luna riding around as she was racing against two other cars and another other motorcycle. From what Knock Out had experienced he knew that Billy wasn't going to let anyone win and Luna could really hurt herself if she wasn't careful but then he wasn't that nice to her either when they raced and she did manage to beat him still. It was something he knew he would never forget and neither would she.

He watched as Luna wasted no time in passing by the other motorcycle and car leaving just Billy in his muscle car in front. Billy noted that the Bike was catching and had no problem in keeping pace with his own vehicle. Billy clenched his steering wheel hard as he tried blocking her path when she tried to pass by but he wasn't allowing it. Passing by tight corners allowed for Luna to trick Billy into thinking she was going one way when she reverted her steering to go the opposite side of him. He glanced at her waiting for her to do the same but she didn't, Billy grew angrier as she was still keeping up with him. They rounded the last corner which took Billy a bit by surprise as he was more interested in the rider of the bike. He knew all the regular racers around and their weaknesses, knowing how to beat them but this rider he wasn't sure on as well as the driver of the red aston martin that had won against him before and interrupted their business the other night.

Billy gave a devilish smirk as an idea popped into his head. The finish line had come into sight and the crowd watching were shouting so loud that Nevada had to be able to hear them. Just as he put his foot down Billy jerked towards the biker so that he would hit him off of the track but the bike sped up leaving Billy and his car in the dust as he himself almost spinning out of control when his plan didn't go as well as he had hoped but he quickly regained the control of the vehicle and set eyes on the black bike and its rider crossing the finish line and coming to a quick stop just beyond it.

The crowd didn't wait for the other drivers to cross the line as they ran towards the victor a young woman approaching the rider and shouting out "We have tonight's winner!" everyone cheered as the other drivers stopped and joined the crowd as the motorcyclist won fair and square. Billy wasn't happy about it though, he had lost again. Sooner or later people were going to notice that he seemed to be losing his touch. He exited his car marching straight towards the biker but they saw this and quickly revved the bikes engine. The loud sudden noise scared everyone and when they noticed that Billy was approaching they moved out of the way to give a clear way out of the area. Luna saw this and waited for Billy to get closer, she took a quick glance at the sports car that was parked along the side of the road.

Just as Billy was about to push Luna off of the bike she zoomed off kicking up dust which was thrown over the bully as she left making him even more furious. As she came to the exit she gave the aston martin another look to which she knew he was looking at her and turned left speeding down the road and onto the dusty track. She checked a couple of times that Knock Out was following by taking a quick peek in her mirror. The con saw that she was really testing the two wheelers ability in speed even he didn't want to put his foot down to keep up.

It was a couple of minutes before Knock Out arrived at her place after she had. She had opened up the far door for him as well as so she could walk her bike inside. He saw that it was put right at the back of the room and her leather suit and helmet were on a far table. He pulled up just outside and transformed stepping inside to see her rushing around with tools in her hands, she was taking them from one place and putting them in another. Some of them she placed down next to her bike. When she was done moving them about she knelt down beside her bike and began working on it again.

Knock Out wasn't sure what she was doing but he knelt down behind her to watch what she was doing. "Don't you think you've done enough work on that today?" he questioned her. He didn't get a reply. "There won't be a bike left to ride if you keep working on it" he tried mocking her to gain her attention.

"Can you not just say something useful motor mouth" she wasn't quite sure why she snapped at him but he really wasn't making her life any easier at the moment. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stood up straight looking down at her. After about 12 minutes of just watching her work he worked out that she was trying to modify the bike to make it go faster. This confused him as she had won the race with flying colours and the bike had even beaten him, it didn't need to go faster. "The bully didn't even know it was you" again she said nothing to him "How long have you been racing Luna? Because everyone at those races only knows you for starting the race not participating in it"

She stopped what she was doing before dropping her tool and standing up straight, she stretched out her back and went towards her bench to fetch another instrument that she needed. Knock Out saw this and realised that something was going on with her and she was blocking him out. Before she could reach the workbench he quickly reached down and snatched her up surprising her as she yelped slightly at the sudden action. He brought her up to eye level but instead of looking at him she looked down at the floor heights being one of the things she could not stand, the medic took a moment to work out what she was looking at but soon got it. To reassure her that he wasn't going to drop her he tightened his grip around her middle leaving her legs to dangle.

She had to admit she did feel safer in his grasp as his fingers shifted so that there was no way she could fall. It was then that she made eye contact with him for the first time Knock Out saw into her and her ocean blue eyes sparkled it was like stars in the clear night sky. Pure beauty.

"You've been acting strange ever since this Ricky came here"

"Okay fine. You'll probably find out sooner or later anyway"

He couldn't believe that he was concerned for her feelings something he never thought would happen especially with these squishy humans.

"You recall that my grandparents taught me about mechanic stuff" he nodded as she referred to their little question and answer session they had that afternoon "My grandparents were the ones that took care of me, they brought me up, raised me"

"I thought that was the job of the mother and father" he mumbled

"So did I. When they thought I was old enough to understand they told me the truth that my parents abandoned me at a young age because they couldn't take it, the responsibility of a child. So I went to live with them they told me that my parents were dead and I just accepted that. Same goes for when I learned the truth but when both of my grandparents got sick I began fixing up cars to earn extra money for their hospital bills. Then one day a motorcycle came in, a piece of junk and the guy that dropped it off never came back" Both of them turned to the black bike that she was talking about before looking at one another again "When it was all fixed I took it for a spin, of course at the time I didn't know how to ride so it took a while to get but I eventually did and gave it all it had down the road until I came across the race track. Without even thinking I raced around it and found that it really gave me an adrenaline rush, made me feel great even at the time when I was really depressed"

"Depressed?"

"My grandparents were old, they were never going to get better only worse which put me into a state that I didn't get out of bed much and if I did I would just lounge around their house watching people walk past. One day I modified the way the bike managed its fuel and so early evening I went out of town to test it giving it all it had down the dusty track, past this building multiple times. Then out of the blue this guy turned up and challenged me to a race on his own bike. We were both as fast as each other and never really did decided who had won, he told me his name was Jack and we became friends, said he knew my grandparents and promised not to tell them about my new found activities because he knew how ill they were"

Knock Out had caught on that this was the same Jack that dropped off the classic car that he wanted Luna to fix for him. He took a quick glance at the scrap heap before returning his gaze to her tired form firmly in his hold.

"After that one race I felt different, I had a new found passion for speed, for racing. So I started attending the local races. No one there knew who I was when I was participating because of my helmet but if I moderated the race then everyone knew me. After winning a couple of races I decided that my bike needed to be faster so I made more modifications then one day my granddad died and the first thing I did was race, I didn't even stop at the finish I just kept going not looking back" Tears then began to form his Luna's eyes as Knock Out could clearly see that this was very sensitive for her.

"I kept making modifications to the bike, kept racing, kept winning money. And then my Grams died not long afterwards leaving me by myself. Alone. I stayed in the house for a week or two the only people that I spoke to were Jack and Ben when they visited. Then when I finally plucked up the courage to go through my Grams things and I found a letter to me that she had written before she died, she told me where my parents lived and that they were going to come a visit soon. Apparently they wanted me back in their life" Luna laughed for a moment "I had received a call from them telling me that they were coming and then I remembered this place, driving past it so many times an abandoned warehouse so I sold my grandparents' house in town and moved out here. I set up my little technician business after declining Jacks offer to hire me to be a mechanic. I kept watch over the house and one day saw my parents arrive only to find I had gone, I watched from an alleyway opposite as my so-called mother cried because they know longer had a connection to me anymore. Not long after moving out here I met Ricky at a race I was moderating and when I realised what kind of relationship I had gotten myself into I kept on racing, kept on getting faster"

Luna remained quiet for a minute staring into space. She was jerked back to reality when Knock Out placed her back on the floor, he had quite a guilty look on his face as he was the one that made her go over something that he knew she hated about herself, about her life. "Every time you raced you were trying to run away" he concurred, she nodded at him moving over to couch and sitting down on it her attention still on him.

"Knock Out I race for the adrenaline. I race because I am running. Every time things got worse in my life I ran even more and every time I was never running fast enough, I'm still not fast enough" He was about to say something but she beat him to it "I am never going to stop. Never going to reach the finish line. Never going to be fast enough" she cried

"Your running from your relationship but you can't find a way out"

"Yep"

He went over her little life story in his mind understanding her pain that she bottled up and kept to herself. "Why did you not want to see your parents?" Her eyes widened at his question, it was one she had no problem in replying to. "Because they abandoned me at 2 years old and then suddenly came back 19 years later. They had no right to come back, to want to see me and play happy families. Why should I care about people that never cared for me?"

"Your 21?"

"Aha no my grandparents died when I was 21, I met Ricky when I was 21" She gave a horrified look as she realised how long she had been with Ricky "I'm 24 right now"

"You've been with that flesh bag for 3 years" Knock Out was surprised that she had last that long but having said that it seemed that she couldn't take it anymore as she was slowly falling apart while running still. He found humans were quite complicated in their own little way.

"You know I've never told anyone any of this before. Ben and Jack only know that I took my grandparents deaths bad and moved away. They don't know about the racing or my relationship"

The cybertronian didn't really know how to reply to that. He felt quite honoured that she shared it with him and actually talking about it probably helped her let out what she had been hiding and bottling up all these years but he did force her to tell him how she got involved in racing. "Knock Out can I ask you a question?"

"Mmhmm"

"What do Autobots and decepticons fight for?"

He took her question in, thinking it over what they really were fighting for. But when the right wording for his answer came he wondered at how she would take it. Would she finally run away from him? Be scared of him. However her lack of fear for him is what made him curious about her even more.

"Decepticons fight to change things, we do what is necessary to take control and make it the way it should be. Autobots fight for peace, they usually prefer to avoid a fight"

Luna listened to him intently she nodded when he had finished but did not move from her place on the couch, she didn't even flinch or scoot a bit further away from him. "Luna why aren't you afraid of me?"

She looked up at him a question she could see had been playing on his mind for some time now. "Three reasons. One: You're from another planet and not many people get the chance to say they saw an alien so for me it's an adventure that's not making me want to race and go faster. Two: I'm a technician and sort of a mechanic so to me, in that sense, you are really fascinating" she saw how his face changed to that a cocky grin "Don't let that go to your head. Three: You haven't killed me yet"

"But I'm…I'm" Luna spoke before he could making him even more surprised and curious.

"A decepticon. Yeah from what you said you sound like the bad guys but I believe what I see; which leads to my next question Knock Out. One that you can have all the time in the world to think about" She smiled at him. Letting the room linger in silence as she wanted to make sure she had his full attention.

"Why am I still alive?"

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, please review. Now I have a family event on Saturday so I may or may not be able to update then so it will either be a day early or late depending. If I'm lucky I might be able to put it up Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Thank you very much to everyone for reading and giving reviews, it really makes my day.**

Knock Out had thought many times about her question that she had asked him and he had taken her up in her word about how much time she was allowing him to answer the question. Even long after he had left her home and returned to the decepticon warship he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything else. Why didn't he just dispose of the human? If any of the other decepticons knew about the fleshing they would kill her right on the spot, so why had it not crossed his mind? Why was he so curious about her? Knock Out thought about how she had saved his paint job from a brutal scratch and beaten him in a race and yet he, for some reason, followed her home and got s good look at her life. He felt her pain of her loses and her desire to be free to finally cross that finish line.

He wanted to help her get out of her relationship so that she would stop running. He wondered what the others would think if they knew that he liked the company of the young human. Breakdown would probably want to immediately squish her with his hammer and Megatron would undoubtedly be disgusted that he had been around her for so long and would force him to kill her himself.

Nothing new was going with the decepticons so he had no real reason to hang around. Megatron would call or scowl him if he was needed. He had come late morning to find Luna working under the hood of the same blue car her older friend had dropped off. She had pondered if he had thought about her question that she had asked the previous day. It scared her that making him think about it all may make him realise that he what he was doing with her was stupid, but they were only talking. She continued to work with Knock Out kneeling behind her watching as she listened to him talking about his past as a medic as well as cybertron and life before the war.

"I think the thing I miss most is being sat on top the high peak just outside crystal city watching the sun set behind the horizon and the moon rise" Knock Out was staring up at the ceiling like a vision of it was there but he felt a set of eyes on him that tore the vision away, he looked back down at the pinky. Her gaze set directly on him and a happy smile her face even her cheeks were flushed slightly which made him think that she must be over heating "what are you so happy about?"

"Listening to you talk about your home..." She gazed down for a moment before continuing "it sounds so beautiful. Makes me realise how isolated I really am especially knowing that there are wonderful places my planet and I just don't know about them"

"It sounds beautiful because it was, not anymore though. You'll get your chance to leave Luna" the medic stood stretching his arms out as he stepped outside the building. "I'm sorry about your planet" she followed him out but he only shrugged at her apology. Knock Out hadn't showed his saddened state about his home to anyone mostly because it would be seen as a weakness. None of his kind even spoke about their dead planet but with this human he could talk about it freely remembering it before it died, the way it should have stayed. He had to admit it was nice to tell someone about it that didn't pretend to listen.

"You make it sound like I could just walk away from all this" she pointed towards her home "but it's not as easy as it sounds" he raised a brow at her. He didn't quite understand everything as she could easily just walk away from these brothers she's involved with. "Luna why don't you leave?"

"As tempting as it is to make a new start, be free. I can't. Ricky and his brother wouldn't follow but I'd leave a vital part of my life behind and it's not like I have the money to go travelling"

Their conversation was interrupted the sounds of a ringing phone. Luna immediately ran inside to answer it, her voice erupted as she recognised the voice on the other end which caught Knock Outs attention. "I was wondering when you were going to call Benny boy"

The decepticon snickered at what she had called the male on the other end. "Sure I can take a look" it looked like their activities had to be cut short as it sounded as though she had to go somewhere "no I can easily replace that, it'll take me 2 minutes. I'll be there soon"

She hung up the phone and began digging around in her computer junk pile, she stopped when she heard a small chuckle from behind her. "Laugh it up metal head"

"You supposed to be able to find stuff in there?" She pulled her hand back with a small component in it

"I'm not the tidiest person in the world okay. I need to get to town to do a 2 minute job and get a few things"

"Why are you telling me?" He folded his arms leaning to one side as he watched her jump around getting her keys and some sort of card

"Because you're going to drive me" he widened his eyes at her

What makes you think I'm going to do that? You've got a bike, use it" he gestured a grin on him

"Mmm well you've got nothing better to do and I don't trust myself on that thing anymore"

He shrugged his shoulders before walking out with Luna close the doors shutting behind them. When they were down he back flipped his plating sliding around as he transformed into his vehicular form, he didn't waste time in opening his passenger door for her to climb in. "Aren't I allowed to drive?" She said climbing in

"Dream on squishy. If you don't trust yourself to ride your bike then what makes you think a wheel instead of a long pole will make a difference?" He sped off down the track onto the long road that lead into town.

She smiled at the dashboard as she made herself comfortable. Luna didn't bother with a seat beat she figured she'd be alright with him "you'd be surprised. It's actually one thing that's going to change"

Knock Out wasn't quite sure what she was talking about he just figured he'd find out what she meant soon enough. With Knock Outs speed it didn't take as long as it usually would to get to town, he had remembered where he had spotted Luna and her friend in the garage so he didn't need directions from her to get there although he did receive scolding from her when he was going too fast down the street. "You know there are these things called rules"

"So..."

"So you're supposed to follow them bucket head like speed limits"

"This coming from the pest that says she's never going fast enough" he mocked her as he turned a corner rather fast, the friction between his tires and the ground resulted in an unbearable screech. The con sped forwards again but it wasn't long before he came to a complete stop which made Luna fall forwards slightly in the passenger seat. "You know that's different"

"Whatever" he opened the door for her and as she stepped out her name was called out, the voice ringing "Birch, you don't disappoint"

The young man who looked the same age as Luna walked up to her as she quickly shut the door and embraced him in a hug "that's good, I live to please. How's your girl?"

"Look I know you and Kelly don't get along but you don't have act like you care about her around me"

"I'm not, I'm actually curious and it's Kelly that don't like me"

"Jealousy?"

"Yep of me being close to you" she elbowed him in a friendly way, he returned it was a little nudge that made her staggered sideways. "Let's fix your computer then?" Luna had been there so many times that she knew where everything was, she ran inside disappearing from Knock Outs view but Ben just glanced at the red car she had arrived in. He recalled it from when he picked up Jack as Luna's place. He knew she hadn't driven it here as she came out from the passenger side. He walked over to it running a finger over the smooth curves and paint job as he went to the driver's side. Ben tried glancing in but the windows were tinted so he couldn't see in, he just presumed the driver was still in there but was suspicious of why he never came out. His hand reached for the handle to pull it open but he quickly retracted his hand when a loud voice sounded from the footpath. "Well well if it isn't the interrupting pest" the guy that spoke didn't seem very happy in fact he seemed angry at Ben for some reason. "He's finally emerged from his four wheeled hide out" another guy said. The group of four men approached him.

"Excuse me sir but I think you have me confused with someone else"

"No I don't think so, Birch refuses to talk about you- she evens risks her own safety but I'll get it out of her" Ricky spoke up, his fist hitting his other hand.

"I want to know what business it is of yours to interfere with us and Birch" Billy shouted as he came in close to Ben. He felt the breath of the angry guy on him.

"How do you know Luna?" Ben stepped back to get his personal space back. He didn't like the look of these guys they seemed like the type that would think twice about punching an innocent person in the face.

"Aw she didn't tell you that I'm her boyfriend" Ricky had an evil smirk on his lips but it disappeared when Luna reappeared after hearing them yelling.

"Ex!" Luna walked right up to Billy putting herself between him and Ben. "What do you assholes want?"

"Revenge on this jerk for disrupting us the other night"

Luna took a moment to realise what they were talking about it clicked in her head, the wheels spinning. Knock Out hadn't moved only waited patiently. He must have got quite annoyed when all this kicked off right beside him. As she noticed that they had mistaken Ben for being the mysterious driver inside the Aston Martin she began to laugh which surprised all of them but she was sure that Knock Out wasn't he was probably finding it funny as well. "Well I guess that's proof that you guys are idiots, this is Ben he's my best friend and as great as he is he doesn't own the aston martin"

As soon as she finished the men registered what she had said and Ricky stomped to her front making sure that his face was merely centimetres from hers. She didn't falter, she knew Knock Out was right before she would get out of this. "I don't believe you, so let me get the truth out of you" his fist clenched as he raised it but before he could anything with it the driver side window of the red sports car shifted down revealing a man sat in the seat. He wore a red long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. His hair was a deep red and curled around his head showing its form and the ends hid his eyes slightly, he wore a cheeky grin as the window reached the bottom he was obviously trying to mock the men.

"You been looking for me" it was definitely Knock Outs voice in the human but Luna couldn't quite work out how. It couldn't be Knock Out it just didn't make sense. It wasn't possible.

Billy stepped round his brother and so that he was next to the door looking in. "What gives you the right to poke your long ass nose in to other people's business"

"I poke my long ass nose where ever I see fit and right now I'm poking it into your fleshy business"

Billy grit his teeth at him "you think you're so great with your ugly car and scruffy paint job and..." Billy didn't get to continue as Luna quickly punched Ricky away from her and then didn't hesitate to punch Billy in the nose making him step back and hold his nose, blood leaking out it "hey! Watch your mouth or the next thing I break won't be your nose" Ricky went to his brother helping as they all gave evil looks to her and retreated back.

"Next time Birch" Billy groaned as he went away leaving Ben, Luna and Knock Out. Ben didn't watch them leave he only went to turn to the guy in the car but the window was back and the drivers face was gone. Luna saw this and stopped Ben from looking any further. "Sorry about that Ben"

"You're in a relationship with that ass? And who's this guy?" He pointed to the window again. She could t exactly come up with an answer for that as she wasn't exactly sure what had just happened.

"I was in a relationship, not anymore and that's just my friend" it was clear from him facial expression that he wasn't exactly buying it at all. "Anyway I've fixed your computer"

"Thanks Luna, you sure you're okay...I mean with them" Luna smiled as he had offered to help her out. She raised her hand up and waved it about "It's nothing I can't take care of myself, I'll see you soon"

"Wait don't you want me to pay you for the work?" She walked over to the passenger door opening it herself as she fully well knew it would be strange if it did that on its own. "No I brought trouble to your door so you don't owe me anything, just that drink you promised" she winked at him before retreated into the car, immediately the Aston martin reversed out and drove off.

Luna had occasionally turned to the empty driver's seat her mind pondering if she had seen what she thought she had seen. "Knock Out what was that?" She asked him looking at the dashboard

"That was a holoscreen many bots possess the ability to make a screen of our selves"

Luna had told him before where she wanted to go so he knew where he was taking her next to do whatever she said she needed to do. "So you can make a smaller you that's human"

"You can't interact with it it's a screen after all but there is such a technology that allows cybertronians to make an interactive smaller version of ourselves called a holoform. You could say it's like one of those video games you humans enjoy but the technology was sort of lost, we only have a small bit of code for it now, and it's incomplete"

"That's amazing, reminds me that humans are quite insignificant"

"Humans aren't as primitive as you think"

"Is that you trying to be nice to me?" She smiled as she watched the buildings go past out of the window

"You did well holding your own against them" she can't on who he was referring to "sounded like they got the message"

"Didn't you hear him they're not done with me yet, they'll be back"

They remained in silence the rest of the way to their next destination which turned out to be a little open area with plenty of old vehicle around. As he turned in Knock Out quickly stopped not going any further. "Why are you stopping here?"

"I'm not going in there with all those rusting scrap heaps" he moaned, Luna rolled her eyes opening the door and walking away from him to a little trailer "such a baby"

"I heard that" he shouted

Even though he was parked by the gate to the place and was a far distance from the vehicles he could have sworn he felt as though there was rust on him and his paint. He watched as Luna spoke to a man for a minute and handed him some money before returning to the mech who had no problem in zooming out of the place as soon as she was seated.

"Scared of a bit of rust Knocks"

"I'm not scared. But you have no idea what a bit of rust can do to a bot" she waved him off as they drove down the highway. "What were we doing at that scrap yard anyway?"

"I bought one of them I've had my eye on for a while, I told you things were going to change. I'm keeping my bike but distancing myself from it"

"So you bought a rust bucket"

"I'm going to fix it up"

They had continued to talk during the journey back to the warehouse. Both of them enjoyed the conversations that they had, it allowed them to open up. Something neither saw themselves doing if they were around others. When they arrived back at the warehouse Luna had disappeared up her spiral stair case only to come back down wearing completely different clothes, these seemed to be worn and dirty already. She had go straight back to work fixing the car her friend had dropped off. She had Knock Out hand her the tools she had asked for although he did need a little help in identifying them as they were human technology and not cybertronian although he did recognise one particular instrument on her work bench.

"You sure you don't need to use this" he picked it up showing her as peered from under the hood that she was working on. When she got a good look at the tool she couldn't help but laugh. "No I don't need to use my buffer"

He placed it back down carefully not wanting to break his favourite instrument while she withdrew from the engine and made her way to the open driver's door, she leaned in and tried starting up the engine. They waited patiently the car rumbling, it almost sounded as though it was coughing. After a couple of tries Luna gave in standing back as she wiped the back of her hand over her forehead. "Well isn't that just great?" She said rhetorically

"What is it?" Knock Out was interested in how talented she was the matter. It was like she knew exactly what was wrong with the vehicle after identifying the smallest sound.

"Well I fixed the engine but now I need to get underneath to take a look at the problem it has now but..." She waved her hand over to her automotive lift that was used to haul the car up so that she could gain access to the bottom of the vehicle "my lift is broken, I've tried fixing it but..." She stopped when she heard rummaging on the lift controls. She watched as Knock Out was fiddling with the controls the occasional spark flew off but apart from that it seemed that the bot was hard at work. Luna didn't complain that he had immediately set himself on fixing it, after she had spent a long time on trying to repair it herself. She took a moment to find her thoughts as she needed the lifting equipment to finish her work on the car so she could not continue with the work, instead she turned her attention to her computer junk pile she filled with things that needed fixing and sorting. She was never one for tidying but she could see that she wasn't exactly doing herself any favours keeping her work space in a complete mess.

She hadn't looked at the time when she had finally completed putting things away in a reasonable fashion. The giant pile long gone and a clear work table facing a large computer screen on the wall was now visible, as she glanced around to see Knock Out who was currently working on the lifts energy supply on the floor. She approached him standing by his foot as he was kneeled down. "I've almost fixed it" he said a kind smile on him

"You have" Luna would be thrilled to finally get the piece of scrap working again so they should could finish her work. The decepticons glanced to her nodding in reply before looking out at the open door seeing the sun was low in the sky and it would soon begin to disappear in the dusty distance. She followed his gaze a sympathetic smile etched on her lips as she remembered what he had told her previously. "You know I think we've earned a break" Knock Out was quite curious as to what she had in mind "fancy a drive?"

He didn't hesitate to comply with her as he always liked going for a drive as long as he could rev and go as fast as he wanted. She went out of the building, Knock Out following closely behind he didn't hesitate to transform and open his passenger side door for her as the large door closed. "So where are we headed?" He asked

Luna gave a sly look to the dashboard, she enjoyed the sensation of knowing something that he didn't especially when he wanted to know as well. "It's a surprise"

"hmm" he rumbled which Luna took particular notice to.

"What you don't like surprises?"

"Considering the sort of surprises I'm used to are someone ruining my finish or shooting at me I don't exactly have a reason to like them"

"Well I promise I won't ruin your finish or shoot at you" she laughed as she directed him to drive down the highway that lead further and further away from the town. Knock Out didn't give it everything he had down the road as he was quite aware of the fine dust that lay in the area, being his usual speedy self would cost him his shiny finish which was something he wouldn't risk. Even so it wasn't long before they approached a large rocky mountain that she had told him to stop at. "You're surprise is a large heap of dirt"

Luna rolled her eyes not expecting him to understand at this point. She quickly took note of the time. Rushing as she took a quick glance at her phone and then vacated the car allowing the medic to transform into his bipedal form. He placed his hands on his hips as he watched her begin to hike the large rock. "You're surprise is climbing the thing" the fleshling still didn't give him an answer. She remained silent as she continued. It was clear to him that he was going to have to be patient which he really wasn't good at but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. Knock Out followed after her at first he was a bit concerned that the hike was dangerous for human such as Luna to climb as it was quite steep and a lot of loose rocks that she could easily slip on but that concern faded into surprise when he saw how quickly she was going and seemed to know the best route to take. He didn't even have to slow down for her.

She stopped just below the peak of the mountain signalling him to stay as she went ahead. He didn't exactly have time to question her for telling him to stay as she had walked off already leaving him behind. He tapped his foot on the rock he stood on as he waited Luna reappearing a minute later above him on the tall ledge that looked down the mountain. "Where did you go?"

"What you want other humans to know about your existence and stick their grubby hands all over you?"

He screwed his face up and waved his hands about in disgust of the thought. She laughed as he climbed up the last part of the mountain finally reaching the peak. He watched as Luna walked over to a large boulder and jumped up upon it to sit down. "So why are we actually here?" The decepticon stood beside her, she didn't answer him again. She only glanced at him a cunning smile on her face. Knock Out's focus was pulled away from the human when a gleam of light shone in the corner of his optic, his head followed the light and set on the bright sight of the sun retreating below the horizon. The sky lit up in different shades of yellow, orange, red and blue. It was a beautiful image as the mountains and scenery were like shadows as there was no light on them.

His mouth hung open at the sight something that Luna couldn't help but giggle at. She never thought that she'd ever be able to surprise him like this but she was happy that she succeeded. They watched in silence as the sun disappeared and the sky turned dark. The moon illuminated the sky from behind them and the stars danced above them, their twinkling reflected in Luna's eyes. Knock Out took particular notice of this when he peered down at her face that was staring up at the night sky in wonder. He loved how her eyes were like the gem known as a sapphire and in the night light it was like her eyes sparkled just like the stars. Her hair waved about in the nightly breeze that brushed over them although unlike her he was unable to feel the cold in such as way but she didn't seemed too bothered about it. "What are you staring at?" His optics widened as she caught him off guard.

Her gaze met his surprised one as he was coming up with an excuse. "Your eyes…they're like"

"The stars" she finished his sentence for him "Not everyone sees it. As a kid I used to think I was the child of the universe with the weight of the universe reflected in my eyes" she laughed at how naive she was, even Knock Out chuckled at her little imagination.

"What do you mean not everyone sees it" his brow raised at her as she concentrated on the stars

"With everyone I've met throughout my life I noticed that only certain people saw what I did in my eyes"

"What kind of people?" his curiousness was taking over

"People with open hearts that actually cared"

"I'm not exactly people and I have a spark" he tried to be clever

"People is just a general term I think you've proven that it applies to anyone. Isn't your spark the equivalent of a human heart?"

"I suppose" he found himself smiling at her even if she wasn't looking at him. After a moment he joined her in gazing up at the night sky. "Thank you Luna"

"It's not exactly outside of crystal city but it's the best earth has to offer. So where's cyberton?"

It caught him off guard that the squishy wanted to know where is home planet was from the view of her own. He took a minute to look all around to look for sign posts that would help him locate where it would be. He lifted his hand and pointed it westwards. "Cybertron is located those two verticle stars above the horizon"

She gasped as she followed his pointing digit "Cybertron is located between Gemini and Orion"

"You know your stars?"

"Of course I love space. I've always believed that there was life out there. Adventure." She let a minute pass of silence before piping up "It seems I was right coz I beat one in a race" she laughed

"Alright squishy if you think you're so smart what are the two stars that cybertron is located between" Knock Out was sure he would catch her out this time

A cheeky grin was sketched on her lips as she looked at the two stars that he had asked her to identify.

"The one closest to the horizon is Betalgeuse and the other is Alhena. Nice try Knock Out but your gunna have to try harder than that to get me" she joked

They let the silence engulf the night as they enjoyed each other's company while admiring the night. They didn't even care how late it had gotten even if they were still counting this as a break still. However the cold was slowly getting to Luna as she quickly grasped her arms as she shivered, goose bumps trailing up the side of her arms. It then occurred to her that she was still in her dirty work clothes which mostly consisted of jeans and a t-shirt on other occasions she would wear a long sleeved top but the day had been warm so she hadn't. Obviously she hadn't accounted for staying this long in to the night nor the sudden temperature change even if she was high up on a mountain.

Knock Out was still stood beside the boulder she was sat on, he sometimes shifted on the spot to rest his weight against part of his mechanical body while he stargazed. She had stargazed many times before and learned the hard way that standing up while leaning your head up really put the strain on her neck so she always preferred to sit when she would engage in the nightly activity. It was something she didn't do too frequently otherwise she would never get up in the morning due to the lack of sleep but she always thought that being able to watch the beauty of the night pass by would make up for that. After all everyone else slept the night away not admiring what was above them the whole time. Not giving it a second thought.

It was shame that most people disregarded the world that live on without a care in the world. From what Luna had learned about cybertron from Knock Out, it was a beautiful place too but that was all gone now. Destroyed in the war. Humans wouldn't treat the world the way they do now if something like that happened to Earth.

The silence was broken when a loud noise sounded to their right with the appearance of a mass green light. Luna wasn't quite sure what it was but the light entranced her, Knock Out however took a step back a frown now on him as he thought fast. He could try to make a run for it with Luna but if it was one of his own there would be no explaining his behaviour, if it was the autobots then at least he could put a bit of distance between them. His thoughts seized as a blue bulk form appeared from nowhere, the green energy disappearing afterwards. Luna stared at where the new bot had appeared from it had just appeared and then disappeared leaving no trace of it ever being there behind.

Her attention was then dragged to the new mech that had appeared from the green light. He was quite big and mainly blue, his face a darkened orange and his optics a bright yellow. Said optics where flicking between Knock Out and the human that was not uncomfortably kneeled on the boulder, it was like she was ready to spring into action. "Knock Out what are you doing?"

Luna frowned as they seemed to know each other she then took notice of the cybertronians decepticon insignia, the same as Knock Outs. "Breakdown, I know how this must look but I can explain"

"Really? What you going to take it back to the ship to experiment on?" he suggested

"What? No I would never…" breakdown quickly cut him off "So this is why you've spent so much of your time away lately"

"Yes but it's kind of a long story" Knock Out rubbed the back of his head

Breakdown narrowed his eyes at the human as she rested on the rock, she seemed a little on edge at what was going on. "I have time to kill"

From the tone in his partner's voice that he knew all too well there was no wriggling out of this one. No running away from it. The truth had to spill.

"By chance we ran into each other and she helped me so I helped her and then things sort of escalated" if he could he was sure he would be blushing from embarrassment at that moment. Luna shook her head at his petty excuse.

The mech thought for a moment turning from the medic to the human. "Get rid of it"

Luna stood up quickly ready for at least one of them to make a move on her and if they were going to she was going to be ready. "No I won't Breakdown"

"It knows of our existence. The pest can't be allowed to live" Luna's fear for not knowing what was going on turning very quickly into anger. He had called her a pest. To them were humans really what rats were to humans?

"I trust her. She wouldn't tell a soul. It's not like what we do on this planet isn't always under the radar anyway" The medic stepped towards his partner trying to reason with him while Luna was quite inspired by Knock Outs words about trusting her. Suddenly the blue bot transformed his servo into a large metallic hammer one that looked like it had her name on it.

"Fine then, I'll squish the bug" at once Breakdown ran her swinging his hammer down but she had seen it coming. It was obviously going to come so she had managed to time herself perfectly to jump off of the boulder and roll on to the floor as his hammer collided with the large rock smashing it to pieces with smaller stones flying off from the intensity of the impact, some of which hit Luna as she sat up. One of said stones had made a cut at the top right of her bare forehead which made a small amount of blood ooze out of it and drip down the side of her face. She reached a finger up to the wound and felt it sting as she touched it, a little blood on her finger confirming her suspicions of the warm tricking feeling down her face. Her eyes widened to a size that was indescribable as she watched Breakdown bring his hammer up above his head again and step towards her, he didn't hesitate to bring it down on top of her. Luna, out of instinct, brought her arm up to shield herself but of course there was no way in hell that it was going to block his attack and protect her. Luna waited for the hammer to squish her but it didn't instead she heard the sound of creaking metal.

Luna was brave as she put her arm down and saw Knock Out standing in front of her protectively holding the hammer up, preventing it from killing her or damaging his paint job. She didn't wait to quickly get off of her backside and move out of the way, she kept her distance from both bots standing quite close to the edge of the cliff face that went all the way down to the bottom of the mountain. A fall that no human had a chance of surviving.

Breakdown retracted his hammer from Knock Out's grip. "I won't let you hurt her"

"Look what you did asshole" Luna shouted at the blue mech as she gestured to her bleeding forehead "And I'm no pest" Breakdown was quite surprised by the humans outburst even after he had tried to kill her and even injured her she didn't seem that afraid. His hand reformed from the hammer and he began to laugh.

"No she's a glitch" Knock Out made sure she could hear him as he punched his partner on the shoulder

"Knock Out she sounds just like you" Breakdown pointed as he kept laughing while Knock Out shrugged his shoulders at him. But it didn't take long for once again the moment to be interrupted by another green light that seemed to materialise and a fade fairly quickly only this time it left two bots in its wake. These two were different though once was green and quite bulky with the other was yellow a muscular looking. Both of their optics were bright blue and both were looking quite confused at each other the cons and then at the human standing at the far end with a bleeding head.

No words were spoken as weapons were quickly drawn from the two and aimed directly at Breakdown and Knock Out who only shot glances at each other before taking out their own weapons, Breakdowns hammer reappearing and Knock Out extending a favoured energon prod that he always kept handy. The four quickly engaged in a fight Breakdown going hammer on wrecking ball with the green bot while Knock Out used his energon prod against the yellow bot who in turn fired his blasters.

Luna watched then engaged in battle and although from what she had heard from Knock Out she never imagined it quite like this. It was no wonder that their planet was dead.

Breakdown very much kept the fight between himself and the green autobot while Knock Out always shot quick glances to Luna as he knew fully well that the autobots had taken one look at her and her wound and made immediate assumptions, even if it was Breakdowns fault for her bleeding but even so he didn't hurt her. At the moment the autobots agenda was to get the girl, to take Luna away and Knock Out wasn't going to let that happen.

He made sure that as he fought the autobots scout known as Bumblebee that he was always stood between them and Luna not allowing them the chance to quickly snatch her. She the scout was about to fire upon the medic Breakdown managed to hammer the green bot hard enough to fall into Bee as he fired his blaster redirecting it straight to Luna but once again she was quick on her feet as she leapt from her place to the side only to be pushed back by the force of the blast right to ledge of the cliff.

Luna saw this and rolled away from it to avoid being thrown off of the mountain. Her fear of heights wasn't really helping at this point. Knock Out grew frustrated that the scout almost killed Luna with his shot.

Without thinking he span the prod in his hand and lunged it towards the yellow, the electricity pulsing through it stunning him. The green bot had regained his footing took quick note of their predicament and the danger the human was in. "Arcee we could really use an assisted"

The two decepticons heard this, breakdown immediately engaging the bulky bot again to distract him but the transmission had already been sent and autobot reinforcement was undoubtedly on its way.

Luna's breathing was heavy as she had to be alert in case something else came her way that she was sure she wouldn't survive being hit from. Her heart pounded at the intensity of the fighting and that each of them weren't holding anything back, they were all determined to achieve their goal, to have a successful mission. She had heard the green one ask for backup which would arrive at any second and Knock Out and Breakdown would be outnumbered. Luna jumped as the beeping of her phone from inside her jeans pocket sounded something she had not expected at this present time especially considering that it must have been the middle of the night by now.

She took a quick peak at the screen an unknown number flashing with a message made up of a single word. As she read it she knew that it was from Knock Out, it was always going to be from him. She already knew what he would say if she were to ask him about it 'primitive technology' she thought to herself laughing in her head.

She had to shake her head to concentrate back on the situation in front of her. Was Knock Out crazy? He knew of her fear even if she hadn't told him, he had seen it in her eyes not long ago. Did he really expect her to do this? She read the message again before putting her phone back in her pocket just to make sure she wasn't going mad.

Luna glanced at him as he had now engaged the young scout in hand to hand combat. She didn't know how this would end which made her even more unsure of what he had so simply asked of her but she tried to focussed on the one thing she did know: she trusted Knock Out. Just like he had said earlier to his partner about trusting her. She inhaled a deep breath before turning her back to the four bots, the message ringing in her brain. The single word that was the last thing she wanted to think about at the present time given the situation and location. "JUMP!"

She exhaled softly before running at the edge of the cliff. Jumping right at the last minute and lunging forward. She tried ever so hard not to look down as she flew through the air. But as her foot left the safety of the hard rock a scream left her lips as she felt herself begin to fall.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews please keep them coming, I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. To StormRaven333 thank you for your continued support glad you look forward to my updates. I have a passion for astronomy so it was always going to come up somewhere, I too have a large telescope and every year I spend a good few nights outside with my family stargazing. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one.**

Her heart was racing in her chest, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. The ground was so far away but she was getting closer the more she screamed. Given the few seconds that she had remaining she could only think about why she had jumped. The memory flashed before her as the nights cold air brushed through her hair.

She had jumped because Knock Out had asked her too. Because if she didn't then they would be overwhelmed by the autobots that had somehow appeared out of a green swirl just like Breakdown had done as well. At the moment that she had ran and jumped off the dangerous cliff she thought that it was kind of cliché that she didn't hesitate to do as he had said especially considering most people would say no to such a request. It put a new perceptive on when people would say "if they told you run in front of a car would you?

It didn't matter anymore because she trusted Knock Out and she had jumped.

She now plummeted to the ground, she watched as it grew closer and closer. Her eyes couldn't grow any wider now as she was sure they would pop out. Her screaming got louder as a rock on the cliff face stuck out and it was very clear that Luna was going to hit that first before the ground.

Her instinct was telling her to look away but there was no time, before she could register what was going on a metal hand wrapped around her and she was pushed away from the cliff. Before long a loud thud sounded it was almost like a clap of thunder as well as a cloud of dust surrounded her. It took a minute for the dust to settle so that she could see. Luna's chest ached so much she was sure that her rib cage would soon give to the pounding of her heart. When she could finally see she set her ocean gaze on the digits that held her tight, her gaze followed the arm right to its owner.

Knock Out held her close to him a grin on his lip plates as he stood from a kneeling position after landing firmly on the floor. Lifting the young woman so that she was eye level with him "You jumped?"

Luna was confused at why he was questioning why she jumped "Of course, you asked me to"

"But you're scared of heights" He thought back to when he had picked her up to get her attention and he had realised that she was uncomfortable with the height.

His thoughts were interrupted by her reply "I trust you Knock Out. Although if I had it my way I wouldn't have jumped at all" she returned his smile and they just stared at each other in silence.

It didn't take long for the silence to be interrupted by another loud thud but it wasn't as loud as when Knock Out had landed. The pair looked over to the settling dust a blue light getting brighter and brighter as though it were charging up.

"Release the human Knock Out" a female voice from the dust cloud sounded

It was then that the dust revealed a blue female standing with her arms pointed towards the two her hands had shifted in to blasters. Knock Out's grip on Luna shifted to be firmer it was obvious that he was keeping her close. "Arcee what a pleasure" The medic placed his other hand on his chest as he tried mocking her.

"Save it decepticon. Put the human down"

"What makes you think I'm a threat to her?" he asked

"The blood on her face" They had completely forgotten about that which was the main cause of the sudden battle. Luna's attention shifted from one to the other. She knew that Arcee saw Knock Out and Breakdown as a threat to her but she knew differently. War or no War.

"So you're going to jump to conclusions, I would have thought that the autobots would ask first before running in guns firing"

The femme was quite surprised at the human's outburst but she didn't lower her weapons. "Really Arcee we both know that you would never fire your weapons. Not while you believe a human is in danger" as he finished his sentence he turned around and carefully placed Luna on the ground. His attention immediately going back to the blue autobot. When they had moved her hands reappeared and they both began fighting.

Luna watched cautiously as Arcee jumped up and kicked the decepticon medic only for him to punch her. For every hit they both landed on the other their opponent would return the attack. Knock Out managed to kick the femme in the stomach making her step back grunting but she quickly extended her arm blades and lunged at him. He evaded but ended up landing on his ass. Even though this was serious Luna couldn't help but laugh at him for falling. Arcee managed to kick Knock Out into the cliff wall, the battle distancing itself from Luna.

Luna's thought about running in and actually explaining everything to the autobot to stop the fighting. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about Knock Out getting hurt or having to jump off mountains again. Before Luna could act she was lifted up with great force, she tried to get her bearings as the cold hit her cheeks. She heard loud, quick footsteps before actually seeing where she was now. She hasped when she saw that she sat in the palm of the green autobot who must of jumped down and snatched her away while she and everyone else was distracted. She grasped the thumb of the bot for stability as she was dazed from the sudden action of being taken away.

"Are you okay?" he asked her which helped her mind keep up with everything that was going on. She looked up at him as he concentrated on running away with her. She opened her mouth but struggled to say something, words not forming.

"Oh no you don't Bulkhead" a voice spoke out but by the time they looked to where it came from it was too late. Breakdown charged at the autobot his hammer extended. He didn't hesitate to swing it into Bulkheads face the impact making him launch into the air. Luckily for Luna his hand had tilted making her slide off and land on to the ground, rolling until she stopped.

It felt like the ground was shaking as she lifted her head to see Breakdown running at Bulkhead, who was in turn running at Breakdown. She slowly picked herself up, her ears throbbing from the sound of metal on metal. As she stood she felt around her head at her wound that then ached at the touch. Blood still oozing slowly from it. It took moment for her to regain her thoughts but she watched as Breakdown and Bulkhead seemed to be having a smash down with their personal wrecking weapons. She then turned to see Knock Out and Arcee still fighting but they were a decent distance away now that the autobot had tried to escape with her.

She watched as the blue femme pinned Knock Out down. Without thinking she began running towards him, she knew Breakdown would be fine. He was the sort of bot that you never had to worry about and he seemed to find joy in confronting the green autobot. Her breath was heavy as she was running, trying to keep pace with herself.

Arcee held up her right arm, as she stood over Knock Out, which was now shifted into a blaster again. The frown on her face fading when she heard the approaching human "Knock Out!"

The attention of both bots was drawn to the running form "Luna?"

Arcee quickly charged up her blasters making sure that the medic didn't move while she waited for what happened next. Once again Luna was caught off guard when the autobot scout quickly came running in and snatched Luna from the ground and ran in the opposite direction. The yellow bot kept a firm grip on Luna in his hand as he looked down to her before transforming. His body shifting around her.

It was quite astonishing for it to happen around her as Luna watched in awe as the marvel of the transformation. The next thing Luna knew she was sitting in the passenger seat of the alt mode of the scout, the seatbelt wrapped around her tightly. "Luna!"

Knock Out's voice rang out as he witnessed Bumblebee take Luna and was now driving off with her. He quickly kicked Arcee away and shifted himself in to his vehicle form, speeding away after the scout. Both of the bots put the pedal down one trying to get away the other trying to catch them. At this point Knock Out didn't care that the dust his tires were kicking up would ruin his finish, all he knew was that he couldn't let the autobots take Luna away. He was sure that if they did he would never see her again and that was a painful thought in his processor.

Of course Arcee had followed after him when she had managed to pick herself up.

Bumblebee shifted gears to increase his speed putting as much distance between himself and Knock Out as possible the human in his passenger seat trying to convince him to stop but in this situation he ignored her. She was just an innocent human that had got caught up in the fighting. He considered it being wrong place wrong time. It did confuse the scout why she would want him to stop, if anything she would want him to get further away.

Bumblebee's thoughts scattered when his path was blocked by an all too familiar green mass appearing. The human squealed as he swerved around it and kept on going, more dust being kicked up in his wake. Knock Out and Arcee however came to a quick stop at the foot of the ground bridge portal, tires burning from the increased friction. They watched in their vehicular forms as another from materialised. He was bigger than any of the others and his plating looked rather threatening. His optics were a piercing blood red glow. His gaze shifted from the autobots to his own decepticons.

"Knock Out, Breakdown what are you doing squabbling with the autobots?" he asked in a commanding tone, one that everyone learned never to disobey

"My liege we were just out when they attacked"

The decepticon leader raised a brow as he pointed his blaster that rested on his right arm at the blue motorcycle but before he could fire the engine of said vehicle revved and drove away, avoiding any shot fired from him. Bulkhead transformed and followed after Arcee while Knock Out and Breakdown stood before their master. "Return to the ship immediately" There was no arguing with him as he turned at walked through the ground bridge, Breakdown followed swiftly.

Knock Out a glance at the direction Bumblebee had driven off with Luna. He desperately wanted to go after them but knew Megatron wouldn't be very pleased about that. He grunted as he went through the bridge with it disappearing behind him.

Luna had given up trying to ask the autobot scout to stop and let her out especially as she saw that Knock Out and Breakdown had gone through the green portal that seemed to be coming out of nowhere. She sat quietly in the passenger seat the seat belt securing her in place. Bumblebee took particular notice of her silence, he wondered why she had begged him to take her back in the first place. She must have known that it wasn't safe. Her bleeding head was proof of the danger the decepticons posed to the human race. She was startled when the Camaro began giving off a series of beeps.

She lifted her hand and felt around her the right side of her forehead. The blood had dried and stopped the bleeding but now she had dried blood in her hair and down the side of her face. "I'm fine, thank you"

It figured that the sharp stone would hit and cut her on the only bit of bare forehead that was shown. However that was probably because she always had he long fringe stretched over the left side of her forehead, the ends slightly covering her left eye. Again the Camaro buzzed but this time it seemed quite confused.

"What do you mean how come I can understand you?" It was then that she realised that the mech had not said anything, he had only made a load of noises "I can understand you. But how? Wait how come you can't talk like everyone else?" she asked him

There was a moment of silence before he whirled. Her face then turned sympathetic.

"I'm sorry to hear about your voice box"

The moment then turned awkward. Luna didn't know what to say to him as he drove her towards Jasper, she didn't want to intrude on his business. She watched as the desert landscape brushed past as the moved. She wondered what was happening with Knock Out, whether or not he was in trouble for fighting with the autobots or for hanging around a human. In all fairness the autobots attacked first and ruined their time together. She didn't quite understand why they fought for peace but were the first ones to engage in a fight, granted she was bleeding and yes she was attacked by Breakdown but she was protected by Knock Out. It surprised her that of all the things she had learnt of the decepticons from the medic that he had a soft spot for her, he listened to her and learned about her. He even helped her with her human problems.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the dashboard flashed as Bumblebee whirled into a conversation again.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bumblebee. I'm Luna Birch" She smiled

They carried on their conversation seeing as it was a great way to pass the time and Luna also wanted to learn more about them. It was interesting getting an autobots view on things especially on why they fight. But then he asked her the question she knew was coming but wondered how long it would take for him to actually ask. What was she doing with Knock Out?

"I'll tell you if you don't take me back with you" he buzzed at her reply "Oh come on its obvious that you were taking me back to your base"

After a minute Bumblebee came to a stop, dust flying up from the sudden jerk. He opened the door for her to jump out, after she did so he transformed into a knelling position, looking down upon her. Luna took notice that she could not see the any lights in the distance which meant they were still a good distance from Jasper and her home. Her gaze turned to the bot as his blue optics were fixed on her.

"You are going to find this hard to believe but Knocks isn't a threat to me" She smiled at herself for the nickname she had unknowingly given him "Knock Out and I met at a race and I saved his paint job and he saved me and after he revealed himself we talked and kept each other company" she waited for the scout to say something but he didn't, he kindly wanted her to continue.

"We asked each other questions and I realised that after hearing about this war going on and your home planet that Knock Out was home sick so directed him to the mountain where his friend must have tracked us. Breakdown was the one that wanted to kill me but Knock Out protected me and after an explanation he was fine with me but then you guys ruined everything by coming out of nowhere and shooting at us" She frowned at him which he only gave an apologetic look at.

It was like she was talking to a child as he looked as though he was about to cry because they were the ones that engaged in the fight first. He apologised to her before reaching his hand down for her to step onto and without hesitation she did so which she questioned after he placed her on his shoulder only because she had only just met the bot. Bee then began walking towards the town as they continued to talk. He figured that she must live there seeing that it was the nearest town for miles around.

"Bumblebee how did you find us?" the autobot didn't wait a moment to answer her question "The ground bridge? You mean the portal thingy that everyone seems to be materialising from?" Bee nodded at her before explaining the ground bridge to her and their battles that they have faced.

Luna particularly loved listening to Bee's story of his encounters with Knock Out. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard him talk about Knock Out and his paint job. It seemed quite typical of him to be worried about his finish even now he valued it but she had noticed compared to the scouts stories Knock Out wasn't what they previously thought. It didn't matter what the autobots thought about him because she knew different and it didn't matter what he had done previously. Her face saddened slightly at the thought of him. She was still unsure if he was okay.

From what she had heard about Megatron there was no way he would allow one of his decepticons to be friends with a human. Did that mean that Knock Out was on the receiving end of his fists?

"Bee do you think Knock Out is going to alright?" the yellow autobot was quite surprised at the question. He turned to her while he was still walking although Jasper had now come into view and a building that sat outside of the town. "It's just if Megatron found out about me, I'm sure Knocks would be in trouble"

Bumblebee comforted her. Giving her a reassuring beep to let her know that the decepticon medic would be fine. There was no big reason to think otherwise at this point after all the con knew how to look after himself should he come into some trouble.

Not long after they arrived at Luna's home and she told Bee that she did not live in the town. He did find it a bit odd that she lived so far away from everyone else but it was her decision. He offered her his hand to climb onto so he could let her down. He noticed that it was early morning as the sky wasn't as dark as before and the stars were becoming harder to see.

As she was placed carefully on the ground she glanced back up at the autobot, a grateful smile on her face. "Thank You Bee"

He cocked his head sideways.

"Thank you for not taking me back with you and for listening. I perhaps thought that you would jump to conclusions like before" 

Bee whizzed at he. He still felt bad at that. He pointed down at her in question.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine. And if Knock Out comes back I'll still be fine. You may not trust him but I do"

Bee didn't exactly want to just leave her like this. He knew what Knock Out was capable of and what he has done in the past. Which made it even more confusing as to why the con was with a human and was as she was saying protecting her. It didn't make any sense.

It was then that an idea struck him. He lifted a hand to the side of his head. The action bewildered Luna as she didn't quite understand what he was doing, she presumed that he was surfing the net like they could all do. Knock Out's voice then rang in her head at what he had said initially. "Primitive technology" It only made her laugh.

She jumped when her phone in her pocket began to ring and vibrate, looking back up to the bot she automatically knew it was him. She drew the phone out and looked at the number and saved it into her contacts. "Thanks"

The autobot nodded to her before he began talking to someone which she figured was someone over his communications link. It wasn't another minute before a ground bridge appeared and Bee waved goodbye to her as he retreated into it. His physical for dissipating and the portal seizing to exist once he was gone. Luna stood there for a moment looking at the space that her new friend had gone, she had been left alone. Alone in the dust.

It was haunting that she moved out to the warehouse to be alone and since she met Knock Out she had never been alone that long anymore but also she now enjoyed the company and disliked the loneliness. Perhaps it was because of Billy and Ricky. She was still unsure of what they were going to do next or when she would see them again next. Until recently she hadn't had the nerve to stand up to them like she had but since she was backed up by Knock Out she had become more confident.

But right now she was alone and she couldn't work out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. However she now had another friend that wanted her to call him if she should need him. It then occurred to her that she wasn't able to call Knock Out. He probably call her but he would never risk it on the warship. The only thing she could do now was wait for him. The sun rising in the horizon caught her eye and alerted her that she had been up all night and after the nights activities her body felt very tired and pained as it begged her to rest. Luna didn't think twice before complying as she headed to her front door and unlocked it. The first thing she did was go straight to her bed to collapse on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gotta Go Fast**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Warning this chapter contains content that is suitable to the rating of this fiction, content not suitable for some. R &R.**

It had been a week since Luna had been taken away from Knock Out and she had gotten to know Bumblebee. She had returned at sun up that morning and had immediately gone straight to her bed. She hadn't even bothered to get up until noon that day because she was so tired. When she woke she struggled to remember the night but it did come back to her once she cleaned herself, wiping the dried blood from her head and face. Since then she had returned to normal. After careful thinking she had worked out what Knock Out was doing with her automotive lift and had finished his handy work which had allowed for her to fix the vehicle. She had taken it for a test drive around her home to make sure it was working fine but even then when her mind was concentrating on something else it still managed to wonder to why she hadn't see Knock Out in many days, he hadn't even tried to contact her.

She figured that he must be worried about her considering that he didn't trust the autobots whether he admitted that they were the good guys or not. She had called Jack mid-week to let him know that he car had been repaired and tested so that he could come and pick it up seeing as she didn't have the means to drop it off and go back home without spending most of the day walking back. But even then it at least would give her something to do while she waited for Knock Out. Even so while she had scheduled for Jack to come by that day to pick up the car she had received a couple of calls from people that required assistance with their computers and a few that had asked her to come by as a professional technician to either make quick repairs or modification's.

The last thing Luna expected when she first set up shop was lots of calls about her help but she was grateful for it as it kept her in business, allowing her to live sustainably. She had driven her motorcycle and picked up two of them, taking the computers and their monitors back home to take a look at them.

Luna presently had both spread out across her work bench below her large screen attached to the far right wall. She was currently going over one of the monitors that she had picked up, it was opened up and bits and pieces were spaced out. Luna wore her black jeggings with a red tank top. Red sneakers cover her feet while she stood over the bench. Her hair was tied back in to a ponytail and as always her long fringe swept over her left eye. She had curled her hair earlier that day to give her hair more of a bounce even as it was tied back.

As she was working her phone began vibrating on the side of the bench, she had put it on silent so that she would not be disturbed while she worked. Even so she couldn't help but look over to the message that she had received, she had to make sure it wasn't Knock Out quickly messaging her to let her know he was alright. A little bit of hope on her face slowly faded as she read the message about the truck she bought the other day would be dropped off tomorrow. Suppose it was something else to keep her mind occupied on seeing as the vehicle would need fixing up.

After reading it she went straight back to her work, there was no need to send a reply or make a fuss over it. It was obvious that she was giving her work a lot of concentration as she frowned and her tongue stuck out slightly. It didn't take long before her attention was ripped from the computer to the sound of an approaching engine. She already knew that it wasn't Knock Out mostly because he would rev his engine a lot to get her attention or to just show off and the noise was little different, it seemed quite violent. Luna automatically assumed that it was Jack and Ben coming to pick his blue classic car up seeing as he said he would drop by a few days ago. So she didn't hesitate to go open one of her doors up for them and then return to her work while she waited for them arrive.

She listened intently while she fiddled with the processor of the monitors making slight adjustments with a screwdriver and a pair of tweezers. Even when she heard the car pull up and the two exit she still kept her back to them. She wasn't sure if she wanted their company at the moment, she longed for Knock Out's company but that didn't seem to be happening and now had a new urge to not be alone. Even so Jack and Ben wouldn't stick around they would most likely chat for about five minutes before leaving again.

She took a step back from the bench, processor and a pair of pliers in hand. "Let me go get the keys from my safe Jack"

There was no reply, so she just assumed that they were waiting for her although it was a bit odd that they weren't engaging in conversation. As she was about to put her stuff down Luna felt a breath on the back of her neck which made her shiver slightly.

All of a sudden a hand moved over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her backwards. Luna immediately dropped the items in her hands and fought back, she struggled to wriggle free. The grasp around her tightened as someone else approached. "This time Birch we're all alone"

The voice made her blood run cold as she automatically knew who it was which made it pretty obvious as to who was restraining her. Billy came into her view her eyes wide and her breathing heavy as she tried to pry herself from Ricky's grasp but it was useless, he was too strong for her. Billy nodded to his brother who immediately dragged her back even more against her will. She tried shouting out but Ricky's hand still covered her mouth and even if she did yell no one would hear her.

Luna watched as Billy followed after them a smug smirk on his lips and she could have sworn she saw red in his eyes, a sense of evil. However she didn't need to see it to know that he was along with his brother. Her heart pounded as she knew what they were going to do and she was definitely wasn't going to let them try.

Her anger grew as she pushed up off the floor so Ricky was now supporting her whole weight while she kicked her legs at Billy making him stumble but it didn't distract him for long because before Luna could get away from Ricky Billy gabbed her legs, she managed to kick him in the face again but he used his strength to keep her from kicking him constantly. Both of the men carried her into her living area. She tried to fight back as Billy shoved her jeggings off and managed to pull off her tank top all the while she tried to fight back and get away from them but they were overpowering her. As Ricky's hand moved from her mouth she squirmed and screamed.

Her heart pounded with the fear that was growing, she had talked to Knock Out before about being afraid of their unpredictableness but she never really imagined that it would happen. Obviously she was wrong. She felt slightly embarrassed that she was only in her underwear but she was sure that she would feel even worse soon. Ricky let her go quickly only to reposition himself so that both of the men were standing over her on the sofa. Billy went to tug her remaining clothing a devilish grin on his face but Luna wasn't going to allow him.

She climbed over the back of the sofa away from them and ended up throwing her cushions to try and fend them off although it seemed a bit stupid there was nothing else to defend herself with around. In a quick attempt to get out she ran for the open door that led into her work space to try and get to her phone. You couldn't say she didn't try as Billy quickly grabbed her around her stomach and held her in place. Luna's hands frantically went to try and push his hands away from her, while Ricky began inappropriately touching her which really added to her frustration. "LET ME GO!" she yelled at them

Neither of them complied to her request unless you count pulling her bra off but it wasn't exactly what she wanted. Billy's hold tightened which made her gasp for air as he seemed to be squeezing it out her.

"Knock her out" Billy whispered although it wasn't necessary as she heard him loud and clear. Her eyes couldn't grow any wider, Ricky could tell she was scared and he had been waiting for ages to see her fearful of him.

The last thing Luna remembered was coughing for air while Ricky continually punched her until her body fell limp. She felt the impact of Billy letting her fall to the floor as she tried to move but couldn't. Everything after that was a blur.

Small images of Billy and Ricky standing over her and thrusting against her hips. The memory of pain as they roughly handled her in any way they wanted and pressed down on bruises that formed from when he punched her and held her in place firmly.

She remembered thinking about Knock out as Ricky drew in an out, tears streaming slowly down her cheeks. Her mind slipping in and out of consciousness.

About an hour later she awoke fully from the pain that throbbed in her muscles. Luna knew that the guys wouldn't just leave after they were finished, they were here to make her pay, to teach her a lesson so she figured that they were around somewhere. She carefully lifted her head and looked around at her surroundings, she saw her clothes were in a pile by the door to the work room and the guys clothes were spread all over the place. Her cushions were thrown everywhere but what made her shudder was the sound of heavy breathing behind her. She waited a moment but there was no sound so she took a quick glance behind her and saw both of the men by the sofa with their eyes closed.

She was sure that they were just resting lightly so any sudden noises would alert them to her. She saw her motorcycle keys on the side which made her quickly hatch a plan. Slowly Luna pushed herself off the floor and over to her clothes, placing them on with great care to not make any noise, she slipped her sneakers on and untied her hair so that it loosely draped around her face. The next part was the bit she dreaded. Holding in a breath Luna placed her hand over her keys and gently wrapped her fingers underneath, the moment sort of reminded her of the arcade game with the claw that brightened her up a little. Unfortunately as she lifted the keys off of the counter they jingled which alerted the brothers to her movement which made Luna quickly grab her purse from the side, stuff it into her pocket and run into the work room.

Billy and Ricky jumped up in nothing but their boxer shorts and ran after her but they were a little late as they didn't see where she went to, they noticed the big door had closed halfway, only allowing a small amount of daylight to enter the room. They knew she hadn't gone far and so split up to search the place. Billy searched around the car she had recently fixed while Ricky went by to where she kept her computer gear.

Luna looked on through the half closed door on to them as they searched the place for her. Her breathing was heavy as she tried to deal with the pain she felt moving. She lifted her tank top looking at her throbbing stomach to see a black bruise that stretched around her, most likely from where Billy was trying to squeeze the life out of her. She rested her head back against the wall as she held back any tears that began to form. She took another glance round seeing her phone lighting up on the bench where she left it and her motorcycle right at the back of the warehouse. She figured she could reach her phone and legit to her bike, it was the only way she was going to get out there otherwise she would have to endure the past couple of hours all over again and she didn't think she could live through that. She wasn't even sure she could live with it now.

Luna took a moment to calm herself before she plucked up the courage to run for it. Her legs carried her inside over to her work bench, Ricky spotted her immediately and went for her but her hands found her phone first, she didn't have time to see what was making it go off but she was really glad that she left it on silent otherwise the guys would have taken it away. She slipped it into her pocket as Ricky advanced on her, his own hand dove into his pockets and drew out a pocket knife. Luna knew that if she made too much noise she would alert Billy who still hadn't yet noticed that she was there.

Her instincts kicked in when he swung the knife at her as she evaded and jumped over the work bench with everything that was on it toppling to the floor. As she made it over Ricky grit his teeth and didn't think twice about throw his weapon at her, she gasped as she felt the blade dig into her side. Billy had heard the ruckus of the bench and had ran over to join his brother as they watched her clench her eyes shut and pull the blade out letting it fall to the floor as she held the now bleeding hole in her side in agony. Even then she knew they weren't done with her so she gave no mercy as she took a couple of tools that were still on her bench and hurled them at the two men.

They took cover quickly which allowed for her to hobble to her bike and start it up, Ricky and Billy tried running at her to stop her but she was too quick for them as she haled ass out of her home and towards the town. It was obvious that the guys wouldn't follow her, there was too much evidence against them now and they wouldn't stand a chance if she told someone about what had happened.

Luna struggled to keep the bike steady as she rode, her side caused her a great deal of pain and she could feel the blood oozing out, thank goodness she was wearing a red tank top. This was the first time she had ridden her bike without any protective gear on and if it wasn't for the fact that she was hurt then she felt as though she might enjoy it a bit more. The wind brushing against her skin, keeping her cool in the suns hot rays.

It wasn't long, at the speed she was going at, before she reached the garage where her friends worked. Pulling up inside the building to the side and ignoring everyone's stares she ran straight to the bathroom where she knew there was a medical kit for safety. She locked the door behind her and reached for the first aid kit, opening the green box and rummaging through it she found out cloths and bandages. Luna lifted her top and cleaned her wound first which earned a little squeal of pain and a flood of tears. She tried to hold most of it in so that she wouldn't catch the attention of the others outside. She applied pressure before wiping away anything that may infect it and applying a gauze to the open wound.

It was difficult but Luna lastly wrapped a bandage around her making sure that it held pressure on it. When she was done she slid down the wall to the floor, her emotions finally coming out. She was having a bad enough time as it was worrying about Knock Out, but now everything changed. Everything that had happened to her flooded her mind, the haunting images, the feelings. Now she remembered why she liked being alone. Why isolation was the answer for her to begin with for pain. She thought she was stronger than this, tougher but now she could see that really was all an act. If this happened to her then what was the point of everything? Knock Out was the one that made her realise that no matter how much she ran she would never get away until she dealt with it but now she saw that there was no way. This was her life, her hell. Why should she try to make something for herself?

Luna's thoughts were scared away by a knock at the door and a friendly voice that she recognised immediately. "Luna are you okay?"

She picked herself up wiping away her wet eyes and placing the blood soaked cloths in the bin, returning the green box to its original place she opened the door and smiled at the worried face that stared back at her. "Sorry Ben I didn't mean to intrude, I'm…I'm fine"

"You know you're always welcome here Luna. Did you not get my message I sent?" Luna remembered that he phone had gone off before she left. She brought it out and read said message that he best friend had sent telling her that they were going to drop by on their break to pick up the car.

"No, I've been quite busy. We can still go get it on your break which is in…"

"10 minutes" He answered her

She nodded to him as she looked over at the two cars that they were working on in the garage, a couple of employees she knew were hard at work. She then noticed the empty bike stand and a bunch of tools that weren't being used. "Jack in the office?"

"Yeah think he's sorting out your money for fixing the vehicle and some other stuff"

She moved over to her bike and kicked it off of its stand. "Mind if I use your tools just to tweak something?"

"Sure"

She brought it over to the stand and walked it in securing it in place. Ben went back to his own work for the time being while Luna didn't wait before she got to work on her bike. No one but Knock Out knew about the constant modifications she kept making to it to make it go faster. But she had told herself that she wasn't going to race anymore or deal with the bike which was the reason behind her buying the old truck another mode of transport. Something that she specifically remember the medic not liking. She wasn't quite sure if it was because it was really old and rusty or because if anything he would rather ride in him.

Even so things had just taken the biggest turn for the worst. Right now she needed to go fast. She needed to get away. Standing still was not an option. She removed so many parts that it was hard believe that within the short time range she had before she was forced to go back with them that she was able to piece the thing back together again in great working condition. She had put everything back where she had found it when she was done and greeted the older man when he emerged from his office. But it wasn't long before Luna had to climb back on her motorcycle and drive off with both Ben and Jack in a van behind her. It didn't take as long to leave the town as it did to finally reach her home.

Perhaps it was because it was the last place that she wanted to be right at that moment. She noticed that the guys car had long gone when they came close and the door was still left half open which allowed for her to drive straight in while Ben parked up outside of it. Both of her friends waited for her to go retrieve the keys to the car that she kept locked up for safe keeping but they saw how messy the place was as if some sort of struggle had gone on. When Luna appeared and handed Jack the keys they both had concerned looks on their faces which she tried to ignore. "Luna what happened here?" Jack asked

She followed their gaze to her equipment all over the floor and the processor she had been working on as well as some tools that looked like they had been thrown. "Oh I lost something and made a huge mess looking for it, its fine"

Both shrugged her reply off knowing that if something was wrong she would tell them.

"Well thanks for all your help Luna, much appreciated" Jack held out his hand containing a large sum of cash. Luna took it and roughly counted it up knowing it was much more than was required.

"What's all this?"

"You never let us pay you fully and you have done so much for us so this is to make up for that"

"Thank you but it's not necessary" she tried handing it back but the two waved their about in a dismissive tone, it was clear they weren't taking it back. Jack then went inside the car and stared it up but he would have to wait for Ben to move the van before he could leave.

"Fancy having that drink tomorrow night?" Ben rubbed the back of his head

She had to think for a moment. She wanted to go out and have a proper catch up with him but with no sign of Knock Out still and with what had just happened she felt a little need to be alone. She wasn't even sure if she felt confident out with other people anymore.

"Sorry Benny, maybe some other time" she smiled

"Sure, I'll see you some other time"

He didn't try to convince her as he knew once her mind is made up there no going back. He hugged her quickly which she seemed quite ignorant about like it was the last thing she wanted to do. After letting her go he went back to the van and reversed out the blue car following behind leaving Luna alone again.

She shut the door full this time so that she was confined within the walls. No one was getting in without her knowing about it. She had immediately gone back to her bike, dismantling pretty much all of it and laying it across the floor. She worked all through the day and night without a wink of sleep. She had lifted the wall separating her work and living space so that she could easily go back and forwards. She had fetched herself a coffee every now and then to keep herself going because she was too afraid to go to sleep. She feared if she slept the images would come back again about that day, about what Billy and Ricky did. And the last thing she wanted to do was face them.

Even so they the memory of her pain and struggling stay there. Luna grew frustrated with herself. There wasn't anything she could do she was at the mercy of them. Picking up a wrench she lifted it to where she needed it but didn't actually use it, a streak of wetness face down her face as she just stared at the tool, for a moment she thought she saw Knock Out's reflection in it looking at her with his standard grin but there was nothing behind her when she looked and when she turned back to the shiny tool the reflection had gone.

Luna closed her eyes and clenched the tool tighter her anger growing with every fibre. She couldn't take it.

She hurled the tool to the closed door, the loud bang ringing in her ears when it had hit it. When silence filled the room afterwards she realised just how alone she was. Her knees dropped to the floor in despair as it all came flooding out but the only person there was her. There was no one to comfort her, no one to love her. She was sure that she would drown in her own tears if she kept it up but there was nothing that could calm her down.

Luna looked at herself as she wept noticing that she was still in the same clothes, the bloodied red tank top and jeggings with red sneakers. The sneakers didn't bother her so much but the rest of her clothes did, she even remembered that she wasn't wearing any knickers as the guys had torn them off, so their remains were probably around somewhere. Quickly Luna ran up to her bedroom and took the clothes off grabbing a fresh pair of jeans and purple top and going straight to bathroom that she had connected to her bedroom.

She was careful of her wound when she cleaned herself knowing that it would sting a lot if she wasn't gentle. This was the second time she had to wash off dried blood now. When she was finished she put new wraps on her side wound and checked the small mark that was on her forehead from when she was attacked by Breakdown, it was slowly fading so she didn't have to worry too much about it. She brushed her hair after drying it, letting it frame her face in its natural way.

She ran to her window when she heard an engine coming again but this time instead of feeling happy for company she felt scared as to who it was and what they wanted. Luna waited until she could clearly see who it was that had left town and was approaching her home. It didn't take long for her to recognise the tow truck and the vehicle that it was towing behind. It was the one she had bought and was promised to be delivered that day, so they didn't disappoint.

Luna launched downstairs and opened up the left door, the driver had reversed it up so that he could put it inside the building while Luna guided him in. The guy thanked her for the purchase while he unhooked the truck she had bought, it was dark blue, almost like a ford ranger, and wasn't covered in rust like Knock Out thought it was. There was plenty of room on the back to put her bike should she need to take it anywhere. The guy drove his truck forward slightly before exited with some paper work in his hand. "I just need you to sign this and then this is legally yours" he gestured to the old vehicle

Luna didn't waste time in signing her name as she wanted him gone as soon as possible. When she handed back the papers her took one off and gave it to her to confirm their business and he handed her the two keys to it before leaving.

She watched him go and sighed in relief that he didn't pay too much attention to the mess of her place. She hadn't been in the mood to clean up after what had happened, even so it just made her upset again. She had found the knife that stabbed her on the floor behind her work bench and had picked it up placing it on the bench so that it wasn't much of a danger hazard but even so her body felt like it was going to explode with everything that was going on. With all the emotions that she was feeling it was a wonder that she hadn't had a mental break down.

Her eyes scanned the truck, looking over everything that she needed to fix up and taking a mental note of all work that would need to be done before a test drive could even be thought about being done. But once again her thoughts trailed over to the bike and her growing need to make alterations to make it go fast so that she could race. After what had happened she had the growing urge to beat Billy and Ricky once and for all and show them who they were really racing against but even so there was nothing to stop them from abusing her again.

Without thinking she returned to her work with her motorcycle, grabbing the wrench from the floor across the room and kneeling down beside the bike. She didn't let herself get distracted this time. Knowing that any reflections of Knock Out was just her imagination.

Not long later the motorcycle had been restored to its former glory, its shiny paint job glistening in the day light that shone in from the open door behind her. She hadn't remembered to close it again but she did enjoy the light and the fresh air that swept in. It was as if her work had drained her mind as she was zoned out and did not hear the rev of car that was getting closer and closer. In its approach the sound grew quieter before it could no longer be heard, yet she still hadn't paid any attention to it.

Her face had the expression of a zombie as she secured the final part of her bike. She placed the tool down on the floor and was about to clean her mechanical instruments when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Instantly she screamed as she turned around to see who it was. She scrambled away in fear as she yelled out in fear.

"Hey hey it's okay it's me" undeniably the voice belonged to him

She had waited to hear his voice. It was surprisingly comforting for her at the moment but that was probably because she had freaked out.

Her ocean gaze looked upon his concerned face. He was confused at why she was so scared and yet her breathing became really heavy even after she saw that it was him. He was about reach for her to comfort her shivering form but as he did so her eyes flustered and her legs gave way as she fell limply on to the floor. "Luna!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Hi guys so this one is earlier than usual but that's because this is kinda short and the next chapter is longer and I'm not quite sure if I should upload it tomorrow or not so I'll leave it up to you. Thank you very much StormRaven333, don't worry a little revenge will come next chappy.**

She woke from the blackness he eyes slowly opening. The light blinded her slightly from its intensity after being unconscious for a period of time. She had remembered feeling scared as she had not noticed that there was someone behind her. For a person living a decent distance from the rest of the population in Nevada she had a fair few visits from people. Well she had to admit she had had a lot more company since Knock Out had come in to her life. She didn't count her unfortunate experience with the guys because she always knew that it would happen sooner or later but she had always found a way to avoid it. Perhaps it was her attitude towards them since Knock Out came that really pushed their buttons that lead to what they did. Even so it was done now.

Why hadn't she called the cops? A fair question considering that she should have and it would make her feel a lot better knowing that they were paying for the crimes against her but for some reason she couldn't. She didn't have the stomach to call them because if she did they would ask her exactly what happened and that was painful. Not to mention how was she going to explain the events that occurred around her alien friend. Knock Out.

She suddenly remembered that it was him that she had screamed at when he got her attention and his face at the time showed that she had scared him too with her reaction. The fact that she screamed must have surprised him. It was ironic that when she first met him properly she didn't run, didn't scream, and didn't flinch. But now she had for all the wrong reasons. She lifted herself up from where she was lying.

She figured she wasn't on the floor she was lying on because it was too soft and comfortable, it was her bed. No her bed was way more comfortable than this. Her vision cleared as they compensated for the light. She groaned as her stomach throbbed from the intense bruise that ran around her not to mention her wound from when she was stabbed. She sat up and rubbed her head before she laid eyes on the red mech that was standing in her garage looking back at her, his arms were folded across his chest. He must have moved her from the floor when she fainted to the couch while she lay unconscious. Wait…Couch!

Luna widened her eyes as she jumped up and backed away from the couch. She didn't want to re-live it again. Where it had happened. Without even thinking she decided quickly that she had to burn her couch along with her clothes that she had worn that day, they were still in a pile in her bathroom. She didn't care about them, she could always buy more and a new couch.

"Luna" her attention turned to him as he had a half worried and half smug look on his face. How she missed that face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled at him but she could tell that he could see right through that smile. She wasn't happy at all. "If your fine then why did you scream and try to get away from me?"

Her eyes wondered as he spoke an answer slowly concocting in her brain "You just scared me, I didn't hear you coming. For all I knew you were a strange guy in my home"

"Well I'm definitely a strange alien in your home but you were squirming away even after you saw me" She had no reply to him. What did he expect? He had been gone for just over a week with no messages to let her know he was fine. She figured if she just shrugged him off then she's be fine. He wasn't here so he didn't know. He didn't have to know. "What's wrong with your couch?"

"Nothing. I was…just getting…cramps"

The medic leaned on his left side as he listened to her excuse. Yeah she was trying to avoid something. "So you want to tell me what happened here?"

"You want to tell me what happened to you?" He frowned at her. Fair enough she had the right to be angry but from what he could see as his optics scanned the building, well what he could see there was no way he could get up into her bedroom and bathroom, something had gone down that meant for the place to a complete mess.

"I think this is a bit more important considering you were working on your bike AGAIN"

His brow arched as he waited. She figured that it was going to kick her in the ass working on it again. Even if Knock Out wasn't around he would always know. He wasn't against her racing or going fast, in fact he quite liked that they both shared that enjoyment however he knew that the bike was a distraction for her and that if she was ever doing work on it or racing it was because she was running. And not letting out her emotions and it was always because of the brothers that she was involved with.

He had met them so he understood her complication that they wouldn't just simply leave her if she asked. "It's not just the bike either" he pointed to the deconstructed computer that was half on the floor and half scattered on the bench, the mess indicating a struggle. If that wasn't bad enough for evidence then the bloodied knife she had picked up and placed on the bench was obviously a giveaway. She hid her face in her hands as all the evidence was there and Knock Out had seen it.

Luna withdrew her hands as she felt the warmth of his touch around her torso. She saw that he had lifted her top up slightly to see the black painful bruise and the bandage that stretched around her that was hiding the gaping hole that knife had left in her side. She saw that Knock Out was really concerned at this point he was putting all the evidence together and figuring it out like a detective. He had probably been researching human culture in his free time. He let her top fall down over her thin body as he waited for her to give in. "Mess that shows signs of a struggle especially considering that your work could have been damaged in the process plus a bloodied knife and you injured plus the petrified response to someone sneaking up on you equals something going on during my absence involving Billy and Ricky"

She was quite surprised that he had worked all that out. He was quite the investigator and the interrogator considering that he wasn't giving up until he knew what had gone on. "Smart toaster" she mumbled to him as she sighed and gave in to him.

She spent a good ten minutes explaining that she was worrying about him and had managed to fix the car for Jack. Explaining that she had convinced Bumblebee to not take her back to the autobot base and that she had become friends with him. But this was before she got on the more painful memories. Recalling that she had been working when she thought that Jack had come to pick up his car when it was really the brothers. Knock Out hadn't pressured her to continue when she stopped for a moment to calm herself and take a breath. He saw the tears that were forming in her eyes but she always held them back; trying to seem stronger and less affected by the whole ordeal. The decepticon had never considered himself to have a soft spot for these primitive lifeforms, these pests that resided on this rock pile but as he listened and kneeled down to her he realised that this human had changed him. He loved her company, she always listened to him and understood what he was talking about. Having said that if it was something knew he would have to explain it first. This woman hadn't been afraid of him even after he told her that he was one of the bad guys, she trusted him. He remembered when he had told her to jump and she did because she trusted him.

This little squishy was his new soft spot. He didn't let his partner kill her and he tried to protect her from the autobots because he knew that they would take her away from him, even so she had managed to convince the scout to let her go home. Although if it wasn't for his master he would have pounded a few dents in the scout but he was forced to leave because of Megatrons interference.

Knock Out grew angry as he continued to listen, fury building when he heard that they had knocked her unconscious and abused her. They violated her and treated her like a rag doll. He clenched his fist as he could see how it affected her, how she was haunted by the memory; one that won't go away so easily. He could see now why she had jerked from the couch and why she was so scared when he arrived. She was scared it was them, she feared they were back for more. And where was he when she was frightened? Where was he when she needed him?

Luna allowed one tear to run down her cheek and fall off on to the floor. She stared down at the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze but he wasn't even looking at her either. He was looking out of the open door his mind pondering on searching for the two fleshbags and making them feeling what Luna was. The day was dull, clouds covered the sky but even so it was still warm out. A perfect day to make them suffer. Luna was sure she could see steam coming off of his armour plating when she finally looked at him. His knees were bent and his arms were draped over them but his left fist was shaking.

Luna could read body language well, she knew he was angry and he was trying to hold it in. Not let it show. She was surprised by his quick outburst as he jerked his fist down into the ground. He saw how she stepped back from his outburst but she still wasn't afraid of him. "Knock Out its okay"

Well that caught him off guard. How could she say that? It was obvious that she wasn't alright and he knew that she was just trying to calm him, make him feel better. "No it's not. I should have been here but instead I was on the Nemesis slaving away for Megatron, fixing his drones"

"That's where you were?"

He nodded to her as the events of last week replayed in his mind. "I'm sorry I didn't go after you but Lord Megatron came ordered us to retreat. He scolded us for engaging the autobots had me and Breakdown slave away for a while and then…"

She wondered why he had stopped mid-sentence. She could see that he was a little upset but more enraged. "Then Breakdown was captured by a human organisation called MECH, they dissected him and made him watch"

He noticed that Luna looked quite upset by the news; it was something that she didn't really need. She really needed to forget the past week had happened and replace it all with memories that made her happy. "Is Breakdown okay?"

"He's fine, missing an optic but fine"

Some weight was taken off of her shoulders as she was glad the big blue brute was fine but she did tense at learning that he was missing an eye. "I had to patch him up but even my work is limited"

"Knock you did the best you could. I'm surprised that Megatron helped him" Knock Out was intrigued by the nickname she had given him, it made his spark hum a little louder in his chest.

"Megatron didn't. He said that if Breakdown could be captured by the humans then he was on his own. Starscream secretly went to help him though only to find that the autobot Bulkhead had rescued him" The news confused him at why Bulkhead did so. He had nothing to gain from helping Breakdown out.

Luna noticed his bewildered look on his face plates; obviously the con was questioning the autobots reasoning for helping his partner. "I just don't get it Bulkhead and Breakdown hate each other. So why…"

Knock Out didn't get to finish his sentence the question he was asking was being answered before he could even finish.

"Because it was the right thing to do, when in doubt follow your heart" she placed her hand over her heart to emphasise her point although she knew that they had sparks that were sort of like a human heart. They both sighed now that they had got it all off their chests so to speak but that didn't change what had happened.

"Humans, single minded pests" he grunted as he thought of what had occurred to each of them that was all due to humans

"Oi" Luna kicked his foot as she tried to defend her race, Knock Out had to laugh at that. No matter how bad things were he always seemed to smile around Luna. "I didn't mean you"

"What makes me so special?"

"You care about other people. I don't see you dissecting one of us just so that you can win in some kind of war"

"That's because I'm not that sort of person, I'd rather protect life than destroy it because there's too much to see, too much to do"

They both fell silent as they reflected on her words. Life was precious but that didn't mean anyone had the right to go around ruin other people's. It didn't give them the right to take that life anyway, not until it's ready. And that was the balance.

It made the decepticon question himself and his loyalty not only to his master but the causeas well. The decepticons wanted to rule and enslave. What kind of world is that? One where they weren't doing the right thing and Luna would be in great danger, not that she wasn't in danger at the moment considering that if Megatron found out about her he wouldn't hesitate to order her termination. Just like Breakdown was going to but the warlords mind couldn't be changed as easily as his partners.

He sighed as he then began to think about Luna. If he had been around she wouldn't be freaking out all the time about people around her. It definitely wasn't normal for a decepticon to be feeling this way. "I'm so sorry Luna" He broke her thoughts as she met his crimson gaze but as he looked into her eyes he lost himself. His knee joints buckled and he struggled to hold himself up as he was still crouched. "I should have been here. I promise I won't let anything happen to you ever again"

She was quite surprised by his sudden outburst. It was as if he felt guilty for not being there. "I'm going to make those skin jobs pay for what they've done"

"Knock you…" she was cut off by the sound of her phone. She brought it out and saw that an unknown number appeared on it.

"If you ever need me" He was indicating for her to call him. She smiled at his gesture and knew that he was experiencing something no con probably has in cybertrons history.

"Knock Out you can't make a promise that you know you can't keep. How come you want to protect the squishy instead of step on it?"

"I would never step on you" he laughed "but it's the right thing to do"

She loved that but wondered about the other decepticons, they wouldn't share Knock Outs feelings. She knew that whatever they did was always as ever to take over the planet. How would he protect her against that? She didn't exactly expect him to live up to such a promise.

She thought about it for a moment, he had said that he was going to make Ricky and Billy pay for what they did. In her mind she wanted to make them pay, make them feel her pain but she didn't want to hurt them even if they did hurt her. Knock Out was showing that he was understanding what was right and wrong so she hoped that he would see that his loyalty is misplaced to Megatron. Even so she assumed that he wouldn't understand that hurting them no matter what they had done was wrong as well.

"Knock you know you can't hurt them"

"I know" he pouted as he lied, he hadn't known. Either way he was still going to make them pay. But if Megatron found out that he revealed himself to the humans then he would surely get into trouble. He followed Luna out of the warehouse as she stood looking out at the glum view with a smile on her face.

"I have the perfect the revenge scheme"

"Does it include this?" He asked as his left hand shifted into his favored spinning saw that was deadly to anything that it touched. A devilish smirk rose on his faceplates as he stared down at her shaking head. "No, better. It involves racing"

Knock Outs weapon shifted back as he was getting a little giddy at his squishy's little plan that she was concocting. Of course she knew them best. She had been putting up with them for a surprisingly stupid amount of time. He knew that she had been wanting to get some revenge for quite some time and now she was happily complying with what she desired. Of course it was obvious that Knock Out was going to help, he wanted to be the one that made the guys pay for what they did to Luna. Mostly due to the fact that he blamed himself for letting this happen to her which is why he had given her a way to contact him for when she needed him and he hadn't hesitated in telling her that she could contact him whenever she wanted to even if she felt alone.

Her plan was sly and it preyed on the two brother's flaws and their anger issues. For the time being Luna had told Knock Out that they required the race later that night which meant they both had some time to kill although the decepticon medic knew that if he was going to be out for most of the night from the Nemesis then he would have to return soon so that no one would notice that he was gone. Though he often feared that Soundwave would pick up on his sudden disappearances, he had been quite surprised that he hadn't been caught out just yet.

Luna knew that he couldn't stay long so she made sure to tell him to meet her at the race track at 1am sharp the next day. And that the race was on, which meant that she would be racing alongside him in her little plan.

They both hadn't bothered dwelling on what was going to happen and what had happened, they only focussed on the here and now. Luna had climbed on to the roof through another ladder and sky light in her bedroom and sat down looking out at the view that was blessed upon her home, it was beautiful to live with such a view of the landscape. Knock Out had joined her on her roof as she had assured him that the large warehouse could take him, so out of confidence he sat down with her and they peacefully looked out of course they both couldn't stay quiet for long.

"Knock Out if you had the opportunity to save your planet at the cost of another would you?"

The question perked more questions as he raised a brow plate at it, him thinking for a moment. "I don't know, I miss my home but I wouldn't say that another planet should suffer just to bring it back so we can fight and destroy it again"

"What about crystal city?"

"This planet has its beauty and I have my memories"

They both smiled at each other as they continued to talk. Luna wished she could have seen Cybertron in its hay day, from what Knock Out would happily share with her, it was wonderful. A new adventure was the way she saw it. She loved hearing about his stories on his home planet whether it be during the war or not.

Her heart skipped a beat when Knock Out had asked about her, his curiosity in her continued and he wasn't going to let up about her. He had promised to protect her and he was going to do just that.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gotta Go Fast**

 **Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone that has read this so far and supported me and to Blackrose13 thank you for the review I'm so glad that you are enjoying this. This chapter takes place during T.M.I, hope you enjoy. Please review.**

Knock Out had returned back to the Nemesis after leaving Luna on the roof of her home. He had returned only to be scowled by Starscream for disappearing when he was needed most due to the autobots however in the medic's mind it was their fault for getting the autobots attention in the first place. He didn't care though. He had had enough, he wanted to see Luna. Since he was forced to leave her in the care of Bumblebee he was sure he would never see her again, she would be carted off to their base and be in autobot protection to which they would prevent him from seeing her.

The thought of it infuriated him that he would hurt Luna. His spark literally ached at the thought that he would do such a thing. But after hearing that she had experienced something that she never should have he had made a vow to protect her. He would not allow anything or anyone to harm her. Even when he verbally said it she made it perfectly clear that the promise he made could never be kept. His thoughts pondered the entire time he worked until he was finished which didn't take too long considering he was quite skilled in his work. When there was no more drones that needed attention or scratches on his paint job that needed buffer out Knock Out went straight to his berth. Since the day he was forced to leave Luna he hadn't had much recharge time but he saw no reason as to why he wouldn't be able to now. A smirk grew on his faceplates knowing that very soon he was going to have some fun with those humans with Luna by his side.

The next day Knockout was back to his usual routine; stock up his energon supply, tidy the med bay and tend to any check-ups the drones had if there wasn't any other tasks to complete. He paced himself down the hall with a data pad in his right hand when Breakdown appeared in front of him. "Megatron's got a mission for us" his voice was quite low and heavy it had been like that since Mech dissected him. He had refused to let Knock Out take a look and see what he could do, as far as he was concerned it was his fault and he should have to live with it.

The red mech sighed "What now?" his reply was a shrug of the shoulders from Breakdown before they both made their way to the bridge. Knock out disposed of his data pad to a passing by drone before walking through the doors that shut immediately behind them with a loud metallic thud. He observed Megatron at the far end waiting for him with Soundwave stood to the left of him and many other drones stood in an orderly fashion waiting to be sent out into the field. Breakdown stood by the troops while Knock Out approached the war lord and kneeled before him, his bowed down.

"Knock Out you go with Breakdown and retrieve a data cylinder that had been detected by Soundwave" Megatrons hand gestured to his silent communications officer, his visor lit up with the schematics and location of the prized object "Bring it back so that we may uncover what mystery it withholds and if any bot gets in the way terminate them" the gladiators voice was quiet as he spoke but that didn't mean that it was soft or comforting in fact it was quite the opposite. It still had a pitch that gave it growling tone and it was always intimidating to listen to. "As you wish my lord" Knock Out replied as he stood and lead the way for Breakdown and small fleet of decpticons to the bridge room. Soundwave had remotely inputting the coordinates for them and all that was required was the drone on duty to flick the switch.

Immediately as they walked through they were met with autobots, his optics narrowed on the cylinder that was his objective but he knew that they would have to fight to get it. Breakdown wasted no time in advancing on the bots with the drones following his lead. Knock Out's attention was then taken away from the data cylinder as he engaged Optimus in hand to hand combat. The prime seemed a bit distracted as he spoke into his comm link but he still upheld the fight.

Before long a ground bridge opened and the missing autobot appeared and joined the fight. Bulkhead jumped straight on to one of the drones and began punching. Pieces of shrapnel flew all over the place as the bridge closed. Knock Out knew that he could never win in a fight against Optimus Prime but that didn't mean he wouldn't try at least. He swung his left foot at the Prime's head but he easily blocked it with his right arm and used the other to swing at the medic but he evaded but stepping backwards away from the prime though that only allowed for him to punch again and actually hit him this time. Knock Out managed to keep his ground as he switched places with the autobot leader and began hitting him back. Small sparks appeared and quickly dissipated due to the force of metal on metal.

The con was too busy taking in the pleasure of beating the big bot that he didn't see Optimus's fist come in and knock him back and then his left hand grab him. Before he knew it the Prime was holding him up and pulling his other arm back for a forceful hit, one that made Knock out fly backwards to where breakdown was having his little showdown with Arcee but he was easily knocked down by the femme.

"Autobots stand your ground. The artefact must not fall into enemy hands" commanded Optimus as he ran off into another fight. Knock Out sat himself up as he grasped his head, he definitely felt that punch. As he looked at his surroundings he saw Arcee glimpse at the long silver cylinder before making a b-line straight at it. They couldn't fail their master, the consequences would be too great and Knock Out doubted that he would get away with disappearing again that night.

Immediately he got to his feet and ran at Arcee just as she was about to get to the artefact, ramming in to her so that they both we knocked sideways and away from the objective. They landed on the ground with a loud thud. Dust from the rocks rose into the air from the impact. He acted on his reflexes as he pushed off of the blue autobot and transformed into his aston martin form and gave it his all towards the cylinder. Just as he was getting to it he transformed back and ran at it. "Come to papa" even at a time like this he was still playful but he wasn't looking as Bulkhead copied what he did to Arcee and rammed him away from the cylinder. "Run to mommy" was the green autobots reply.

Before Bulkhead himself could turn to retrieve the cylinder he was hit from behind and grabbed by his head. As he was hoisted into the air he recognised the deep voice that sounded "Say uncle. Say It!" Breakdown couldn't hold him there for long as he threw him down and then began punching each other. Knock Out was back in the fight after another moment when he noticed the enemy's ground bridge reopen again but he didn't understand why. All autobots were already in the field apart from Ratchet who always stayed back at the base but he wouldn't just appear randomly. His attention was then focussed on the loud sound the data cylinder began to make as the red end lit up and opened slightly. Everyone then noticed that it was charging up.

"Miko?" Knock Out heard the green husk say as he pushed his partner away only for Breakdown to hit him on the back which made him topple forward to the ground with the artefact directly in front of him. The medic knew the human girl was around then. He watched as a red light hit Bulkhead from the cylinder which made him slip into stasis. Knock Out's face had a devilish grin on it as he watched the human appear from beside the cylinder and run at her friend, he took the opportunity to take the artefact. "You really took one for the team Bulkhead, my team" was his remark as their exit bridge opened and he retreated in to it followed by his partner. Any vehicons left could easily fly back to the ship in Earth's orbit so the bridge was quickly shut behind them before any autobot thought of following them.

The two didn't waste time in summoning Megatron to one of the labs to scan the artefact but even before the warlord made it into the room they learned that the data was gone. Megatron's optics scanned the cylinder, which was placed vertically on a table in the middle of the room, confirming it to himself that they had done what he had asked but then he listened to what they had to say about it and he grew angry. "What do you mean it's empty?"

It was then that the decepticon medic began to explain "Lord Megatron these cylinders are not unlike batteries, the data is stored within them as a form of energy. It scanned fully charged that's how we located it to begin with. But now…" he left his sentence as he touched the cylinder and it opened up and puffed smoke with a couple of sparks. Breakdown then finished the sentence for him "dead battery" as he looked towards his master.

The gladiator wasn't amused by it. "Did you drop it you one eyed loaf?" the red optics glared at the blue mech. "No master, I wasn't going to touch the thing after it put the zap on Bulkhead" He tried to reassure that he did not do anything.

"Hey you think" it clicked in Knock Out's head at what had occurred. He turned to the large silver mech for confirmation.

"I know and I must find out what that vessel contained" He grasped his fist tight "When it comes to the secrets of the ancients, knowledge can be power" he then wore a smile on his face. His sharp teeth protruding. He swiftly left the bay and returned back to the bridge with Breakdown following closely behind. Knock Out stayed and began fixing himself up from the battle, only a couple of scratches were found which wasn't too bad to his standards. He wanted it so that when he reeked revenge on the humans he was looking his best, he was going to make them remember him for the rest of their fleshy lives.

It wasn't long before he was at the main console in the bridge scanning for energy signatures with Breakdown beside him helping. "Look" Breakdown point to a detected point which was familiar to them. They nodded to each other before approached Megatron on the far side looking out.

"Lord Megatron we've detected a familiar energy profile" Megatrons head turned slightly as he listened.

"The data?"

"Bulkhead must have left the shielded radius of their base. Breakdown and I will…"

Megatron jerked to face them as he spoke still frustrated that the data wasn't collected in the first place "fail me again".

Both of the bots wore ashamed faces hoping that their master wouldn't punish them but he only walked past the two disregarding that they were there as he rallied vehicons to follow him. Knock Out returned back to the console as Megatron left the Nemesis to collect the data himself.

As he was continuing his work and waiting to hear from their leader the console began to beep, this time the signature was moving and in a different location to one that was still on the screen that Megatron had gone to. Knock Out opened up the comm line to talk to his amster "Lord Megatron did you find what you were looking for?" He waited for a reply to come through.

"It's complicated"

"Well Breakdown and I may have located a Bogey fully charged" there was silence of the channel for a moment. He knew that his master was thinking. "Proceed"

"Just one hitch; we don't have the cylinder"

"Then bring me the head of Bulkhead" the channel then went dead as their conversation had finished. Both Breakdown and Knock Out grinned at each other before going straight to the bridge and inputting the coordinates to the location of the autobot. They were surprised to find themselves in a stadium with large trucks around. They made their way to main stadium and climbed inside to see the green bot and the human girl inside by the furthest wall. They had quickly listened in to what she was saying and couldn't help but say something. "Boo-hoo, I'm shedding lubricant" Breakdowns sarcastic voice sounded as he wiped one of his fingers across his eye.

Knock Out smiled at the remark and watched as the girl panicked at the sight of them. It was then that she frowned at them and hit the autobots foot. "Follow me right now or these guys are gunna…steal the formula" she shouted up to Bulkhead. It immediately got his attention. "My equations" The two cons watched as the girl called Miko began running out of the stadium and gestured for the autobot to follow. "Come on come on" she coaxed him, her voice scared slightly. They watched as he ran after her.

"It's not like Bulkhead to run from a fight" Breakdown clenched his fist. Knock Out found joy in the enemy running away, at least he'd be entertained by it. He jumped up and flipped until he landed inside the stadium along with Breakdown. "I'm afraid our friend has had a little too much to think" he gestured with his hand before walking out the way they saw them leave while contacting his master that everything was going as planned. "Lord Megatron we're good"

They ended up reaching a parking lot for all the trucks but didn't see any sign of the autobot or the human. "Okay then fun and games" Knock Out stated before splitting from his partner to search for them. His head shifted from looking left and right as he looked. A typical smile on his faceplates. "Come out come out where ever you are" he didn't see the bot in the line of cars so turned to look in another direction. After checking another row of trucks he grew agitated by the situation as he kneeled down and picked one up to check it as well as the one next to it before getting back up and walking off. Breakdown however wasn't being as thorough with his search as his right hand was now his favoured hammer and he was hit them one by one as he past to search for Bulkhead. He was enjoying destroying stuff even bending down to peer at the windscreen and breaking the glass with his big fingers. "Bulkhead, that you?" even after establishing it wasn't him Breakdown couldn't help himself by hitting it again and turning the monster trick into a scrap heap.

The blue mech heard something behind him and turned to see Miko running past. He followed her knowing that Bulkhead would never let anything happen to the human girl, lifting one of the trucks up that was in his way and throwing it behind him. He stopped when he heard Knock out's voice. "Breakdown, forget the human" the medic then brought out a scanner and switched it on for it to start beeping "Games are only fun to play when you're winning" he followed the scanner to the cybertronian energy signature that it was detecting nearby. As he told Breakdown to leave Miko he thought of Luna. It was late and if they didn't hurry he would never make it to the race in time, the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Luna.

He knew that Bulkhead wouldn't let anything happen to Miko as well but the same thing applied to him and Luna. He respected that he was a decepticon and he was always going to do bad things but he would respect the need to protect someone just like the promise he had made.

His thoughts were interrupted as the he stood over Bulkhead in his alt mode, the scanner going haywire. "I think I'm warm" he said staring down at the green vehicle. At that moment he transformed and began mumbling something a mop in his hand. Bulkhead reached out to Knock Out and began drawing something with the white paint that the mop was covered in. Knock Out grew furious at what the autobot had done, his fists clenched. "You painted by paint job. Prepare for surgery"

As he finished his sentence Breakdown came running at Bulkhead and smashed his hammer into his face knocking the bot out cold. The medic stepped over the green husk on the floor and grabbed his head positioning it nicely. He raised his right hand and shifted it to its spinning saw state and began slowly bringing it down towards Bulkheads neck. "Heads you lose" Knock Out sung.

Before he made contact Knock Out saw Miko run at him, picking a metal pipe up and swinging it around. He wasn't about to let her ruin his finish on his foot so moved quickly. She ended up swinging too hard and hitting Bulkhead which made him laugh slightly. But not before the same charging up sound could be heard from Bulkhead and his optics opened quickly, their blue colour gone with red taking its place. Knock Out and Breakdown were surprised a red light shot out of the optics in to the sky. They both stood back. "Get down" Knock Out shouted as they waited for it to stop.

"I did it again" Miko cried as she watched the lit fade away into the sky. She returned to Bulkheads side with tears welling up as she peered at the unconscious bot. "Bulkhead?"

Her attention went back to the two decepticons when Knock Out pointed his scanner at Bulkheads head, retracting it and examining it before turning to his partner "dead battery" they then turned back to the autobot "Megatron will peel our paint for losing that data"

"So we're gunna have to peel you" Breakdown finished the sentence as Knock Out brought out his saw again. Fear written all over Miko's face and she stared up at them petrified. Before they could do anything a bridge opened up behind the two with Optimus, Bumblebee and Arcee appearing from it weapons out. "Or peel out of here" Knock Out stated before they retreated away, breaking down the car lots wall in the process to get to the road. They transformed and left the area, their wheels screeching as they accelerated quickly down the road.

They travelled a good distance before coming in a ground bridge that took them back to base. They were dreading going back and the reason why was of the welcome back party they were met with when they returned. They shifted back to their bi-pedal form and bowed down as Megatron stood in front of them with an annoyed expression on his face. "The data?"

"My apologies my liege, the human activated its security protocol and the data was jettisoned into space"

The war lord stomped his foot in anger at their incompetence "And I wonder why I keep you around" was his remark before leaving the two behind.

They stood back up after he had left and made their way straight to the med bay. Breakdown leaned on the side as he watched Knock Out gather the equipment he needed. "Breakdown hand me that cloth" he pointed to a piece of material that was close to the blue brute. Breakdown did as asked and watched as the medic began rubbing off the white paint and rebuffing what he had done so many times.

"You're going to see her again aren't you?" Breakdown asked. Knock Out smiled at the thought of Luna. It had been a long eventful day, one Megatron won't make them forget so he needed to see her to get his mind off of it all. To turn the day around. "Why not?" he shrugged as he wiped the last bit off and then brought out his favoured buffer. "Because it won't be long until tall, dark and scary finds out where you've been going all this time and he'll either kill her or kill both of you that's why not"

"I'd like to see him try and kill her"

"You can't protect her Knock Out"

He stopped buffing when he heard this. He understood it coming from Luna but not from anyone else. As far as he was concerned he was capable of protecting Luna but then he thought about it, he shouldn't let her race anymore even tonight but it was art of her scheme and he wasn't going to ruin that. "What makes you think I can't?"

"You're a decepticon like me like every other bot on this ship. We follow orders from Megatron and he wants to take over Earth. How are you planning on protecting her from that? From you?"

Knock Out put the buffer down satisfied with his work. But he grew concerned. Breakdown was right there was no way he could protect Luna from that, if he were to try then he would be on the wrong side. He understood why she told him that he shouldn't make a promise that he can't keep. He pondered on whether it would be best to let her go with the autobots.

"Even before then I bet Soundwave will pick up on your scheduled disappearances. Knock Out I like the squishy too, maybe not as much as you do, but perhaps you need to let her go" in that instant Knock Out faced Breakdown, the thought of leaving Luna was unbearable especially knowing that he had been forced to do it already to keep her existence a secret and look what happened then. "She got hurt because I wasn't there Breakdown and what do you mean as much as I do?"

"Come off it, no bot meets someone and then wants to be around them all the time or want to protect them unless they like them… a lot" Breakdown smirked

Knock Out rolled his optics putting the conversation to the back of his head. He had to get going now otherwise he'd be late. He knew that around this time the vehicon on bridge duty would leave and a couple of minutes later another would take his place, a flaw in the security that he took great pleasure in taking advantage of. On his way out he gave his partner a quick punch on the shoulder, he moved quickly and quietly through the Nemesis making sure that no one would see where he was headed. Just as he was approaching the bridge room he pinned himself to the wall and waited for the sound of the doors sliding open and closed. It took a moment but as soon as he heard it he stepped lightly round the corner and slipped in to the room. He didn't waste time as he entered in the coordinates and programmed the console to close behind him and delete the coordinates after closing. He flicked the switch and watched the space light up with a light green colour which was his cue to transform and drive through.

The ground bridge always took him to a good distance from Jasper but still a good distance from Luna's home as well. He always made the bridge appear by the side of the road just in case. As he came through and drove calmly along the dusty track he thought over what Breakdown said, not the part where he suggested letting her go no that part was locked away in the back of his mind, the part where he suggested that Knock Out liked Luna a lot and he could now see that he did. Luna gave him piece of mind and a sense of living. She made him realise that the decepticons were always going to be the bad guys and it didn't matter how much they tried to make it look like they were the victims. Even though she learned that he wasn't trying to protect Earth that he was part of the decepticons that wanted to rule over it she still didn't run away from him or fear him, she just listened to what he had to say and accepted what he was. Knock Out didn't mind admitting that he was wrong about humans well this one anyway.

Soon enough Knock Out arrived at the race track that had now been altered slightly to make it more thrilling. He spotted the usual people lined up at the start surrounded but the spectators that had come to watch. He noticed that not only was Billy racing but so was his brother Ricky as well. What really got his attention was a familiar motorcycle parked on its stand with its familiar rider leaning on it. Knock Out knew it was Luna not only from the bike but also from the darkened helmet and leather suits he was wearing. The red aston martin rolled over to her quietly and stopped beside her both looking out at the people that swarmed around the vehicles and their drivers. "How did you know that both of them were going to race tonight?"

"The track changes monthly to make the races more exciting, Ricky always participates the first two races after the course is altered. This would be the first" he voice was muffled because of the helmet but she could still be heard. "They don't know we're here. Figured that you'd like to make a big entrance before the race starts"

"You know me too well Luna" he smiled to himself "What's the plan?"

"The brothers hate us both because we can and have beaten them but what they don't know is that I'm the mysterious motorcycle driver and that we're in league with each other. When the race starts you challenge Billy while I hold up Ricky, with any luck we allow the other racers to pass us so the guys are right at the back. We should be able to get back to first by the time we get to the last two corners, notice that they are U bends, now the brothers know the best technique to pass those corners without losing time unlucky for them I know it too. It will allow us to stay ahead of the other racers but Billy and Ricky will be able to keep up so that straight just before the end we literally eave them in the dust"

"Nice, you wanna tell me the detailed parts like the manoeuvre or the last part" he asked

Luna pushed off her bike and went to his door opening it and placing a device underneath the dashboard. He vibrated slightly at her touch. "Watch it" he giggled

"I didn't know you were ticklish" she sounded playful towards him "This is a device I built years ago I have one in my helmet we'll be able to talk during the race"

"Sweet tech"

"DRIVERS ENTER YOUR VEHICLES AND START YOUR ENGINES" shouted a young woman that stood in front of them all, obviously she was the one that was going to start the race.

"Bet the boys are wondering where I am?"

"You're supposed to be starting and finishing this race?"

She nodded as she finished what she was doing and went back to her bike letting Knock Out shut the driver's side door for her. She swung her leg over the bike and sat on it activating the ignition and flicking the stand up. –Knocks can you hear me?-

-Loud and clear-

-Good, let's get racing- Both of them rolled forward into the open spaces on the starting line. The spectating crowd had now moved to the side while some had made their way up further to watch. Knock Out and Luna revved their engines as they came to a stop in line with the other 4 cars and 1 motorcycle taking part. Knock Out was situated beside Billy's dark blue race car and Ricky's red while Luna was next to the other motorcyclist and Ricky.

"Okay drivers you all know the rules: no cheating, no bumping and no running each other off the road, play nicely"

When she was done she raised her arms above her head to signal that the race was about to begin, the on looking crowd cheered as the woman looked at all of the racers before swinging her arms down and kneeling to signal the start. As she went down all the vehicles tires screeched at the sudden friction as they accelerated forward. Luna quickly over took Ricky and stopped increased her speed making sure that she was always ahead slightly, she made sure that she slowed him down so that Knock Out had Billy all to himself. Just like they planned as they turned in to the first corner Knock Out was showing off around Billy, literally running circles around him as they turned the con accelerated ahead of him and then when they came to the first straight he fell behind him. Billy's face grew red as he saw the aston martin toying with him but he wasn't going to let him carry on. As Knock Out was going to speed by again Billy put his foot down and manoeuvred his car so that he was blocking his path.

-Knock out?-

-I got myself an angered bully-

-nice, hold him up-

Just then Luna began to rapidly decelerate which made Ricky put on the brakes as he failed to pass her. He too got frustrated as he was being blocked by a two wheeler but not only that the race car and motorcycle that was behind him had now past him and the rider in front by easily. Knock Out did the same as Luna, he wasn't one to slow down during a race but this time he happily obliged to do so as he had managed to pass the bully on the second turn. There wasn't much of a straight before the third turn which meant that slowing the guy down was going to be easier than anticipated. Knock Out let the other two cars and motorcycle pass him but continued to block Billy until Luna and Knock Out where side by side. They turned the third corner with no sweat as the turn ended they put the pedal to the metal and pushed up a lot of dust from the terrain which gave them a few extra seconds as the brother's visibility was clouded by the dirt.

Round the fourth corner Luna and Knock Out swerved around the other drivers having the occasional small battle for the position but soon taking the lead. The two over took all the racers a lot quicker than previously thought so they both made it look like they were in competition with each other even if they were really just trying to rev harder than the other. As they approached the fifth corner they took notice that Billy and Ricky had pushed back into the race trying to catch up with them. –Knock Out take the corner fast in the middle of the track. Turn your wheels in the opposite direction that you want to go-

-Wait you want me to turn right to go turn left- he laughed

Luna sighed knowing that he was going to say that but there was no time to argue as they went in to the turn –Just do it-

Luna sped up ahead of the race car and drove in the centre of the track as she turned Knock Out watched her pivot the bike so that the wheel stuck out to go right but instead of doing what he thought would happen she perfectly drifted round the U-turn. Knock Out copied her movements as he went in to the corner too and understood why it was such a big deal, his rear view mirror twisted as he watched the bullies take the corner perfectly like they did but the other racers didn't so much that it allowed for the brothers to overtake.

They repeated the move again for the sixth and final corner of the before entering the straight to the finish. The technique Luna had taught him swiftly actually saved time and helped them keep the pace up.

It was all about speed now as the finish line was in sight. Knock Out pulled in front of Luna as he was speeding up to get to the finish first. He presumed Luna was going to do the same but saw that the brothers had given it their all and caught up with her. They pinned her in at the sides and were slowly closing the gap between them. They were trying to get their revenge by squishing her between the two cars. The con saw Billy bump her bike for a moment which made her bump into Ricky's car. That's when the brothers nodded at one another and began jerking the vehicles into her.

-LUNA!-

Knock Out slowed but kept a steady pace when he saw her zoom out of the enclosed gap just as they were about to ram her but instead they rammed each other. They were surprised when they saw that she was driving directly behind the aston martin now and wasn't bothering to try and over take him. Their faces couldn't be any redder as they had had enough of the race and both were about to crash into the back of the motorcycle. Luna saw this in her side mirrors and didn't hesitate to act.

-Knocks can you tow?-

-Probably. Why?-

His question was immediately answered when Luna shifted her weight to the back of the bike and lifted the front to do a wheelie but she accelerated so that her front wheel was caught on the back of Knock Out. The con slowed so that he wouldn't lose her.

Luna stared at the faces of the two men for a second they were bright red but were very surprised by her skill, she was pretty sure that they were confused as to why the aston martin hadn't tried to shake her off yet. She shifted her concentration back to the race as she flicked a switch in front of her and turned another key by the side before revving, Knock Out was quite surprised that whatever she did she prevented the front wheel from turning so that she wouldn't fall off Knock out nor mark his finish and the power was being converted to the back wheel which span at twice the rate.

Luna wiggled the bike a little as she continued to rev which as planned kicked up so much dirt and dust that Billy and Ricky could no longer see which made them slow down. They could only hear the sound of loud engines passing by them.

Just before the finish line came really close Luna re-flicked the switch and turned the other key reverting the bike back to normal. Knock out waited until Luna nodded at him before jerking backwards and then forwards which made the bike roll the back and back on to the ground again. Luna steered the bike to beside the con and both of them gave it their all as they crossed the finish line together side by side. The other racers followed behind them and then there was Billy and Ricky that fell in last.

Luna and Knock Out came to halt along with everyone else by the exit to the race track as it took them a while to decelerate first. The crowd screamed as they ran over to the victors of the race. The young woman that started the race walked over and placed herself in the middle of the circle that they had all formed.

"Tonight we have a draw: the aston martin and the mysterious motorcyclist" she shouted as everyone was talking. But everyone's cheers were drowned out by an angered voice.

"We don't have draws at this track you either win or lose" shouted Billy

The atmosphere was quiet for a moment, they didn't dare want to talk against the guy.

"Either way Billy you and your brother lost" all eyes turned to Luna as she removed her helmet and revealed her face. Her brown hair came undone from the neat bun she had put it in to hide inside the protective head gear. She saw everyone's wide eyes and open jaws look at her up and down even Billy and Ricky's. "Birch! You're the motorcyclist that appears from time to time. You're the guy that beat me in that race a couple of weeks ago"

"Wow Billy I didn't know your brain could actually keep up with that" giggles filled the air then as she made fun of the guy this only fuelled his rage that he was holding in.

"You cheated Luna" Ricky defended his brother.

"How? The rules didn't say I couldn't work with someone during the race to win, I didn't run anyone off the road and I didn't ram into anyone. I crossed that finish line fair and square the only cheats here are you rape brothers" the spectators gasped at her comment and waited for a reply but none came. Billy and Ricky for once had no reply to her. They were both stunned that she was actually telling everyone about what they did, if anything she would be scared and vulnerable but it's clear that she's not. "I'm not scared of you both. I never have been and never will be no matter what you do to me" frowns now formed on the people's faces as they glare at the two brothers. "You guys have been bullying people for too long now and it's time you back off"

"You think you can talk to us like that Luna, what makes you think that anything you say matters?"

"Because she has experienced your bullying first hand" the attention was now on the aston martin as the driver's door opened and a young man, Luna's age, stepped out his hair a deep red "Luna has had to put up with you two for so many years that its consumed her life. If anyone here as the right to say something that counts it's hers. After everything you and your brother have done to her it's sickening that you are happily going to continue and pretend that it didn't happen when it did" Knock out walked right up to the two and glared deeply at them.

They both seemed intimidated by the guy but only backed down when they saw that everyone else that was there agreed too. "Fine" Billy and Ricky retreated to their cars and took off leaving everyone dazzled by what just happened. As soon as they were gone they all began cheering again that the bullies were gone. Knock Out turned around and saw that the crowd was now leaving seeing as it was late but the only one that didn't move was Luna as she stared at him. Her eyes twinkled in the night as the cooling breeze brushed her hair. He couldn't help but be stunned by her.

"Where did that come from?" she asked his words still playing over in her mind.

"My spark" his hand hovered over his chest to gesture his reply. She watched him move back to the car and lean on the bonnet watching the other humans leave.

"Your spark?" she asked him as she leaned next to him. Knock Out nodded to her his attention now on her form. "So this is what it's like to be free huh"

"You don't like it?" his raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"It feels nice so far but I haven't really explored enough with it yet" the con noticed that there was a little spark to what she had said. She seemed to be acting playful again. She smiled at him and before he knew it she kissed him on the cheek and walked back to her bike. As she mounted it Knock Out's cheeks flushed red and he began to feel warm. He noticed that she had put her helmet back on and had started the ignition. –come on then bucket head, I'll race you home-

Knock Out immediately turned off his holoscreen and revved up. –You're on pinky-

Both of them accelerated as hard as they could as they exited the track and zoomed down the road towards Luna's home. The entire time they teased one another by constantly over taking and driving around in circles. Knock Out felt his spark thrum as he watched her drive delicately on her motorcycle, she really was a better driver and he was happy that he had been able to free Luna from her isolated life. His thoughts made him slow down as he wasn't concentrating properly but they were set back on track when Luna couldn't help but tease him further. –What, running low on energon?" as quickly as it had taken her to say that sentence he sped up and over took her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 9**

 **A/N: I am unable to update tomorrow so thought you'd appreciate it a day early. This chapter take place over the events of unicron in the series, enjoy. R &R.**

It had been a couple of days since Knock Out and Luna had humiliated the bully brothers. They had enjoyed getting revenge on them even if it wasn't the way that Knock Out had first intended but that just showed him that Luna was the best human there was. She was able to look past what they had done and conjure up a way that was going to make her feel at least slightly better and get rid of the two from her life for good in a humane way. He did feel embarrassed that when he had said it that his true decepticon nature had surfaced but still the human had not flinched or criticised him.

Since the con had given her his number they had been constantly messaging each other when they were unable to meet. Although it did get on his nerves a bit. He was going to visit her the previous day but before he could Megatron had him and breakdown retrieve some energon from one of their mines. He even had to report to the gladiator when an armada of vehicons were destroyed. Since then he has been kept busy with the new synthetic energon that he had been asked to refine. Once again he was prevented from going to see Luna. She didn't mind though when he had messaged her.

*Come on then spill, what is this synthetic energon that you're working on?*

*It works just the same as regular energon except it can be made instead of mined. From what I saw from the autobot medic Ratchet is seemed to make the mech stronger, agile and fast. Something like this would really give us a boost* Knock Out had been summoned to the bridge at the time.

*You mean from what you felt, you said you spent ages trying to get the dents and scratches Ratchet inflicted on you off* she laughed as she recalled what the medic had told her before *It doesn't exactly sound Safe Knock Out. You're not going to inject any into you are you?*

*Worried about me squishy?*he smiled to himself as he walked down the corridors. He failed to notice Arachnid join him in his journey to the bridge. He was so concentrated on messaging his human that he didn't hear her asking him why he was happy. *What do you expect Ratchet obviously wasn't himself. He sounds more impulsive and angry*

Knock Out attention was pulled away from his private messaging when he was shoved to the side. He frowned at the femme as she as always looked very smug. "What do you want?" he grumbled

Arachnid laughed, she always found everyone else amusing. "As humans would say you were lost in your own little world, what's got you acting strangely?"

He hated the spider bots company, there was never anything good coming from talking to her. As always she was out for herself and that was always how it would be. "I'm not acting strangely"

As soon as he finished she jumped in front of him blocking his path. When he tried to manoeuvre around her she blocked him again, he knew that she was finding his growing frustration annoying. "Well why can I smell human on you?" The crimson red of Knock Outs optics grew bigger as he tried to figure out a way to throw her off of his case. Although in his mind he couldn't believe that the femme could smell Luna on him even though he hadn't seen her in a couple of days the scent was still there. It only meant that he had to be more careful otherwise suspicions would grow. "So I have a hobby to the pass the time. Racing against humans is fun and helps me from going stir crazy on this ship"

Arachnids face plates scrunched up at his answer before continuing forward ahead of the medic to the bridge, of course she was hoping for a more intriguing answer from him. *Believe me the last thing I'm going to do is test it on myself, although Arachnid is an idea*

*Let me guess the spider bots giving you grief" he could pick up some annoyance in her reply.

*Let's just say that one day she'll be under my knife. Sorry I can't see you today but Lord Megatron seems to have lost it a bit*

*It's okay I rang Ben up and asked if he wanted to go for lunch instead of that drink he promised* Knock Out left the conversation there as he entered the bridge and stood before his master. He noticed Arachnid working at one of the monitors at the side a smug look on her. Knock Out for his master to speak but before he did most of the drones in the room left quickly leaving the bridge with an eerie atmosphere. "I did not seeking out the blood of Unicron to simply keep my spark aflame but to rule undead armies and conquer worlds and to accomplish that I require more than this mear slither which lies within me. So where is my dark energon?" the warlord yelled as high as he could as he turned to face the red medic behind him.

The outburst made Knock Out jump as it caught him off guard although he'd never admit that. "Out there Lord Megatron, just waiting for you to reach out and pluck it" he seemed quite excited about the matter but the gladiators face showed otherwise as he wasn't pleased with his response. "But you shouldn't push yourself so hard; you've had set backs, you were in stasis" obviously what he said wasn't very good as his master grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted him to his face. "Precisely why I must make up for lost time. I can see the future vividly but I must ensure its outcome…for I am the rising darkness for which the prophecy speaks"

Megatron then let the medic go from his tight grasp. Soundwave appeared at his side as the communications officer displayed the schematics for a space bridge on the main screen of the bridge, right in front of where they were standing as well as Arachnid who took her stance in front of him. Knock Out had been included in the space bridges development as always to do his part for the cause. Or the main reason being is that no one dared to defy Megatron. "The decepticon space bridge 2.0 is nearly ready to launch" he informed his master "All we require is…" his attention was brought to the beeping the silent mech next to him made as he displayed the image of the last remaining component "what Soundwave said; a power source"

The room was silent before Arachnid spoke as usual she tried to play obedient to the warlord as she tried to suck up to him of course only for her benefit, she fiddled with the monitor controls and brought up an area to show him. "This one lies in a highly fortified location by human standards, I could tunnel in" she suggested

Megatron gracefully stood over her as he clenched his fist, his anger growing "The time of prophecy is nearly upon us" both Knock out and Arachnid stared at one another in surprise at the outburst again, they had come to recognise that nothing seemed to please the large mech anymore. "We can no longer afford stealth"

Megatron didn't hesitate to give his attention to Soundwave asking him to send troops to retrieve the device that they seek. He had asked for constant communication so that nothing would interfere with his plans. Megatron waited on the bridge for the word that his fleet had been successful, he had not yet dismissed Knock Out nor Arachnid and so they remained behind him should he need them for a task it was that or they be punished for disrespecting him. It was a while before they had heard anything from the fleet but attentions were drawn to the monitor as a voice of one of the drones spoke. "Lord Megatron package secure but the autobots have arrived"

As always hearing of the enemy's involvement with one of his plans didn't make the silent and eerie atmosphere any better. The silver mech growled at the news. "Prepare the war ship for rendezvous, the package will be ready for pickup" he instructed to the two behind them before storming out of the bridge. Arachnid as always took charge in Megatrons absence she commanded the vehicons to the coordinates of the package that they required as she had been instructed.

"Megatron has secured the package bring him up" Arachnid commanded from behind the drones on duty on the bridge. As soon as Megatron was lifted back on board he ordered the power source to be locked away for the time being before going back to the bridge. Once again he was in the company of Knock Out and Arachnid as they awaited his command. If Knock Out had his way he'd be either working on the synthetic energon or with Luna but no he had to be at his master's beckoned call. Soundwave was overseeing the space bridge construction so updates were continuously being fed to the main monitor to be shown to their leader.

What made Knock Out fell on edge and a bit agitated was the pacing that Megatron was doing as he listened to the updates "The power source will be rigged in no time Lord Megatron, we're nearly at the construction site" he bowed slightly as he spoke but was forced to back off when the gladiator bent down into his face making him feel small and powerless. "Nearly isn't good enough. The spheres are aligning, I must not miss my moment to…" the gladiator stopped what he was saying and they were left confused to what was going on. The piercing red optics of Megatron went distant as he stuttered for a moment.

"Lord Megatron are you alright?" he was a medic, knock Out figured he'd be shouted at for not asking about the leaders wellbeing although he was pretty sure Arachnid didn't care. Just like him she was confused to why Megatron had stopped.

"Yet again, it is as if I can hear Unicrons thoughts"

"Unicron the chaos bringer?" the femme wanted to make sure she heard that right. She turned to Knock Out as he nodded to her. "They say dark energon is his blood" the red con wiggled his fingers to make what he was saying more creepy but he resumed his cocky nature by placing his hand on his hip. "hm whatever"

"Complete the space bridge. There is something I must attend to" Both watched as the warlord took his time walking out of the bridge slowly, still confusion on their face plates to what just happened. "Does he seem to be losing it?" Knock Out asked but he immediately regretted it when he realised that it wasn't worth asking Arachnid. She gave a smug grin "A bit". He thought it best to not say anything further as he knew he'd just be wasting his time and fuelling his anger for the femme even more and just like Luna had told him not long ago- she wasn't worth it. It was funny to him that in these circumstances he still thought of the squishy and heeded her advice.

Soundwave entered the bridge and began working. Knock out knew that he was never going to be able to get away with sneaking off ship now especially if the communications chief was hanging around waiting for his leaders orders. He considered going back to his bay where breakdown probably was to continue his work on the new green liquid they had recently acquired but before he could even move an alarm went off signalling that there was an intruder on the ship. Footage then activated on one of the small screens at the back of the room showing the autobot leader walking through one of the corridors taking out any and all of the drones that were there working at the time. They weren't given time to act upon the matter as optimises voice filled the comm channel as he spoke to their master. "Here this; any decepticon who lays a hand on Optimus Prime will answer to me. Soundwave lock on to my coordinates and lead my opponent to his destiny" Soundwave did as instructed and then everyone returned to their duties. Knock Out waited a moment but could see that his time was wasted on the bridge where he wasn't needed, he went straight back to his med bay.

He thought about messaging Luna as he paced through the long corridors of the war ship but thought that perhaps she might be with her friend still even though it had been sometime since her lunch arrangement so he left it. Upon arriving in the bay he noticed Breakdown cleaning up around the room making sure everything was in its rightful place, he acknowledged Knock outs arrival but went straight back to what he was doing. Knock Out however went to his own monitor and worked on the formula for the synthetic energon, he noticed that there were a lot of open tabs which was probably his partner using the device so he ignored them. As soon as the blue mech was done noticed that the cocky medic was working on his task quietly.

"I'm surprised you're not worried about pinky Knock Out,, you sure do give her a lot of credit" It took him a moment as he was then drawn to what his friend said rather than putting all of his concentration into the task at hand. He was sure that everyone was trying his patience today. "What's that supposed to mean? Why should I be worried about Luna?" he questioned him. Breakdown typed quickly on the monitor Knock Out was using and brought up the tabs that he had opened earlier when he had nothing better to do with his time. Knock Out was careful to look over everything that he was being shown. He found it funny that his partner had been looking at Earth news and information but his face fell serious and he grew more concerned as he read one and moved to the next and then when he was done reading a video clip played that had been posted on the web. He watched as videos of different areas around the world were experiencing severe and dangerous weather events. The blue brute then brought up a video of Jasper Nevada and the climatic hazards that were occurring there, right where Luna lived. Knock Out had learned from Luna that some weather events could be very dangerous and he fully well knew that intense cold temperatures were harmful even to him but what he was seeing was phenomenal, something he never thought he'd see. His thoughts drifted to Luna.

She'd be suffering in the weather but he was sure that if she needed him then she would call. He then figured that she might not be able to call him. "I need to get down there" Knock out stated as he cleared his thoughts and made a mental list in his mind about what he needed to do. However before he could reach the door and head to the ground bridge Breakdown took hold of his shoulders "You're crazy. You'd never get away with disappearing this time the guard on duty is on full alert and if you get caught down there and or asked why you need to use the bridge what believable excuse can you come up with?" Knock Out thought a moment but shrugged at his partner who in turn sighed. Breakdown did have a point the warship was in orbit for a reason and that's because the planet is falling in to chaos, Unicron is awakening and it is becoming too dangerous. Without Megatron the guards were on full alert everywhere, he'd never be able to get into the bridge room without a very good excuse. "Well what do you suggest I do Breakdown? A global disaster like this probably means she has no means of contacting me" Breakdown stared his optic into Knock Out's and saw the desperation in them to see Luna, to make sure she was alright and safe. "She needs me and in circumstances this bad I am willing to risk it"

The medic was sure that Breakdown was about to give in to his pleas. It was obvious that he was going to go anyway but it was very clear that it would be a lot easier with help and with Breakdown most drones will automatically do as he says otherwise they meet the hammer. Just as another word was about to be spoken the doors slide open and a vehicon walked in slightly "Knock Out and Breakdown your presence is requested on the bridge" the drone then left leaving the two cons to stare at one another. They preceded to follow the drone to bridge as they continued to talk. "Fine but you have to be back before Megatron returns"

"How am I supposed to know when tall, dark and scary is going to return we don't have curfews" Knock Out liked how he made what he said funny, he giggled to himself as he waited for a reply.

"Precisely which means you have to be quick. Get the human, get her to a safe place and come back" Knock Out nodded to his partner. Once again he was right. Megatron would surely recognise his absence especially if the medic was needed so if he was going to the surface then he was going to have to be quick, very quick. Not that he'd want to spend a lot of time down there considering the current situation. Both mechs walked into the bridge where nearly everyone had gathered. The communications officer was at the far end of the room working away at the monitor while the spider bot paced along the catwalk above the vehicons that stood watch.

"Fellow decepticons while our loyalty to Megatrons command has always remained steadfast our leader's recent behaviour has been questionable at best and it would seem that Earth has become nothing short of a failed experiment" the femme pointed to the main screen which showed live footage of the planets chaos. Knock Out wasn't surprised at all that Arachnid was trying to take command just as Starscream had tried to do but it did concern him that if they did leave then he wouldn't be able to get to Luna. "Commander Arachnid you're not suggesting that we abandon Lord Megatron?"

The femme looked to him before gesturing to the silent mech by the controls "Despite Soundwaves efforts we have been unable to detect our master's signal. Megatron is either permanently offline or in the thrall of Unicron, neither is in the best interest of the decepticons. So I am deeming an exodus to be the most prudent course of action unless anyone has a problem with that?" she gazed out at the vehicon audience who either remained silent or quietly spoke amongst themselves.

No one missed the smug look that grew on Arachnids face as no one spoke up to challenge her. "Set course for Regulon 4" She faced Soundwave and commanded him to redirect the ship but she was caught off guard when he had stopped what he was doing and firmly stomped his foot down to challenge her chain of command. "You have something to say Soundwave" when no reply was given Arachnid tried to make herself look fierce as she transformed to a spider bot and began approach the silent mech "I command this vessel you will resume your post" even then silence filled the room. No one dare say anything or move as tension increased. "Step aside" she commanded but she was still given the silent treatment, he didn't even flinch to think about his actions. It was a minute before the femme charged at the communication officer as she growled with annoyance. She tried attacking Soundwave using her extended spider legs to hit him, weaken hit but instead he stood tall and strong lifting his arms gracefully and deflecting her attacks and then he quickly grabbed her by the neck and raised her in to the air.

As expected she struggled against his grip, the other decepticons in the roomlooking on at the scene as Soundwave showed dominance. He tossed her away but didn't turn his back knowing she wasn't finished with him. "I'll tear out your spark for that" she grumbled as she picked herself up and faced him. Her purple optics widened as she saw that Laserbeak had detached from Soundwave. She search the room and focussed on the flying bird like bot as she heard it circle round the room and begin firing at her. She managed to evade one but got hit by another.

She was thrown back on to her back in front of Soundwave, his foot lifted and pressed down on top of her head to keep the spider bot pinned down while Laserbeak flew around his master and linked up to his chest again. The mech stared down at Arachnid "I yield" she moaned as she declared defeat against him. Soundwave then returned to his task as everyone else slowly returned to their posts. Knock Out and Breakdown stared at the little fight that had occurred and smirked at each other. "Watch out for the quiet ones" Knock Out mocked as he and Breakdown made a swift get away to the ground bridge. Of course when they arrived there was no vehicon on duty because most were present on the bridge so they had no problem entering the familiar coordinates and activating the bridge. Before Knock Out walked through he glanced at his partner "I'll stay here until you need pick up" he said, Knock Out acknowledged it by nodding before running through the portal.

Luna had enjoyed her lunch with Ben that day. She had left at 11:30 that morning in her truck that she had managed to fix up slightly in the time that she had to spare where she wasn't either with Knock Out or working on some computer that she had picked up that needed fixing or upgrading in some way. She had driven to Ben's house and honked the vehicles horn to announce her arrival. Of course she somehow expected to see Kelly look at her through one of the windows, the classic disgusted look on her face as she took one look at Luna and walked away probably to complain to Ben about this outing. Luna didn't really understand what Kelly had against her, Luna and ben were best friends always were and will be nothing more. She watched as Ben appeared out from his house he seemed a little agitated but it faded when he jumped into the passenger seat.

She loved that she was able to spend time with Ben still. She feared that he would forget about her after they finished college together but no they always kept in contact. After lunch Luna had driven Ben to work and went back home. Presently she was working on the truck some more knowing that Knock Out wasn't going to see her that day and she hadn't found any other jobs for her to do. She had managed to make some adjustments to the rusty old vehicle but was unsure if it would run properly so she decided to test its speed and durability outside. She had all the large doors open as she drove the truck out and then began testing it with its maximum speed and so on. As she was driving Luna opened the window and let the fast air brush through her brown hair. For that moment time stopped for her, she knew she loved racing and was willing to give it up now that she didn't feel the need to escape. She realised that Knock Out played a big part with it all too.

Luna was suddenly frightened when a loud clap of thunder sounded in the sky and the dark suddenly turned from light to dark in a matter of seconds. She was never afraid of storms so continued to drive around her home. She kept accelerating the vehicle to its full potential and then letting it rest for a bit so that the old engine wouldn't die out before she got it back in the warehouse. As she was beginning to accelerate it again the thunder sounded again but it was much louder which freaked her out and before she knew it lightning lit up the entire sky and struck directly in front of her making her scream as she tried to swerve away. When she finally came to a screeching stop her breathing was heavy and her thoughts were all over the place. The first thing she did was jump out of the truck and stare at her surroundings. What was once a nice windy day had now turned into the darkest day yet, the wind had picked up and was now really strong. The brunette found it hard to stand still without being pushed around. Before she could react and get inside before things got far worse a large tornado formed not far from her. She watched as it twisted and turned lifting up sand and whatever else it could find in its wake.

As Luna was about to run back to her home and take cover and contact Knock Out the twister came closer. Luna didn't know what else to do other than scream as she failed to grab on to anything solid in the ground and was slowly lifted into the air. She tried to fight against the strong force that was sucking her up but it was useless. Her scream continued to fill the air as she knew there was nothing left for her to do to try to get away. Just as she was getting lifted higher up into the air the wind got knocked out of her when she was grabbed and taken into her home quickly. She felt dazed as she was placed carefully on the ground and one of the doors closed immediately behind them. "Knock Out" she whispered but as she gazed up at her saviour she was surprised to see a friendly yellow bot. "Thanks Bumblebee" he beeped to reply as he scanned he to make sure she was not injured, she quickly caught on with what he was doing. "It's okay Bee I'm fine but I'm not so sure about the rest of Nevada" A strong blast of wind came from the large open door at the far end of the room.

Bumblebee looked down at her and began to explain the recent events in the sudden change of weather. It didn't take the young scout too long to tell her about Unicrons origins and the current situation which the god like cybertronian is awakening in the Earth's core and will soon destroy the planet. Her eyes began to well up with tears as she began to think of the Earth's fate, everything she had done and wanted to do with her life.

At that moment her attention was drawn to the sound of an approaching vehicle that she was all too familiar with, her face lit up knowing that it was him and that he was coming. The yellow autobot however was cautious as he transformed his right arm into a blaster and charged it up ready to fire. Luna was about to say something to the scout when Knock Out drifted into the warehouse careful of Luna's equipment and closed the door behind him. With a single glance at both the autobot and Luna the red aston martin shifted and held out his energon prod defensively. "Autobot what have you done to her" he demanded to know why Luna was crying slightly. Bumblebee answered immediately so that the con knew that he had done nothing wrong in saving the brunette.

Both of the bots continued to argue and bicker to the other while Luna was caught in the middle. "Well you try sneaking out of a warship that is on high alert and when you are constantly needed, it's not easy" Bee whirled to counter argue but was quickly cut off by Luna. "HEY!" Both of the bots stared down at her in surprise as she had finally caught their attention. "There will be no fighting while under my roof. You're both fellow bots from Cybertron a civil and advanced race so start acting like it" They listened to her words and didn't question them as they put their weapons away. Luna turned to Knock Out first. "Bumblebee's an autobot Knocks what makes you think he is capable of hurting me? And Bee like I said the last time you don't know Knock Out, do you really think I'd be standing here comfortably if I was scared of him? If I thought of the tin can as a threat?"

The medic smiled as she spoke about him but got playful when she had finished. "Oi, tin can" he nudged her gently with his foot as he folded his arms over his chest. "Knocks is it true that this Unicron is the planets core and if he fully awakens we'll all die?" it hurt the red mech to think that that was indeed happening but then it hit him, Luna would be killed no matter where he took her on the planet nothing would survive. He nodded to her after taking a moment, she gasped to think that they were all going to die.

"But I can take you somewhere safe" Bee quickly joined the conversation asking the con where he would take her that would be safe from the god like bot. "The Nemesis" Knock Out shrugged as he wanted to make as little fuss as possible, he had to hurry knowing Breakdown couldn't hold the ground bridge forever. The autobot then began talking into his comm link for a moment.

"Knock Out are you crazy? What makes you think I'll be safe on the decepticon warship?"

"It's better than being blown to pieces down here"

Bumblebee then turned back to the duo telling them of a plan that the autobots have to save the planet. The scout had to return to base as soon as possible so immediately asked the young woman if she wanted to go to the base with him or the warship with Knock Out. "Wait this isn't fair. You're making me chose between the two of you?"

"Why do you want to take her autobot? She's be no safer in your base than anywhere else on this planet"

Luna didn't let Bee talk back to the con as she was confused but still trusted the both of them. "What happens when someone sees me on the ship? I get squished"

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you" he tried to reassure her nerves about going with him. Even he had to admit that it was dangerous bringing her up there and Breakdown would surely throw a fit as soon as he saw the human on board. Then he thought about Arachnid, if she could smell Luna on him even though he hadn't seen her in a couple of days then there was a likely chance that the spider bot would be able to smell her on the ship and find the young woman. "I made you a promise Luna, please trust me" Luna had no problem with trusting the decepticon it was just his decision that she wasn't too sure about. She looked down at the floor as she thought of the pros and cons to all of this, sighing heavily she turned back to the bots "Okay. Keep in touch Bee" the young bot nodded before transforming and leaving the building. She was quite sad to see him go. Her nerves began to show as she stood in front of Knock Out looking outside, the tornado had now travelled further away from her house.

"Get packing" She took one look up at him before she set off upstairs and began packing spare clothes and toiletries including plenty of wipes. She very much doubted that the decepticon warship would have water for her to wash or food for that matter so she made sure to pack non-perishable foods in her small backpack. Within a couple of minutes she was ready to leave, Knock Out had already shifted into his alt form and had his door open for her. She took one look around the place one last time and then climbed in. The door shutting firmly behind her with the seatbelt keeping her in place. The con immediately drove out making sure he shut the large warehouse door after they had left, he didn't let her look back in case she had second thoughts about leaving. As soon as he was sure that they were far enough from her home and Jasper Nevada he commed Breakdown. "Breakdown I'm in need of a bridge"

As soon as he had finished the green looking portal opened and in a matter of moments Luna found herself flying through the air and then sat in Knock Out's hand. She felt a shiver run down her spin as she felt like there was no turning back and no escape. The atmosphere was eerie and dark it immediately gave her the creeps, she hoped that she wouldn't have to too long just until the whole Unicron this blew over.

"You've got to be kiddin me" the voice broke out of the silence. Both Knock Out and Luna followed the voice to its owner. Breakdown was stood as the controls of the ground bridge, he's already deactivated it and deleted the coordinates. His yellow optic looked over both of their forms as innocent grins formed on their faces. "I said take her to a safe place not bring her back to the ship with you"

"Where do you suggest on Earth that is a safe place Breakdown?" He got nothing reply just as Knock Out thought. The con moved over to the door and poked his head out to check if it was safe to leave without being spotted, he knew it was risky anyway moving around with her but if she remained in his medical bay then he thought that she would be fine. He lifted her up to optic level "Keep low" she nodded as he cupped his fingers around her and placed his arm behind his back. He signalled for Breakdown to walk ahead of him as he strode out of the room. Luna felt Knock Out tense a moment and could hear multiple footsteps approaching, she knew that Knock Out was scared for her, she even wondered what he would do if she was found or went missing. She soon heard the loud sound of a door opening and then closing. She was forced to squint her eyes as Knock Out placed her down on a berth.

Breakdown shook his head at his partner "What's up fleshy?" he took notice of the faint mark on her forehead where he had attacked her that night. "I thought you wanted to kill me?"

"If I did then Knock Out would dismantle me and use me for spare parts" She smiled when she heard this from the blue con it made her feel calmer and more relaxed. "Aw Knocks what would you do without me?"

"hmm probably stay cooped up in here all day"

Just then all three heard someone approach the bay Knock Out immediately stood in the way of the berth Luna was sitting on, so that whoever came in didn't see her. They waited until they saw a vehicon rush in and look at the two "Lord Megatron's signal has been detected and he is being bridged back on board" he then left without getting confirmation that the two had listened. Breakdown was heading out but stopped when he saw Knock Out wasn't following. Instead his partner gathered Luna and walked her into their private quarters, where their berths were located, through a door to the side. Knock Out placed her down on his berth at the far end of the room. "Wait you're not leaving me are you?"

"I hardly think you would want to meet Lord Megatron" her ocean gaze widened at the thought of the evil mech knowing that she was on his ship. From everything she had heard he was the last person she would want to meet. "No your right, I'm good here"

He chuckled at her response "You'll be safe in here. No one can get in but myself and Breakdown" he walked out of their private quarters and locked it behind him. He joined Breakdown in the corridor and they made their way towards the Bridge.

"What happens when Soundwave or Arachnid find her?" Breakdown questioned him quietly as they strolled.

"They won't. She'll stay hidden until things settle on Earth"

"And whens that? Soundwave is the eyes and ears of the decepticons, you won't be able to hide her for long before he catches on"

Knock Out sneered as they entered the bridge. Megatrons energy signature was beeping on the main screen. They noticed the communications officer use the ground bridge to transport their master aboard the Nemesis. All the vehicon drones in the room quickly moved into formation lining up neatly in a long line from the door to the middle of the room. Everyone else except for the absent spider bot stood in a line at the far end facing the door awaiting for Megatron to enter.

It wasn't 2 minutes before the doors slide open and the bulk of the silver gladiator was shown, he stepped forward with such grace before stopping as everyone kneeled before him. "Welcome back Lord Megatron" Knock Out found it fitting to bid his master welcome although the warlord didn't seem to interested as he stared at them and then stepped to the side allowing entry for another.

Everyone was caught off guard when the familiar tall red, silver and blue mech of Optimus Prime stepped through the door after Megatron but the autobot didn't seem to walk in the same way. It had less pride and wisdom. Immediately at the sight of an enemy Breakdown ran at the autobot his hammer extended. Two of the vehicons closest to Optimus also utilised their weapons but they stopped when their master spoke to them. "At ease Breakdown" he held his hand up to stop the blue brute from going any further "That is no way to welcome a long lost comrade" everyone in the room then caught the idea of what he was trying to do as Megatron stared at Optimus cunningly , his red optics more devilish. "Orion Pax is one of us" he stated as the so called Orion looked to Megatron with great confusion.

Knock Out was caught off guard as anyone else about this whole situation but now he could see that it was definitely wrong to bring Luna on board the Nemesis. Things might have just got even more dangerous.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Thank you so much StormRaven333 for your continued reviews and support it really makes my day, and thank you to everyone else that chose to read this. R &R.**

She didn't know what to expect now that she was on board the decepticon warship. Knock Out had told her to remain in his quarters knowing that anyone could easily enter the med bay but not the attached room. After hearing about Megatron and decepticons after all this time she wasn't going to argue about it. When the two bots returned after having been summoned to the bridge they found Luna curled up asleep in the middle of Knock Outs berth. Breakdown had gone straight into recharge when he had returned but Knock Out couldn't help but lean against the farthest wall and watch the young woman sleep.

She had been told about Optimus Prime now being aboard and that he had no recollection of the war or ever becoming a prime, now going by the name Orion Pax. She hadn't met the autobot leader but from what she had been told about the ongoing war he was a strong and noble mech so it didn't make sense that he was on the warship. She wanted to see him, meet him personally but something told her that she'd never get the medic to take her end even if he did there would be no guarantee of what the leader would be like. It was obvious that he wasn't himself. No self-respecting autobot would join the decepticon cause.

Luna had no idea how long she had been on the Nemesis now but it felt like forever. She had heard Knock Out talking to other bots in the bay next door which put her nerves on edge. She hated that at any moment she could be found, she still didn't understand how Knock Out thought she would be safe. The brunette spent most of her time by the only window in the room looking out at the planet, she was very thankful that they had not gone into orbit yet.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood as she heard female voice from behind the door. Immediately she could identify the femme as Arachnid, the spider bot that both Knock Out and Breakdown hated so much. Only faint whispers could be heard through the thick wall, it grasped Luna's attention from where she was sitting in the corner of the room. Her curiosity got the better of her when she rushed over to the door to hear what was being said, there was a few mumbles but she was able to make it out. "Have you been with the humans again Knock Out because I can smell them"

"Maybe it's just you" Breakdown mumbled as he leant on the door to their quarters.

She gave the blue brute an annoyed glare as she let Knock Out tend to her injured energon line in her arm. The medic worked fast on her so that she would be gone quickly. It was obvious that she didn't want to be around either because as soon as Knock Out was done she fled the room in a second.

"How long you keeping her here?" Breakdown nudged his head towards their private quarters.

"Until the planet settles"

The blue bot gave his partner and unimpressed look as he knew that the planet had already settled from the extreme weather and the medic was only making up excuses to keep her here longer. Which made him think that he didn't know how boring it must be for the human. "Knock Out you can't keep her here, with the prime on board it's even more dangerous for her"

"Precisely why I can't take her back. Security's tight because of prime, I'd never get to the ground bridge with her" He hadn't visited her in the room that day knowing that that very morning he let her watch him wield the decepticon seal onto Optimus's shoulder and he remembered seeing her look very curious at the former autobot leader, he already knew that she would want to see him and that could not only blow the operation with Orion but also reveal Luna. He then recalled Megatrons transmission to every bot about addressing the Orion as Optimus and whoever did so would have their voice box torn out.

After a minute of pondering to himself Knock Out left the bay asking Breakdown to hold the fort, it would be foolish to have them both leave just in case someone did manage to break their way for some reason into their quarters. He had run in to his master on his stroll, concerns for their current scheme over powering his processor.

"When we stormed the Iacon hall of records in the waning days of the war for Cybertron, we acquired highly classified files. Files written in autobot codes with we have been unable to decipher"

"autobot codes" Knock Out repeated as he thought while following his master down the halls "which the Iacon archivist Orion Pax should have no trouble cracking. Considering what's at stake shouldn't we beef up the security around here?" He had hoped that more drones could then be moved and focussed around the operation than guarding said ground bridge which he required to take Luna back.

"Knock Out I believe that Orion will perform most effectively if he does not feel threatened or confined in anyway, however it is no coincidence that Orion's work station is located in direct proximity to the energon storage vault"

"Which is under constant surveillance. Well played" both looked at the other cunningly but inside Knock Out was disappointed that he couldn't somehow use the current situation to his advantage. Breakdown was right though. He shouldn't keep her here longer than she needed to be and it was getting too dangerous with prime aboard it would be a matter of time before any autobot got aboard too and all hell would break loose. "Knock Out I have a mission for you and Breakdown" He was then forced to comm Breakdown and lock Luna in. He did see it as an opportunity to take her back to the surface but that opportunity was ruined when they learned vehicons were accompanying and that they would be hitting a dangerous location.

It didn't take long before they hijacked the desired equipment that they needed to build their space bridge but were slowed by the interference of the humans and their weapons. Both Breakdown and Knock Out made quick work of the tanks that were firing upon them but as predicted the autobots arrived which allowed for a little bit of fun. "Drop the power source" Bulkhead yelled as the three autobots ran at them ready to fight. "Aren't you missing someone?" the medic mocked, they didn't bother holding out their weapons as air support flew in above them to distract he bots while they made a getaway. "Ready for that bridge" Knock Out comed back to the ship. As he was done a ground bridge appeared directly behind them. "We'll be sure to tell the big O you said hello" he couldn't help but tease them before running after his partner through the portal. As they made it back on to the Nemesis they began strolling through its corridors but not before Arcee surprised them from behind in her vehicle form. "Scrap" she had followed them through the bridge before it closed. They watched Arcee turn left towards the med bay, towards Luna. The two turned to the other before running. "You get the power source to Megatron" Knock Out ordered as he turned left to follow Arcee, he tried not to listen to Breakdown shouting after him. "Let the bot find Luna Knock Out" of course the medic wasn't going to pay attention to what was said. If he let Luna go with Arcee there was no guarantee that he would see the squishy again. Without Optimus around the bots couldn't be reasoned with, he discounted Bumblebee in his head knowing that he would listen.

It was clear that Knock Out wasn't particularly fast on his feet as could no longer see Arcee just a bunch of offlined vehicons which he highly expected to see in the bay later to be recycled for parts. He made it into the bay and unlocked his quarters. His optics searched frantically for the brunette woman, he worried when he did not see her immediately but his spark calmed when he saw her sleeping form in the corner. His entrance must have awoken her as she moaned and her eyes peered up at him in confusion. "Knocks are you okay? You look like you just had a spark attack" she chuckled to herself as she slowly became more aware.

"I was just worried about you" she gave him a questioning look as she wanted him to elaborate "Arcee managed to get aboard"

"And you were worried that she was in here?" she signed in disbelief "Knock Out would Arcee finding me and taking me back to the surface be a bad thing? At least then you wouldn't be so concerned about my presence here and I wouldn't be sat on my lazy ass all the time" even she could see that it was a better idea, it even cleared him of an suspicion there might be about his activities, he would not be associated with getting her off the ship. It was too late now though he was sure that if he was not called to stop the autobot then she had already been dealt with in a delicate matter considering current situations with the prime.

"You're worried that unlike Bee the autobots won't see that you're no threat to me" This caught the con off guard slightly, how did she know what he was concerned about? "You think that I'll be kept in confinement, in protection from you. You don't have to be worried about that motor mouth they'll never keep me away" he smiled at her, which gave the atmosphere a warm feeling. She understood him and above everything else she tried to reassure him that she wouldn't let it happen. No matter how hard they tried they wouldn't keep them apart.

"Bee trusts you with me even if there is the occasional disagreement but that's to be expected. If you can convince one autobot, you can convince them all" his spark warmed at her words. It made him melt, feel weak on his knee joints, become stiff as he tried to move towards her and bend down so that his arms were resting over his knees. "Well it couldn't do much good now, Arcee has probably been escorted off the ship by now"

There was silence as they brain stormed in their heads strategies to return her home. They had already come to the conclusion that it was best for her to leave with an autobot for safety, in Knock Out's mind there was only one bot that he trusted with Luna and that was Bee but it would was a long shot getting him on the ship to take Luna away.

"I think you're forgetting the autobot already present on the ship"

It took a moment for it to click in his processor "Prime? But he's not prime, he thinks he's Orion Pax, a decepticon. He's been fooled to believe the autobots are the bad guys"

Luna stood and walked by Knock Out placing her hand on his leg. She wasn't going to force Knock Out to blow is cover or anything of the sort but she had to make him realise that she couldn't stay any long. Her supplies would be one argument, she was running low and it wasn't good for heer health doing nothing all day and eating very little. "Then the truth needs to be told. Wrongs must be righted. Remember don't see of him as an autobot, see him as another cybertronian. Two bots one planet" He liked how she made things look and feel much easier than they actually are and how whenever there was a bad turn she'd twist it so that it was good. "I'm not asking you to take me to Optimus and tell him everything hoping that no cons will catch on. I'm not asking you to give them a reason to question your loyalties, I'm just asking that you let me go…trust me" she put her hand over her heart. She could feel it beat at a constant pace in her chest.

"You expect me to watch you just walk out of here?"

"Of course not you lugnut I'll be running and the halls are so dark no one will even see me"

Knock Out stood and backed away from her he was obviously in deep thought. Being him though he could only concentrate on the bad things that could happen if he wasn't there. Perhaps he was being selfish for not acting so that he wouldn't get caught. Any autobot would happily risk their life for their humans and he wasn't saying he wouldn't do the same for Luna it was just that he knew that given time he could easily return her to the surface like she was never even gone. It crossed his mind that ever since he had gotten her to put her faith in him. To trust him completely and she did so it was high time he returned the favour.

He turned back to her with his usual cocky grin and a hand on his hip "Okay but you call me when you need me"

"Of course" she gathered her small backpack that had all of her stuff inside and slung it over her shoulder and on to her back. She held out her phone so that she could use it quickly in the situation that she did need him. Knock Out opened the door and led her out to the med bay, he began fiddling with his monitor for a moment and turned back to her. At that moment her phone displayed a map on the screen and a blue dot not too far away. "Follow that to Optimus, when you come to the door type in 217 and it should open the door for you before shutting" She nodded to him as she took the information in and tried to memorise the code. It was then that Knock Out received a transmission from Breakdown telling him about the security breach on board concerning Starscream and with the space bridge. "I'm on my way. If the autobots are using our space bridge then they must have a way of restoring prime. Megatron will undoubtedly go there to stop them if you are able you need to get the big guy to the autobots at those coordinates" he pointed to her phone in her hand. She looked at it as a set of coordinates had been saved on to her hard drive.

Before she knew it Luna and Knock Out had split him going to the bridge and her going to find Optimus. She had lowered the brightness of the phone so that she would be more discreet as she ran through the Nemesis's corridors. She felt relieved that he wasn't too far from the medical bay so she wouldn't be out in the open for too long. Kuna kept to the walls knowing that she could easily hide. As she ran she could feel her heart thump harder and her breathing become heavier which wasn't exactly what she wanted as she didn't want to make too much noise and considering that cybertronians didn't need to breathe she bet that they would be able to hear her.

She stopped when she heard fast approaching footsteps ahead of her. Immediately she reacted and dove for cover, hugging the wall and bending down so as to look as small as possible. There was a piece of metal that kept her hidden from the sight of the oncoming decepticons. Holding her breath to remain completely silent she watched three vehicon drones run past her and turn into a different corridor. Something big must have been going on.

She let out a breath and tried to calm her breathing as she continued to run forwards and then take a right turning before a left. The door she seek was closed which was handy that she had the code but she wasn't very lucky when she saw two drones stood outside another door opposite of the one she needed to get to. They must be guarding something so there was no point in waiting for them to move for a few minutes. The only way she was going to get inside was if there was a distraction. Quickly she began digging around in her pockets but only found the odd coin that she would usually carry for spare change in her jeans. It might work but they were big ass robots, would they really be fooled by a rolling coin? If they were there was no guarantee how long a time she would buy herself to slip into the door.

As far as she was concerned she had nothing to lose trying it. At least she had some sort of plan. Just as Luna was about to flick the coin towards the two bots the floor rumbled slightly and loud noises could be heard from the room prime was in. The cons must have heard it too as they took one look at each other before going over and into the room. The door slide open to reveal a stunned Orion on the floor by one side and two other vehicons lying on the ground offline. Luna could see that the prime's hands had shifted to blasters, now she could understand his expression. She had been told that he had reverted to when he had been some sort of librarian and of course no librarian needs a gun. She was about to make use of the distracted guards to slip past them in the door way and inside when blasters were fired. She ducked down but could see that she was in the line of fire as she was watching she saw Optimus hesitate which made one of his blasts fire towards her. Luna acted quickly on her toes when she jumped forward out of the way and on to her front.

She was scared she didn't know what else to do apart from scrunch her eyes shut and hope that it would soon end.

After a minute or two there was silence she plucked up the courage to open her eyes and look at what had happened. A gasp escaped her mouth as her eyes set on now four drones offlined on the floor all of which were either leaking the blue substance she had come to recognise as energon or give of electrical sparks. Luna B-lined for the room before anything else could happen and stood in front of a dazed Orion his blasters gone and servos back. It took a moment for him to see her standing before him. He couldn't help but stand up then to look more presentable. "Who are you?"

"My name is Luna and I need your help but first I think you need mine"

"Do you know who I am?"

She nodded to him which seemed to put him at ease for some reason. They had never met before so he had no reason to trust her. She thought perhaps it was because she didn't look very threatening compared to him. "Your name is Optimus Prime. You are the leader of the autobots the guys that tried to save Cybertron, the ones that are trying to protect this planet and its people. Whatever you have been told is a lie one concocted by Megatron to use you for their own devious and evil schemes to take over Earth"

"You were once Orion Pax a mech that solely wanted to save his planet but then you earned your right to a prime. You are a noble leader who understands that freedom is everyone's right"

He took everything she said to him in and understood how it would fit in with what he had discovered. Even though she didn't really know him she had heard enough of him to be able to get him to remember. Finally there was a being that was honest with him, that didn't lie to take advantage. "I do not know if I can be Optimus Prime again" he spoke in his gentle and graceful tone

"You can be you just have to stand up for what you believe. What you know is right"

"You require my aid?"

"Yes, I need to get off this ship. Decepticons don't like humans. I'd die in an instant if I was spotted and I have no way off" she didn't need to say more to convince him to help her. He was an autobot at spark which meant he was always going to anyway. "I think the autobots have a way of returning your memory but they're under attack from Megatron himself"

Orion bent down and offered her his hand which she gladly climbed on to. She didn't think she'd be able to run anymore. "Then we better assist" he let her climb on to his shoulder and sit before changing his right servo into the blaster again and heading out. He moved silently through the hall as she directed him to the ground bridge room which she somehow remembered where it was. Orion of course wasn't that steady with his weapon so opted to hiding if they came across anyone instead of just shooting. Luckily they only had to hide from two vehicons that didn't even notice they were there.

The door to the ground bride slid open to reveal a drone on duty this time Orion had no choice but to offline him but he was improving as he hit him in the spark chamber quickly. Bringing his servo back he programmed the monitor for the coordinates that Luna had read to him from her before activating it. Luna put her phone away now that she no longer needed it but she was caught off guard when Orion took her from his shoulder and put her firmly on the floor. "Stay behind and run for cover as soon as you can" he commanded, she nodded in response as she waited for him to walk through before doing so herself.

She felt dizzy after coming out from the portal, of course this was her second time using the bridge and the first she had done so without the aid of a mech so it was a new experience. She managed to pull herself together as they caught Megatron standing at the far end of what seemed to be an underground cave next to what appeared to be a much larger and intense ground bridge. She remembered Knock Out saying something about a space bridge perhaps that is what it was. As the bridge behind her closed she immediately jumped behind a rock to the side to avoid being seen and just as Orion had said for cover, something told her that there was going to be a fight and she rather not be caught up in that.

"I cannot allow that to happen Megatron" Luna watched events unfold from behind the rock knowing that as soon as there was a good opportunity it was best to move somewhere safer, maybe alert Bumblebee, who she could see unconscious on the other side of the cave, of her presence. "And why should you care Orion Pax, you are no prime"

"That may be true or yet another deception but this much I do know my sympathies lie with the autobots and you are not one of us" he pointed to the warlord and then brought out his blades. Well one blade and a half, the right one had been damaged but was still usable. The gladiator growled as he watched Orion charge at him but of course in the frame of mind Orion had no experience or fighting skills so Megatron easily lifted his own blade on his right arm to block and then use his other arm to punch Orion in the abdomen (cybertronian equivalent) his body falling to floor "Your spark maybe in the right place Orion" the gladiator hit him on the back making Orion fall flat on his face "but you have much to learn before you can hope to ever again stand your ground against me" Megatron pointed his blade at Orions face and drew it back ready to strike "a moment sadly which will never come"

The sound of engine appeared from the space bridge just as Megatron was about to extinguish Orion's spark. Arcee transformed and rammed into the back of Megatron making the two fly to the other side of the cave. Luna watched as a human also appeared from the portal in a space suit, she took this opportunity to run over to them both. She was worried for Orion as there was much truth to Megatron's words but she hoped that there was some in what she was told the autobots might be doing. Luna stopped some ways from the other person who looked to be a teenager. Orion had noticed her presence and looked down to her when the boy held up some sort of metal key and was lit up. Luna nodded to him with a smile knowing that this would restore his memory. She wanted to laugh at how funny the teens face was when he was serious but knew it wasn't the time or place as she saw Arcee and Megatron fighting. "Are you certain I am worthy?" he asked the both of them questioningly

"You have no idea" the boy said

"This planet and all its people need you" Luna couldn't help but sound inspiring as the teen lifted the key more and a bright faint blue light shot to Orion's chest which in turn opened up to reveal a dead looking matrix of leader ship. The matrix sucked the energy. It took a minute by which time Luna noticed Megatron had beaten Arcee and was running straight at them. It was clear that Optimus was back when his face turned from that of confusion to determination and his chest closed up to hide the matrix. The key however flew up and span as it placed itself back into the primes servos. Quicker than a lightning strike Optimus turned around on his knee and caught Megatrons blade that had been swung at him, he looked up at the warlord "Megatron…" the battle armour then covered Optimus's mouth as he continued surprising the warlord "be gone".

Optimus sprung at his foe then as his punched him back and kept doing so until he hit him so hard that the gladiator went flying into the rock wall and fell to ground with a large thud. By this time all the other autobots had come round and made their way over to their leader a smile on their faces "Ratchet how did we arrive here?" Optimus asked which kind of made Luna sad that he inspiring speech from before wouldn't be remembered. The autobots took defensive positions as they readied themselves to fight. "Long story old friend"

Arcee then spoke into her comm link as Megatron was starting to get back up, the impact having hit him quite hard. A ground bridge whirled to life beside them. Luna covered her ears as they began firing at the gladiator, Bumblebee stood protectively in front of her. "Autobots fall back" the prime ordered his troops. Megatron had heard him too as he was determined not to et them get away while he charge right at them not even caring that he was out numbered. Luna had the wind taken out of her when Bee reached down and snatched her up from the ground his hand wrapped delicately around her body as she was kept close to his chest.

Arcee ran at the bridge grabbing the boy and jumping through with him. "And this time he's coming with us" Bulkhead shouted at the warlord as he helped fend him off. Ratchet ran through second and then Bee with Luna. The next thing Luna saw was the light of the autobot base along with four people standing in wait for their arrival. Luna was now sat comfortably on Bee's shoulder. As they all piled in to the room and received welcomes, Bee included as he knelt down to his human friend. Silence then had befallen the room as everyone stared at Optimus as he came through the ground bridge. "Optimus?"

"Hello Rafael" Optimus smiled down at the smallest of the them all

"The big guy remembers us, wahoo" screamed the girl.

Optimus looked over at his shoulder at the decepticon seal that was embedded there, she had watched Knock Out do that himself and it was good work just not the right symbol. "Although it seems there is much is do not remember"

"Optimus it has truly been our darkest hour but know this from every indication your spark never ceased being that of an autobot"

"I can vouch for that" Luna spoke up. Everyone then turned to her as she sat on Bee's shoulder. The scout stood up straight and whirled to comfort her as she was now the centre of attention.

"Wait who's she?" the girl asked, curiosity on her face. Luna smiled down at her before introducing herself. "My name is Luna Birch, I'm a technician/mechanic"

"So you are the human that was with Knock Out and Breakdown on top of that mountain" she nodded to confirm that it was her he was talking about "What were you doing on the warship?"

She looked guilty along with Bumblebee as they all waited for an answer. "Bee" Arcee didn't look too impressed.

"It's not Bumblebee's fault, he saved me from being sucked into a tornado but I went with Knock Out to the Nemesis"

"Why? I'd say it's more dangerous up there than it was down here" the small boy with glasses was very clever, he adjusted his spectacles on his nose.

"Look I understand your frustration but you don't know Knock Out. I trust him and so does Bee…Just maybe not on the battlefield"

Blank faces stared back at her and the scout. They didn't quite understand how the young bot could trust the decepticon with a human. But Luna hoped that she could at least get them to trust her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 11**

 **A/N: This fanfic is rated M for a reason. Thank you very much to Char for your review, I'm glad you are enjoying it and to** **BIackrose13** **I'm sorry that your reviews had not posted and I hope that it doesn't continue. Thank you very much for your support.**

Luna had now returned after spending a good amount of time in the autobot base. She had been forced to say why she believed why the decepticon medic was no threat, of course she didn't tell them how she and Knock Out met otherwise they might take it the wrong way. The fact that they raced and Knock Out could have killed her wasn't really a memorable moment. Although Optimus didn't remember her inspiring words on the Nemesis he did trust her. Thought the others took a good few hours to convince them to respect her own decision and of course she played the human rights card. Either way she didn't listen to what they had to say about Knock Out. She had been with the con for a large amount of time and she was fine, the bots presence actually made her life better- he made a difference. She very much doubted that the autobots would have done anything to help her, Prime had a rule about interfering in human affairs. Even then after that they had added her to the comm system should she them or should they need her and of course Ratchet laughed at that. She was sure that having been a mechanic and learning about cybertronians from Knock Out that she could be useful, she even understood their biology. After she confirmed their contacts Optimus had Arcee take her home.

She enjoyed the ride home. Having a motorcycle herself meant that she was used to it but it did make her yearn for using her bike again. She had sworn not to use it but having said that she planned on using it for transportation not racing, racing was a thing of the past now. She considered using the bike during the journey considering that the truck she had bought and planned to fix up was gone, sucked away by the tornado to never be seen again.

Luna did have to reassure the femme that she would be okay and that Knock Out's presence with her was nothing to fear. When Arcee had left Luna immediately messaged Knock Out to let him know that she was fine and back home to which he had replied and told her that he would come as soon as he had completed his task that Megatron had given both Breakdown and himself.

She had immediately gone inside and began making herself a late lunch, she was quite hungry as she hadn't had a proper meal in a while because she was on the Nemesis. She definitely didn't want to go back knowing that she'd be stuck in a single room and escape was futile.

Luna wasn't a naturally neat person so when it came to her workshop everything was everywhere. She was in the middle of cleaning the workshop when Knock Out came roaring in, the doors already open to aerate the building. He transformed before he stopped making him skid on his feet. It was obvious right then that he as in a good mood, his classic grin on his lip plates as he stared down at her. "Must have been a good mission"

He shrugged as he watched her move around putting things in their rightful place. "More like a less complicated mission" she didn't reply only wait for him to elaborate "Bulkhead and Bumblebee turned up and while I was getting away with the objective Bee was running behind me" he laughed

"Wait Bumblebee was running after you while you were in your vehicle form" he nodded to confirm

"He even used an old truck to keep up"

From what she understood about their biology she thought over why Bee didn't transform to follow Knock Out. She knew that the two liked to challenge or show off their speed to the other. As she thought the room was silent. There was no reason to why Bumblebee didn't transform to pursue Knock Out unless…unless he couldn't transform. "Bee's T-cog"

"Looks like the bot is missing a very valuable organ, one that can't be replaced"

Poor Bee she felt bad for him. Knock Out was right it was valuable, transforming was a vital part of a cybertronian it gave them access to faster travel and their weapons. She brought out her phone from her jeans pocket and began messaging the scout, telling him that if he needed her then all he had to do is ask, even if it was just for someone to talk to. She had quickly got a reply from the autobot making her think that he was probably confined to the base and had nothing better to do. The scout had thanked her for her concern. Luna giggled at the thought of Bumblebee driving Ratchet up the walls.

She turned back to Knock Out as the building shook slightly from the red bot sitting down on the floor. "So what you wanna do today?" she asked

He grinned at her before pulling o one of his data pads. He began pressing a couple of buttons and then a little projection appeared above it in a bunch of code. "How do you feel about helping me uncover the means to a holoform"

"Holoform? You mean that tech that allows you to make static interactive versions of yourselves?" he nodded to her as he still waited for her reaction "Hell yeah" Luna was super excited to work with Knock Out and work out the codes to such complicated technology. She instructed the medic to hook up his data pad to her large computer screen on the far wall so that they could work together at the same time. She wondered if she was the right person to be working on something so important, she wasn't the smartest person in the world and there were way more smarter people around but she was honoured that Knock Out wanted to work with her. It reminded her that being a decepticon really wasn't who Knock Out was.

She even wondered what Knock Out would look like as a human, she had seen his holoscreen but that was different. "Knock Out why did you want to work on this with me?"

"I've been meaning to look in to the holoform but never have the time on the ship and you're smart and talented. Figured you're the best person to work on this with me" he rubbed the back of his head as he spoke about Luna, he was sure that if he was human then he would be blushing at that moment. She smiled at what he had said about her. She felt appreciated and accepted by him.

For the next hour she continued to work with him. Exchanging ideas on what codes would work and which wouldn't. She was quite surprised by her own talent as she seemed to be really good at it.

"If I put this set of codes here it should stabilise the holoform so that it won't just faze out and it should be able to travel a good distance from our real bodies" he placed a set of codes that he had made into the system, he also looked over what Luna had done and was quite impressed with her work. What she had done was far complicated than he gave her credit it for, he would never have coded that way. Luna finished her own work and then scanned over what Knock Out was talking about. She could feel the cons gaze on her as she worked. "No wait if you do it that way you run the risk of consuming more energon than required and your real body wouldn't be self-aware of its surroundings"

His optics widened as she pointed out the flaws with his work. He felt embarrassed that he had not seen it himself or even found a better way. "Ta da" she shouted as she showed him her additions. "Taking out the middle part and replacing it meant with this means that you are using less energon and even if you we concentrated on your holoforms activities you would still be aware of your real body's surroundings" Knock Out had to admit he was astonished, he just looked down at the pinky.

"What?" she shrugged at him acting like it was simple to do.

"And right there is the reason that you're helping" he chuckled "Ready for a test run?"

She froze then expressing worry on the fact that Knock Out was suggesting testing it on him. "You're kidding right? You can't test it on yourself, it might shut down your systems or something else"

He began laughing at her worry, her concern that whatever she had done may hurt him. "I trust your work Luna I know you wouldn't have coded it otherwise. Besides who else it going to be the guinea pig" Luna had no way to ague her point further. He did have a valid point and when she was working she was sure to overlook anything that might damage his systems. She gave him a nod of approval as he downloaded the technology from his datapad and transformed into his alt mode.

The next thing Luna knew there was the sound of static behind her and the form of a man slowly appearing. She was amazed that stood before her was a man in his mid-twenties standing at around 5ft 8 with red hair that framed his face and ruby red eyes. He wore dark blue jeans with red and white sneakers and a red and light grey shirt. She looked over his hands and his body before turning to Luna. As his ruby gaze met her ocean one his cheeks blushed. "How do I look?" he asked. Waiting for a reply Luna said nothing but approached him. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body as she got close to him, even his breath. He seemed so human to her. "You're so human" he chuckled at her remark, it was the point of the technology. He realised that he would be able to feel better now with this small form so he reached for Luna's right hand. He felt the warmth of her and the smoothness of her skin, it was really delicate and soft. Knock Out was able to really see her now. Her beautiful brown hair that waved down her shoulders and rested below her breasts. He couldn't believe how weak he felt now that he was really close to her, that this human made him feel differently. She too felt him, she couldn't believe how real he was, it was nothing like she had expected. They ended up intertwining their fingers which made them laugh and their gaze returning to each other. "Luna…" he stuttered at his words, his spark pulsing more. He couldn't believe he was nervous but he had to tell her "Luna I need to…to tell you…"

She smiled warmly at his nerves "Tell me what Knocks?"

His mouth opened to say something but another loud voice sounded from outside before he could even say anything. Their attention was then drawn to the voice as they were surprised by who they saw. Both Ricky and Billy slowly walked towards the two. "We were hoping to find you both here" Billy grinned at them and then turned to his brother as they stopped as the doors. "And seeing as you are, we've got some business to finish" as soon as the sentence was finished four men appear next the brothers, two on each side of them. At least one man on either side had a metal pipe in their hand that they waved about as they slowly paced themselves forward.

Luna's heart plummeted as she remembered what they had done last time, the happiness of being rid of them dissipated. Her knees shook and her breathing became faster. Knock Out noticed this and retracted his hand from hers positioning himself in front of Luna protectively. Of course if he had it his way he would transform and teach them a lesson but he knew he couldn't. "Stay away from her" he yelled but he knew that they would never listen. They only laughed at his attempts.

"Hahaha boys teach em a lesson" their little gang ran at Luna and Knock Out, three of them going for Knock Out to hold him down while one went straight for Luna. Knock Out tried quickly to get between them and Luna but they were cunning to keep them separated. He got the bulk of it with two guys hitting him with the pipe to try and knock him into unconsciousness but he was holding on. He saw Luna trying to get away and get to him but she was grasped firmly before being pushed to the ground. Luna tried to get back up but she was continuously kicked by him. It was clear that whatever things were planned for them was going to be dealt by Ricky and Billy themselves. Luna saw Knock Out and her anger grew as she saw him being overpowered. Of course she didn't know yet what the holoform could take and couldn't take.

In an instance Luna caught the man's foot, that was about to hit her, and pushed it making him fall backwards. Her arms ached from the beating she took but she was able to push the pain aside to pick herself up and run at the three men hanging over Knock Out. She pushed one away but while another was still hitting the alien on the floor the other swung his weapon at her abdomen. A loud yell escaped her mouth as she fell on her knees grasping the area that stung from the attack.

It enraged Knock Out that Luna was in pain that guys like these that didn't have any sympathies for her, they just did what was asked of them. It only made him think of himself as he did Megatrons bidding. He saw the guy bring his hand up again as he was building up momentum to hit her again with the metal pipe. He couldn't take it anymore. He had made a promise to her and he intended to keep it. His eyes closed and before he knew it the holoform disappeared surprising the men that overcrowded him. They began looking around for him including the guy that held his weapon in the air.

They Jumped out of their skins when the red aston martin that was parked up revved to life, The engine sounding angry and violent. Luna listened to the sound of Knock Out angered, her eyes heavy after being beaten hard so she kept them closed.

In an instant the aston martin shifted forms and stood tall above the men all of them staring at him with shocked and scared faces. The decepticon stomped him foot hard to make them loose their balance but it only made the four men run away in fear screaming from what they had just witnessed. Bill and Ricky however were frozen in place, their blood running cold as they dare not move. Knock Out was happy that he scared them, this was the reaction he was expecting from Luna when they had met. He walked right up to the brothers standing above them as a giant. They too looking up into his red optics, they met his gaze and could feel his anger, his need to repay the favour which made them tremble. "W…What are y…you?" Ricky mumbled

A smirk grew on his face plates. He brought his hand up and shifted it to his hand saw, he crouched down to answer his voice loud and intimidating. "I'm definitely not one to mess with and guess what you pathetic flesh bags just did" as his sentence finished he span the saw around fast and moved it closer to them. It was obvious that they got the message when they jumped and ran away shouting. Knock Out lunged at them and managed to put a small but pain scratch into Ricky's back, his shirt torn and small drops of blood pouring out of it and soaking into the remainder of his shirt. Jumping into their car that they had driven there and zoomed away. Knock out watched them leave not moving until they were gone completely and the dust that had been thrown up from the wheels settled back down on the ground.

His hand reappeared as he heard a slight mumble from behind him, he turned to Luna's lying form inside the building and his face softened. His processor went straight to medic mode as he knew she was injured. Knock Out transformed and pulled into the garage closing all the doors easily. When he stopped he activated his holoforms which materialised next to her.

Luna's eyes peaked open at him the corners of her mouth lifting to a smile. She felt his strong arms wrap around her as he lifted her up bridal style and carried her through her living space and up the makeshift stairs to her bedroom. This was the first time he had seen her room and found it funny that it was clean and tidy unlike her workshop. He deposited her on her double bed in the centre of her room and made his way to her bathroom through the door at the opposite end of the room, he knew that Luna being a mechanic would have a first aid kit somewhere in a home and a human bathroom would be the most logical place to put it. It didn't take him long to find it and bring it back to her sitting form on the bed.

The medic kneeled on the floor in front of her as he cleaned her gash on her arm and put a plaster over it. He saw the bruises on her arms and knew there would be more of course being him he knew the right treatment for them to hurt less and heal faster. He applied cold water to them and put a small bit of cream on them. "Knocks" she whispered to him. His gaze turning to her, she seemed to be fully awake now. "Are you hurt?"

"Me? Are you kidding" he joked as he put the medical kit aside. The light of the sunset seeped through her open window which highlighted both their faces. They stayed in silence looking at one another, Knock Out sitting beside her now. If anyone else was in the room the atmosphere would have been awkward but it wasn't. Nothing needed to be said between them both. The moment was perfect as they lost themselves in each other's eyes. To them it was like the world had stopped spinning and time had halted.

"I think I know what you were going to say earlier" she whispered to him keeping the room quiet.

His eyes searched hers as he panicked a little. He hoped that she hadn't, that she would mistake what she thought he was going to say. Although given the present atmosphere of things and the timing.

"What?"

Of course she didn't reply to him, she didn't have to. She had always thought and believed that actions spoke louder than words.

It was then that time moved again as they closed the gap between them and their lips connected. Luna and Knock Out kissed each other and they didn't stop. Neither pulled away or questioned what they were doing mostly because to them it was right. It felt right to them.

Knock Out's hand moved to her face as he felt her soft skin, his other placed firmly on her hip. Her hands moved as well up to his head where she stroked her fingers through his hair. She could feel the pulsing of his spark as they continued. She withdrew her hands and pull away from him, wondering if this really was him. There was no way he's want to do this with a human, a fleshy in his terms.

She wanted to question him but he didn't allow that as he kissed her again forcing their lips together. It was like a magnet with the pull of attraction. What surprised her even more was when he advanced and began lifting her top up. Before she knew it he had taken her clothes off and his had statically disappeared. She laid out on her bed, Knock Out laying on top of her as they continued to kiss. He then moved down as he kissed her neck and kept going down. She moaned as he continued, whispering his name.

"Knocks I want you" he smiled at her and spread her legs, entering her slowly and then thrusting himself against her hips. He had never realised how much he had wanted her. Wanted to tell her how he felt and he was eternally happy that she returned them too. He carried on, listening to her moan and shout out for him. A smirk settling on his lips as he listened to her. He didn't care what others would think of him now, he loved the woman that was under him and that was all that mattered to him. His pace quickened as they both enjoyed the sensation of the others pleasuring they didn't even notice the dark settled in and their visibility of each other fading with it but that just made things even more interesting for the two.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 12**

 **A/N: This is quite a long one but that just means I enjoyed writing it just as I hope you enjoy reading it. R &R.**

She shifted on the bed so that she now faced inwards, she stretched her arm out over the bed spreading herself out and felt no one there. Her eyes fluttered open to see that she was alone. She smiled as the morning sun shone in through the window. She sighed happily as she sat up and climbed out of bed. She presumed that Knock Out left during the night probably because he was called away by the decepticons but she knew that at the first chance he would get that he would be back even if it was for a couple of minutes. The first thing she did was have a shower knowing that she hadn't had a proper one since before the Unicron incident but she had made sure she was clean with wipes. It didn't take her long to wash and dry herself.

Before she was about to put her clothes on she heard Knock Out arrive in through the doors. For Luna it hadn't been long since she had seen him but she couldn't help but be excited that he was back. In a rush she put on blue jean shorts and a purple tank top. "Luna?" she heard him call for her so she quickly tied her hair back and ran out the door sliding down the stairs. She saw him crouched down his face pointed down at the floor immediately Luna's lit up face saddened. She knew something was wrong it was unlike Knock Out to be so down and quiet. Luna slowed her pace as she approached him. "Knock Out" she whispered

He responded by slowly lifting his head to her, he tried to manage a small smile but it was clear that for him it was hard. She lifted her hand to his face placing it delicately on his chin. "Tell me"

He was amazed that she wanted to hear what was bothering him, even if it was the smallest thing he knew she would listen to him. She hand wrapped around her and lifted her up as he stood and walked outside. She held on to his thumb as she waited for him to talk. He sighed before doing so. "Something happened to Breakdown"

She gasped clenching his thumb tighter he could feel her touch which made him relax. "Is he okay?"

"He's dead. Megatron sent him and commander dreadwing to terminate Arachnid but she terminated him first and then his body was carted away by the human organisation called Mech" Knock Out grew angry as he spoke, his spark ached to return the favour to both Arachnid and Mech. His grip around Luna got tighter as he thought about the death of his partner. She moaned due to the increased pressure and got worried that he was lost in his thoughts and wouldn't hear her. Luna began hitting his hand at her sudden struggle he realised what he was doing and released his grip around her. I'm sorry Luna" he was hesitant turning his hand so that she was now sitting in his palm.

Luna took a minute to breathe she could tell that he didn't mean it. "I understand Knock Out. I know what it feels like to lose someone" she put her hand over her heart taking a minute to compose herself as she thought about her grandparents "It hurts and all you want to do is get payback but what you have to realise is that something are out of our control and to do what is right you have to give up the things you want like objects or maybe people" Knock Out's optics widened at what she was implying. Was she suggesting that he give her up? He couldn't do that.

"I'm sorry Knocks but I can't help but feel responsible, if you weren't with me then Breakdown would still be alive. Last night…" she was cut from finishing her sentence.

"Was the best. If I were on the warship Breakdown may be alive but you wouldn't be, you think after what we did to Billy and Ricky that they would let you off lightly. It was a decision you or Breakdown"

Luna turned away from him her heart sank as the guilt rose. "But you chose wrong. I'm a 24 year old human and I'll live to what 90 if I'm lucky. I'm just a waste of time" Knock Out brought her closer to his face, he ran a finger down her bad to comfort her more.

"Luna if I could redo it all again then I'd still choose you" she peaked up hearing that he cared for her deeply. Smiling at him he gave her his signature grin. "I love you Knock Out"

"And I love you squishy" he poked her gently. "Fancy a drive"

"Always" At that moment Knock Out transformed, he shifted around Luna. She was caught off guard when she was jerked from his palm into the passenger seat of the red aston martin. In a matter of seconds they had pulled away and were driving along with no particular destination in mind. They always enjoyed their drives together day or night. Both of them enjoyed the others company which made the drive that much better. Right then the drive was just a distraction from their sadness towards Breakdowns death.

They made sure to stay away from Jasper so that they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. They always knew it would be better to keep a low profile especially if Soundwave monitored decepticon activity. As they were talking Luna's phone began ringing aloud. She dug it out of her pocket and answered quickly. Knock Out remained silent as she spoke he didn't want to interfere with her work especially if it was her main source of income. He listened to her arrange to pick up an old computer system during the week before hanging up. "We can go now if you want?" he offered

"No thanks. I like having time off I'd rather not go running into another job when another comes around" Just as she was about to put her phone away it began ringing again to which she sighed.

"It just means you're good at your job" he smiled to himself as she looked to see if it was a recognised number.

"Its Ratchet" immediately Knock Out began to grumble at the sound of the autobot medics name while Luna answered without any hesitation. "What's up Ratchet?...no I'm out…what do you mean I need to hide? Wait ratchet what's going on…Optimus n..no I haven't seen him" just as she finished talking Knock Out swerved quickly as what looked like Optimus Prime was about to run them off the road, Knock Out hit his brakes and stopped to see where he had gone to. Luna screamed as the black truck rammed into Knock Out's side and pushed him away, the con was able to get away as he reversed back from the truck. Luna was left confused as she heard the sound of moving metal and was thrown from the passenger seat of Knock Out's alt form to the ground. Knock Out now stood protectively over her as he waited for the truck to move.

Luna ducked as the black truck transformed into what seemed like a dark Optimus Prime and both bots ran at each other. She then remembered her phone in her hand and could just make out the screams of Ratchet as he called for her. "Ratchet Optimus is attacking us….Yes us me and Knock Out…What do you mean that's not Optimus? He's standing right in front of me" She squealed after the dark bot tried to make a grab for her but Knock Out intervened and kicked him away. She picked herself up and moved away from them before continuing with her conversation over the phone. "I don't think Knocks would be too happy if you sent backup Ratchet" She jumped out of the way of one of the bots blaster shots.

Knock Out and the dark Prime were fighting for control, his opponent's left hand had transformers into a blaster and the medic could clearly see that it was targeting Luna which made him scared. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold it back. As he looked over his shoulder at Luna he saw her on the phone still while she was watching him. "Luna run!" she huffed at his sudden outburst but did what was asked of her as she turned tail and ran.

"Sorry Ratchet I'm a little busy right now" She hung up the phone depositing it in her pocket as she hauled ass away and no matter how far she thought she got the fight seemed to follow behind her. Only a couple of time did the dark Prime fire at her and he missed. Her breathing was heavy when she finally stopped, she wasn't that far away from them but her heart ached as she got further from the con. She didn't want to leave him no matter what. She watched as Knock Out pushed the Prime away and then tried kicking him but the bot caught his attack and pulled on Knock Outs leg making him fall on the ground. The medic then tried to get back up but was then the subject of continuous kicking. He began feeling weak and limp not even noticing when the beating had stopped.

His attention was then drawn the shouting of Luna as she was gasped in the dark Primes hand. He was holding her high, above his own head which made his mind boggle of the thought of her falling at that height. Knock Out knew that Luna had a fear of heights and she always trusted him but now he knew that she would be frightened.

It was very evident when her gaze stayed on the hard ground far below her, she didn't even give Knock Out a quick glance from her high position. Her petrified face was pale and her breathing had become much slower than it should as she felt the Primes grip around her loosen. Her vision blurred as she was let go but the Prime. Before she could even scream at her imminent death everything went black.

Luna groaned as her eyes began to slide open, her breath steady. It then came back to her that she was falling. She gasped as she searched her surroundings but calmed when she saw she was sat in the front of knock Out's alt form. "Easy squishy you're safe. Stay quiet though" Luna grasped her head as she saw that it was dark outside. Had she really been out for the rest of the day? She gazed out at the dark garage that Knock Out was parked in.

"What happened?"

"I was able kick that bot on his aft and catch you. When I saw you unconscious I made a run for it, didn't want to risk you being taken again so I drove all around Jasper to lose him and returned here to hide. I don't know if he's gone though, he could still be lurking somewhere"

"Wonderful my fear of heights gets the better of me once again" she mumbled as she stepped out of Knock Out. Once she was out she immediately went to her bedroom. Knock Out activated his holoform, it fazing in on her bed just as she was about lie down. Luna removed her shoes and sat back on the bed her eyes felt quite heavy even if she had been unconscious. As she sat back she jumped when she noticed the human form of Knock Out leaning against the header of the bed, his legs stretched to the end of the bed with a smirk on his lips. She laughed at how he had scared her. "Haven't you got some sort of mission that Megadork needs you for?" she whispered as she lay her head down on the pillow and looked upon him.

"If he needs me then he'll call for me. You trying to get rid of me pinky?" His eyes narrowed at her playfully.

Luna laughed at his remark "Please, I'd never be rid of you no matter how hard I try" she joked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean it's been a while since we met and look at you bucket head you're still here" Knock Out wiggled his fingers as he dove in and began tickling the brunette. She squealed and squirmed to get away from him but he held her close embracing her as they relaxed. They chuckled and settled as they cuddled. "If the opportunity to leave came would you take it?" Knock Out didn't really know where the question came from but he felt obliged to ask it.

Luna giggled at the thought of her leaving especially at the con worrying about her just one day leaving. She did wonder why he thought of such thing but didn't think it important. "Leave to go where? To do what with who? It seems to me that what I want is right here" Luna rested her head on his chest and let out a deep breath. Her eyes slipped shut as she was slowly falling asleep. Knock Out gave a soft smile to her as he watched her peaceful face rest. "I love you Luna Birch" he said into her ear, he didn't expect her to reply knowing that today had been frightening for her. "I love you Knock Out" The con couldn't help but love her more as he stared at her. He loved her kind heart, one that accepted him despite what he was or who he served.

He knew that he would have to go back to the Nemesis sooner or later which meant that he would have to leave Luna, of course he wasn't looking forward to that. He loved her company it made every moment that much more interesting. He also didn't want to leave her because she would be alone and from recent events he didn't want her alone. He wished he could be with her while he did his part for the decepticons but of course that would be dangerous. He'd might as well hand Luna and himself over to Megatron if that was what he was going to do.

Knock Out had a new found hate for how the decepticons where making things complicated for him when he was with Luna, but he knew the last thing he should do is question his loyalties. The medic saw only one solution to his dilemma, he would have to implore the use of the autobots to protect Luna. He didn't exactly like the idea considering that he didn't trust them and he'd much prefer protecting her himself instead of wasting his time fixing something that is probably going to break again soon enough. The only autobot he vaguely trusted with Luna's safety was the scout but even that was stretched thin.

Luna awoke early after her body had told her that she had rested enough. She was quite saddened to find that Knock Out had gone again, remembering falling asleep in his arms brightened her up though knowing that he would be back. She then realised that she had gone to bed that night in her clothes so she didn't hesitate change into some new clothes and brush her hair so that it ran loose.

When she was down the stairs she noticed that the coffee machine had already been set and it was ready for her, pouring herself a mug she noticed a note on her table. * _This'll take the whole day will come by tonight. I need you to spend the day with the autobots until I'm done. Eat up*_ Luna thought he was just being a worried bot asking her to be with the bots for the day, she automatically knew that recent events is making him question her safety but considering that she hadn't seen them in a while and had meant to see them sooner or later she didn't think it was a bad plan. It wold give Knock Out's processor a bit of peace as well. She quickly fetched her phone and messaged Bumblebee for a ride, imagining that he would probably pick up raf from his home in Nevada as well.

Her thoughts then pondered the last bit Knock Out had written. She moved over to her microwave but saw nothing inside then to her oven. She opened it and was quite surprised to find a cooked breakfast on a plate waiting for her. It was still warm which meant the con had this planned.

Luna had to give him credit, for a being that doesn't eat and only consumes energon he knew how to cook perfectly and had put a lot of thought in to it before he left.

After the previous day she had Luna couldn't help but devour it all leaving only an empty plate and mug. As she moved to clean up she recognised the sound of Bumblebee's engine approaching. She quickly cleaned and made her way back up the stairs only to return back down them now with shoes on her feet. She put her phone in her pocket and made sure that all her doors were locked before exiting out her front door. She saw Bee waiting for her his driver's door open for her and Raf sat in the passenger seat.

When she had jumped in the door had shut after her and her seat belt secured it slef around her. "Hey Bee, Raf how are you?"

Raf waited for the scout to finish answering her before doing so himself "All good. The others are going to be excited that you're coming today"

"Yeah well figured it was inevitable and I do like you guys so I'm not just going to abandon you" she laughed as they drove away and continued to talk all the way to the base. Luna knew where they were based and knew very well that she could have easily rid her bike in but she figured that riding with Bee would be more fun and less concerning for a certain decepticon medic. When they arrived Luna was warmly greeted by everyone even agent Fowler but that was over quickly when Optimus asked Bulkhead to talk about where he had been. Luna did feel left out of the whole thing but being with Knock Out has its price. She wondered how crazy things got when there was decepticon activity.

"When the insecticons suddenly backed off I got inspired by my proximity to the power core and did what I do best" the green bot punched his fist into his hand. The only person that looked the most interested in Bulkheads story was Miko, it was written all over her face.

"You trashed Megatrons ride like a rock star in a hotel room" Luna laughed as Miko raised her rock hands up.

"We should hit the cons right now while they're vulnerable" the brunette became panicked slightly, if they were going to attack what would happen to her medic. Luna didn't get the chance to say anything though.

"Megatrons warship maybe grounded but let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered, especially since he has added the insecticon hive to his ranks" Luna turned to Raf and Jack next to her by the computers a little bit confused.

"Insecticons?"

"Giant bug like decepticons they belong to a hive and are much fiercer than an average con" Raf explained, Luna's ocean eyes grew at the thought of them wishing that she never asked. Their attention then went back to the conversation about an attack plan.

"Then maybe it's time for me to call in an airstrike" Fowler had to make use of any human resources that would help take the cons down.

"Or for us to consider more extreme measure agent Fowler" not everyone knew what the Prime was implying but he didn't exactly elaborate as he led Ratchet away from the control room. Luna then heard Rafael typing away vigorously at his laptop she could easily see that he was getting annoyed at something. "You Okay Raf?"

"It's just a bug that I can't get rid of" he pushed his glasses up his nose "Which is actually a first for me" Luna smiled before taking control, she looked at the screen and began writing in code for him. He noticed her not even paying attention to the keys on the board as she typed it was like it was instinct. IN a matter of minutes as was done hitting the enter button and everything on the computer returning and working better than before. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a technician it's what I do. I haven't come across a bug or virus that I can't handle" before anything more could be said a loud beeping noise sounded from the main monitor on the wall, ratchet and Optimus had returned and the medic began working. "Optimus, I'm detecting a massive energy spike at the decepticon crash site. It appears to be dark energon" by the look on everyone's faces at the mention of the dark substance Luna didn't have to ask what it was, she did recall Knock Out mentioning it once or twice before. Optimus then gathered his team in the corner and spoke to them quietly they knew it was the battle plan but it was surprising that as soon as they were done Ratchet fiddled with a small computer screen and pulled down a lever.

Instantly a ground bridge opened for the autobots "autobots transform and roll out" Optimus commanded. They all did as commanded and drove through the bridge disappearing from sight. Before Prime could enter behind them Fowler got his attention. "Hold on Prime. If you are going to deploy some kind of super weapon in a final showdown with the cons, it's my job as a representative of planet Earth to bear witness" Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other blankly before Optimus transformed and waited for Fowler to jump in. It wasn't before the bridge faded shut and they were forced to listen in on the communications.

A few seconds past of complete silence as they waited for something to happen, all the time Luna thought of the red con, she couldn't message him the base blocks the radio waves so she couldn't warn him. Thinking about it if she did warn him there would be nothing he could do without drawing suspicion of some sort. Optimus's voice then boomed down the communication link "Once you launch the spark extractor be sure to clear its radius before it can activate"

Luna didn't exactly like the name of spark extractor, guessing its function.

They waited for any more news but there was nothing, Ratchet kept an eyes on their bio signature and saw that they were fine. Ratchet and the humans were just left to wonder if something bad had happened already. "Teams down, requesting med evac" everyone was caught off guard at what Fowler had said. Ratchet burst into action activating the ground bridge again and going through it to retrieve the bots. Fowler entered through looking quite shocked followed by ratchet with Optimus. One by one the medic brought the autobots through the ground bridge and put them to the side so that he could scan them. Luna, Raf, Jack and Miko join Fowler on the floor and watched as the medic was assessing them.

Each one of the bot were frozen in place in different stances. "They're alive but I've never encountered this form of stasis lock" they all knew that wasn't good. How would they return to normal?

"The cons are crossing the Atlantic" Fowler informed "making a b-line for North America"

"That's odd" I mumbled to kids as we walked over to the two. "Wait we can track them?" Jack asked. It did seem strange that we were now able to track the Nemesis. "Why aren't they cloaked like usual?"

"None of this makes a lick of sense. The cons had us in the crosshair but the cons just took off"

"They even bailed on that spark extractor thingy" They all thought for a moment, it was true the decepticons weren't doing anything logically.

"If the ship isn't cloaked maybe the communications relay is open and…" Ratchet quickly stopped Jack from continuing which made Luna laugh.

"Are you suggesting that we just call Megatron and ask him what's going on up there?" No one replied but held out their hands giving the medic a cue for any other suggestion he may have but he didn't. Seeing no other solution Ratchet went to the main monitor and connected there communications "autobot outpost omega one to decepticon warship, Megatron please respond" There was no answer of course "Megatron?" still no reply.

Luna didn't exactly want to talk to the warlord after hearing how ruthless he was but she did have to admit that sometimes it is better to talk things out. After a minute of silence the monitor gave a low toned beep to signal and incoming transmission. "Megatron has been relieved of his command" the voice was very low and didn't sound too friendly, it was one that they did not recognise.

"Who is this?" Ratchet asked but the voice only repeated the same sentence. "Have you taken control of the decepticon vessel?" Ratchet further questioned who was on the receiving end, they all highly doubted that they would get much information out of them. "I am the vessel. Any Cybertronian who interferes with my mission will be neutralised" the humans gasped a little, they were talking to the vessel? Images were then displayed of the cons inside the warship, drones and Insecticons were frozen in place just like the autobots were.

"What mission?"

"Priority one, decrypt Iacon database and recover decepticon technology"

"For what purpose?" this time there was no reply at all and the line went dead, the ship must have realised that it was giving away too much information. "It hung up, rude" Miko couldn't help but make some sort of comment about an alien that wouldn't know about human customs. It made Luna think of Knock Out when he didn't obey the traffic laws.

"Rude? There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting decepticon weapons of mass destruction" Fowler lost it then as he began shouting but of course he failed to see the upside to the situation.

"A giant spaceship filled with neutralised decepticons" Luna and Raf nodded at one another knowing exactly where Jack was going with this but Fowler obviously didn't.

"Point?"

"This could be our only chance to slip aboard and download the Iacon database" Raf continued the sentence "So Optimus can decode it"

"Then you would have an equal chance of finding and retrieving the relics" Luna suggested, they then turned to the one fully functioning bot in the room for confirmation. For once he was listening intently to their plan liking the sound of it.

"Ingenious. I will infiltrate the decepticon warship" he suggested he looked down at each of them and saw Luna shaking her head "What?"

"That's not a good idea" the brunette pointed to the monitor "You saw what it did to the decepticons, probably all of them"

"Including Megatron" Luna thought of Knock Out, it hurt her that the autobots were in stasis lock but to think that her medic was too and he was aboard a warship that seems to have a mind of its own, this time he was in danger and she felt obliged to save him. Luna's thoughts made her miss some of the ongoing conversation. "The ship maybe blind to humans"

"Very well agent Fowler, but at the first sign of trouble I am bridging you right back here" the autobot medic turned and grabbed what looked like a cybertronian version of a USB stick and handed it to Fowler "Now in order to download the database you will need a compatible transfer drive"

"A what?"

"He'll also need tech support" Raf and Luna gave each a stare both smiling. "I also know my way around some of it so I can help with navigation"

"And backup" Miko had to get in on this now.

The humans climbed down as Ratchet inputting coordinates of the warship and activated the ground bridge. One by one they entered and entered into the ship. Luna didn't mind the bridge now that she had used a couple of times, like most things it just takes a little getting used to.

As the bridge close Luna's heart raced like she could feel Knock Out nearby. It was that or she remembered her last trip on board and it wasn't a particular one that she enjoyed and wanted to repeat. A little piece of mind was given knowing that everyone was immobile at the present moment and considering the autobots were still neutralised as well it would remain that way for some time.

"Fowler to base we're in"

"Good, they're data core should be accessible from any console"

Luna took in where they were, the others waiting for her to move. She pointed to the nearest room. "The nearest console is that way" They followed the young woman looking at the vehicon drones that were in stasis lock as they walked by. The hall was huge which meant what would take a cybertronian 5 steps to reach the end of a corridor would take 50 for them. Luckily for them they had plenty of time.

Luna lead the way round the corner to the console she knew was there for them to download the database but she stopped dead in her tracks and took in a deep breath. She didn't let it out until Raf gulped and everyone else saw a frozen Knock Out at the console. Of course they were afraid of him but the only thing Luna was afraid of was Knock Out not returning to normal. They moved to the console, Miko running at the red con and stopping at his feet. It was very clear that she was enjoying the experience and no one blamed her. It was nice being the only hope for the autobots.

Everyone's attention was then on the thudding sound as Miko began hitting the cons foot. "Doc knock is knocked out" Luna laughed loudly at the young girl, standing next to her and nudging her with an elbow.

"Good one. I'll be sure to tell him that" Miko liked how the woman that had joined their group was very excepting and didn't worry about their safety all the time. Telling them to do this and not do that something Fowler and June Darby did most of the time when they were in the base too.

"Look the ships decoded two sets of Iacon coordinates" Raf's eyes scanned the screen

"Correction: three" Luna pointed to the screen

"Let's rip and run" Raf told Fowler and they ran over to the side looking for the access port.

"Erm guys what you're looking for is up there" she said. The young boy gave another gulp realising that to get up they would have to climb Knock Out. She sighed hoping that if she was fine with Knock Out then they would be but obviously not. "Don't worry Raf Knocks is neutralised and something happens so that he comes out of stasis then I'm here. Trust me he's not going to hurt you" he nodded to her before starting to climb with Fowler.

Jack, Miko and Luna watched as agent Fowler had to help Raf up to the console. "So what's the deal with you and doc Knock?" Miko whispered to her. Luna looked to Jack beside her and he too was quite interested in the story.

"Now you want to talk about this now"

"Why not?"

Sighing she knew she would have to talk about it sooner or later but she didn't think that they would choose and inappropriate time. "I saved Knocks paint job he saved me and we kept in contact. End of discussion" She tried walking away from them but they followed. She placed a hand on his foot hoping that he was alright.

Miko didn't want to upset the woman further so prodded Jack to talk. "But he's a decepticon which makes him dangerous"

Luna didn't look back at the two as she watched Fowler insert the drive into he console and the download begin. "Look you don't know Knock Out like I do, you see him as a decepticon but I don't and that makes a huge difference in how you trust one another" Luna then dropped the subject knowing that it was bound to come up at some point again. Jack saw that the download had begun and looked at one of the screen it showed and the three decoded coordinates and the ships present course which was going straight Manhattan, a high pitched beep sounded as the coordinate flashed. "Why is the warship heading for Manhattan?" though he figured that he already knew the answer.

"Because that's where the first set of coordinates are located" raf answered. All of them looked horrified knowing what would happen if the vessel reached the populated area.

"What would a relic from Cybertron being doing in the big apple?"

Given a minute ratchet answered the agents question "The Iacon relics landed on Earth eons ago agent Fowler, long before the city was built atop it"

"Which means if the ship wants this one, may have to move some buildings out of the way" the situation just got worse even the decepticons were careful to keep their existence on the planet a secret but now that the ship seemed possessed the secret was about to come out and a whole lot of people were going to be in great danger, this was something agent Fowler was very afraid of. "Our mission just got complicated. How do we deter this ship?" he asked the medic

"I would advise disabling the navigation module" at this point Luna, Jack and Miko had joined then on the console. Agent Fowler looked at Raf for pointers on the what he was looking for but the young boy didn't know this was all knew for him. Luna then walked past them and pointed down at the controls "This one"

"Step aside" the agent commanded. Luna wasn't one for disobeying so stepped back and let Fowler do it. She was tech support and a walking map of the place. "How do you know so much?" Raf asked her.

"Knock Out taught me stuff" As Fowler was pressing the button they all jumped back as he was suddenly electrocuted. Miko and Luna tried grabbing him before he could fall but his limp body stepped back and fell off the console landing with a loud thud on the floor below. "Agent Fowler?" He was now unconscious and perhaps bruised.

It was then that the same loud voice sounded "System access detected, interference will not be tolerated"

"There" Raf pointed to what looked like a surveillance camera appearing from the ceiling and scanning the room for whoever was trying to tamper with its systems.

"Reveal yourself" the ship shouted, its voice echoing throughout the ships halls. Luna hoped that it would detect Knock Out being in stasis otherwise it would do something to him, she wanted to move over to her medic but thought it best to remain with the kids. They waited for it to do something about their presence but it didn't nothing as if it didn't know they were there.

"It doesn't see us" Miko smiled liking the advantage they had but Ratchet had to ruin the mood. "Yet. The ship must not be scanning for carbon based life forms but once it widens its search parameters"

"We're toast" Raf gulped fear in his eyes at the thought of what the ship might do to them considering stasis lock wouldn't work. "I'm bridging you back"

"No" Jack was firm with his words "There are millions of lives at stake in New York and we four are currently the only ones that can do anything about it"

"You're out of your element Jack. These readings, the ships rapid recover all point to the fact that Megatron infused dark energon to repair it"

Luna and the kids jumped down from the console, Jack and Luna quickly checking on Fowler to see if he was badly hurt. But they could quickly tell that he was find just unconscious. "Then we couldn't be anymore within our element" The kids looked at the older woman with questioning gazes "If its fuelled with dark energon then we can just reverse it, dump it so that it returns to normal" finally there was plan that would work"

"You'll need to reverse the warships energon infuser" ratchet informed then over the comm link, Luna then began running out of the room with the three behind her. "If we follow the overhead conduits they'll lead us to the core right?"

"Straight to the power core" the medic confirmed. Luna, Jack, Raf and Miko ran around the decepticons frozen in the halls twisting around the bends until they reached the core. The loud powering sound meant they were in the right place especially with plenty of energon stacked up so that the core had plenty of fuel to process. They carefully walked through the stacks of the blue substance knowing fully well how dangerous it can be.

The suddenly stopped with a loud breath when they saw the silver gladiator himself in stasis lock over the controls that they seek. "Megatron had the same idea" Jack whispered which just made them even more uncomfortable.

"The energon injection valve can only be operated manually" the sentence rang in their heads as they thought about what they needed to do but the last word haunted them as they repeated it in unison. They stared up at where Megatron stood over the switch they were looking for and the only up to it would be to climb. Jack frowned and approached the warlord determined to get this done. "Give me a boost" he asked. Luna ran to him and helping him begin to climb, pushing his foot up. She backed off to Raf and Miko to watched his ascent. Luna then began to feel uneasy like something was about to happen but she didn't know what.

Miko and Raf didn't notice her walked away from them as they heard Jack's struggles to move the lever. "I am infested with alien life forms" the ship boomed out as it had now discovered them. Luna saw a large claw begin to move as it made its way to Miko and Raf. On instinct Luna ran at the two kids frozen in fear, it was clear that they couldn't move so she jumped out at them and pushed them away from the machine but in doing so it hit her sending her flying beside Megatron. The two stood up from where she had pushed them down and saw the brunette on the floor. "RUN!" she yelled at them.

This time they didn't hesitate to do so running away from the machine that was coming after them. They managed to get to the energon stacks and hide which would give them some time as the machine began moving the cubes to get to them. "All parasites will be eradicated" it moved a couple of cubes and had a clear view of Miko and Raf. Luna saw this and jumped up ready to distract it but Jacks voice sounded first "HEY. Over here!" Jack now on the floor waited for the machine to move for him, he ignored the yells of the two by the energon. As the claw like machine used to input energon moved quickly Jack jumped away and ran so that Megatron was behind him. "Too slow" he mocked the ship.

It then moved in front of him and tried again but Jack managed to jump over the metal and dodge it. The machine instead hitting Megatrons leg and putting the mech of balance he fell to the ground pulling lever in the process reversing the infusion of the dark energon. "Critical power draining" the machine attacked the raven haired boy again but failed as it lost power "I am in command…Prepare to be…neutralised." The voice died down and the claw retracted. A dark purple cube appeared from the core which Luna guessed was the dark energon that started this whole thing. She joined the kids in watching the ship return to its natural state, holding her arm that hurt slightly from being hit by the machine. There was only a small scratch that ran down her arm. As the reversal stopped Megatron suddenly groaned his body restoring functions.

All of them stared wide eyed and knew not to stick around "Run" She commanded as they all turned and made their way back to the console.

"Ratchet fire up the ground bridge" jack shouted as they ran. Slowly as they passed the vehicons they began to move again which made them run faster back to the console. As they arrived agent Fowler was awake and recovering from his shock and drop. Miko ran to him and placed his arm over her shoulder. While the other three assessed the download progress. "On your feet soldier" Miko instructed Fowler but as he moved he began to mumble strange things and then fall back to the floor unconscious again.

More noises sounded from the monitor as coordinates shifted from the ships database to the drives. "That's all that been downloaded" Jack panicked.

"The Iacon file must be huge" the ground bridge opened behind them, Miko and Raf moved to help Fowler off the ship "Come on, here's our ride"

Luna didn't move however she knew Knock Out would be fully functional again which made her happy but knowing that Jack was going to retrieve the data drive worried her. She couldn't guarantee that the con wouldn't hurt the raven haired boy if she went through the ground bridge. "Jack?"

"Get Fowler outta here" Jack walked right up to the decepticon medic and climbed him again to get to the console "Some is better than nothing, I'm not leaving without that drive"

"Jack wait let me…" the teen didn't let her finish

"Luna go" She thought for a second and then ran through the portal she kept running even when she came out. She went right up to Ratchet by the Ground Bridge controls. "Ratchet Jack needs you but don't hurt Knocks too much please" at once the autobot medic ran through and disappeared. Luna hunched over to catch her breath and noticed that the other bots where moving again too. Fowler was laying on the couch at the top while Raf and Miko were with their guardians. She heard the ground bridge close but was glad to see Jack with Ratchet. The medic placed the boy on the ground and moved over to the monitor plugging in the drive to assess the downloaded data.

"The download of the Iacon database may have been incomplete but we now possess four sets of coordinates decoded by the ship" Ratchet informed everyone about what was on the drive.

"Then we must act quickly for Megatron possesses the same four sets and he will not hesitate to obtain the potential dooms day devices which lie at the site of each" Luna knew that things would be crazy around the autobots but didn't think that things would happen one after the other simultaneously. Her whole day had been pretty much spent on the warship as well as some time in the base. After having gone to the Nemesis saved Manhattan from a huge disaster, downloading some of the Iacon database and running from decepticons or being attacked by the ship she was sure that she wasn't ready for another trip just yet. Perhaps something to eat and a long sit down.

Her thoughts shifted as she overheard the bots making plans to go to New York shortly. She felt relieved that even they need a little break but then did that mean that Megatron would make his forces go straight away to the coordinates. She hoped that she could see Knock Out before he would undoubtedly be sent off again.

"Hey Ratchet" she approached the medic as he worked on translating the location of the coordinates "I get this is any average day at the moment for you but some of us can only take one adventure at a time, you mind bridging me home" the grumping bot smiled at her before going over to the ground bridge controls to input her home coordinates.

"Luna may I speak with you before you depart?" Optimus had heard her asked to go home and moved quickly before she would leave. They both moved over to the side of the room so that no one would hear their conversation. The big bot kneeled down to her and spoke gently "I am becoming more concerned with recent events and what they may lead to and I ask you to be cautious especially of Knock Out"

She sighed knowing that this conversation had been had before and would keep happening "Optimus I appreciate your concern but like I keep saying Knock Out isn't a threat to me and I'm sure he wouldn't be a threat to anyone if he wasn't bossed around by the decepticons all the time" she grumbled knowing that the medic was different than all the others.

"I understand but I caution you to be wary, do not forget where his loyalties lie with the decepticons and don't underestimate those he serves. Knock Out is a skilled mech"

"I'm sorry Optimus but you don't know him like I do, if you gave him a chance you'd see that he's just the same as you or anyone else in this room. The problem is that no one see's the goodness in his spark they just see a decepticon on the outside and what no one realises is that change doesn't just happen overnight" a tear stretched down her cheek. She thought that perhaps after all this time they would trust him with her but they still didn't, they only saw the worst in him which saddened her.

"If you truly trust him then I will show amnesty to him"

"I more than trust him Optimus, I love him" she smiled as she moved away and saw that the ground bridge had opened for her. She looked upon everyone that watched her and waved to them before walking through. Surprisingly she came out inside her home instead of outside so she didn't need to unlock her front door and then lock it again. The first thing she did was change into her pyjamas, which meant she could slouch around. She returned down the stairs in a red top with straps and baby blue shorts immediately going to her kitchen area to make herself a snack considering she hadn't eaten since the morning she was quite surprised that she didn't feel too hungry.

Luna ended up eating a small sandwich while watching tv which made her relax after the day she had had. Although she couldn't stop her eyes closing and staying closed as she felt very tired, she didn't do much running so legging it through the corridors of the decepticon warship was definitely something she wasn't used to.

The brunette didn't believe it when it went from a bright sunset that lit up her living area to dark. She awoke at a warm touch on her face, she felt a hand stroke her cheek and brush strands of her hairs out of her face. She peaked her eyes open to see Knock Out's holoform kneeling on the floor beside her lying form on the couch. He didn't notice that she was awake as he stroked the back of her hand feeling her soft skin beneath his. When he looked up to her face he stared into her blue gaze and lost himself. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you" he whispered

She didn't reply to him instead she slowly sat up and embraced him, holding him tight. He too wrapped his arms round her. "Bet you're happy not being statues anymore" he grunted at the recall of his stasis lock that he was trapped in that day.

"You were aboard the Nemesis?" he asked a bit confused as he pulled away

"I had to save your sorry ass now didn't I, not to mention the ship was going to Manhattan what did you think it was going to do with all those buildings and people in the way?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he ran his hands down her arms and felt something on her arm that wasn't there before. He brought her arm closer and examined the long scratch that ran down to just below her elbow. He didn't bother asking her about it instead waited for her to explain. "I like to think of it as my first heroic wound. We went to the power core to reverse whoever's stupid idea it was to put dark energon in but the ship got defensive. I got in the way of a hit that was meant for Miko and Raf"

"Brave squishy. You could have gotten really hurt though" he said releasing her arm and turning his gaze back to hers. "What do you suggest I should have done? Not helped them around the ship, not saved Rafael and Miko's life, not save all those innocent people in New York. Not save you. Learning about the dark energon Ratchet was going to bridge us out and abandon you all until I suggested reversing whatever you had done"

"Me? I didn't do anything I advised lord Megatron against it" Luna raised her eyebrows at him, he sighed and gave in "Thank you Luna" Knock Out leant in and kissed Luna on the lips, this was something she had missed throughout the day and didn't object to. As they pulled away Knock Out's face saddened. "Knocks what's wrong?"

"I can't stay long. Now that the autobots have the same sets of coordinates Megatron is more determined to get the relics. He's shipping me out to New York in an hour I don't know when I'll be back" Knock Out looked down, he didn't want to spent so little time with her nor have to travel far from her. It hurt his spark not knowing when he would return as well. He couldn't ask her to go to the autobots again so that she wouldn't be alone, they too would be going to the coordinates.

"Well I guess we better make every minute count" she perked him up with the suggestion. This time she leant in to him and as they kissed Knock Out began to slowly remove her clothing, considering he wasn't going to see her for a while he took every part of her in before carrying on. This only made him wish he wasn't going even more but then again perhaps he would get his mission over faster knowing what he was coming back to. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 13**

"No Ben if you do it that way you risk rupturing the cable" the young man watched as his best friend took his tool from his hand and demonstrated how to do the job more efficiently than how he was previously doing it. "If think you're so smart Birch" he joked nudging her Luna gently.

Luna laughed as she handed him back the tool "Get it right Benny. I'm just talented, it's either that or you just weren't paying attention when you were learning this stuff and now you're just approaching it the same way a ten year old would"

"Now see here is the problem I have with you two working together" Jack approached the youngsters.

"Come on Jackie I just showed butterfingers how to do his job, I'm helping you out here" Luna moved away from the two going back to the car that Jack had her work on. The front had been jacked up so that she could lay on the floor and fix it from underneath. She loved that he two friends had called her in because they had a lot of work to do and not enough employees to do it, she was thankful for it considering that it gave her something to do and it put her mind off Knock Out a bit.

She felt Ben kick her foot as he walked passed to collect another instrument that he required. She couldn't help but laugh. She missed being with Ben so much his time was always taken up with either working or his girlfriend Kelly that they never had time for each other anymore. It made the youngsters miss the old days when they were still in education.

She continued to work quickly knowing that the jobs that the mechanics had coming in were simple. Reaching out from under the car to the tool box she felt around for the instrument she was looking for, seconds passed before she found the small spanner at the bottom of the box. Why is it the thing you're looking for is always at the bottom? She brought it out and began tightening a small bolt that wasn't tight enough. She replaced the plating and cleaned it off before rolling out from underneath the vehicle. As she stood up Jack came over to her with a piece of paper in his hand. "Birch I need this car and the one Ben's working on done by your lunch break which is in 15 minutes" he told her looking up from the sheet.

"Well car number one is ready for you Jack. Want me to help Ben?"

"You're done already but that's your third today. How are you getting them fixed so fast?" he inspected the car himself to make sure that it was up to standard and he found that it was even better. "Some of us just have a knack for the stuff" she said it loudly for her friend to hear while his head was in the engine of his own work. "I heard that" he mumbled holding up his hand.

"See this is why I could use you here Luna, I'd get so much done…" Luna quickly took the paper from his hands to assess what needed to be done with Bens work.

"And you would have so little to do too. Believe me Jack you are doing a great job by yourself, I don't need to be anything more than extra pair of hands" handing the paper back she walked over to ben and the car he had his head in. Luna knew what he had done and what he was doing and could see that he needed her help otherwise he would never meet the deadline. Taking a large wrench out of his tool box she joined him in his work but she didn't dive into the engine like Ben seemed to have done. "You know Benny some vehicles don't like their mechanicals being tampered with" He gave her a small glance that seemed quite confused by what she had just said.

"What does that mean?" She chuckled as she reached in and within did his job for him. "It means that you don't have to stick your nose in the engine"

"Show off" he mumbled as he stepped back and stretched. When he was done Luna stood back and waited for Ben to try the ignition but instead of whirring to life it remained dead. Luna was disappointed there must have been something she missed. Ben stood beside her bewildered at what could be wrong with it now. As he went back to inspecting the engine Luna took to inspecting the floor and beside the car she found something very interesting. Picking it up she hit Ben on his side with the long black wiring that she had found.

"OW" the brown haired man gave her evil glares but then his gaze set on the object she was holding, his face turning that of embarrassment "Oops" both of them began laughing at his mistake.

"You idiot Ben, why did you take the primary wiring out?"

"To get to the secondary wiring?"

"And in doing so you forgot about this" she hit him again and this time he accepted that he deserved it. Luna quickly fixed the wire in place and signalled for Ben to try starting it up again. This time it worked perfectly. The brunette put the bonnet down before calling out "Done Jack" the older man stuck his head out of the office door happily. "Thanks you can go on your break now"

Ben walked over to Luna they gave each other a classic high five before cleaning themselves up and leaving to walk down the street.

As they walked Luna couldn't help but take in deep breaths of the fresh air, feeling completely calm and relaxed. Ben had noticed that she seemed happier than he'd seen her in a long time, she seemed less tense and more laid back. He hadn't bothered asking her about it in the workshop knowing that it would distract them from their work but now he could.

They had walked down to a nearby café that they used to meet up at and ordered their lunch together. Sitting peacefully outside they watched the other people of Jasper going about their daily business. Particularly they recognised a blond haired man on the other side of the street. Ben noticed that Luna was staring at Ricky and after a minute he saw Luna. They stayed like that for a while in silence until Ricky turned back around and walked away quickly, his pace was quite fast. "Wasn't that…"

Luna picked up her cold drink that she had ordered and took a sip of it before setting it back down on the table. "Yeah but he's no trouble"

"No trouble Luna he's really violent and you are in a relationship with the guy" Luna turned to Ben a bit annoyed that he had brought it up. She hadn't thought about it much but considered that she wouldn't have to because it was behind her now. "Ben I'm not in a relationship with him and believe me he knows he's done wrong along with his brother"

"Is that what's got you all cheerful?"

Luna raised her eyebrows at him questioningly "Cheerful?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen you this happy in ages Luna. Something's got you in a good mood, you've been all jokey and playful; more sociable and not worried about that tool" He pointed to where they had both seen Ricky "What's your secret?"

"No secret" she smiled

"You've met someone haven't you?" She was quite surprised that he was able to guess so easily and quickly she rolled her eyes at him for being so nosey. "It's really not that hard to work out considering that you've been humming as you work and I bet that your minds wondering about him as well. So spill who is it?"

Luna wasn't sure if she should say something or not. Ben had met knock Out's holoscreen but not properly and they hadn't exactly had much contact. She did yearn to tell her best friend about the decepticon medic but knew that she couldn't. The con had trusted her after all when they met to keep it hidden and she had done a good job so far.

"Remember when Ricky and his gang came to the garage and mistook you for the owner of the aston martin?" Ben nodded to her "Well you remember the real owner right?"

His eyes widened at the words as he realised where this was going "You're going out with him, wow" he tried to think overseeing the driver of the car. He particularly remembered the vibrant red hair or the guy. "Do I get to meet him?"

"I don't know, perhaps" just then the food they had ordered arrived and their conversation ended so that they could enjoy it.

Luna was quite surprised that Ben had wanted to meet Knock Out and she was forced to reply to him. She was sure that if they were to meet it would be with the holoform and probably would be quite awkward. She knew all too well that Knock Out didn't do socialising much, he was a decepticon after all but he had gotten to know Luna of his own accord so he might have a change of spark about it. Luna couldn't believe that she was supposed to spend the day with her friends not worrying over Knock Out or thinking about him and here she was thinking about him, missing him. She was saddened that morning when she found herself in her bed alone again. She worked out that she must have fallen asleep and Knock Out had carried her up to her bed before leaving her for New York. She was happy at how they had spent their time together that night before he had to leave, it made her excited for his return not that she knew when that would be.

She understood that some missions would take a long time especially if both decepticons and autobots happened to interfere with the others plans.

Luna could tell when he informed her of his mission in Manhattan that he wasn't happy about it either, he would much rather stay while someone else went. The brunette was so concentrated on her thoughts that she as even paying attention to Ben as he spoke.

"I've been thinking for a while now and I'm certain about my decision and I wanted you to be the first to know about it"

"Ben what are you talking about?"

"I'm going to ask Kelly to marry me" Luna almost spat out her drink as she finished her lunch. "I know you and Kelly don't get along but I wanna be with her"

"I don't have a problem with Kelly. It's Kelly that has a problem with me" Luna never understood what exactly the blond woman had against her, she could only guess that it was jealousy of how close Ben and Luna was but even then she didn't have to be so rude each time they saw each other. Luna even tried greeting her in the street but the stuck up woman would ignore her and pretend that she didn't see Luna, it was things like that which got under her skin.

As soon as Ben had finished his lunch the pair made their way back to the garage, even as they walked they spoke about Kelly.

"So I was thinking of proposing to her and then having an engagement party"

"Sounds good" Luna tried to sound interested but she really wasn't. If she was invited to the wedding then she attend for Ben not for Kelly. Luna did wonder if Ben ever saw how horrible she can be when she doesn't get her way.

As soon as they arrived Jack had Luna work on a motorcycle that came in and needed to be fixed as quickly as possible. It was the perfect job for her, Luna swore she knew more about bikes than cars and her knowledge of the four wheeler was very vast. She managed to quickly take the bike apart to assess the problem. Starting the motorcycle up she found the source of the breakdown was some damage in the fuel line which meant that fuel wasn't being transported correctly and the bike would not run properly. The brunette was careful to remove it and replace it with great delicacy before assembling everything back together again so that the two wheeled vehicle was whole once again.

As every professional she tested her work before allowing it to go. She had watched as the owner paid Jack and collected his bike mounting it and driving away. "Well I'm all out of jobs for you Luna, you've sped through them all thanks for all your help" the older man walked over to her and handed her an envelope full of money for her hard work.

"It's no problem Jack, I enjoy helping you out but you know you don't have to pay me so much"

"Of course I do you've done so much for me, it's what you deserve for all your hard work" Just as Luna was about to argue differently her phone began to ring, she took it out of her pocket and took a quick glance at the screen which flashed the autobot symbol. She hid the phone screen so that Jack couldn't see, smiling it at him before walking out to answer it in private.

"Ratchet?...is he okay?...what do need of me?...I'll be right there" immediately she hung up and put her phone away. Running back inside she went straight to her own bike at the back of the room that she had driven in that morning. "You alright Luna?" Ben asked from where he was working, Jack too was watching from the office door.

"Yeah a friend needs me so I gotta go" Luna grabbed her backpack which carried some of her own tools in and mounted her bike, starting it up "thanks for the work Jack, I'll see you both soon" Luna placed her helmet on before racing out of the garage and onto the main road she turned left to head out of Jasper in the opposite direction of her home. She made good use of the modifications she had made to speed out of the city, zooming past any vehicle that was slowing her down.

The further she got from Jasper the less vehicles there was on the road which made her ride a lot easier. She approached the familiar rock face of the autobot base driving straight towards it and ignoring the junction of the road and she rode off it. Just as came very close the rock wall lowered and allowed her passage down into the base. As soon as she got to the main room she shifted her weight on the bike to the front so that she could lift the back of the vehicle and spin it at a 90 degree angle to stop it at such a high speed. Everyone in the room watched her as she jumped off and threw her helmet down.

Agent Fowler was positioned on the catwalk with the three kids while the other autobots watched from a distance as Ratchet had Bulkhead laying on a berth in the bay. The green bot was unconscious and was very weak. Only small groans escaped his mouth.

Ratchet made quick work to explain what had happened to the wrecker and that Bulkhead was too weak for him to operate. "I was hoping that with you being small that you would be able to stable his condition"

Luna listened carefully and thought for a moment, her knowledge of cybertronian biology was now being tested as they all had entrusted Bulkhead's care to her, now that Ratchet was unable to do anything until he had recovered some strength. She climbed up to the berth and put her backpack down rummaging around until she found the tools she needed. Ratchet had explained that he has a damaged energon line which meant that she needed to find it and repair it. She saw the leaking energon the floor which meant she would be able to locate it quicker.

"Okay I need space and less eyes watching me" she stared around at the bot and humans, Luna didn't mind being watched by a couple of people but lots she couldn't take. Optimus ordered everyone to back off so that she could work peacefully but she allowed the presence of Ratchet and Miko.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing, I can easily talk you through the procedure" Ratchet said before she began.

"It may be hard to believe doc bot but I know about your biology, I took the liberty of learning it from Knock Out" she knew it was his right to be cautious considering that he was a medic but he made the right call in getting her there to help even if it was because he knew she was a skilled technician and mechanic.

Luna had spent a long time making small incisions in Bulkhead and repairing his damaged energon line. Given time she as even able to make slight adjustments to his systems so that Bulkheads condition would stabilise. She figured that if she was able to divert more energon around his spark then he would regain strength faster but she didn't want to risk it knowing that the procedure would could easily go wrong quickly if not done right.

She wielded Bulkhead shut by his shoulder carefully trying to ignore the conversation agent Fowler and Optimus were having so that could concentrate properly. But she was thankful that she worked efficiently and fast as Arcee contacted Wheeljack, whom Luna didn't know but she knew that he would be a friend. "Wheeljack's on his way" the blue femme informed her leader. Jack and Raf had already been taken home which was a relief for Luna, less eyes watching her work but she could understand their worry. Just as Luna finished and put her tools back away in her backpack Miko's voice sounded loud. Of course she would be the most upset she was closest to him. "I can't believe you're giving up on Bulkhead already"

"All I meant was that Wheekjack and Bulkhead are close, I thought he'd wanna be here"

"I know what you meant" Miko then began following after where Fowler had disappeared, Luna thought that she should perhaps comfort the young girl. She knew that Bulkhead would be fine given time so it would be worth informing her to put her mind at ease.

"Miko where are you going?" Optimus did worry about each of the children but at this point it was obvious that Miko's feelings may get the better of her. "Home. While agent Fowler can still give me a lift" she mumbled as she left.

The brunette jumped down from the berth gently so that she could follow Miko but stopped when she saw Arcee about to the same thing only for Prime to stop her. "She needs time"

"Ratchet" Luna called for the medic, his attention turned to her after the young girl departed "I'd check on Bulkhead but I think I have managed to stabilise him" the red and white bot did so and confirmed to Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee, who were standing behind him, that Bulkhead had improved slightly and that the green bot was in stasis. "You truly are gifted Luna" she smiled at the old bot taking the compliment he had given her. Just then their attention was drawn to the loud engine noise that came into the base. The white car that appeared quickly transformed upon entering and jumped forward, Luna took a wild guess to say that he was Wheeljack.

"What's the damage doc?" his voice wasn't loud or aggressive which quite surprised her considering the situation

"Bulkhead suffered massive trauma to his central neural conduit" the new bot approached the medic calmly trying to encourage him.

"I've watched you work, you're a maestro"

"The tox-en exposure has caused a system wide shut down on a submiconic level. I can't even begin to operate until bulkhead regains some strength" Ratchet then peered down to Luna at his feet "But his recovery will be faster than I would have been thanks to Luna here" Wheeljack looked down at her, he was a little impressed that the human had been able to make a difference in Bulkhead's condition but could see it would still take a while before the former wrecker would be back on his feet.

Luna waved up at he bot before he turned to Optimus for answers "you going to tell me who did this to him?" of course they all predicted that he was going to ask that and answer or not he would make whoever did pay for it.

"At the moment I believe it is best to focus our attention on bulkhead's recovery rather than revenge"

"You do that" was the last words that escaped his mouth as he transformed back and sped out of the base in a matter of seconds. They all watched as the base became vacant of the wrecker.

"Wheeljack will most likely do something rash you know"

"I'm not sure we could stop him if we wanted to" Optimus said before walking away. Ratchet stayed by the injured autobot to monitor his condition.

Luna no found that there was nothing more she could do, thinking that when Bulkhead was better that the bigger job was best left to the professional. She walked up to the catwalk and leaned on the railing facing Arcee and Bumblebee. "You both went to New York right?" Arcee nodded to while Bee whirled in response "Did you see Knock Out?"

Both bots began to laugh and they remembered what had happened. "If you see him Luna I can guarantee he won't be happy" the brunette was confused as to why the decepticon medic wouldn't be happy to see her. "Why?"

Bumblebee answered her telling her all about him stopping the train and his finish being ruined. Luna was told that considering how hard the con tried he didn't have the best of days. Luna couldn't help but laugh along with them, he did care for his finish a lot so she could see that there was a lot of fun in ruining it especially considering that it could easily be buffed right out given some time. It was something that she could see Knock Out coming to her for.

What excited her the most was that the con was back and she didn't have to wait longer for him. Given the situation she felt she had to remain with the bots instead of leave. She was sure that Ratchet would perhaps require her help if he was to operate on the green bot later on but then again if he did need her then he would just ask.

The young woman stuck around for the rest of day, it's not like she had anything better to do except pick up that computer that she said she would do some when but even then that would be a quick job and she would be left with nothing else to do. If she still had the truck that was unfortunately sucked away by the freak weather then she would work on that, but she couldn't.

It was also unlikely that Knock Out would make an appearance, she knew that even after a mission it was best to hang around the warship just in case. Seeing as he failed to retrieve the relic for Megatron he would also have to face the gladiator's fury for not getting it.

She was sitting on the couch watching the television that the base had to entertain herself while the other bots were huddled together by the main monitor, she didn't want to intrude on their conversation and it wasn't like she could help any further. But the quiet atmosphere of the autobot base seized when a limp dragging noise came from the entrance. They all turned their gazes to an injured Wheeljack as he limped in to the base with a saddened Miko next to him. "Miko, you okay?" Arcee kneeled dow to the girl and put a hand on her should to give her some sort of comfort.

"She's fine. Kids a pro" Wheeljack answered to Miko which annoyed Arcee a little as she snapped back to him "I wasn't talking to you"

"How is he?" Miko had to ask how her guardian was and they all expected her to do so. Bumblebee gave a low tone beep which gave away that it wasn't particularly good news, it made the room go on edge and thought of one of their own being so hurt.

"Bulkhead will survive" Ratchet struggled to get the words out, he wasn't looking forward to telling her "He may never be fully functional again" Miko's face dropped completely. Luna could tell that the girl had been holding on to whatever hope she had left that the bot would pull through. She immediately ran over to Bulkhead wanting to stay close to him. "Miko, I don't think it's wise for you…" Optimus stopped the medic from doing anything. Sympathising with her that she just needed to be near the bot.

Luna watched as Miko climbed up the berth and sat on Bulkheads chest crying into her arms. Her own mood lowered, though she hadn't spent much time with the autobots but she did care for them and if it were Knock Out in Bulkheads place then she would act just the same as the teenage girl maybe even worse depending on the bots condition. Just then Wheeljack shifted and left the base, she could understand that too. It is hard seeing someone you care about hurt, weak or even dying. Luna knew the feeling all too well it was something that would never go away.

She wished there was more she could do at the time for Bulkhead but it was as Ratchet said he needs to rest. Deciding that she was no use at the moment Luna made her way to her motorcycle picking up the helmet and swinging her leg over the vehicle. Bee saw her and began buzzing to her. "I'll be back Bee you can count on it. You know where I am if you need me" Luna then looked over to the crying teen "Miko do you want a proper ride home?" she offered but Miko refused which she could understand "Call me Miko if you need to talk" securing her helmet on in place Luna rode out of the base trailing back on to the road.

She decided to go straight through town stopping off to at a store to buy a few things, she was sure that she would a more powerful buffer and car polish which wasn't a problem to buy and she just about had enough room in her backpack for her purchase. She couldn't believe how quiet the town got as the day lingered on. As she left Jasper she noticed a bright green light ahead of her which she instantly recognised as a ground bridge. The autobots had no reason to open one there so she knew it was Knock Out.

The red decepticon stepped out of the bridge as it shut. From what Luna could see he didn't know she was there and was about to transform to drive to her home to see her. Smirking under her head wear she revved the bikes engine to get his attention but before he could see who it was the motorcycle quickly passed him and began doing circles around him.

His signature smile formed as he recognised her immediately. She teased him as she rode around him. Doing one final circuit she increased her speed and headed off home. Checking in her mirrors to see if he was following Luna lost sight of him as he caught up with her in his alternate form. Nothing needed to be said between the two as they silently challenged one another to a quick race.

As they kept side by side Luna took notice of the scratch markings on his bonnet, remembering what Arcee and Bumblebee had said about the mission in New York earlier she would have thought that he would have buffed them right out before coming but it seemed as though he hadn't and she thought that the bots said his entire finish was ruined though it didn't appear to be. Her thoughts shifted suddenly from his finish to their little game as he was over taking her, pulling out in front she could almost picture his stuck up face after winning the race. She hadn't lost to him yet so she wasn't going to this time but even if she was going to lose she was going to play with him more.

Luna quickly matched his acceleration and over took him, she then imployed the use of one of her modifications. Reaching down to the key slot in the side of the vehicle she insert the key that she always had handy. Checking Knock Out's position for a second she turned the metal object 180 degrees. The motorcycle responded to the sudden change as power was diverted and shifted so that the bike would behave differently. Quickly Luna shifted her weight to the back and lifted the front up. As she performed her high wheelie perfectly she pulled the bike around so that she was facing Knock Out and driving backwards. She pushed the front down so both wheels were firmly on the ground.

Luna couldn't help but laugh as she could tell that she was intimidating Knock Out with her racing backwards. Though it was an insult to her that he hadn't expected her to show off tricks on the two wheeler. She had had the motorcycle for a long time so of course she would be able to do these things.

Luna's home came into view and she knew that she would have to shift back so that she could turn the bike in. Using the distraction Knock Out shifted gears and drove past her turning in from the road to get closer to her home. Though he was surprised that Luna was able to quickly turn the motorcycle round again and put it back to its original setting. Though she wasn't fast enough as he reached the building first, he was forced to transform to be able to stop in time.

Looking back to Luna he saw her decelerate drive through his legs twisting in out to tease him more. Laughing loudly Knock Out tried to grab her but she was very agile and could easily change direction away from him. Raising a brow plating he raised his right foot and brought it back down to the ground with a large thud, the impact making Luna lose balance on her bike so much that she lost control and was forced to jump off before she crashed into the wall. She rolled on to the floor coming to a stop within a few seconds.

A sigh was released as she saw Knock Out had caught the bike. "Well I hope you're happy motor mouth. You actually beat me for once" she pulled her protective head gear off and held it under her arm as she walked over to him.

The mech placed the bike back down carefully and opened the doors for them. He followed Luna inside as she walked the motorcycle in and left it in its rightful place along with her helmet. "It's about time too, I have a reputation to keep up you know"

"Wouldn't that rep be ruined now that I've beaten you twice and we drew in a race, given that the race was actually a revenge plan?"

"Not that the decepticons are aware of"

The decepticon watched as Luna threw her backpack on her couch and moved to her kitchen sink. She ran the water through her hands and brought it to her face. The brunette wiped all around her face with a cloth. She took a better glance at the damage to his paint job now that they were no long moving. Knock Out saw her wondering eyes on his plating and couldn't help but sigh at the damage he sustained. "You want to explain why my handsome mech now looks like he was a punching bag"

"Probably because I was"

Luna moved over to her bag digging through it for her recently bought items. "For a train, yes I heard"

His optics widened, she had heard what had gone on in New York which meant that she was with the autobots "No thanks to the fleshy children. I managed to buff it out when I returned to the Nemesis but then there was some infighting among the ranks and they did this to my finish. Honestly no one appreciates a good finish" the con huffed folding his arms over each other.

"Well lucky for you I do, maybe not as much as you do however I did happen to buy these on my way home" the medics face lit up as he saw the buffer and polish in her hands. He didn't waste time in transforming so that she could do it for him while he stayed perfectly still and spoke about his time in Manhattan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 14**

 **A/N: Big thank you to UltimateFan-girl15 for reviewing, your comment made me very happy after hearing that you are enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone else for your continued support. R &R.**

Knock Out typed vigorously at the cybertronian computer system he was working at on the bridge of the warship, he was being monitored closely by Soundwave behind him as he worked on project Iacon. He had been very cautious ever since he had returned from Luna's a couple of days ago, he could tell that suspicions were beginning to grow about his disappearances to the surface for unknown reasons he was just lucky that they hadn't caught on about his activities. He didn't have to worry as much now that Arachnid was no longer around the ship but his constant use of the ground bridge had been questioned.

He had discreetly messaged the young woman to stay with the autobots for safety for the time being until the decepticons guard were down so that he could see her. The medic didn't want to take the risk of them finding out about Luna now that he was monitored, though it wouldn't remain this way forever he just had to be patient.

He found it funny that though they messaged each other when they could he was always concerned for her and she for him, she had expressed that to him that sometimes when she was helping Bulkhead she often thought about what would happen to him should the secret get out and she hated it.

They both shared hatred for being apart for so long and right now they were being tested with that, the only thing either of them could do was think about the last moments they had spent together. When Luna had spent the evening buffing and polishing Knock Out's finish which had taken a long time to do but she was entertained by Knock Out talking about New York and returning aboard the warship. She had laughed when he told her that he was forced to dispose of a grenade that was hidden inside Laserbeak only for it to explode in his face.

A smile crept on to the decepticons face as he thought about her, especially when they had gone out for a very long drive after she was done. The smile faded quickly though when the screen above him began flashing and beeping, working quickly an image of Breakdown appeared at a location on the screen "Strange" the monitor also got the communications officer's attention as well. Knock Out turned to his master positioned at the far end of the room looking the plans that he put in place. "Lord Megatron it appears that Breakdowns signal had popped back online, albeit corrupted" he waited patiently for instructions.

"Investigate with caution. It may well be an autobot trick"

"I certainly hope not. Breakdown may act the brute but he's a maestro behind a rotary buffer" Knock Out brushed off his shoulder as a glimmer of hope rose in his spark that his partner was alive. He had missed the blue brute and had found that he was lonelier without him. Acting on instructions Knock Out left the bridge and headed straight for the ground bridge motioning to vehicons nearby to follow him. The drone on duty at the bridge inputted the coordinates and activated the bridge for the small squadron.

As they exited the green portal Knock Out looked around at what appeared to be a human military base but it was quiet and there were no humans about just black smoke from where things had been blown up. The medic then heard approaching heavy footsteps from a hole in one of the hangers. He watched the form of his partner appeared through thick gas that lifted into the air, he seemed to be dragging something behind him. "Breakdown where have you…" he didn't finish his sentence as he noticed something off with the blue mech. He didn't seem to recognise Knock Out, his optic had been badly replaced and the rest of his body was a mess with scratches and dents along with wielding marks. "Breakdown, what happened to you?" he sounded wary of the bot that now acknowledged that he was there. The vehicons were on edge but did not hold out their weapons.

"Therein lies a tale which won't be nearly as interesting to Megatron as this" the mech held up a large case before continuing "So take me to your leader" Immediately Knock Out could tell that this wasn't Breakdown everything with him was off and his voice wasn't the same. The way the bot narrowed his eyes at the medic made him slightly nervous. He didn't know what to do but go back to the ship with whatever stood in front of him and wait for what Megatron wanted to do with him.

Talking into his comm link Knock Out requested a ground bridge and they all piled in. The red mech going straight to the bridge where he knew his leader would be with the Breakdown wannabe following behind him. His spark was saddened by the loss of hope that he had for his partner's survival and in its place was anger that was slowly building for whoever this was in Breakdown's body. The pair entered the bridge and walked up to the gladiator, Knock Out placing himself beside his master as he looked at the mech with disgust.

"Knock Out what is this abomination? And why have you brought it here?"

The medic didn't want to answer and he didn't have to as the abomination as described by Megatron introduced himself. "I am Cylas" the mech held his hand to his chest and bowed his head in respect. "As in Cybernetic Life Augmented by Symbiosis, I come with a proposition"

Knock Out's anger couldn't be contained now that he knew who it was; the MECH leader that dissected Breakdown, took his body and was now prowling around inside it. He was also told by Luna that he was responsible for the Optimus Prime look alike that attacked them both when they were out for a drive. Knock Out felt a little fearful then that the being stood before them knew his secret, knew about Luna. What if he told Megatron about her? He figured that he would have to get rid of the human as quickly as possible. "This is the human that dissected Breakdown" Knock Out was struggling to withhold his emotions as he clenched his fist and then his hand shifted to his spinning saw. "Please my liege allow me to return the favour". The bot knew better than to act without instruction.

"I propose that you not overlook the one asset that provides Optimus Prime an advantage, at least on this world"

Megatron was clearly considering letting Knock Out have his way but he wouldn't been there if he didn't take into consideration things that he could use to his advantage. "And that would be?"

"The human factor" Knock Out grew worried that Luna was about to be brought into this.

Megatrons hate for the human pests made him shout out at Cylas for even considering working together. "Look around you Cylas" the warlord almost spat at the name "I command an army from a mighty warship. What could a human possibly offer?"

"I am no ordinary human and this is no ordinary weapon" Cylas gestured to the box behind him on the floor. At the mention on weapon Megatron allowed abomination to explain much to Knock Out's dismay. Even so they listened to the function of Damocles which was a satellite laser system, something Megatron would put to good use with. "A threat to anyone, anywhere on the planet" it was clear to see that Megatron was intrigued and was going to use the weapon to destroy the autobots. "With pinpoint accuracy at the flick of a switch" Cylas elaborated.

"What is it that you wish in return?"

"Merely a place at the table" Knock Out growled at the thought of having to put up with him on the ship especially if he knew of his activities with Luna and the decepticons didn't. The bot left the bridge seeing as he wasn't needed and went straight to his medical bay returning to his previous work with the synthetic energon which he still hadn't been able to complete. As he worked he thought about what would happen should Cylas succeed. He would be stuck working with a human inside Breakdown's body that knew where he was going every time he left the ship to the surface. Just like any other decepticon he would probably rat him out to Megatron for favour either that or black mail the medic.

His fist clenched he wouldn't stand for that. It was bad enough that he was part of an organisation that despises humans and that he worked under the command of one that wants to kill them all but he was prevented from seeing her most of the time it didn't make him wonder what he was doing. Since being with Luna he had a new found respect for humans and lost his taste to kill them or experiment on them but given the command he would have to comply. At this point the only human he wanted kill was Cylas so that he could avenge his partner. The only way he figured he's be able to do so is if the abomination failed. *Luna are you still at the autobot base?* he began messaging, now that he was alone he was able to do it without being monitored though they would never find out anyway.

*No Knocks I left a while ago just as Agent Fowler showed up figured I could pick up that laptop and do a little shopping. Why do you ask?*

Knock Out waited a moment not knowing how he should word what he wanted to say. He did want to tell her that some human was using Breakdown's body and disgracing his fallen friend. *Cylas has returned and intends to use a satellite weapon to gain Megatrons favour, I need you to alert the autobots that the cons will infiltrate a military base to gain access to remote control codes and if Soundwave goes down there they will use the weapon on them*

*I'm on it* he wasn't sure if he should return to the bridge to watch it all unfold so that he could alert Luna if something else happens but he figured if the bots got involved things go pear shaped for Cylas.

Having replied to Knock Outs text message she immediately got on the phone to the bases central communication system. "Hello any bot there…Optimus the decepticons are infiltrating the military base to find the codes for the laser weapon…let's just say I have a good source…no problem" she hung up from her conversation as she entered the small store for a little late night food shopping, it was something that she had been meaning to do but never got round to it until now when she was heading home anyway.

She walked down the aisles picking out the cereals that she need along with a few other bits and bobs. Just as she was about to go to the check out to pay for her items she saw a messed up blue truck drive past very quickly as if it was in a hurry. The feeling of de ja vu hit her as though she had seen it somewhere before. Her curiosity peaked as she dropped her items and ran out the shop looking in the direction it was going. The blue colour and the bulk of the truck reminded her of Breakdown slightly. Just as she was about to push it out of her mind and go back in she was pushed off her feet by a sudden gush of wind, which was caused by the speeding alt form of Bulkhead as he followed the truck.

Luna didn't think as she climbed on to her bike, not even bothering with her helmet which she stored in her bag, she took off after them speeding up to keep up with them. Although she slowed when she realised that she was in a residential area and she didn't want to disturb anyone. It then hit her in the back of her head where she was, this was Rafael's street. She was then drawn to the sound of metal on metal as a fight ensued. Driving silently past Raf's house she followed the sound off the road to the water carriageway. Her eyes widened as she saw both Bulkhead and Breakdown fighting down there but she was more surprised to see Breakdown. Knock Out had told her that he was killed, how could he be here?

She saw Bulkhead struggling to fight the blue brute, she couldn't believe that Ratchet had let him go into battle he was still injured and weak. Thinking quickly Luna knew that she couldn't just sit back watch she had to stop them, breakdown would stop she knew he would. She rode down the hill and into the carriageway quickly seeing an opening she drove between the two and stopped blocking their paths. "Breakdown stop" She looked at him properly and felt awry about him. He had so many wielding marks on his plating and his paint had faded. His right optic had been replaced as well, it didn't seem right.

The look on his face made her feel worse when he gave her a devilish smirk, it was one she had seen before on Ricky's face and it was never a good sign. "Luna" Bulkhead grumbled to try and get her to leave but he could hardly speak, after only a couple of minutes he was exhausted.

Luna watched as Breakdown reached out for her with his non transformed arm but she was able to move away on her motorcycle. Hitting Bulkhead down to the ground he went for her again but this time with his hammer. "I tried to kill you" as the hammer moved down towards her she accelerated around him and stopped behind Bulkhead, she was so confused his voice was completely different like it wasn't even him. "You're the docs little secret aren't you?" he went for her again but before she could move she heard the sound of someone else transforming and before she knew it Smokescreen kicked breakdown away from her and Bulkhead.

The young bot came over and helped Bulkhead up "Assist, what the new guys for" Luna couldn't hold in the giggle that came at what he said remembering the argument between the two bots earlier at the base before she had left. She hadn't spent much time with Smokescreen but they did talk a little so she knew he was under experienced which is why Optimus thought it best to train him some but the rookie was skilled as he had proven the last couple of days.

Breakdown now had picked himself up and came over to the two ready to fight. "One new guy to another- this is your final day on the job" he brought his weapon down throwing up concrete from the ground. One of the large rocks hit Luna forcing her to the ground. Looking back up the blue bot tried reaching out for her again but smokescreen came in fast grabbing his shoulder and tossing him back. The brunette scrambled back on to her bike and rode away to the top of the hill for cover. She knew that wasn't Breakdown, she brought out her phone to make a quick call.

"Knock Out tell me right now what's going on Breakdown…Why? Because he's trying to kill me" she screamed as the decepticon brought out his shoulder blaster and aimed it at her while he fought the two autobots, firing when he was kicked down by the rookie but Luna rode back down in to the spillway to avoid it, she watched as the big bot went flying backwards onto the ground. "No I've got Bulkhead and Smokescreen with me…Cylas? Oh my god" As Cylas go back up his smirk faded and he fired a rocket at them before leaving.

Bulkhead quickly jumped out of the way along with Smokescreen but not before he grabbed Luna and held her close. The smoke cleared and they watched as Cylas ran through a ground bridge. Luna was put carefully back on the ground as the two remaining bots stared at the fiery blaze of the satellite being destroyed as it re-entered the atmosphere. "Looks like someone's big plan just burned up in re-entry" the rookie and the wrecker gave a high five for celebration to one another.

Luna couldn't help but smile now they were getting along. As they continued to talk Luna noticed that the line was dead on her call with Knock Out so she went back to her bike which only had a few scrapes from the impact. She climbed back on and started the ignition finding that it wasn't damaged too badly.

"Perhaps I should escort you home?" Smokescreen suggested to her. She thought about it for a moment and didn't see the harm in it, knowing that her shopping would have to wait and she'd rather get home safely. "I think that would be best yeah" the rookie transformed and waited for her to lead the way so that he could follow behind.

Knock Out grew very concerned when the line went dead after he heard Luna scream. He felt bad that he did not warn her that it wasn't Breakdown. He had been worried that Cylas would tell Megatron of Luna and had been surprised that he had not done so already but perhaps it was because he forgot and now that he had seen her again, it all came flooding back. Slamming his fist on the side he was about to leave the bay and go straight to the ground bridge to make sure Luna was safe but his comm link beeped which stopped him. "Knock Out Damocles has failed prepare your bay" His optics glowed a darker red now that he was getting what he wanted. Quickly he grabbed his energon prod and instructed the first two drones he found on his way to the bridge to follow him.

Arriving on the bridge silently Knock Out stayed by the door with the vehicons on either side of him. He saw Megatron stood at the far side with Soundwave and Cylas stood before him. So he waited for his opportune moment.

"Cylas you have earned your place at the table" Megatron spat out in annoyance from the failed experiment.

"Lord Megatron I am honoured" of course when you hear what you wanna hear you assume otherwise.

"Knock Outs dissection table" cylas's face changed from that of proudness and fear. He peered behind him to see the medic standing there with two others. Knock Out smirked as he was finally going to give the abomination what he deserved. Figuring that he had not yet blurted out the delicate information he knew to act quickly before he would use it to his advantage. "Breakdown would be tickled" He crept over to cylas as he began to back away from the warlord.

"No Lord Megatron. Why?" he asked for a reasoning thinking that he had proven himself.

Megatron stepped forward shaking his head slightly. "Because Damocles was the best you had to offer and it is no more. The human factor did indeed tip the scales" the gladiator gestured his hand to his communications chief as an image of the autobots human friends appeared "In favour of my enemies"

"Wait I have infor…" Cylas was forced to stop as he was shocked from behind with the energon prod. The medic made sure to use full voltage on him and picked up from him what was about to spill from his mouth. The sudden electrocution made the husk of metal fall to the floor dazed.

Megatron and soundwave stepped forward so that they stood over him, Knock Out joining them by the side. "He will be a fascinating case for study" the silver mech encouraged him to take him apart piece by piece.

"I will leave no fibre or fibre optic unexamined" the red mech knelled down and began tapping at the newly replaced optic as the two vehicons approached and grabbed Cylas by the arms dragging him out of the bridge and straight to the medical bay with Knock Out following happily behind listening to the pleas of Cylas.

Entering the bay Knock Out instructed the drones to secure Cylas on the berth before leaving. As they did he brought around his instruments setting them beside the berth. He waited until the room was vacant before proceeding. He picked up a large blade from the table and gave the mass of metal lying on the berth a glare before using the blade to pierce sensitive wiring in his arm. The human groaned in pain as energon seeped out onto the floor. Quickly Knock Out grabbed a clamp to stop him from bleeding out on the berth. He then began to work on the severed arm removing it from the body. "Please, let me go" Knock Out ignored his pleas and moved to the head wanting to inspect the new optic. "I can make it worth your while if you release me" he mumbled

"No you can't. You can only make it worth my while by screaming in agony" Knock Out growled as he brought out his saw and began cutting down in the head. Just as he asked a yell of pain sounded out but there was no one else apart from the medic to hear him. "W…why is…is a decepticon so protective of a human woman?"

Knock Out quickly grabbed his energon prod and stabbed it into Cylas's side. Sparks flew as the dangerous energy travelled through the bot and made him very limp. "Don't you dare talk about her" the decepticon medic yelled

"Touchy" the human couldn't help but stutter as he spoke "So unlike you to care so much…to feel. I would have thought that someone such as you would enjoy dissecting them instead of bedding them" again he tortured his prisoner.

"You were going to bargain Luna's life for your own. You have nothing to say to me" Bringing out his drill Knock Out worked his way into the abdomen of the abomination making sure that he went all the way through before retracting. As his hand shifted back he noticed that not only energon was now leaking out from the body but the crimson liquid he knew as blood.

"What…can I say…you do what you have to…to survive"

"Not like that. If it were me I'd gladly give my life for Luna, but you wouldn't understand that now would you?" he got up close and personal with Cylas as he intimidated him but it only earned him a small chuckle from the human.

"Spoken like a true autobot" Knock Out was done talking. He ripped open the bots chest to reveal the human inside. He looked terrible and seemed as though the cybertronian body was keeping him alive but not for much longer if the con had his way. The fleshy didn't deserve to live not after everything he had done. His real eyes adjusted to light levels of the med bay and looked up fearfully at Knock Out, this time no words were spoken as knock Out brought down his energon prod to his skin and the effects were worse. The human almost went unconscious but not before the same blade was brought down and pierced his skin. The echo of human screams filling the warship as it flew high in Earth's atmosphere.


	15. Chapter 15

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 15**

 **A/N: Thank you very much to everyone that has reviewed, it is very much appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this one.**

His processor wouldn't quit it only thought of one thing. Like a headache it plagued him day and night no matter what he was doing. Any job or mission given to him by his master took twice as long now that his thoughts always drifted away. He longed to hear her soft, kind voice and see her wavy brown hair flow down her head. He loved the smile that formed on her lips every time her ocean gaze would meet his. Of course he missed her it had been so long, longer than he had previously been away from her and it hurt him. Even more so if he thought back to what had happened when he had spent a long time away from her and he didn't want a repeat of it. Even though he had scared the two humans last time he very much doubted that it was the last they see of them.

He had yearned to go to the surface and see her, spend time with her for over a week now, he had managed to keep up a little communication with her but was forced to do it infrequently so that he could work efficiently for the decepticons otherwise Megatron would have his spark. Knock Out's urges to get to her tipped off the scale a few days ago after learning about the last four relics, learning that not only could they restore their home but the warlords plan to conquer Earth as well. Since he had been told this information Luna's safety was his main concern. She would die along with everything else and he had to save her. Part of the medic wanted the autobots to succeed so that both worlds would be saved but if they did he feared that he would never see the brunette again.

Knock Out was currently scanning the four Omega keys in the decepticons possession now that Starscream had redeemed himself with the gladiator and presented them to his master, his task was to figure out how they worked to revive the planet but he was having little success with the seeker pacing behind him and his thoughts drifting away ever so often.

"Tick tock Knock Out tick tock. Megatrons expecting results and given what we've just witnessed I would say that we cannot afford to disappoint our master" the seeker was impatient as he was trying to get the medic to pick up the pace but he was only succeeding in aggravating the mech. "We?! Unless nagging counts I haven't seen you lift a finger" Knock Out picked one up to examine it closely.

"I am the one that brought him the keys, do I really need to prove myself further by deciphering how they operate too" Starscream bragged about his accomplishments but it only made the medic wonder why he did not succeed in mission that Megatron had set previously.

"Well perhaps if my research hadn't been side-lined by someone's cosmetic surgery I might be further along right now" the stilettoed mech huffed from the insults that were thrown at him.

"Oh just give it here" Starscream snatched the relic from Knock Out's grasp and began to roughly try to open it somehow, his arms shaking as he struggled. When that didn't work he resorted to hitting the key on the table to see if it would do anything but as expecting nothing happened. "O gee why didn't I think of that" Knock Out became increasingly frustrated with the seekers lack of thinking. His presence was worse but it he weren't there then Knock Out probably would have slacked from his work. Starscream angrily slashed the Omega key across the medics chassis leaving a long scratch mark. Knock Out gasped looking down at his finish that was now ruined and better yet after all that time it was still Luna's handy work but now it was gone. Energon was boiling between the two bots as he picked up another relic and tried to hit Starscream but it collided with the other key and they merged.

Both them were surprised by what had occurred as they were bickering. "Do you think?" Knock Out couldn't help but ask as they both picked up the last two and repeated the action after a small countdown to make sure they were in sync. What came from it astonished them as a map appeared of their home world of Cybertron above the keys. It span around to show a particular location on the planet was pinpointed. The seeker laughed at their find "…And that is why Dreadwing is pushing up lugnuts"

"And we are not" They both didn't hesistate to picking take the four merged keys to the leader on the bridge as always. Presenting it to him they waited for his judgment.

"Of course" the decepticon leader sounded quite impressed and dim-witted about it "Keys are useless without something to unlock. Target the space bridge for Cybertron" he commanded. Soundwave immediately acting upon instruction. Everyone in the room then mobilised to move out except for the medic as he snuck out to the ground bridge. If Megatron was going to Cybertron then he would get a little window of opportunity to get to Luna before he would be needed again. He had already been informed of the plan in case of the autobots interference so he knew that he had time before they needed him.

He was in luck that the current situation was a top priority so when he came to the ground bridge there was no vehicon drone on duty. He planned on a quick pick up so didn't bother entering in the usual coordinates that he would enter but instead inputting it so that the ground bridge would appear right outside of the brunette's home.

It was quite a dull day out which meant that Luna had no problems with overheating as she worked. She had picked up many jobs with all her time hoping that if Knock Out came one of these days she would be free to spend all of her time with him but with each passing day her mood lowered. She had worried about him thinking that perhaps Cylas ratted the medic out and considering the only contact she had with him was always very short messages she was left clueless to current situations. Even Bumblebee wasn't answering her calls anymore.

Luna felt herself starting to slip into a state of depression, thinking that she was unwanted and alone again like she was before she met the red decepticon. She had never realised before how much he had changed since meeting her, with each passing day he acted less and less like a decepticon and more like an autobot.

After so many days without contact from Knock Out her heart had plummeted and was at rock bottom. She had finished the work she had gotten but couldn't find the strength to do something else or return the technology to their owners earlier than they expected. All she had done the past two days was sleep, barely eat and just sit on the roof of her building just looking out. Sometimes she could have sworn she saw and heard the sound of a ground bridge opening in the distance but each time it was just her imagination toying with her.

Taking in a long deep breath she thought about just driving to the autobot base for some excitement but remembered Miko telling her that the bots had been keeping the kids out of things lately as well. Just as she was about to close her eyes and let her unconscious mind take over the green of swirls of the ground bridge caught her off guard as they appeared right in front of her. Not in the distance but right at her front door. She shivered at the thought that someone else was coming through to kill her knowing the medic would never bridge in so close to her home. She wasn't she if she should remain in her position or take cover but of course curiosity won as she waited patiently for someone to walk through.

Luna's heart raced and mouth hung open to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as her eyes set on his form. His perfect finish with shiny rims. His gleaming red optics that searched around for her. She remembered leaving the doors wide open so could understand his concern of not seeing her straight away but when his optics saw her she felt the world stop spinning for a moment.

"Luna what are you doing up…never mind" he shook off the sentence knowing he didn't have time for pleasantries "We have to go" She was about to reply to his question but it sunk in that he wasn't interested and she took notice that the bridge wasn't closing which made her worry. "Go? Go where?"

He sighed not really wanting to take her again but it was the only choice "The warship"

"What? Why? I thought we settled this the last time that it was too dangerous up there" she felt a little hurt that he hadn't asked how she was or if she was hurt. What if something had happened like last time?

"Lord Megatron is going to take over your planet starting with Jasper Nevada and I don't think the autobots can stop him this time"

Luna huffed out air not really understanding what he was saying so she waited for him to elaborate "Look I can't explain right now. You just gotta come with me". An eye brow arched at him telling him that she was budging until he explained what was going on. "We found the remaining four relics, four Omega keys that can revive Cybertron. Which is all well and good except that he plans to use the same process to restore the planet on Earth cyberforming your planet and killing everything that lives on it"

Tears began to form in Luna's eyes at the mention that everyone would be killed even the planet would die so that it could be transformed into a Cybertron 2.0. "Everyone will die" she looked down while she thought. Part of her was happy that Cybertron was going to be revived and Knock Out was going to have his home back but then again the decepticons would make the planet their own and it would come at a cost of another planet, her planet.

"Luna I don't have much time. I need you to come with me" she took a quick glance at her surroundings before standing up on the roof to confront him.

"I can't go with you Knock Out, I'm not going to run away not this time" the tears that she tried to hold back then began to flow down her cheeks.

"Are you crazy?! You'll die if you stay here and the autobots can't protect you"

"Knock Out I refuse to leave and remain in solitude on the Nemesis for the rest of my life being the only human left in existence; I don't even want know what that feels like. If my planets dies then I die with it. I have faith that the autobots will do what they can and I have faith in you"

Knock Out was about to continue to argue but stopped when his processor registered her last few words "Me. What am I supposed to do? I am trying to save you, you know"

"You can't deny it Knocks not anymore. You need to start facing the truth" The decepticon stared at the young woman blankly "You may act it out but in your spark you are no decepticon, you behave more and more like an autobot every day, you know what's right and what's wrong. You even get along with Bumblebee when you're not trying to offline the other. I have been asked so many times why I am with you, why I trust you and the answer is always the same; because I have seen you, not the one that obeys Megatron but the one that cares deeply and is buried inside you somewhere. You're no bad guy Knock Out. You act up because you don't know what to do with all these feelings that you have and you fear what would happen if they surfaced-Megatron isn't who you are scared of it's you, if it came to it you would stand up to that scrap pile in a heartbeat never mind what he threatens because threats only mean something if you deliver. You can't threaten something if you can't deliver that threat" There was silence as Knock Out listened to her speech, he didn't quite know what to make of it all, of her comparison to him and an autobot.

"I am no autobot. I kill, hurt and dissect things. Hell I tortured Cylas" The medic was becoming frustrated now. He just wanted to keep her safe but she refused him and now chooses to seal her fate on the doomed planet. He was quite tempted to just take her whether she liked it or not but his spark ached at the thought knowing she would hate him for it.

"You think that bothers me? I don't' blame you, Cylas had no right to dishonour Breakdowns body to use it as a tool. If it came to it I would have done the same thing as you" she shouted at him as she continued to let tears weep out. "If you think you are a very loyal decepticon then let me ask you a question that this time you have to answer. This time you don't get all the time in the world to answer it" He waited for her to ask quite curious as to what she may say. No question could have a greater meaning so he had no problem answering it.

"Knock Out why am I alive?" it caught him completely off guard. He quickly took back his thoughts of the question being significant. The atmosphere turned awkward as Knock Out had nothing to say to her. She had already guessed the answer and knew that he was staying silent because she had made her point. "It's time you show your true self Knock Out; lest you lose yourself in trying to hide" He couldn't say another word to make her go with him as she climbed inside and didn't appear downstairs.

Knowing that he had spent too long away from the ship he was about to go back through the ground bridge but decided to take a quick peek in her bedroom window. He couldn't believe how much he was affected by the sight of her form lying on her bed crying aloud. He couldn't do much now apart from question himself now that Luna had sparked something. Walking back through he deleted the coordinates from the history and moved through the halls to the landing deck where Starscream, Soundwave and an armada of vehicons where waiting. His optics widened when he saw the higher ranked cons with the three human children that the autobots protected in separate capsules. Each of them tried to kick their way out of the capsule but it was useless there was no way out unless they opened it themselves to took them out.

He approached the young girl's capsule and took hold of it lifting it up as did the others before the space bridge lit up and they walked through it to set foot on their home planet. As much as Knock Out loved setting foot back on Cybertron but he wished deep in his spark that it wasn't barren and lifeless. If anything he wanted to bring Luna to his planet but the same problem would face her as it did the kids, the air was too toxic for them to breathe. Looking down to the human girl he could see that she was scared just the same as the two boys. All three of the bots holding the humans walked up behind their master and waited for further instruction.

The whole time Knock Out discreetly looked to the humans but he didn't see them he saw Luna. If it was Luna in the capsules he would not be standing by waiting for someone to say something, he would act and get her back. The last thing he wanted was to lose her, he didn't want to let her go no matter what.

A light bulb lit above his head as he finally caught on to what Luna was saying. Why she was trying to reach out to him and even after that he threw it back in her face especially after telling him that she had faith in him that she believed in him.

He had lost his own planet in the long old war and he didn't wish the same fate to anyone particularly Earth. He settled it he couldn't let Megatron cyberform Earth, he couldn't let the gladiator kill Luna. Frowning he began waiting for the opportune moment to help the autobots escape with their humans.

The medic hadn't been listening to Megatron threaten Optimus but as he began to pay attention to the situation he remembered Luna's words 'You can't threaten if you can't deliver'.

He looked down to the human girl as he heard her kicking the glass to try and find a weak spot "Not how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron" she reminded him of Luna knowing that the woman would love to see his planet.

The warlord turned to his second in command for a little persuasion for the autobots. The seeker complied by lifting up the capsule. "Jack it's time to come out and play" he brought out his sharp digits and ran them down the glass giving the boy an earache.

"Go ahead were prepeared to sacrifice themselves for my planet I'll do the same for theirs"

"Me too" all three of the humans showed great courage in this situation, having willingness to repay the autobots for their kindness.

"Perhaps we should oblige them" Megatron suggested turning back to his enemy.

"If my decision dooms the future of th autobot cause on Cybertron so be it but I will never forsaken our human allies" the noble leader lifted the star saber up and threw it down so that it was stuck in the ground. The other bots watched as he stepped back to join them. The rest of autobots following Primes lead in throwing away their relics. The action made the humans lower their heads in shame.

"Now if you please" the gladiator held out his prime hand and looked over his shoulder to Knock Out telling him to step forward with the girl "the Omega keys"

"You first big boy" Knock Out pretended to toy with Bulkhead who only looked to his leader for confirmation that they were going to trade. Watching as Optimus nodded to him Bulkhead walked open to Knock Out slowly. The con holding out his hand to take the key. "If I don't get the girl I'll make you eat this key" the bot smacked the relic into the medics hand before taking the capsule Miko was in.

"You're welcome" Knock Out smirked as he returned to his position behind Megatron and looked over to the side where the relics that the autobots threw down were. He watched as Bee glanced over to him before reaching the communications officer for the trade, Knock Out saw his moment and nodded to the scout then he shifted his head so that he was motioning Bee to the star saber. The yellow bots attention then went to the trade as he handed over the key to Soundwave and took the capsule giving the small boy inside a glance before going back.

Optimus frowned knowing that something else was about to happen as Megatron gave a devilish grin. "If this human is important enough to entrust with the matrix of leadership then he's worth two Omega keys" of course there was a twist. Starscream stepped forward and put the capsule down so that he could take both of the keys at once. Arcee and Smokescreen walked up to him and handed them over before he moved back to his master and Arcee kneeled down to Jack. However before anything more happened a space bridge opened and the armada of vehicons poured through it with their blaster out and ready pinning the autobots in place. The second in command gave one of the keys to the warlord as they all gathered around the Omega Lock and activated it with the keys "Now witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron" one by one the four of them placed the keys in the lock which made Knock Out hesitate, he didn't want to activate it but saw no logical way of stopping it. He had to be careful and wait.

The lock in front of them lit up showing a control panel to which Megatron couldn't help but shout for glory "Behold the age of the decepticons" pressing a button the Omega lock activated and sent a huge beam of energy to one of the nearby destroyed buildings. They all watched in awe as the structure lit up and debris lifted up rebuilding itself until the process was completed and what was left was a brand new building. "Shiny" Knock Out couldn't help but be impressed by what he saw.

"You have what you want Megatron this conflict is between autobots and decepticons, allow me to return the humans to Earth"

"Oh I wouldn't recommend it they'll be far safer here" the Prime narrowed his eyes as to what had been planned "Is the space bridge locked on target?" he asked Starscream the bot felt that he should bow slightly to his master as he replied.

"Per your instructions Lord Megatron"

"Excellent. Why rule only one world when I can rule two" This was the part Knock Out was hoping wouldn't happen but who was he kidding. A space bridge opened directly above the Omega Lock and Megatron tapped the controls again sending surges around the Lock until it shot out into the space bridge. The medics spark pulsed hard as he thought of what was happening on Earth, what was happening with Luna. He then turned back towards the autobots as everyone else around him seemed distracted and signalled towards the star saber again this time it was Optimus that saw the con's signal and nodded back to him. The Prime could understand why he was concerned with Earth's fate.

"Such raw power. What should I call my new domain New Kaon or perhaps gilded Earth" Megatron and the decepticons then began to laugh loudly as they had finally succeeded but Knock Out remained silent, he didn't find this funny at all in fact he felt scared and he happily admitted it now. Just then he was throw away when a vehicon drone flew into him by the impact of an attack by Optimus Prime, he didn't see the him run to the star saber and use it to clear decepticons out of the way but as the medic stood Megatron drew out his own dark star saber and roared in battle charging right up to the Prime but the autobot was quick on his feet as the two swords collided Optimus swung again and severed Megatrons Prime arm so that he was an arm down. The warlord groaned in pain while Soundwave and Starscream began firing at Optimus to protect the Omega Lock.

Knock Out stood back as the Prime deflected or evaded any attempts to keep him away. Optimus jumped up and pushed his foot down on Starscreams face for further lift as he was lifted over the Lock. As Optimus descended he brought his star saber down onto the Lock. An energy surge built up and was then released as the whole Lock exploded sending the decepticons back from the wave of the explosion.

Recovering themselves from what had just happened Soundwave, Starscream and Knock Out gathered where the Lock once was. "I guess we should cancel the welcome home party" the medic smirked as he spoke knowing that Earth was no longer in any immediate danger for the time being, although his sentimence earned him a hit from the second in command as his frustration grew. "Attend to our Master, he requires medical attention"

Knock Out did as commanded and ran over to Megatron but before he could ask if there was anything he could do for him the warlord began laughing to himself which confused everyone "They can run but they can never again run home" anger was evident in Knock Out now that the gladiator saw goodness in the matter, the whole war started because of him not the autobots, Cybertron wouldn't be lifeless if it wasn't to Megatron. They quickly ordered in a space bridge which took them back to the landing deck of the Nemesis.

The decepticon medic tried to attend to his master for he now had only one arm but he was pushed away and told to remain at his side as they flew back to Earth right where the Omega Lock had been targeted. They were all stunned by the sudden appearance of a massive metallic building right outside Jasper Nevada. The warship moved quickly as is lowered down until it flew in the air just in front of the fortress. The medic stood beside the one armed mech which the communications officer on the other side, each of them noticing the presence of the autobots not too far away on a large mountain. "Our opportunity to revive Cybertron has been lost due to the treachery of Optimus Prime but from our fortress on New Kaon we will instead seize control of this world" the warlord turned to address the horde of flyer vehicons that awaited his command "Decepticons transform and rise up" he yelled at them and they quickly obliged following after Starscream who lead the attack on the autobot base.

As the attack begun the autobots retreated into the base while what looked like a human helicopter rose up to fend the decepticons off. Megatron moved away to the edge so that he could have a clear view of the attack. Soundwave moved with him but only went so far. Knock Out thoughts hard as he remained still Jasper was now under the decepticons control and even without the Omega Lock the planet was still in danger, Luna was still in danger. He looked over his shoulder towards where Luna's home was his optics widened and spark stopped pulsing for a moment when he saw black smoke rising into the atmosphere from her home.

She was in trouble and she needed him. He couldn't sneak off the ship he would be noticed now, if he did manage to get away then what would be do afterwards? He really did begin to question himself now his spark told him to go that this wasn't the way. He sympathised with the autobots and with the humans also. He had had enough of sneaking of the ship and if he was noticed to be gone making up excuses, he had had enough of not seeing Luna for long periods of time.

Knock Out clenched his fists and glared at the backs of Megatron and Soundwave, he knew he couldn't take them both on in a fight so ran inside the ship going straight to the bridge where many vehicons were working they paid no attention to him as he came running in which gave him an advantage as he brought out his energon prod and moved into action. Moving to the side he hit one drone and stunned it with the electricity while the other he quickly dismantle which his buzzsaw. He didn't let any drone off lightly as he took them down one by one each wondering what had gotten into his processor. When the room was clear he moved over to the control and steered the ship sideways so that it was no longer going to the autobots base, the medic was smart and knew that Optimus would order an evacuation so he had to buy them time to escape before the warship blew the mountain into rubble. The comm line to the bridge suddenly opened up as the ship continued to move in the wrong direction "What's going on down there?" a very angry Megatron bellowed down the communications. Knock Out felt that he had to have some fun with it considering that the decepticons owed him. "Sorry my liege but the ship is taking a slight detour"

The medic then activated the weapon systems on the Nemesis and used them to fire upon the decepticons flying around the autobot base. "Knock Out you traitor!"

"And proud of it master" he continued to work quickly as the gladiator would have sent reinforcements to the bridge to take control of the ship back.

"I will have your spark for this and the life of that human you are so attached to" he stopped what he was doing at the mention of Luna. How did they know? "I never imagined the day you would turn soft Knock Out but if you have chosen a pest as a mate then I no longer have a use for you"

"Don't threaten dear Megatron when you can't deliver" He moved immediately shutting down communications and running straight out of the bridge. Any drones that got in his way were soon scrapped by him as he made his way to the ground bridge, luckily for him there was once again no one on guard. He typed in the last coordinates he had used and set the computer to shut down as soon as he was through. Just as he activated the ground bridge several decepticons entered the room which their weapons out. Knock Out moved lightly on his feet as he evaded their attacks and kicked one in the face and cut another in half.

Just as one more came through the door Knock Out punched his fist through the armour plating and ripped out the spark of the drone leaving it to fall to the ground as a lifeless husk. The medic heard more drones coming and sooner or later he knew he would be surrounded. Outnumbered, outgunned and he was not quite sure he was ready to fight against Soundwave or Starscream or Megatron just yet. With no second thought he ran through the ground bridge as he felt the ship manoeuvre back to its original course to fly over the autobot base.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 16**

 **A/N: Sorry that this is late I've been a little distracted but I'm hoping putting up two at once will make up for that. Thank you for your patience please review.**

He couldn't believe what his optics were seeing when he came through the ground bridge just as it closed. The large building he had come to spend so much time in with Luna really was giving off black smoke. The glass windows were smashed with shards of glass littered on the ground while large flames danced around the window edge. The middle part of the roof had collapsed down inside. The large doors were open the slightest bit allowing large gusts of smoke to exit the building. Knock Out's audio receptors could only make out the crackling of fire but not any struggling of anyone inside. His spark pulsed with a glimmer of hope that she was safe and not inside. "LUNA!" the medic shouted for her hoping that he would get a response but there was nothing not even a cough for air.

He tried to open the door wirelessly but nothing was responding. Running up the metal he hit it once stilling calling out for the brunette woman. Concern growing each moment he didn't hesitate to act then, taking a step back he ran at the door and rammed into it. He was disappointed when it only made a dent so he did it again this time the door crumpled to compensate for the pressure it was under. Seeing how weak the door now was he kicked it one final time and watched as it fell inwards to the ground. Fire then began to block the exit as it had a new source of oxygen. The inferno didn't scare Knock Out so he ran straight in and scanned around. "LUNA!"

He couldn't find her which worried him further. The ceiling above that had yet to collapse then jerked slightly making small bits of rubble fall down before the medic could move further he heard a groan coming from the living area. Turning around his path was blocked by burnt rubble and a blazing fire that began moving closer to him.

He jumped through the fire and dug in the rubble being careful where he moved things. Some of it was burnt wood and crumbled in his servos which left black marks on him but he wasn't bothered about it he only wanted to find Luna. Lifting up a half burnt wooden beam him optics widened when he saw her. Her body blackened and her clothes ripped into tattered pieces of cloth that it now looked like she was wearing short and a crop top. Knock Out quickly tossed the beam aside and moved various other pieces that was on top of Luna's battered form. He bent down and delicately cupped his hand around her to pick her up. He saw that she was barely conscious. "It's okay Luna, I've got you" he tried to reassure her as he turned to quickly leave but his path was blocked by a bigger blaze. He could go through it easily but Luna couldn't.

Looking for another exit he huffed as he was corned to a wall. He thought a strategy but the best one he could come up with was creating a new door. It's not like it mattered now Luna's home was scrap now. He shifted Luna carefully, not knowing the extent of her injuries, so that she lay along his left arm her head propped up by his elbow joint.

He took a few steps back and positioned his free arm over Luna. Optics narrowed he ran at the wall full force not slowing down at all. As his body collided with the wall he kept his optics on Luna and moved his other arm so that she would not be hurt from any falling bricks.

He kept running so that they were a decent distance from the towering inferno before he stopped to look at Luna. She didn't seem to be breathing properly because of the lack of clean oxygen which worried him. He didn't know too much about the human body but he knew that he would have to try and get some clean air into her system and expel the smoke she probably had breathed in. He Knelt down and examined her, pressing a digit to her chest he pushed down gently the action earned him a mumble from the woman. Repeating the action Luna coughed out to clear her lungs and groaned out in pain. She continued to cough out as she was brought back into consciousness. Her eyes flustered open now that she could breathe properly, her vision was a bit blurry but she could just make out the red figure of Knock Out's face above her. A smile formed on her lips as she saw how worried he looked for her. "Knock Out?" she whispered to him. He could see that she was pleased to see him even more after how he had left her the last time.

"Hey beautiful, what did I tell you about safety" he grinned at her

"That I should go with you to a dangerous warship" he chuckled at her as he ran his digits over her body examining her injuries. She giggled at his touch especially at her sensitive areas. As he assessed her he couldn't help but feel guilty about how he left her. "Luna I'm…I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked you to leave. I should have stayed with you, nothing is more important to me than you definitely not the decepticons"

"Knock Out" she tried to talk but felt weak, she tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her.

"You need to rest Luna. You're lucky looks like nothings broken just some stranded muscles and deep bruises" he was glad that she hadn't suffered too bad otherwise he would have that on his conscience. They stayed there for a bit a while with Luna drifting off to sleep with the warmth of his body to comfort her and Knock Out stroking her head, pushing strands of her hair away from her face. The mech felt like an idiot to have left the brunette and gone with the evil bots to destroy the planet.

It was a couple of minutes before Luna awoken from her light slumber and this time Knock Out couldn't stop her from sitting up. Both Knock Out and Luna's attention looked to Nevada where the town was silent but on the other side a massive fortress lingered over along with the decepticon warship. Smoke rose into the air from where the autobot base had been destroyed by the Nemesis.

"The autobots" Luna whispered, she worried that they were hurt or possibly dead along with the kids that undoubtedly were there too.

"Don't worry I bought the bots some time before I left they should be fine, separated but alive" he felt quite proud of himself now that he had betrayed the cause and helped those trying to save the humans. Luna didn't know it yet but he was sure that she would be proud as well.

"Knock Out" the medic turned away and began thinking of somewhere he could go with Luna, he didn't notice Luna trying to get his attention as he stood up. "Knock Out"

"What's wrong?" he got worried for a moment that something was wrong, that she was hurt more than he previously thought. Luna pointed up to the sky over Jasper Nevada her face frightened. The now ex-con followed to where she was pointing to see flying vehicons coming at them, getting closer and closer every second. "Decepticons" she shouted at him.

Knock Out looked just as scared now that he knew they were coming for him and Luna and wouldn't hesitate kill, not that they ever did.

As the decepticons grew closer they began firing on their target. On instinct Knock Out turned his back to them to shield Luna. He thought quickly for a plan but the only one he could conjure up wasn't too smart and would take some time in getting there but it was the best one he had. Luna screamed as one of the blaster shots almost hit them both. The medic growled in annoyance knowing that he had to be smart there was no running from them now.

He shifted Luna from his arm onto his hand and then used his free hand to bring out his trusted energon prod. Setting it to full power he span it in his hand showing off his skill with it. He waited a few seconds until he was sure he had a clear shot before spinning around and throwing the prod like a javelin right at the closest drone. Hitting him underneath the vehicon fell from the sky and crashed just behind them on the ground. The second drone that came transformed mid-air and landed on the ground with a loud thud he didn't waste time in running at the ex-con firing all he had a them. Knock out saw this and acted quickly. "Luna trust me?"

"With my life" she whispered to him bewildered at what he was thinking but before she could question him he began running at the decepticon his hands cupped around her for protection. Just as the two bots were about to make contact Knock Out threw Luna up into the air and punched the con. As they past each other the vehicon raised his blaster to fire it at Luna. Just as his weapon charged up he was pushed down quickly. Knock Out stood over the drone and brought out his saw pushing it down to the bots head and offlining him.

Luna had been brave when Knock Out had thrown her up that she didn't scream but now as she began her decent back to Earth she couldn't help but let one escape her mouth. She saw Knock Out decapitate the final drone and feared that he had quickly forgot her. She closed her eyes waiting for something to happen but it never did instead she felt a firm grip around her waist. She recognised the protective hold immediately as she reopened her eyes to see that Knock Out was giving her one of his signature smirks. Seeing that they were clear for the time being Knock Out quickly collected his energon prod and transformed carefully around Luna so that she moved from his palm to his passenger seat of his vehicle form. He drove full speed away from jasper to the only place he knew would be worth something to them.

Luna however had to collect herself after an eventful last couple of minutes. Her breathing was heavy which put further strain on her chest. "You okay?" he spoke to her calmly even though his energon was boiling after having to kill off the decepticons to keep them from killing Luna.

"You know I hate heights"

"I caught you" he tried to calm her knowing that she still needed to rest.

"And if that con required a couple more seconds of your time?"

"Then I still would have caught you" the brunette sunk into the seat for comfort, the seatbelt immediately strapping in place. "You should rest"

But she didn't want to rest even though her body needed it. She had seen Knock Out so little lately that she felt separated from him. She had been waiting for him to come back to her for so long that when he did he wanted to take her away and didn't even ask how she was, he didn't exactly leave on the best terms either considering she refused to go with him and gave him a lecture about being himself and now he had just saved her from burning to death and protected her from the decepticons.

"Knocks did you just…" she didn't a chance to finish her sentence. The aston martin already knew what she was going to ask.

"Hand in my resignation letter? Yes I did with great dignity" she smiled to the dashboard it looked like she had gotten through that thick head of his.

"But you just chose me again over the decepticons. You could have died" she felt saddened a bit that he could have and she was not sure what she would do if he did. Considering she would probably still be in her burning home.

Knock Out chuckled at her "It's becoming a habit isn't it? What can I say I love you Luna and I made you a promise. What makes you think I can carry on without you?"

"I guess because I've never felt this way before and I don't know what it feels like to be wanted. I suppose after all these years I've just figured that I was no body that I wasn't worth the time or the space" her perspective had greatly changed now that she was with him her view of the world increasing to the point where everything she saw was much larger than it first appeared to be.

"Luna don't you ever think that again. I'm never going to leave you and no amount of decepticons is going to keep us apart, not anymore any way" his spark warmed at the thought of never having to leave her anymore, him no longer being dragged away. There never being anymore time limits he could spend with her.

"Thank you Knock Out" she complied with what he had said earlier and closed her eyes so that she could rest. She didn't have to worry now that she was with him, his presence comforted her so much that she immediately felt herself drift off.

When Knock Out saw that she asleep he adjusted her seat so that she wasn't sitting up but more laid back in the seat. He made sure to keep as quiet as possible so that he wouldn't wake her. He knew that he couldn't stop either no matter how much he wanted to rest as well as her, he had to keep moving it would be too dangerous to stay in one place for too long without a way to hide his energy signature so that he wouldn't be detected. It would also be better that they get to their destination as soon as possible so that they could help out the autobots anyway they can. Knock Out didn't want to work with the bots but he knew that neither he nor Luna could live peacefully and safely while Megatron sat on his fat ass on his throne in the fortress just outside Jasper Nevada so he felt obliged to help them out to take the fortress down. Mostly for Luna.

He couldn't help but watch her in her slumber as he drove. She was so peaceful in her sleep, her breathing easy and calm. He chuckled slightly when a smile grew on her lips. Knock Out wondered if she was dreaming of him just like he was thinking of her.

When he joined on to the main highway Knock Out slowed his speed down so that he would blend in with the other cars around him, though it did annoy him being stuck behind really slow drivers and the thought that decepticons were now looking for him and Luna didn't help. They were both out in the open-an easy target but he was doing his best. He was protecting Luna and taking her to the only place he knew that the cons wouldn't be able to detect him unless they went looking there. He even helped the autobots who he was sure had escaped from the confines of their base before the decepticons blew it sky high.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping but it must have been a decent amount of time because when she awoke she hadn't felt the comfort of Knock Out's alt mode but the cold, hard floor. Her body ached from where she had been crushed under her own home and then thrown into the air. Her eyes scanned her surroundings hoping to find her mech nearby but her heart skipped a beat when she saw she was in some sort of cybertronian ship again. He wasn't anywhere she could see which worried her. Had something happened while she was out? He the decepticons kidnapped her?

Luna slowly picked her self being careful of her bruises as she did. "Knock out" she whispered for him but there was no answer. She looked around delicately taking in everything that she saw. Her fear died down when she saw that the ship looked old and not functional. The door was open so she took her chance to explore hoping that her previous thought of being on the Nemesis was not true. It was quite dark inside, the lights on the ceiling were quite dim which added to her wrecked ship theory. She turned around a few corners she began to see day light open the area up for her.

Her face lit up when she saw the red mech leaning against the doorway. She crept up on him slowly having to adjust to the light from the outside, he didn't notice her approach him which she couldn't help but laugh to herself as she saw her moment. Keeping quiet she crept up behind him and took in a deep breath. "KNOCK OUT" she yelled up at him and her sudden outbreak made him jump. Looking down at his feet he saw her laughing at him which made him smile that she was awake and back to her usual self. He went back to leaning and folded his arms pretending to pout.

"Where are we?" the mech took a moment before answering her. "This is the Harbinger, it's an old crashed decepticon ship" he looked back inside before turning back to look out in case of danger "Well half it anyway. It was the only place I could think of that the cons wouldn't be able to find me" Luna could understand why he had brought her here but she couldn't help but think of the autobots and the three children that were with them, she knew that Knock Out said that he had bought them time to escape but she couldn't help but worry about them. The smart thing to do would be to split up so the bots were probably scattered to random locations.

"How are we supposed to carry on?" Knock Out heard her mumble and began to question it all himself. He'd prefer if he could just start anew with Luna but she would never go with that, Jasper Nevada was her home and always would be. He couldn't take her away from that and something pulled at his processor knowing that where ever he went the war would follow him and that was just asking Luna to give up her life.

He sighed before answering her "Megatron has a fortress in Jasper now he won't hesitate to take everywhere else as his own. If we want to go back we have to regroup the autobots so that we can launch a strike against the fortress" Luna was quite surprised that Knock Out was so willing to work with the autobots but then again she knew it would only be for so long, the medic's ego would surely get in the way with working with them so she wouldn't ask him to do so. They both stayed silent for a moment looking out at the sandy terrain. The sun pierced down into the dust its heat burning everything in its path but there was no cooling breeze to counteract this.

Huffing Knock Out bent down and carefully picked Luna up, she didn't protest against it but shuffled herself in his grip as he walked back inside with her. The ex-con was tired after having betrayed everything he knew and saved Luna and then driving for a long time to get to the Harbinger. He went straight to the main console room of the wrecked ship where he knew a berth was at the side of the room. He made sure to lock the door so that they were both secured before he laid down on the berth and brought up so that she sat on his chest plates. He smiled at her before offlining his optics, his hand wrapped protectively over Luna as she too laid her head down and closed her eyes.

She had slept already but she still felt weak from recent events, she wasn't sure that she would be able to get anymore sleep but listening to the thrum of Knock Out's spark put her at ease and made her relax so that she could slowly slip into slumber.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 17**

They had worked hard just trying to get a little bit of power to the main console of the Harbinger but it seemed useless, every time they went to try something else it wouldn't work. The system would still remain offline, unfunctional. Of course Knock Out knew a lot more about this stuff than Luna did but even he was running out of ideas to try get the wrecked decepticon ship up and running again. Starscream must have really sabotaged its systems before he left to rejoin the cons. Luna get going over the thought mumbling insults about the seeker while she worked. Hearing about him from Knock Out it was obvious that he wasn't too smart and spoke aloud to himself all the time, his constant failures proving that he was worthless and yet he was able to ensure that if anyone were to use the ship that it would take them a very long time and a lot of effort to get it running again. The brunette could only laugh at the thought of what he would have done if he were cast out again and was forced to return.

She stayed at the console pushing buttons that Knock Out told her to try and jump start the system as he worked to transfer power and energon but with each attempt came the low whining from the ship telling them that it wasn't working. "Well…I don't know what else to try" Knock Out sighed as he grew frustrated by the lack of success they were having, Luna could see it in his optics that he was giving up.

"Come on Knocks we can't give up now" he turned his gaze to her and somehow felt strengthened by her encouragement by knowing that she was with him and she wasn't going to leave. "Don't strain your processor in thinking of a solution. Given time a solution shall always present itself" She spoke with true wisdom even though most of this was beyond her she was still able to come up with ideas that perhaps could work. After all it was another piece of amazing technology and like most tech it needed power and a cooling system to sustain itself.

"Since when did you get inspired?" he raised an optic ridge to her. She shrugged before beginning to type something else in to get the system online. "Probably since I almost burned to death as my home crumbled around me" she sighed turning away from him as her mood lowered at the thought of the many people in Jasper that suffered. She wondered about Jack and Ben whether or not they made it out of the town. She had the urge to call them or message them but knew it was too risky to do so especially trying to call the three teens.

Just as Luna was about to shout out one last thought she had to Knock Out she froze, her breathing slowing as she listened. Knock Out didn't notice as he tried looking at what he was supposedly doing wrong. Walking over to Luna to use the monitor himself. "I wonder if the energon…" he stopped himself when he saw how tense Luna was. Her eyes met his as she continued to stay still. "Luna what's" he was shushed from finishing. Staying quiet with her. He thought it was a waste of time before the small sound of footsteps rang in his audio receptors, someone was here and they were heading right their way. They both stayed still so as not to draw any attention, hoping to hide before they were found. Just then the whirring sound that Luna recognised immediately caught their attention, the brunette jumped down from the console and ran out the door, Knock Out tried to grab her but she was too quick he was alarmed that it was a decepticon and that they had been found.

"Bumblebee, Raf you're alright" Luna's voice echoed throughout the ship. The medics spark calmed after the confirmation that it was the autobot scout and his human. He walked out slowly knowing that moving too quickly might get the scout on edge.

"Luna what are you doing here? How did you get here?" the young teen asked her but the answers he seeked came in the form of a smile on her face and Knock Out appearing from the control room to stand behind Luna. "Knock Out that's how you got here?" Bumblebee stepped back slightly from seeing the former con.

"It's okay Raf, you may not know but Knocks saved your lives and mine" Before she could elaborate further Bee raised his blaster up to the red bot who only growled and kneeled down to Luna so that if need be he could grab her and get out quickly. Luna became alarmed at seeing this and backed towards her mech with her hands raised up to Bee. "Calm down Bee he's not a threat, he betrayed the decepticons" she shouted at him which got his attention. Luna then turned to Knock Out to explain himself.

"I let Optimus take the Star saber so that he could destroy the Omega Lock otherwise I would have done something to stop him and when the warship was going to blast your base to pieces with you still inside I diverted the ship to buy you time to escape. Megatron wants me dead just as much as you now" Bee waited a moment after hearing this before he put his weapons down and was at ease, Raf was the same but was still a bit tense. "Luna is he saying that the only reason we are alive is because of him?"

She nodded to him as she drew the teen into a hug. Luna felt so relieved that he was alive. As they pulled away they all walked back into the control room. "We came here because it's the only place that the cons wouldn't pick up Knock Out's signal and we were hoping to regroup with you guys"

The new arrivals looked around at the mess they had caused in trying to get the ship started up but it was clear to see that they were having no success. Raf ran at the console and climbed up with the help of Luna so that he could see what needed to be done but he didn't seem to have as much clue as they had before. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he thought for a moment. He followed where Knock Out and Luna had been using energon to power it all.

"How much energon have you been using?" he asked the medic.

"Not much, it's in short supply here so we didn't want to waste it" Raf nodded and then began telling Bumblebee to attach the energon line into another conduit with three empty canisters. Knock Out offered his hand to Luna as they watched the new arrivals work, she didn't hesitate to step on to it and then step off as he let her sit on his shoulder. The two watched as Bee attached the energon cable to the conduit and looked over to Raf on the console giving him a thumbs up. Working quickly Raf began jumping onto the buttons to set the command for the monitor to power up. "Hold it right there Bee and…powering up" The lights above them then began to flash just as it had been doing before on the previous attempts as it was trying to power up. The sound of the electrical systems surging made us smile slightly that it was actually working, our eyes darted around the room waiting for it to settle and remain on.

Just as it seemed like it was successful the lights snapped off and the low tone of the systems shutting down echoed. Everyone's heads bowed down in defeat, they were out of ideas and if the system wouldn't turn on then they had no way of trying to reach the other autobots or even a way of fighting back against the decepticons. "Keep trying we'll figure it out" Raf tried to stay positive for all of us. Luna leaned on Knock Out's helm for comfort, he could feel her and leaned back against her slightly. He didn't care if it didn't work, he was mainly doing it for the brunette anyway. The medic only wanted to be with her safely.

Just as the silence rolling their attention was snapped up by the sound of a new voice by the door, no one had heard him come in. Bee whirled as they all saw Ratchet standing in the door way with his arms on his hips. "You're miscalabrating the energon transducer"

"Ratchet!" the old bot walked graciously forward past bumblebee and up to the console his hands ready to work. He took notice of Knock Out with Luna sat on his shoulder as he entered but didn't question them or their motives for why they were there. "Now step out of my way so I can work" immediately he began typing at the console Taking a glance at the boy to smile. He requested that we not bother him while he worked even if we did just want to help, by now Bee knew that Ratchet worked best on his own in peace.

To everyone's surprise within minutes the ship was active, the lights lit the area up clearly so that they could work more efficiently and the monitor screens powered up showing ground bridge controls and energon levels. Raf then knew that he could help having a knowledge of the stuff. "Mainframes up and running but I'll need help hacking the operating codes" he spoke about trying to gain access to use the ground bridge looking to Ratchet for assistance. "Even if the ground bridge proves functional it will be next to worthless without a means of pinpointing the location of our compatriots"

Knock Out moved closer so that he could offer his opinion to them "Ratchet can't you track autobots signals" Bee agreed with her which only made Ratchet rise his voice at the suggestion "If the decepticons had the ability to track autobot signals we'd have been at Megatrons mercy here a long time ago" Raf sighed at the lack of information and tools at their disposal.

"Back where we started" Ratchet looked down at the young boy feeling quite bad for him. Luna too was losing hope "So the only thing we can do is wait until somehow some bot makes themselves known"

"Not necessarily" Knock Out piped up knowing that there could be a way "decepticon comm channel" he smirked at the autobot medic that caught on immediately

"If I can reconfigure these decepticon frequencies we may be able to access their comm link" Luna stared at Knock Out as he moved to help the old bot, it would be much easier for the ex-con to access it. As the two worked red cybertronian symbols appeared on the screen. As he worked Knock Out noticed that Luna looked rather tired, they had been working all day so he didn't blame her. He stopped and gathered her in his servos placing her gently down on the floor by the door her eyes were already closed and her breathing steady. Returning to his work he finished ratchets deciphering of the decepticon comm links.

"I've got it" he hit a button which allowed them access to the channels and within a few minutes Ratchet had typed agent Fowlers number. It rang for a bit before the man's voice spoke thinking that it was Megatron that was calling him "Agent Fowler its Ratchet" The medics name rang out as Jack's mother was so happy to hear from them. "Is Jack with you?" she asked.

Ratchet had regretfully answer them "No he is we don't have much time, I have taken a tremendous yet calculated risk in contacting you. Hopefully the decepticons are not monitoring their own frequencies as closely as they no doubt are of the humans, I am transmitting our current coordinates" as he typed away to do so Knock Out looked back to check on Luna but panic erupted when she was not there or anywhere else in the room. Bumblebee began beeping to Ratchet about something that the former con wasn't paying attention to. "What?" the autobot medic ended the transmission and followed the scout outside. Knock Out however wasn't interested, he wanted to make sure Luna was okay, having left her to rest only for her to disappear.

"Knock Out" her voice shouted for him from outside to which he followed it, running out the control room past Ratchet and Bumblebee to the open door way to the outside. Once out his optics scanned for her seeing that she was standing further away looking up at the sky. He didn't notice it at first but the roar of the engines caught his attention as he noticed that a ship was approaching, he didn't recognise it to be decepticon origin but still felt wary about it. He walked right up to Luna standing directly beside her for her protection as they watched the ship land, Ratchet and Bumblebee joining them but the scout told the young teen that was running after them to stay back.

Luna felt a bit nervous and the red bot could see it so he placed hit foot in front of her trying to reassure her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her and of course she trusted him with that. "It's one of ours" Ratchet pointed out. Both Luna and Raf raised their hands to cover their eyes as the force from the landing ship blew gusts of dirt up.

As soon as the landing gear touched the ground the engines shut off and the loading deck descended revealing the bots that they had been looking for. Miko and Jack standing beneath Wheeljack but for long as the young girl ran at Raf shouting out his name once she saw him, she encased him in a hug which made Luna laugh quietly as it looked like the smart boy was struggling to breath in her grip. Setting him down Miko stepped back as Jack walked over "girls gotta grip doesn't she" he laughed slapping their hands together and then encasing each other in a small hug. The two teens also noticed Luna and didn't hesitate to greet her too. "Luna, how did you get here?" Miko sounded so excited to see the woman again. The brunette shot a look up to Knock Out as her answer, both of them looked confused at the matter that there was a decepticon in their company that didn't seemed fazed by being surrounded by a bunch of autobots. "I'll explain later" Luna whispered turning their attention back to bots as they piled out having little reunion talks while Ratchet spoke to the new bot that appeared. He was bigger not as big as Optimus though, but he stood tall and blue. It was easy to tell that he was high up in the chain of command.

Luna stayed by Knock Out on a rock to the side not joining in, she understood why. The autobots didn't know his side of the story and there was a high ranked officer not too far away. "Looks like we succeeded in getting them back together" she murmured so only he could hear her. She could see that Knock Out was having a tough time being surrounded by them all knew that they would soon turn on him for answers. "Just gotta take Megatron down" he smirked at the thought of it, he had been tired of taking orders from the silver mech having to show so much respect and not receive any in return.

Attentions snapped away from current activities to watch as another flyer was approaching their position. Knock Out tensed moving so that Luna was behind him. Ultra Magnus saw this too and brought out his weapons ready to fir at the raptor aircraft that was coming, Arcee and Bulkhead quickly placed themselves in front of their commanding officer telling him that it was just agent Fowler. "No threat Knock Out" Luna said to him calmly so that he would relax, he did so after the engines cut off and an older man and woman exited the raptor. Luna turned away from the aircraft after seeing Jacks mother run at her son, happiness in her eyes that he was alive and safe along with the other children. Knock Out saw this as he watched and chuckled knowing that her reaction would have been different if her own mother was there for her. "The only signals Ultra Magnus were able to isolate are standing right here" they listened to Arcee talk to Fowler.

"I watched the base go down" Fowler seemed empathetic towards the bots as he spoke "no one or thing walked out of there"

"Not that we could see" June Darby joined in the children with her.

Fowler acknowledged that she was there beside him before carrying on "Even if Prime survived I'm not sure we can wait for him to show up not with Megatron holding our planet hostage from his high and mighty darkmount" It was then that Ultra Magnus stepped up his face confident and serious, Luna couldn't help but compare him to soldiers that would always act serious and never get distracted. "I would be inclined to agree with the native life form, we must stop Megatron with or without Optimus Prime".

Everybody then looked over to where Knock Out was leaning against the rock that Luna sat on. He didn't say anything but wait for them to do something as they stared. Ultra Magnus's optics looked from him to Luna then back to him again. "Why are we in the company of the decepticon medic? He should be restrained"

"I'd like to see you try" he grinned at the thought of them try to restrain him. Bumblebee then moved so that he stood defensively to the two, beeping to make then understand.

"You're defending the decepticon soldier" the officer wasn't too happy and demanded an explanation.

"Former decepticon thank you very much. I helped save their afts on Cybertron" Knock Out gestured to the other bots "And I saved them from being blown up in their base not a couple of minutes sooner" optics widened at him as he told them.

"You betrayed Megatron, for what reason?" Arcee questioned his motives.

Knock Out stood straight now and looked down to Luna "For her" then all eyes were on her which made her blush "You're gunna take down darkmount I want in" Luna herself couldn't believe what she was hearing. That he was willing to fight alongside the autobots, he had taken so long to get used to Bee that she couldn't actually believe what he was saying. "But Knock Out you…" the medic cut her off knowing how her sentence was going to end. He has thought about what Luna said when he was fighting with Bee during the time Unicron was a threat to the planet to calm them down "Multiple bots, same planet right?" he asked her she nodded and smiled at him, feeling every proud that he was so willing to work with them, to not think of them as autobots but others that want to save the planet though he wanted to do it for Luna.

They all accepted him then though there would obviously be some trust issues for a little while "We must do everything to ensure Megatrons down fall but we will need to be smart about it" Ultra Magnus commanded his tone full of authority.

"Woah who put shoulder pads in command" Wheeljack of course rebelled against being ordered around by the by-the-book officer. "Temporary command" Jack hushed him, not particularly liking the bot either but still have a mutual a respect for him.

"Ultra Magnus is the only logical choice, he was trained by Optimus and served as his commanding officer throughout the war for Cybertron" Ratchet being the eldest of all the bots had to make an input seeing that he knew most and saw the logic behind the decision especially if the planet was at stake. "Now unless there is any further objection" he turned to an unhappy Wheeljack "Soldier, please follow me" Magnus lead the bots into his ship leaving just the humans outside.

June as the first to move to closer to Luna, who was still sitting on the rock, ushering her to come down. They watched as Luna slid down and onto the ground with a loud thud. Miko looked particularly excited about the act wanting to try it herself but Jack had to restrain her from trying to do so. June hugged her feeling very happy that the young woman was safe but quickly withdrew to give her a questioning look "You were with Knock Out this entire time?"

"Don't you start June" Luna huffed having had enough of people doubting Knock Out. Just then the dock lowered again for the humans to climb on which they did without hesitation. Ratchet being the one that lowered it for them, the other bots not knowing that they were there.

"So you're really doing this for Luna Knock Out?" Arcee asked as she chose her weapon of choice from Ultra Magnus's weapons wall.

The former con didn't like the question, what was so hard to believe about it? "Got a problem with that?" Arcee shook her head just as Bulkhead joined the conversation "More like we have a problem believing that a con likes the company of a human and when Optimus tried to warn Luna of you she refused to listen and claimed that she loved you" Knock Out growled slightly but he didn't blame them for being cautious, he had done a lot under the command of Megatron. Bulkheads words gained the attention of every other bot in the ship but as he was about say something the soft voice he loved so much spoke up for him. "And Optimus trusted my judgement saying that he would grant Knock Out amnesty or are you guys going to go against Optimus now" she glared at each of them that was trying to catch the medic out.

Her defensive words warmed Knock Out but he did feel slightly embarrassed now that everyone knew. The bots backed off and resumed talking about an attack plan. With the technology they require inside the Harbinger they all quickly returned inside the decepticon ship. Ratchet bringing up images of the fortress that they intended to destroy.

"Autobots" Ultra Magnus gained the attention form everyone in the room "we remain vastly outnumbered and despite our munitions do not currently possess the fire power necessary to compromise the fortress" agent Fowler brought his hand to his chin as he thought for a moment trying to come up with a way to help the bots in their fight.

"Uncle Sam's military does, I just can't let them make a move with Megatrons ray guns pointed at Washington"

Magnus acknowledged the information seeing as there was way to bring it down. "Then we must infiltrate Darkmount in order to nullify its fusion cannons".

"Unfortunately it seemed the fortress is heavily shielded against unauthorised ground bridges even those originating from decepticon technology" It seemed as though the plan was useless, darkmount was fool-proof and there didn't seem to be any weaknesses in its structure.

"Guess we'll have to sneak past enemy line… wrecker style" the humans laughed at Wheeljacks ideas but knew that the commander would never go for it.

His optics rolled at the idea of it "I couldn't deal with wrecker style back on Cyberton and I refuse to deal with it here" Wheeljack huffed in disappointment which made Luna giggle even more, though she quickly stopped knowing this was a serious matter even if Miko was joining her. "Now we require a means to thinning the decpeticons ranks to even the odds if we have any hope of completing this mission or surviving it" Ultra Magnus really did have a way with words.

"I think we can help with that" Jack perked up with an idea, he brought out his mobile phone and that's when it clicked. Luna snapped her fingers as she realised what he was suggesting. "The decepticons are monitoring human communication, if Jack sends a message they'll pick it up and go looking for him" Luna explained to Magnus. He liked the idea and nodded ordering the autobots prepare to roll out of the Harbinger ready to do this, Agent Fowler moved quickly going back to his raptor with June to return to the military base to wait for Ultra magnus's signal to attack. Ratchet went straight to the monitor so that he could use the ground bridge to take Jack to a suitable location for the plan to work, as he was doing so the bots stood at the other end of the room ready to leave, Knock Out took more time than the others to get ready. He was kneeled down by Luna behind Ratchet. She was holding on tightly to one of his digits. "Promise you'll be careful"

He smiled to her loving that she was worried for him "I promise. I'll be back before you know it" he ran a digit down her back to sooth her before standing and moving over to the others. Luna watched him leave and was soon joined by Miko as she went to get closer to the monitor. "He really does love you" she whispered giving the brunette a small nudge which made her smile. As soon as Jack had gone through Ratchet sent Miko to another location so as to draw as many out as possible. Just as the ground bridge closed Raf gave Jack the signal on the monitor he was standing on and not long after a message was sent the screen began to flash.

"I have five bogeys converging right on top of Jack" Raf informed Ratchet and the bot worked quickly.

"Not anymore" the medic pushed a button and the ground bridge opened up letting Jack jump right through back onto the safety of the ship. Once the bridge closed the raven haired boy gave the medic a thumbs up. He then moved to Luna giving her a high five as their plan had begun and seemed to be working. Ratchet raised his servo to his helm so that he could comm Miko. "Miko your turn" a few minutes passed before more decepticon signals were detected approaching Miko's position. Ratchet repeated the earlier action with the ground bridge so that it brought her back.

Jumping through she looked a little disappointed even as she too went to high five Luna and Jack "I really could have used that pizza" she mumbled to herself. It had been a while since any of them had eaten properly and Luna too could feel the hunger grow now that she paid attention to it. They all remained looking down at the humans ready for the next stage of the plan "I've tapped in to the decepticons communications network" he then stared over at Jack "Are you ready Jack?"

There was no simple reply on a small cough to make him focus on the seriousness that the voice he needed required to show "Decepticon command do you read me?" he imitated a vehicon drone which only made Luna and Miko laugh aloud.

"I remain unconvinced" Ultra Magnus didn't seem fazed by the voice and had little confidence in the humans which was probably not helping at all. Ratchet soon found a solution to that "I will enhance your performance with static"

Fiddling with the monitor for a few seconds Ratchet turned to Jack picking him up and placing him on the console next to Raf and nodded to him as he opened the transmission. Jack's face was clearly concerned but he didn't let that be known in his voice as he spoke out loudly "Decepticon command do you read? We are under autobot attack". Again they waited for a reaction but they only had to wait a few minutes as decepticon signals flashed onto the screen showing that it had worked and now the ranks had been lessened helping the autobots with their attack on darkmount. Seeing this Ultra Magnus brought out his weapons "Autobots lock and load" the bots brought out their weapons that they had taken from Magnus and a ground bridge opened behind them ready for their attack. Ultra Magnus ordered them through it while he himself ran to his ship.

A tear formed in Luna's eyes as she watched Knock Out run through last after giving her a wink and the bridge closing reminding her that this was a serious mission and anything could happen. A minute passed with her looking at the empty space before she turned to the others and climbed up the console so that she could stand with the three teens and ratchet to watch over the fight.

The screens displayed the fortress and the autobots signals surrounding it, currently on the main screen was Magnus's signal as he was flying around in his ship assisting from the sky. The commander stayed a distance away for a while waiting for the others to draw the Predacon out. After a few minutes a large decepticon signal was closing in on Ultra Magnus. "Ratchet now" he commanded down the comms. The medic quickly complying by opening a ground bridge in front of the detected signals. The humans cheered when the Predacons signal disappeared from the site which meant that it was no longer a threat to the mission.

The five of them listened to battle through the communications link which put them all on edge now that this all relied upon the success of the autobots in battle. They heard a transmission from Arcee which made them really nervous after hearing that she and Bee were pinned down. The plan required them to get to the fusion cannons core and shut it down but things didn't sound like they were going well. Luna began biting her lip as she was nervous, she hadn't heard much from Knock Out which worried her most. Time past so slowly that she was getting frustrated with the whole situation. Impulsiveness told her to open the ground bridge and go and help them but then again what could she possibly do against the majority of the decepticon army and Megatron himself.

They were losing hope as the decepticon signals were no longer disappearing from the take downs but were surrounding the autobots closing in every second. "Knock Out" Luna whispered as she kept an eye on his signal that appeared as a decepticon, he was fighting off the cons in the fortress as he was helping Arcee and Bumblebee get to the fusion cannon core but they were blocked.

She wanted to shout a warning to them as the cons came closer to all of them but then stopped. When no more transmissions were said through the link everyone's faces saddened they autobots had obviously been captured and of course they wouldn't remain online for long, the cons weren't that merciful. They all stared as the autobot signals moved with the decepticons. Arcee, Bumblebee and Knock Out being lead outside to where bulkhead and Wheeljack were being held captive while Ultra Magnus was taken from the fusion core to where Megatrons throne was at the open top of the metal building.

Her heart ached to think that Megatron would want Knock Out to pay for his betrayal, she knew that given the chance the warlord would kill her in front of the medic so that his spark would break. She clenched her fist and her teeth as she thought further about it, if she was half as tall as Megatron she would surely kick his ass. A new signal beeping on the left screen caught her attention as it was big and getting closer to the fortress, she watched it closely before being alarmed by its fast pace. "er…Ratchet what's that?" she got the medics attention and pointed at the signal as it was fast approaching.

"It's one of us" he mumbled before trying to get a fix on it.

"Is it Smokescreen?" Raf asked as he too saw the signal. Ratchet went back to typing "How is that possible?"

Jack tensed at the older bots words "What?"

"It's an autobot signal but it's…airborne" optics widened, they didn't know any autobot that could fly, and they all had ground vehicles. The signal took down several decepticons in the fortress which got them excited to hear from them. They were still and silent, breaths on hold for the news until Ultra Magnus spoke through the comms "all units Optimus Prime had returned" immediately everyone cheered at the hope that was now restored. A huge wave of relief hitting them all.

However Luna didn't celebrate as much as the others as she kept a close eye on Knock Out's signal, he was still with the others surrounded by cons until a moment passed and the decepticons signals disappeared most likely offlined. Which put a huge grin on her face. Then the battle started up again as Optimus seemed to be fighting a decepticon which seemed to be quite tough so she could only guess that it was Megatron. The other bots were fighting together and Magnus had returned to his ship.

Everything was happening so fast that Luna's eyes couldn't keep up with all the moving signals and the constant beeping. She did notice that Fowler was leading an airstrike to the fortress which meant that the cannons had to be neutralised.

"Autobots clear the area" Ultra Magnus commanded and the bots quickly did so getting as far away from the fortress as fast as their wheels could take them. Ratchet didn't hesitate to open a ground bridge for each of the bots even Smokescreen once his signal appeared on the monitor. Just as everyone was entering the Harbinger agent Fowlers voice echoed through the comms.

"Ratchet we have a new base of operations for you at the military base" Ratchet smiled at the news not liking the idea of staying in the Harbinger at all. "Thank you agent Fowler, we'll bridge right there" he informed the man before typing away so that the ship would be secure and the decepticons wouldn't be able to use it. Luna didn't care for that she jumped down from the console and ran over to the autobots as they exited the bridge with it closing behind them. She ran straight to Knock Out who only had a few scratches that she could easily buff out for him.

At the sight of her Knock Out kneeled down to her, he held out his hand that she immediately jumped into. Both of them laughing he threw her up like you would a baby and caught her, of course she didn't scream out as she trusted Knock Out. Repeating his action quickly before bringing her to his shoulder, allowing her to sit there. Quickly she hugged his helm tightening her grip on him so that she was sure he was with her. Before they could interact further another ground bridge opened and behind them and Optimus ordered them through it, it was essential that they move in case the decepticons caught on to how they were able to coordinate an attack and come for them.

Walking through their eyes were almost blinded by the light of the huge warehouse that theynow stood in. Just as before there was a small catwalk area for the humans to walk around on but there was much more space now in the control hub. As they all piled in they noticed Fowler on the catwalk waiting for them. They hadn't been back one minute from fighting and yet they weren't allowed a break. "On behalf of the president and the joint chiefs I thank you all for your selfless heroism in defence of this planet. I'm only sorry that the world can yet not know of your undying dedication because I for one owe you my life, my liberty and my future" the older man stomped his foot and saluted the bots as a sign of respect to them.

"Sir I am honoured to relinquish command of the autobots to you" Ultra Magnus sounded quite proud to be under Prime's chain of command again.

Optimus smiled at his lieutenant "Welcome to Earth Ultra Magnus and to team Prime" Optimus signalled to the other bots as his team. Before anything more could be said Miko ran at the bot who was now bigger and much bulker "Okay someone's gotta say it; Optimus 2.0 is rad" she held up her rock star hands as she complimented the Prime's new look. They all then turned to the forge of Solas Prime that was leant against the wall, thinking about how it revived Optimus and made him stronger "Is it true? That the forge has been drained of its power" Ratchet moved over to Smokescreen who looked rather saddened and guilty for he was the one that made sure the forge revived Optimus "Then any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock had truly been lost"

"I…I did what I felt was right" Smokescreen couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Your instincts have again proven to be quite sound" at his words Smokescreen was surprised and no longer felt bad for his actions, that the others were proud of him for making that decision.

The autobots gathered around each other talking about their time away from each other. Knock Out stayed away from them to the side with Luna, they spoke laughing out as they talked. Prime's attention was diverted from his team to the red mech and the brunette at the other end of the room by the door that was open ajar. Luna placed a kiss on his cheek plates as Optimus approached them which made the mech tense, his protective instincts kicking in. Optimus saw this and smiled seeing for himself what Luna was talking about when she was trying to convince him that Knock Out was different.

"Knock Out as promised to Luna when she told me that you were not what we had previously thought I will grant you amnesty, you are welcomed to join our ranks and fight for peace against the decepticons" Optimus held his servo out to Knock Out, the medic looking at it then to Luna. He didn't particularly want to become an autobot but he did understand that fighting to end the decepticons was the only way to make sure that Luna was safe and if he did run with her he couldn't always guarantee her safety, the war would just follow him wherever he went with her. The brunette smiled to him knowing that it was his choice. "It's up to you bucket head" she punched his helm.

Thinking for moment he mostly saw the bad points to running away with Luna. Sighing he took Optimus's servo and shook it firmly, at this point everyone was watching him as he agreed to fight with the autobots. To fight for peace and for Luna.


	18. Chapter 18

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 18**

 **A/N: So this chapter is shorter because I wanted to do one with some fluff with Luna and Knock Out mostly because I'm losing out on it now that I'm following along with the storyline a lot more. Hope you guys enjoy. R &R.**

Since Knock Out had agreed to aid the autobots in their cause to defeat the decepticons the other bots had learnt to relax around him especially after they got to see for themselves how the medic was around Luna. There was now an understanding of what the brunette had been trying to tell them about the red bot and how that he would never hurt her. However the ex-con was still reluctant to socialise with the autobots unless he really had to otherwise he would either stay quiet at the side of the room or spend his time with Luna- mostly the latter.

Knock Out felt quite bad when Luna got tired after having settled into the new base and there was nowhere for her to go to rest. He couldn't offer to take her home for the night because she no longer had a home and even if her home didn't burn down the she would be in danger from the decepticons. When he had seen that she was struggling to stay awake he had immediately smiled at her exhausted cute face and scooped her up in his servos. He had turned to the area on the catwalk that the humans had set up for themselves with a couch but the teens were sleeping there already, so he went to the furthest corner from everyone and sat down himself to rest keeping Luna snuggled into his servos close to his spark.

He must have gone into recharge then because when he awoke Luna was not where he had left her, the other kids were up although one was missing and there was less bots around. There was only Ratchet and Arcee around, the femme had noticed that he had come out of recharge and was scanning the place for the brunette. Arcee couldn't help but laugh to herself when she saw him looking a bit worried at the human's absence. "Hey Knock Out!" his attention shifted to the younger human boy that called for him. He didn't mind the three human children the autobots were friends with so didn't mind in walking over to him to see what he wanted. "How come you didn't tell us it was Luna's birthday today?"

The medics face turned blank as everyone's attention was on him. He had researched human holidays and celebrations but never found the time to ask Luna about her birthday. "I didn't…she never said anything"

"She didn't tell us either. Raf found out searching her up on social media" Jack walked over to the railing of the catwalk from the couch joining in the conversation from curiosity. "She said that she was going for a walk around the base to get some air" the raven haired boy pointed to the open hanger door that was letting the daylight in.

"It's strange she doesn't even seem bothered that it's her birthday. I know some people don't like their birthday but even they acknowledge that it's their birthday"

"You're still young Rafael, Luna is much older and probably much prefers not to act as a child on her birthday" Ratchet worked at the main console being the communications with the bots out on a mission. The two boys shrugged at each other.

"Luna lost all her music so I covertly asked her about her favourite music and now I can put it all on this drive" he held up a spare drive he had that he had written her name on to and then continued his work on her present.

"She had a motorcycle right?" Arcee looked to Jack who nodded to her "Think she'd like a free ride where ever?"

"That's a great idea Arcee. What you going to give her Knock Out?" his curisosity peaked, thinking that the mech would probably not do anything for her. He wouldn't be surprised if the bot thought the whole thing was pointless.

"I have an idea" he folded his arms across his chest and gave them a smirk choosing to keep them out of the loop. "So where is everyone else?"

"We detected decepticon activity in two different locations, Megatron is unearthing Predacon bones so that he can clone an army of them so Optimus sent Ultra Magnus and the wreckers to one location and then took Smokescreen and Bumblebee with him to the other"

"So I'm not really needed here" he quickly turned to the door before the others could argue otherwise, his processor trying to wrap around the whole Predacon situation that he had just heard.

"Just make sure your comms are on in case we do need you" Ratchet yelled to the red bot as he left the hangar. Knock Out's optics found Luna approaching the autobots hangar slowly but she stopped when she saw him. Taking a step forward he placed a servo on his hip before transforming down into his aston martin form and opening the passenger door for her. Of course she anticipated this and didn't hesitate to jump in. Her face lit up knowing that Knock Out was taking her somewhere so that it would just be the two of them. Once she was in he raced away past the exterior gates of the military area and out into the open. This time he didn't have to worry about the decepticons following his signature now that he was able to disguise it from them. He activated his holoform as he was driving and used it to dig around in the door pocket.

The brunette saw that he was looking for something and raised an eye brow to him when he turned back to her with a small box in his hands. Her ocean blue eyes looked over it before locking onto his own and staying there for a moment. For a minute the two of them forgot what they were doing as they lost themselves in each other's eyes but eventually found themselves again. Luna pushed her long fringe out of her face and behind her ear as he geld it out to her and she gracefully took it. She set the box down in her lap and opened it slowly making herself gush at what could be inside. Lifting up the lid she gasped as she saw a large locket pendant with a long chain. Her fingers stroked the smooth, cold metal before lifting it out of the box by the chain and brought it up to eye level so that she could get a good look at it. It was quite big and beautiful. On one side of the locket her name was engraved into it and on the other side something more; ' _You have captured my spark that rightly belongs to you'_ after reading them in her head she couldn't help but smile and read them out loud for him to hear as well even if he already knew what was written on it.

She let the locket rest in the palm of her hand so that she could open it. Expecting some sort of memorable photo inside she was caught off guard when a blue light came from the locket. There on the right hand side of the pendant were too different sized mechanical rings fixed in and in the centre was the blue light. It was so bright that she couldn't quite make out what it was but from she couldn't help but be entranced by it. Her mind was lost just looking at its beauty, it was like she was being hypnotised as she looked at it. Luna could feel her heart beat get faster as she stared. Her eyes darted up to look at the holoform that was watching her on the driver's seat when she thought she heard him say something, listening carefully she realised that she did hear him but it was coming from the light in the locket. Closing her eyes to concentrate on the small whispered coming from it she could make out his voice calling out to her. Tears began to form on her eyes but she kept the back for the time being as she peered at the left side to see a small device that had been fixed in to the necklace with a red button on it for her to push. The urge to push it then came across her mind but thought better of it, seeing as she didn't know what it would do and would prefer to know it function before she got trigger happy.

Just as she gently closed it she heard his whisper briefly that caught her ear, "I love you Luna", and triggered the flood that she had been trying to hold back. Knock Out saw this and quickly began to wipe away her tears.

"Knock Out it's…it's beautiful. I'm lost for words" her words made his spark pulse louder even the locket vibrated slightly at her words.

"You're crying" Luna giggled at him knowing that he thought that she must be upset about something. "They're happy tears Knocks".

A huge smile found its way to his face, he loved making her happy-making her feel special.

"You deserve to be treated like a queen on your birthday. Well if I had it may way you'd be treated like a queen everyday but this dam war…" Luna's eyes widened as he mentioned her birthday and she quickly stopped him from finishing his sentence.

She shook her head at him confusion "How did you know?"

"Rafael. Why didn't you tell anyone? Jack thought it a bit strange that you disregarded today like it was like any other" he questioned her. He didn't see for himself how she was that morning because he was still in recharge so took the humans words for it. Luna looked down at her knees not wanting to answer him, then at the locket and brought it up to fasten it around her neck. She noticed that the metal felt different, stronger and more resilient. There was silence as the medic waited for her to say something in response to him. She sighed knowing he wouldn't give in. "Because to me it is like any other day, the only difference I see is that I can now say to people that ask that I'm 25" she stopped when Knock Out's hand slid into hers, his fingers rubbing her soft skin for comfort. "The majority of people do look forward to their birthday's because they get to see family and that but me…I never got that. My grandparents raised me remember, they were too old for my energetic childhood and even though the birthdays I spent with them were special to me in their own little way it all ended 5 years ago. I was never treated like a princess on my birthday not that I wanted to but I never saw it as a really special day"

Her other hand that wasn't intertwining with Knock Out's reached up and grasped the locket around her neck. "It's my spark" her face turned away from where she was looking out the window to his face. "What?"

"Inside the locket" he pointed to the necklace "It's a part of my spark, the gears around the outside are mine too. It was the only way I could secure the spark droplet in the pendant, it needed something that it recognised as me"

"I figured that with the sweet talk you engraved on the back and voice that I can hear from it" she looked down at her gift before lifting it again after it settled that she was wearing Knock Out's spark around her neck. "Didn't it hurt? You're spark is your core, your heart, everything that you are which makes it very sensitive"

"Of course it hurt, I had a load of drones come in to the med bay asking me if I needed assistance because they could hear me which got annoying, but it was well worth the pain. Took ages to shape it you know. The metal is our armour plating along with the chain so it's very resistant and I the device inside is a tracking device" Luna gave him a questioning look that he could only chuckle at "I thought that it was a good idea. Press the red button and it will transmit your location straight to me no matter where you are. It can't be detected and can broadcast through the toughest of shielding"

"In other words if I was ever captured by the cons and brought aboard the warship, no matter how many safety precautions they take to make sure I can't send for help, you will always be able to find me" She mentally agreed that it was a good idea and well worth it.

"How did you make this without the decepticons catching you in the act?"

"I have my ways" both laughed and continued to do so as they joked about the decepticons in particularly Starscream who regularly got on Knock Out's nerves.

Luna hadn't realised that the entire time Knock Out hadn't been randomly driving around but was going somewhere, she had been so distracted by his holoform that time pass by so quickly and she didn't notice some familiar surroundings zooming by in quick blur. A single tear stretched down Luna's cheek as she thought about the effort that Knock Out had put into her necklace, even then he risked his actions being questioned and it was all for her. She didn't need a birthday to feel special, she just needed Knock Out.

Finally when the aston martin came to a stop Luna could see where they were. Her eyes followed the huge mountain from the bottom right to what she could just make out as the top, the very same one where she had met Breakdown and Bumblebee took her away. It had been so long since then that she couldn't quite believe how much time had past since then and everything that had happened since that moment. Her teeth showed through her smile, this time however she wasn't going to jump off the cliff. Before she could even begin to climb up herself she heard Knock Out transform and she was scooped up into one of his servos. She yelped at the action but didn't complain to being carried up the mountain seeing as it was quite steep and a strenuous activity which was probably why she didn't do it very often, she remembered surprising Knock Out the last time with her climbing abilities.

She shivered in his palm as they got higher and a cooling breeze picked up brushing her hair from her shoulders. Though her fringe found its way back over her left eye. Luna had grasp his thumb for stability when his foot lost its balance for a moment. When they reached the top Knock Out lowered his hand so that she could step off on to the solid rock. She immediately closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the clean air, Knock Out saw this as he moved to stand next to her. He looked out at the view that he had complimented last time and couldn't help but see part of his planet in its beauty.

"Feeling home sick again?" Luna sighed as he let the wind brush past her, her hair blowing up in the direction the wind as going.

"I wasn't home sick when we were here last"

She laughed at his whining "says the one that spoke about scenery that you missed in crystal city" the mech huffed as she made fun of him "It's okay to admit that you miss your home you know. I miss my home but I like being you all the time too"

"You do?" she nodded to him before she walked by him and went to the edge of the cliff. She waited a moment before breathing in again. "It hurts when you know you can't go home but what hurts more is being alone when you need someone there beside you" He didn't reply to her but transform down into his alt form and activated his holoform. It fizzled right beside her but he didn't scare her, instead she embraced him taking his hands in hers and planting a kiss on his lips. She didn't draw back as he returned the kiss and went deeper. Their tongues intertwined as her hands rose to his head and began running through his hair, his own wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

His alt form revved with pleasure from her and rolled forward to them before stopping. The edges of the holoforms mouth lifted. He pulled back and pushed her over to his alt form making her fall back over his front but it being her he didn't care if she scratched it. He leant over her pressing his hands on her wrists that were held above her head. His mouth collided with hers. Moans escaping her throat as her breathing deepened as they continued.

She thrust her body up to hit his teasingly. His hands released her wrists and moved to her abdomen. He lifted her top slightly and massaged her, his fingers running circles on her skin. He quickly broke the kiss and moved down to kissing her neck. As he did she pursed her lips before biting down on them as he nibbled on her neck. Her own fingers massaged the warm metal of his bonnet which she could tell he enjoyed her doing as his engine revved hard and the plating shuddered. His spark must have been pulsing hard as she felt her pendant continue to vibrate around her neck.

His body pushed down on her harder as he moved his head back up her neck to her lips again. He shoved his tongue down her throat while she lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist pulling him even closer to her. As she did so Knock Out couldn't help but move his hands underneath her and cup her ass. He was about to pull on her tight jeans when their actions seized at the sound of ringing coming from her jean pocket. The medic groaned as he knew that it was her phone that she kept with her at all times, but it didn't stop him from kissing along her neck.

She was going to ignore the call but thought better of it. If there was any chance that it might be either Ben or Jack calling her to see if she was alright after the attack on Jasper Nevada then she was going to take it.

Luna brought her phone out lifting it to her ear as she moaned. "Hello" her eyes widened when she listened to the voice on the other side of the phone. "Ratchet? What do you want I'm busy at the moment…none of your business" she had to move the phone away from her ear when the old bot shouted down the line "Why can't Arcee and Wheeljack just go?...Fine open up a ground bridge" Luna quickly hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket kissing Knock Out in the process.

"You're needed for a predacon bone retrieval mission outside New Mexico with Arcee and Wheeljack" the medic groaned as a ground bridge opened right behind them. "If you go then it'll Make the reunion that much sweeter" she teased him as she kissed his forehead. His eyes lit up at her words, the holoform dissolving away so that she could push off of him and stand up straight. Luna walked through the bridge first listening to the wonderful sound she recognised as him transforming and follow after her.

As soon as they came through the ground bridge closed behind them, all eyes on them. "Where were you too? You've been gone for some time" Jack asked. Knock Out looked down to her a quick wink which made her blush.

"What we do in our spare time has everything to do with us and nothing to do with you" Luna grumbled at the pesky question walking away from the red bot to the ladder so that she could join the teens on the couch area. Ratchet seemed to catch on to things noticing the way the human and the former decepticon looked at each other. Luna noticed that agent Fowler was by his office door leaning on the railing as he had watched the two come in.

"How does this different species thing work with you two" his curiosity peaked.

Knock Out raised an optic ridge knowing that questions wouldn't stop until some sort of an answer would be given. In the little time he transformed down and activated his holoform – it appearing next to Luna where she leant against the railing with Jack. She saw him as he leant in to her and she to him to kiss before the holoform disappeared again and he transformed back to bi-pedal mode. "Knock Out you have a holoform! How?" the autobot medic couldn't help but be astounded by the sight of the missing technology.

"Luna coded it with me" he answered not bothered about showing off his girls intelligence.

"Impressive" Ratchet complimented

"Does that mean you two have…" Luna immediately saw where the conversation was going and waved her arms up.

"Woah woah woah we are not about to discuss my sex life like it's an everyday conversation" she frowned at each of them. Jack and Raf looking quite embarrassed almost amused by the talking but also wishing that they didn't hear any of it "Don't you three have a mission to go on?"

Ratchet huffed before initiating the ground bridge with the new coordinates. Wheeljack mumbling behind Arcee as the three bots went through.


	19. Chapter 19

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 19**

 **A/N:Thank you to all old and new reviewers for your comments, please continue.**

As soon as the ground bridge was closed Luna had joined Raf behind the tv where he was sat at a desk with his laptop. She sat next to him and watched as he worked occasionally pushing his glasses up his nose. When he was done he pulled out a drive from his computer that she noticed had her name on. "I downloaded all of your favourite music that you said you lost, happy birthday" she smiled as she took the drive and thought about all the music that she loved to listen to. Giving him a quick hug she grasped the drive firmly in her hand before putting it in her pocket for safe keeping. "Thank you Raf".

Sitting back the young teen caught the glistening of her necklace that reflected the lit. He hadn't seen it before so knew that it was new. Luna saw him staring at it and smiled at him. "Knock Out made it for me" she held it firmly in her hand but didn't want to open it for him to see, she'd prefer to keep it discreet. The teen then went back to his laptop. Luna hadn't even noticed that June had come in and was now talking to agent Fowler. She had noticed that the man acted differently a bit when the older woman was around which she found quite amusing. The agent then registered her presence as well "Miss Birch" he nodded to her still sat on the chair beside Raf.

"Guys I found a Predacon talon in a museum" Raf sounded really excited at his find. He had caught everyone's attention so they gathered around him and his laptop that displayed a picture of the Predacon talon that he had discovered over the internet. "Scientists were totally stumped when they excavated it in 1922 so it's been in storage"

Jack leaned against the desk to get a closer look at the find "But we're fresh out of beasthunters"

"Maybe if you hadn't sent Knock Out with Arcee and Wheeljack that wouldn't be a problem" Luna scoffed, she was still a bit annoyed that her activities with the mech were halted. Ratchet then grumbled before speaking up "I didn't chose emergency as my vehicle mode for laughs"

"I don't think you need to go Ratchet" Luna looked to the older man in the blue tainted suit. Fowler caught on and stood up straight.

"Not sure you need a bot" he smiled looking to June

"Maybe you all should just wait for Optimus" she suggested.

Luna shook her head knowing that it was worst idea to sit back and wait mainly because no one knew how long all the bots would be gone for. "We can't wait, the decepticons might get their claws on it and if we do we'd end up going anyway because it's in a museum"

Fowler agreed with her and signalled for Luna to come along so she stood and began to walk away from them, she didn't bother listening in to small argument Jack had with his mother about it not being safe, only the part where June was coming along too. Luna then had second thoughts seeing as things were going to be awkward with her and the older adults. They moved to the side and waited for Ratchet to open the ground bridge before they walked through coming out right outside the museum in the parking lot. Both of the women waited for Fowler to take the lead seeing as he was the only way they would be able to get in and get the Predacon talon without questions or it looking like they were stealing. Having said that according to Raf the bone was collecting dust so its not like anyone would miss it if it did get stolen.

Agent Fowler put his authoritive posture on as well as his serious face as they approached the building. They walked around the back and knocked on the door.

Waiting for a couple of minutes it seemed like the security guard was sleeping on the job and Fowler was tempted just to ram the door down but then there would have been no point of the cover. Eventually a guard opened the door and Fowler brought out his badge to and told him that they needed something for military use.

Of course questions were asked and only Fowler was allowed in to retrieve the Predacon bone but they got it quickly. Fowler held the bone in a large box that he carried. June walked with him away but Luna had the courtesy to thank the security guard before joining them.

It was simple and easy and obviously didn't require three people much like Knock Out's mission but she didn't mind being the third wheel. It was nice to get out of the base and into a populated area again that hadn't been half destroyed by decepticons…yet.

"What did I tell you, milk run" June laughed at how long they had actually taken trying to convince the guard to let them in "With one cranky cow" Luna walked behind the two cautious of the silence around them. She fazed the conversation the two were having out when June complimented the agent in his work. Now she knew how Raf and Jack felt earlier when they all found out about the holoform.

They kept walking past where the ground bridge had previously opened seeing as they were probably being watched by the guard and it would be best to put some distance between the museum and them. Rolling her eyes at the two moving on to talk about their divorces Luna noticed lights moving behind the tall wall that was the boundary of the lot they were on. It could only be headlights considering how bright they were but they were getting closer which the hairs on the back of the brunette's head stand on edge. The engine noise of the car got louder as it pulled into the museum parking lot quite fast.

She only got a quick glimpse of the car but she recognised it immediately as that of a vehicon. The dark purple shade gave it away too much as they all looked the same. It was then that she saw more lights coming their way and knew that the decepticon wasn't alone.

Luna acted on impulse running around Fowler and June so that she blocked their path. The vehicon pulled up behind her and began transforming. At the sound of the shifting metal Luna snached the box with the talon inside from Fowler. "RUN!" she shouted at them as she did the same but in the opposite direction. She didn't look round to see if the two had done what she said as she heard the thud of footsteps coming closer behind her. Luna managed to get to another exit to the parking lot and run out going straight into narrow alley ways that she could find to slow the drone down.

The alley ways were narrow and like a maze once she was sure she had lost the vehicon for now she stopped and pushed her back against a building wall. Her heart pounded from the sudden jump into action and her eyes could stretch any bigger now as her head was constantly turning to both ends of the alley to see if she had been found or not. She knew that she had probably been identified already by the cons and planned to put up as much as a fight as she could, with all she had which really wasn't a lot.

She took the small amount of time she had to take a breather, a bead of sweat running from her forehead down her cheek. Sighing Luna began to slowly make her way out of the alley, knowing that it was dangerous to stay in one place for too long. She walked back to the main road but stayed close to the walls for, choosing to stay in the shadows.

She estimated that there must have been at least three decepticons looking for her as she felt the vibrations of their footsteps on her feet. They seemed quite far from her location, back over to the museum. They must have thought that she would double back. She knew that if she got far enough away she could quickly call for a ground bridge and would be safe but nothing is ever that easy. As she crept along moving up to a crossing a drone came round the corner, he was quite soft on his steps so there was no fooling this one. He immediately spotted her and went to grab her as she charged at his feet but he missed as she dove out the way and ran through his legs. But her feet couldn't carry her fast enough as the con turned around and plucked her up her took the box right out of her hands and transformed around her. The box being secured in his passenger seat while Luna was fastened with the seatbelts in the backseats. She struggled against trying to pry her arms free to at least be able to activate the tracker in her locket but she couldn't. Her attempts were useless.

It wasn't long before the other two decepticons were at his side in their alt forms as they drove out of the city and onto the lifeless highway.

Knock Out wasn't particularly having a great time on the mission that he didn't see why he had to go on. When they arrived they had been immediately ambushed but having said that it was only a couple of vehicon troopers who were proven by Arcee to be easily distracted. He had enjoyed taking them apart and watching the energon leak out from their systems but since they have moved underground to get the predacon bone Arcee had been pushing Wheeljack into an explaination for his actions on his previous mission with Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus.

He wasn't really listening to them as he was leading them through the cave but it did get on his nerves a little that they were on a serious mission and the femme wanted to chit chat about the wrecker's problems.

He was even forced to help the two excavate the bone that they were looking for. He would be sure to ask Luna for a wash when he returned, he couldn't stand being dirty it was one of his pet hates. He always prided himself on looking his best for any and all occasions but he had noticed that he wasn't as concerned for his finish as much as he used to be and that was all down to the brunette that he loved. If he had to sacrifice his paint job for her he'd do it in a heartbeat. The very idea of that made him realise how the squishy really meant to him and how much he had changed from being in her company but he didn't despise the change he loved it.

He was sure everyone else had noticed as well. The fact that he much preferred to spend as much time as he had to spare with Luna. If he had to choose between his own kind and Luna for company he would choose her. No matter where he went he would always end thinking of her somehow. Knock Out was actually glad that he surprised the autobots. At least he could still show off to them even if he was working with them to achieve peace.

After 30 long minutes of drilling in the rock for the bone they finally came across it and Wheeljack was the one to haul it out of the rock and drag it behind him as they moved to leave the cave so that they could clearly call in a ground bridge back to base. He walked in front of Arcee and Wheeljack as they continued to talk behind them. "Okay running from Bulk, shutting down like that; pretty spineless of me"

"On the bright side you have plenty of backbone now" Knock Out smiled at the remark considering that the three of them just unearthed the backbone of a Predacon. He sighed feeling quite happy that he was going back to Luna and the two behind him might actually talk about something useful now. However before the ex-con could enjoy a little quiet time Arcee's comm link beeped as someone was trying to contact her, she had her communications on loud so that the others could hear. Receiving the call they heard Jack's voice through it. "Arcee are you with Knock Out?"

"I'm here" the red mech said answering the raven haired boy before Arcee could.

"We need your help. Agent Fowler went with my mom and Luna to get a Predacon talon Raf found in a museum but the cons turned up" Knock Out froze hearing that the decepticons had made an appearance, he growled immediately. He hadn't received an alert from her tracker so she must have been unconscious or something. "Open a bridge" he mumbled, one doing so right in front of him. Arcee and Wheeljack watched him run through desperately before following after with the bone they found.

Walking through into the base Knock Out saw Jack stood with his mother and Fowler on the couch. He approached slowly knowing how sensitive the humans were. He was a bit annoyed that if the two older humans were with the brunette that they were not taken too.

"What happened?" He raised a servo to grasp the railing as he waited for a reply from Fowler.

"We retrieved the bone only for three decepticons to make an appearance. We didn't have the time to act so Luna took it upon herself to take the bone and run away with it knowing that the cons would follow her rather than us"

"She saved us. The last we saw of her she was running away with the decepticons following behind" June whispered out Jack beside her for comfort.

He thought for moment. He knew better to go running in without a plan. They couldn't bridge to the museum there would be nothing there. The decepticons would have travelled a good distance by then if not be on the warship with her. Knock Out hated to be the one to say it but there was nothing he could do until she activated her tracker telling him that she was in need of help. "We need to get her, Ratchet open the ground bridge"

"No" the medics voice rang out stopping Ratchet from doing what was asked. Everyone was quite stunned to see that he was the one that was thinking about this whole situation "we have no way of knowing where she is. Trust me Luna will tell us where she is when she can" he gave a small smirk at how resilient Luna really was. Of course the bots gave him a blank stare as to what he meant and he didn't plan on elaborating for them.

Luna by now had given up trying to wriggle out of the seatbelt that kept her strapped to the backseat. She arms were pinned so she couldn't reach her pendant which really annoyed her. She was sure by now that June and agent Fowler would have returned to base and Knock Out would have been contacted. Something told her that she was going to receive a scolding form him, probably telling her that she couldn't go out on missions unless he was with her and the situation was safe. They had been driving for quite some time and considering that no ground bridge appeared for the vehicons that requested it she guessed that the bots were having some communication problems which gave her a little time to try and escape before she was in serious trouble. The last thing she wanted was to end up back on the Nemesis especially without Knock Out.

Luckily for Luna she had spent plenty of time around bots and Knock Out had taught her lots of things so she had a fair few ideas of how to get free just by the use of her legs that were free, her only problem was that if she was to get out with the bone there was nothing around to provide cover for her. Once again she was in the middle of nowhere. But she couldn't hold off any longer, she doubted it would take the decepticons too long to repair communications. She took a quick glance back at the other two vehicons that had slowed their pace, the distance between her and them would be perfect.

Seizing her opportunity Luna pulled her legs back and lunged them at the seat in front of her knowing that the interior is very sensitive. At her actions the seat belts loosened around her allowing her to pull her arms free. She yelped out the tightness of the belts hurt her. Finally wriggling her arms out she leaned forward and pulled on the handbrake making the car come to a complete stop which threw her forward to the front. Before she did anything else she quickly opened her pendent and pressed the button before sealing it again. Acting quickly she tightly wrapped her fingers around the gearstick and yanked it around trying to break it. She could see that she was getting anywhere so she retracted her hands and began kicking the stick. The vehicon shouted out as it broke off which made her smirk as she knew all the sensitive parts that were exposed.

Taking the distraction Luna gabbed the box containing the Predacon talon and ran out the door with it. As she did she heard the other decepticons transform and knew that they would try to grab her again. The thudding of following footsteps made her really nervous and put her on edge. Before she even knew it a clawed servo came down in front of her causing her to trip as she tried to stop. She groaned out as she was sure that her bruises had bruises. Luna tried getting up but felt herself get pulled up from around her waist, she screamed as the digits around her tightened their grasp of her. It was only then that she realised that she had dropped the box but that didn't matter now. The pressure grew on her body as the con was going to make her pay for her incompetence.

Luna didn't want to give the creeps the pleasure of hearing her pain filled cries so she held them in as best as she could only occasionally letting out pained groans. She wasn't sure she could hold on anymore when the cons around her relaxed when it got distracted by a voice behind him "Hey!" The vehicon turned around to see Knock Out stood with a hand on his hip, his face plates full of rage. "That's my girl" the medics then collided with the decepticons face making him fly backwards to the ground, his grip on Luna released from the punch. Her body slipping down his servo as she fell but before she could yell out from the fear of falling a familiar servo caught her and secured her in his own hold keeping her close to his chest. He walked over to the con that trying to get back up his other servo shifted to his saw. "So don't touch her" he glared as he brought the saw down the cons helm offlining him permanently. He turned around to see that Arcee and Wheeljack had fought off some insecticons that had arrived as back up and one of the cons running through a ground bridge with the Predacon bone.

Knock Out didn't care that they got the bone though he was quite satisfied that Luna was now safe again. He brought her up to optic level her breathing heavy and her skin a little bruised but it was nothing that was serious that wouldn't heal in time. "It's a hell of a birthday I'm having" she joked. She felt him chuckle at her before setting her down on the ground.

"Told you the locket was handy" he smirked as he raised his servo to his helm speaking aloud to Ratchet on the other side to open a ground bridge for them.

They didn't waste time in entering it once it had opened. They were met by the concerned faces of June and Fowler as they walked the through. A wave of relief washing over the two as they saw Luna with the bots unharmed. June immediately hugged the young woman while Fowler saluted her in respect. "You have some guts I'll give you that" he smiled as he complimented her bravery for distracting the decepticons.

"Please tell me that you won't be doing that anytime soon" Knock Out asked her to which she giggled. "Only if it's really necessary" she replied.

"The Predacon talon?" the autobot medic was of course glad she was safe and unharmed but his had noticed that Luna didn't seem to have the bone that they had gone to retrieve. The brunette's eyes went down to the ground in guilt that she managed to lose the objective. The old bot caught on and didn't bother to say anything more about it all but moved back to his work on the console. Before anything more could be said by anyone else the ringing of a loud engine sounded which they could all identify as Ultra Magnus's ship.

The bots moved over to greet the returning bots but Knock Out and Luna as they chose to converge in the corner of the room away from everyone else for the time being.


	20. Chapter 20

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 20**

 **A/N: Review comments;**

 **StormRaven333: Thanks I had it all planned out from the beginning on specific parts where I wanted Knock Out to be so it made it easier. There was never any chance I was going to get rid of the joke it was too good, hope you enjoy the rest.**

 **.char: Thank you so much that means so much to me, I'm so happy you're enjoying it and I have a very open mind I guess. I let my imagination take me where ever it wants me to go. I hope you enjoy the rest to come.**

 **R &R.**

Not a couple of days since Luna had been kidnapped after distracting the decepticons from Fowler and June and then been saved by Knock Out, the ex-con had not let her out of his sights. He had kept her close at all times which was mainly for his reassurance since he had experienced a spark attack when Jack had rang Arcee to tell him that Luna had been taken. Even so the brunette had not argued against his over protectiveness on the base instead she welcomed it. She particularly missed it just being Knock Out and Luna alone now that they had joined the autobots, well Knock Out had and Luna no longer had a home so she didn't have anywhere else to go. She didn't mind sleeping on the couch or with Knock Out in fact she couldn't believe that she slept a whole lot better than she would at home.

The person that seemed to notice her sleeping arrangements was Knock Out which worried him. He had noticed that the young woman was a lot quieter normal and if she wanted company she would always seek either Bumblebee or himself out. However she was seen alone more often and was never bothered about it. The medic knew that she was probably home sick and he didn't blame her. He felt bad for her, it was his fault that her building went up in flames.

Since the Predacon had shown up everyone had been on edge every time they went out to scout or respond to decepticon activity. Luckily for him Knock Out didn't go very often seeing as there were enough guns going out there already.

Currently everyone but Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus and Ratchet were out scouting sectors for Predacon bones. The wrecker was in the commander's ship making modifications to it not that he was aware. While Ratchet and Knock Out were working on the synthetic energon with Luna watching them closely.

"Why are there Predacon bones on Earth Knock Out?" she asked curiously. The question had been haunting her for a while.

"Megatron sent them here to guard the energon cache's on the planet around about the time your history dates the dinosaurs" he fiddled with some chemicals while he answered her.

Her eyes searched the area as she thought for a moment. The cogs in her brain turning. "But that would mean that the stories of the earliest dinosaurs were cybertronian and not organic" she wondered how the human legends had somehow shaped around the metallic beings. How could historians have not seen this? It made her really question whether anything she was taught was really true.

"We really need to find Shockwaves secret lab so that we can prevent the uprising of even more Predacons"

"He'll use them to kill us all won't he?" the questions made the three bots in the room look at her. They could all see that she sad, that she was suffering emotionally. No one dare reply to her in fear that they just make everything worse.

The red mech stopped what he was doing and put whatever he was doing down. His spark couldn't take seeing Luna so down hearted anymore. She squealed when his hand wrapped around her and lifted her off of the catwalk. Knock Out went straight to Ultra Magnus standing up straight to the commanding bot. Out of all the autobots Ultra Magnus was the one that Knock Out couldn't stand. He had learned to tolerate all the other autobots but the second in command was the one he could never, mostly because he was very strict and very by-the-book. "Permission to leave the base for at least an half an hour"

The blue mech stared at him a frown forming as he looked to the confused to brown haired woman in his right servo. "For what purpose?"

"Personal reasons as well as health" Knock Out looked down to Luna.

It took a moment but Ultra Magnus allowed him to go with the human to where ever it as that he was going to go. Luna didn't bother questioning his reasons for health, she had lost the will to argue about most things very recently. Now she would just go along with everything.

As soon as he got clearance Knock Out used the ground bridge to send them to what was Luna's home. At first she had been blinded by the sudden change in light but her eyes adjusted slowly and her face brightened up as soon as she saw what she had longed to see.

The large doors had been destroyed, the majority of the roof had disappeared and there was a gaping hole in the wall with burn mark going along the wall. Debris was scattered around the outside as well littering the dusty surface.

She was placed delicately on the ground before she took small steps towards the building. Taking in every detail. As she stepped inside she could see the remains of her workshop and to the far side her living area was reduced to nothing more than burnt rubble and ash.

Her blue gaze filled with tears at the sight of her ruined home- or what was left of it. She tried to hold them back, taking in deep breaths to do so. Luna carefully made her way over to the back of the building to where she always kept her bike and it was at that moment that she could no longer hold back the water works as they flooded out at the sight of her precious motorcycle. The vehicle was half burned while the back half had been destroyed the rest just looked like a pile of junk. Stroking it the smooth feeling of its paint job was gone and replaced with a rough surface.

Knock Out had followed her in and was standing behind her watching closely. He could make out her small sobs as she cried but thought it best not to say anything.

"I don't see how bringing me back is good for my health" she moaned through her tears, turning away from the bike to him.

"Not all home sickness can be cured with being ignorant towards it. You helped me by taking me to that mountain and it made me feel better because it reminded me of home and…" he paused wondering if it really was such a good idea "I thought it would be best that you got this out of the way so that you can move on from it"

She did not dare looking up into his face but instead scan the entire area.

"It's not just missing home that made me sad" Knock Out waited for her to continue "It's knowing that everything you had or ever knew, your whole life just disappeared and I don't know how to recover from that" Luna moved quickly outside again so that she could try to make herself feel better hoping to put it behind her "Living with you and the autobots has given me stability because I don't have to return here every night and I don't need to think about home. But what happens when this is all over?" this time she plucked up the courage to actually look at him and saw that he too was saddened.

"I miss our time alone too you know and if I could do anything" Luna was surprised that he knew that that also was on her mind.

"Knock Out what you're doing with the autobots is more important than anything else. It's like what I said before: if you ran the war would just follow you" she sighed trying to get further away from her former home. However before she could get too far Knock Out's holoform fazed in front of her stopping her in her tracks. He immediately opened up his arms to her which she graciously fell into. His shirt dampening with her tears but he didn't care, the comfort he was giving her was already making a difference as she was calming down. The war really was taking a toll on her.

Through all this fighting that he was doing to stop the decepticons he had not realised how much he yearned to be alone with Luna, for it to be just him and her together without any interference. He could feel that she felt the same also.

Retracting from their warm embrace he smirk at her which earned him a flush of red on her cheeks. They both stayed quiet not wanting to ruin the moment as their heads leaned in but before their lips could meet in the middle Knock Outs comm system beeped and Ratchets voice sounded through it. "Knock Out I need you for medical assistance" the medic growled at being summoned by the older bot as well as the autobots now interrupting him. The brunette could help but giggle at his annoyance and gave him a quick kiss on his lips as a ground bridge opened "Hey it's better than being interrupted by the cons" she exclaimed before walking through back to the base.

Upon arrival Knock Out was forced into work immediately, his medic mode taking over as Wheeljack stood beaten up pretty bad and Ultra Magnus lay on the berth unconscious with his right servo missing.

The two medics worked hard on the second in command on the berth. Having being told that the two fought the Predacon who was now able to transform and addressed himself as 'Predaking', Luna felt quite bad. Knock Out should have gone with them but instead he had taken her home. Although the bots did not call for assistance on the battlefield which made her feel a little better. She noticed that Wheeljack was leaking energon, though it wasn't too serious he still needed seeing to.

"Wheeljack let me see to you" she said moving over to another berth that she could easily climb up. She had expected some sort of argument to entail with the wrecker telling her that he was alright but he did not instead she hopped over to the berth and slowly laid back, offlining his optics so that he rest for a little while. Luna got straight to work using the tools that were provided for her by Fowler. She first set on fixing the damaged energon line in his left arm, careful not to touch any of the blue substance. After cutting a small hole open she found the damage which wasn't too severe just a small hole in the sensitive cabling, nothing she couldn't fix within a matter of seconds. Before wielding the incision closed she took care in assessing if there was anything else that she could do to help him recover from such an intense battle but there was nothing. Her next task would be to tend to the dents that were no doubt causing him some discomfort but after scanning him she could see that his entire body was pretty much one big dent. This was a task that was going to take some time but she didn't waste any in beginning this task knowing that the sooner she did it the sooner Wheeljack can get back out there and help the team and tending to him would take any strain the two medics away.

Knock Out had seen that Luna had jumped right in to help the two medics out with Wheeljack and her face was now lit up now that she had confronted her home sickness. He made sure to monitor Ultra Magnus's vitals as Ratchet attempted to make some sort of replacement servo but the shape didn't look too practical for the bot but unfortunately it was the best that could be done given the lack of resources the autobots had. However what Ratchet had done could be used give the right amount of practice.

Ultra Magnus soon came back to consciousness he became very aware of his appendage that had been destroyed but had now been replaced as best it could. He didn't look at it in disappointment but with honour, everyone suffered in the war and this was his contribution. A sign that he had fought bravely and would carry on to do so.

The brunette was caught off guard when Wheeljack jerked underneath her. He was now fully awake and ready to get back up but he stopped noticing that Luna was still working on him. He tilted his head to see that the uncomfortable dents had nearly all gone just a few remained that the woman was tending to and his body felt a whole lot better. The wrecker couldn't help but smile at how smart she was.

"You've done a good job" he complimented her "How do you know so much?"

"Knock Out taught me"

His curiosity peaked. Having learned to trust and respect the former decepticon he still had questions which he was sure would get no answer if he asked the mech so he decided asking the human was probably best. "So how did you and the doc meet?"

"I guess I should have seen that coming. Someone as bound to ask for the full story" she laughed to herself, moving so that she could continue her work. "Knock Out and I met at a race; he was going to be subjected to a very nasty scratch mark by a bully but I stopped him. At the time though I didn't know about the real Knocks. It wasn't long after that short encounter that we met again and we raced-he almost killed me in doing so but I won. I remember that same day seeing him in Jasper so I knew he had followed me and he didn't stop there as he followed me home and saved me from an abusive relationship that I was in"

Wheeljacks optics grew as he listened to her story. He couldn't actually believe that a decepticon was intrigued by a human and actually saved one. Though he wasn't at all surprised about hearing how the medic had almost killed her.

"Afterwards he showed me the truth and trusted me not to say anything. Since then we kept in contact"

"And you became something more than friends"

Luna stopped what she was doing for a moment, staring into nothingness, her brain frozen. Images of her time with Knock Out flooded her mind. She couldn't believe that how much the two of them had grown with their time spent together. "I trusted him because he trusted me. I never asked him to come back he did it on his own and every time he did he changed, I saw him for who he really was not what everyone else saw" she looked away from the wrecker to the red mech she spoke highly off.

"Don't ask Knock Out about the race; he'll just claim that he won and that he never tried to run me over" she joked about it because it was a thing of the past. Having finished her work on Wheeljack and looking at her work she was impressed that she was able to make it look as if nothing had happened. Luna collected her tools and jumped off of Wheeljack to let him sit up. He did so slowly so that he didn't strain himself, as he did he looked over to the medic on topic.

"What happens when the war ends?"

"That's Knock Outs decision not mine. If he wanted to leave I wouldn't stop him" she cleared up and climbed down from the berth to join the others but stopped when Wheeljack added one final thing "Don't worry kid. You mean the world to him, there's no chance he'd leave you" it made her smile that someone else thought that because it wasn't just her.

Wheeljack moved over to the others clenching his fists. Hating that he came out of that battle better off than the commander did.

When the medics were done and Ultra Magnus was free to get up agent Fowler came running in from his office his usual authoritive voice sounding as he spoke of the decepticons breaking into human facilities and stealing equipment. This of course wasn't a good sign. They already a space bridge so there was no real reason to building anything else. Whatever they were doing it definitely isn't a good thing. It didn't take long for Fowler to leave the base to look at the site himself, it was part of his job, and the autobots were left to contemplate what their enemies were doing.

Knock Out was making himself useful along with ratchet as they worked together which left everyone else to huddle together. Luna chose to stand on the catwalk with the children seeing as she wasn't needed for the time being. The autobots hung around the hanger waiting for the decepticons to make a move seeing as they had no idea what they were building.

Not much time went by when the communication system beeped to life, which got everyone's attention, as it signalled an incoming transmission. "Prime its cons again, in progress this time" Fowler informed them all before sending the coordinates of the activity to the main console. Ratchet worked quickly at the ground bridge as he received them. "Coordinates received agent Fowler" the ground bridge then lit up as the bots moved to go through it including Ultra Magnus. "Let's roll"

Ratchet had to quickly move in front of the blue mech to stop him and began telling him that he could not join the team until he was cleared for duty. Luna saw Knock Out prep his energon prod and drowned out Primes voice as he spoke to Ultra Magnus. The red medic saw Luna leaning on the railing and didn't hesitate to go over to her before leaving. "You going to be okay?" he asked her knowing that not too long ago she was in tears.

"As long as you come back I'll be fine"

The bot smiled and ran a digit down her back "I'll be back before you know it and then perhaps we can go for a drive" he didn't wait to hear her answer as Optimus commanded them all to roll out and he complied quickly with the others following him through the green hole. Ratchet opened the communications up so that they could hear what was going on during the fight but so far there was nothing which could either be good or bad. The humans huddled together by the monitor as they waited patiently.

They hoped that it would be a quick mission especially if the cons were making a quick rip and run scene. But their activities were questionable.

"Ratchet re-open the ground bridge" Optimus spoke through "but ensure that the humans are kept at a safe distance for we will be returning with a decepticon prisoner" the four then looked at one another as Ratchet pointed for them go to the far side of the room. The mission must have been quick is they were returning so soon with a decepticon. Luna and the children qickly moved as Ratchet pulled the ground bridge ever down for it to activate.

They all watched in shock as Bulkhead and Wheeljack carried a familiar con through to the berth and secured him there. Knock Out chose to lean against the far side where Luna and the humans were located. While everyone else crowded around the now conscious communications officer. The silent mech struggled in his bonds on the berth but stopped when he could see that there was no point. Soundwave looked over to the ex-con as well as Luna that was by his side which put them on edge. No doubt he was making a mental note to make Knock Out pay for betrayal.

"Because we have the foresight to shield our new base our captive will be unable to transmit his coordinates to the decepticon warship" he made it clear not only to Soundwave but to everyone else as well so that they knew there would be no security hazard.

"Nor will they in turn be able to pin point his current location"

"Guess we have the time in the world to make mister personality tell us everything he knows" Wheeljack hit his fist in his servo emphasising that they would gladly beat the information out of him. Luna personally didn't like violence, if the autobots resorted to it to interrogate Sondwave then in her opinion they weren't proving themselves better than the decepticons.

"The cons surveillance chief must know a lot right?" Jack asked as Fowler joined them on the catwalk.

"Soundwave is Megatrons right hand bot. If the cons are up to something you can bet your life that Soundwave knows what" Knock Out chose to stay away from the silent mech and stay near Luna for extra protection just in case. Out of everyone on the warship the mech that was currently in their presence was definitely the most dangerous right next to the warlord himself.

"But Soundwave doesn't speak…Does he?" Knock Out shrugged as a response to the girls question, he had never heard the mech talk personally.

"I'm not sure he even has a face" they had to admit Raf had a point the con was creepy and that was foremost because no one knew what was under the visor, if there was a pair of optics watching them or not.

Optimus leaned down to intimidate the mech as he questioned him. "Why is Megatron stealing human technology? What is he attempting to build?" immediately Soundwave took the words spoken to them and repeated them with some music playing in the background. Which surprised everyone in the room as it really wasn't what they were looking for.

"Woah, Optimus Prime the remix" Miko joked as she listened.

The communications officer did not intend to answer any questions and was just fooling around with the bots. An image of a smiley face lit up on his visor which earned him unhappy scowls from everyone else. Bulkhead became the most frustrated as he transformed his arm ready to pound answers out of him. "Oh yeah why don't I wipe that smile right off his face"

"Soundwave we have treated you fairly. For the sake of the natives of this planet tell us what Megatron is attempting to build" the Primes voice got louder now. They all knew that this would be a long shot "Before we are forced to rely upon less civil methods of interrogation" as soon as the sentence ended the captive mech acted. His visor lighting up but before anyone could question what he was doing a loud ear blasting noise escaped him which made everyone shout out as the sound hurt their ears/ audio receptors.

During this time Luna watched Soundwave carefully, she didn't seem too affected by the noise he produced as her concentration was on him. Soundwave seized what he was doing and looked over to her again like he noticed her eyes were on him.

"Scrap this, Soundwave is no ordinary cybertronian inside or out so I would strongly suggest opening him up so we can have a first-hand look at the information recorded on his drives" Ratchet had a way with words.

Luna cut the staring contest she seemed to be having with the con short as she looked to the medic and was about to protest against the idea. Knowing that it was wrong and the very idea of it was horrible. "Wait you can't…" she began but couldn't end as Soundwave again began doing something the information they seek lighting up on his visor and shifting. "Uh oh"

"Alright he's downloading data" Bulkhead was ready to celebrate while the others were cautious, knowing the con would never give up so easily.

"No Soundwave is erasing data" Optics widened in the room as the information they needed was quickly being deleted. Not a few seconds later the information was gone and a line appeared across the screen like those seen in recordings.

"Soundwave superior, autobots inferior" everyone in the room bot and human stood gobsmacked, mouths hung open as they were lost for words. It was then that the mech made a stange powering down sound and his visor shut off much like a computer screen would. His head falling limply back.

"Is he…" bulkhead didn't want to finish the sentence. Ratchet quickly began scanning the con. "His vital signs are functional, it seems he has severed all communications by crashing his own drives"

Fowler took this opportunity given that nothing more was going to happen unless Soundwave awoke to leave for a small while. The others scattered no longer seeing the point in surrounding the con and the children had been forced to go home. Optimus and Ratchet had moved over to the monitor now as Fowler spoke to Optimus through the comm link but Luna chose to remain as distant as she could from the decepticon, Knock Out not leaving her side. She grasped her pendant around her neck suddenly feeling unsafe.

"What's wrong?" the red medic had picked up on her silent and cautious behaviour.

Luna stuttered at first but soon found her words "He shouldn't be here Knock Out"

He was quite surprised that she thought this. He could tell that she was going to argue against opening Soundwave up earlier but hadn't said anything. "What you want us to release him and wave him goodbye from the door?" Knock Out sighed before continuing "Megatron is up to something and Soundwave being here is the only lead we have to finding out what and stopping him"

Luna couldn't help but look over Soundwave, having been told stories about him but not actually seeing for herself. She noted his purple sleek frame with the decepticon insignia on both of his shoulders. He was quite large and intimidating but what realy got her attention was that everyone had said that he has a minicon called Laserbeak that attaches on to Soundwaves torso but there was nothing there which meant that the minicon was out there somewhere. It made the brunette panic a little. What stopped Laserbeak from finding his master? "You heard Optimus and Ratchet the cons can't find us and Soundwave can't transmit plus he's a bit tied up at the moment" Luna could see that the mech was held down but he looked strong and for some reason she doubted that the bonds would really hold him.

"The longer he's here the more danger we are in" She moved away and climbed down the ladder to the floor going straight to her tools knowing that they could do with a clean and she had nothing better to do at the present time. Staring at the silent mech wasn't helping her on edge feeling so she thought it best to occupy her mind with something. It was then that she heard Fowlers voice again. "I'm on my way to the base but I just got word; the cons busted into the solaris particle collided project at the South Pole" Whatever the cons were doing they were doing it quickly.

"Autobots" Optimus didn't continue as Magnus went to clench his new servo ready for a fight and Ratchet went to protest against it but Wheeljack stepped in. "Doc the commanders ready" the older bot gave in walking past them to the ground bridge controls murmuring to himself. "Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Knock out remain here to guard our prisoner. Everyone else transform and roll out" he commanded running at the open bridge and transforming down into his alt form before driving through with the others in tow.

Luna had watched as they left and Bulkhead, smokescreen and Knock Out huddled in a small group looking at the mech they were guarding. "Can't we throw a tarp over him? He's creeping me out" Knock Out laughed.

"Yeah it's like he's watching where ever you go" by this time ratchet had moved over to join them but had gotten frustrated as they spoke.

"That's the point you know. Soundwave is the eyes and ears of the decepticons"

"Would you three stop focussing on what Soundwave can and cannot see and help me figure out what he did not tell? Like why Megatron would be interested in something believed to generate enough power to create a black hole"

There was silence as they thought Ratchet, Knock Out and Luna being the ones that would more likely figure it out. Luna had listened to them but now that Ratchet had stated that the cons had the particle collider everything seemed to make more sense. She figured that it helped that she loved sci-fi stuffs and always watched science fictions television shows. She immediately ran at the bots to join them. "Because Megatron wants to harness the power to create a black hole and if you reverse that…" she paused hoping that they were following, well it certainly looked like Ratchet was "Then you have the power to create worlds rather than destroy them. The three bots looked to one another after finally catching on while ratchet made a b-line to the monitor so that he could contact the Optimus.

"Optimus I know that this hardly seems the time but it may aid you in your task"

"Go ahead"

"We believe that Megatron may be attempting to rebuild the Omega Lock. Do we let him?"

There was a long pause before Optimus's voice answered "No for you know as well as I that Megatron will use a reconstructed Lock to cyberform both Cybertron and Earth and is one abuse of power that we cannot allow"

Ratchet huffed as it seemed that their planet may be destined to remain a lifeless husk "Understood" Luna immediately felt bad for them all. For each opportunity that comes to bring life back to the planet the decepticons always seem to abuse it and take it for all the wrong reasons. Forcing Cybertron to remain in its dead state. She could see that the older bot was almost ready to give up on the hope he was holding on to.

"Ratchet it may not be with the forge or the Omega Lock but we'll get our planet back" Smokescreen tried to reassure the medic. Attentions turned as Fowler entered holding a file in his hands. Even at this late hour he was still working hard. Fowler's entrance isn't what frightened Luna then it was the sound she heard getting closer and closer from outside. She slowly took a few steps back as she noticed that the others heard it too and seemed to recognise it. Before anything could be said a high window smashed as a metal bird like shape came flying through. Luna didn't have to be smart to guess that that was Laserbeak. She watched as it flew around and then began firing at them. Each of them dived for cover, Knock Out moving so that he was positioned between Luna and Laserbeak but the bird was more interested in freeing its master as it blasted the bonds keeping the mech restrained. Smokescreen quickly picked himself up and fired at the minicon hitting it right in its wing making it fall a little as part of it detached and fell to the floor. Bulkhead joined in at blasting the bird but it was quick as it flew in a circle around them.

At this point Luna moved to the far side of the hanger, she hugged the wall trying to get as far away from Laserbeak and Soundwave as possible. She gasped as the metal bird took its place on Soundwaves torso and the mechs visor lit back up. Data being shown on it but written in cybertronian. Running into action Bulkhead transformed his hand into his wrecking ball and ran at the con along with Smokescreen but the green bot was kicked away and one of Soundwaves tentacles latched onto the rookie zapping him with electricity. Knock Out then decided to act as he saw Luna was no longer right behind him. He brought out his saw and ran at the communications chief, swinging his arm at him but the mech was quickly on his peds as he evaded each attack and hit the medic away from him.

Bulkhead went in again to take Soundwave down but he failed as he brought out his other tentacle and zapped him with it too. Both Smokescreen and Bulkhead fell into unsconsciousness from the intensity. Fowler did his best in finding a fire extinguisher and charging at the con with it but before he could lay a hit on a ped he was swiped away and collided with the side making him fall unconscious. Ratchet back stepped trying to get away from the decepticon but there wasn't any where to go as the exit to the hangar was on the far side. Soundwave approached the medic his tentacles held out with electrical sparks surging out towards the medic.

Luna's breath was still as she watched Ratchet try to defend himself but it was useless as just like the others he was shocked until he fell limply to the floor. Ratchet looked over to her with the final bit of strength he could find "Luna run…" his optics offlined as he was gone.

The breath she held left her as she noticed the silent mech had seen her. The fear she was feeling was now gone. She saw Knock Out running quietly at Soundwave but obviously not quiet enough as Soundwave turned and kicked him away. The bot didn't falter however as her tried again this time he was able to hit the mech but he wasn't doing much as Soundwave was able to block the attacks.

"You stay away from her" Knock Out growled at him but before he could do anything else Knock Out followed the others fates, falling to the floor. Soundwave advanced on the red medic's body ready to strike it. Seeking revenge for the bots betrayal of Megatron but stopped when he heard the human's voice shout at him from behind. "Please stop!" he turned to her curiously. Thinking for a moment before obliging her request.

He stared down at her for a moment noting the lack of fear she had. Her hair tied back with only her long fringe stretching down her face. It covered part of her eye but he could clearly see her deep gaze.

Soundwave chose to ignore her seeing as she couldn't do much to stop him anyway. He grabbed Ratchets foot and began dragging him away. He stopped himself when he felt something hard hit his helm with a loud clang and fall to the floor. He saw that it was a small human tool and noticed that the woman had moved closer to him. "Leave ratchet alone!" he dropped the medic's ped and walked over to her again. He noticed that she didn't try to get anyway from him, she stood perfectly still, her neck craning up to look at him.

She lost her footing a little when he crouched down to her. She tilted her head as she looking into his visor, trying to see if there was a pair of optics looking back at her. "Why do you devote yourself to a bot that wants to destroy everything?" she got no answer. "Megatrons harnessing the power to create a black hole so that he can cyberform Earth and revive Cybertron but he can only do that with a functional Omega Lock that you're building. You really think Megatron will stop at ruling two planets? He'll destroy anything and everything that comes his way so what good is following someone that wants to kill everything? If we're all dead then there would be nothing to rule over"

Soundwave became intrigued at the human's intelligence. His curiosity peaked as he wanted to hear more of what she had to say but he got distracted as a small moan came from Smokescreen. His time was running out as they would soon wake up. Thinking quickly he stretched his servo out to Luna. Seeing this she stepped back away from him, a gasp escaping her lips.

Before she could even try to run away Soundwaves digits wrapped around her and lifted her up off of the ground. She struggled against his grip.

One of his tentacles stretched out and grabbed Ratchets ped again dragging him along them as the communications chief opened his ground bridge to the Nemesis in front of them and went straight to it. Luna's eyes widened the last thing she wanted was to return there. She continued to struggle in Soundwaves grip but could see that there was no way out. "Wait…No…Knock Out!" she called for her red mech but he was unconscious and couldn't help her. No one could help her now.

"KNOCK OUT!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 21**

 **A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying it, please R &R thank you.**

As he awoke his helm ached. He immediately regretted onlining his optics as everything looked as though it was spinning. He groaned as he sat up from his lying position on the floor. He remembered hearing Arcee's voice over the comm link as he awoke but now he heard everyone's voices. Ultra Magnus stood over him and offered him a servo to help him up from the ground. He graciously took it and got his bearings as he stood back on his peds. He noticed that everyone had huddled together as they were assessing what had happened except Ratchet was not amongst them. "Peeled some paint off Laserbeak" Arcee held part the wing that the rookie had managed to shoot off "If I were a better shot Ratchet would still be here"

"Chin up soldier, we've combed the entire floor. For the moment that remains our only clue" he gestured to the metal in Arcee's servo. Knock Out pieced together that Soundwave had kidnapped Ratchet while they were knock out but for unknown purposes. He recalled that the last thing he remembered was protecting Luna from the silent mech and then he was shocked by one of the tentacles. "Nothing in the ground bridge log; if they bridged out of here they used theirs not ours" Bulkhead moved from the ground bridge controls to the others.

Knock Out then moved away from them his optics scanning the area. He hated himself for not noticing earlier.

"Why take Ratchet prisoner but leave these three behind?" Arcee asked finally noticing that Knock Out was in his own little world and his face was becoming angrier with each passing second.

"Because he didn't just take Ratchet…he took Luna as well" as Knock Out finished he noticed a glare on the floor on the other side of the room. He remembered that that was where Luna was the last time he had seen her. Approaching small item on the floor he immediately saw that it was the brunette's phone. He picked it up gently and kept it safe. He groaned as his spark began to ache.

He had failed her. He promised to protect her and he failed, but he was sure as hell going to get her back.

"If Megatron intends to hold our medic and the native hostage I find it curious that he has made no demands" at this point the bots were joined by Optimus as he had returned from scouting around the base.

"It stands to reason that Ratchet and Luna must possess something the decepticons want"

Ultra Magnus then gave them all a confused look as he processed the information. "What could a human possibly have to offer" before anything more could be said Knock Out's fury was released onto the commander as the red bot hit Magnus making him stammer back.

"You're talking about my squishy there! And she's not useless; she coded together the means to a holoform, helped repair Bulkhead and fixed Wheeljack. Luna is not like any ordinary human" he defended her. The former con knew to not strike the commander again. Before he could continue to let out his frustrations he turned away from the others so that he could go outside and be alone. Optimus watched at the mech disappeared knowing it best to leave him to think.

"Well whatever the cons are after Ratch won't give it up…Right?"

"Perhaps if they threatened Luna if he doesn't cooperate" Arcee stated the idea making everyone go silent. Time was obviously running out and they needed to locate the warship if they were to have any hope of saving the medic and human as well as stopping the decepticons from cyberforming the planet again.

Knock Out had heard what the others had said having moved to the door so that he could look up at the sky. He couldn't help but frown as he was scared for what Luna must be going through. He hadn't found her pendant which meant she still had it so he knew that she would activate the tracker when she could. He listened as the autobots behind him were trying to work out what the decepticons wanted. He was sure to be the one that would rip the communications officer apart.

Luna didn't care if she looked stupid or terrified there was no one about to see her having what looked like a staring contest with the silent mech. She just gazed up at his visor not knowing if he was looking down at her but she was sure he was as he was looking down in her direction. They hadn't been at this long as soon as she was brought aboard decepticons had come to meet Soundwave and take Ratchet away while she was forced to remain with Soundwave as he brought her to his quarters.

She presumed that there was no better place to keep her for the time being that she could not escape from except being in plain sight, so she was dropped onto the console of Soundwaves monitor while he worked. Ever since she had not taken her eyes of off him and he had noticed and was now doing the same to her. Her mouth hung open slightly as she waited for him to do something.

Luna flinched when the communications chief lifted his servo and pointed at her. She feared that he was going to pick her up again but he did not. She was about to question him when Megatrons voice sounded from him "Afraid?"

"Think I'd be stupid if I wasn't scared but I'll happily admit that I'm not as afraid of you as I probably should be" Luna was more scared for Ratchet because for some reason the decepticons needed him but she wasn't quite sure why she was there.

She knew that she needed to signal Knock Out but it would be difficult with Soundwave around. The one design flaw that you could never get round is the discretion of activating it. If the silent mech was as observant as everyone said then she was going to have to be smart about it. Luna watched as Soundwave moved away from the monitor and out of the door but before she could think about quickly using her necklace a vehicon entered and snatched her up violently. She was jerked left and right making her spin a little. Her arms were trapped in the decepticons tight hold so there was no way for her to try an escape.

A shiver shifted up her spine as she saw that they had joined the dark warlord himself and his second in command Starscream gathered around a closed door. The gladiator gave her a quick glace of disgust before ordering his minion holding her to follow behind. The room they entered was dark and huge but there was nothing in it which her question what they were going to do with her. She continued to struggle in the cons grasp even if it was worthless, she refused to do nothing while her planet was sure to be in danger. "Are you through poking around in my head? You didn't find what you were looking for did you? Or else you wouldn't be here" Ratchet's voice sounded from in front of her but she could not see as Megatron stood tall in her view and obviously blocking her from view. Now she got it. She was bait, a way to get Ratchet's cooperation.

"What I want apparently does not yet exist" she hated the sound of Megatrons voice it was quiet but harsh and unwelcoming. Luna wanted to shout out to him but knew better than to do that lest she be tossed side by side again or worse. "And that would be?"

"We would very much like you to complete your work on the formula for synthetic energon" he sounded as though he a nervous child asking his mother for something but she could see right through his tricks she just hoped that Ratchet could too. She also wondered why the cons would need synth-en especially if they controlled Earths supplies already. What did the formula have to do with the Omega Lock?

"Even if I were capable do you think I would hand you the limitless supply of fuel and ammunition just so you can turn around and use it against the autobots? His voice grew louder as he spoke.

"Oh you misunderstand dearest Ratchet, I intend to use your formula for the purpose of creation not destruction" there was silence almost as if Ratchet was actually listening to what the mech was saying. If anything Luna was sure to not let the decepticons get what they want. "We have fortunately discovered that your synth-en when combined with cyber-nucleic acid may in fact for the basis for an alternative cyber-matter"

Her eyes widened at the information. Cybertron could still be revived, it could once again hold life. Knock Out could go home. Out of everyone she knew that Ratchet was the one that wanted to restore the planet the most which frightened her even more. There was a part of Ratchet that would probably happily go along with this. "You are attempting to rebuild the Omega Lock"

"We stand on the verge of a great moment in time you and I; the restoration of our very home world" Megatrons words were very persuasive but still just as threatening.

"Collaborate with the barbarian who essentially destroyed our home planet in the first place, who statistically crushed Bumblebee's voice box while looking him in the eye – no thank you" Luna gasped at hearing that it was Megatron that had done that to her favourite scout. She was never told who had done it or given the details of what had happened only that the young bot had fought bravely, refused to give intell and paid the price. She noticed that the room went quiet after she gasped the optics of the decepticons in the room, apart from Megatron, on her.

"Then I present you with a choice" Megatron lifted his left servo and held it out as he spoke his right servo following "Complete your research or…" Soundwave stepped forward so that he was nearer the medic his visor lighting up to show an image of Jack, Miko and Raf. Not only were they going to threaten her but they were threatening the others too, Luna growled a little at it. Starscream folded his arms cross his chest as he chuckled to himself "Humans; always the weak link"

"Are these humans supposed to mean something to me" now Luna could see Ratchet as he shrugged his shoulders. She knew the medics game, considering that the children weren't present the decepticons couldn't really threaten them properly. She noticed that the cons then stepped away and the drone holding her tightened his grip before taking a step forward. Ratchet was now fully aware of her presence. "I'm sure this one does" the warlords gaze shifted to her, his blood red glare making the hairs on the back of her neck stand and her breathing becoming heavier. "If not to you doctor, then to Knock Out perhaps"

Her face turned red as her anger grew. "Don't you dare give him what he wants Ratchet!"

"However if this isn't enough to gain your cooperation then maybe this will help" his helm twitched to Soundwave again. The communications officer dissolving the image of the children out and another of the autobot base taking its place "As you most certainly be aware, we know the location of your current base. Accept my offer and I will allow your fellow autobots and human pets to remain unharmed" Ratchet looked down as though he was actually considering it. She was about to shout out again to tell him not to but the drone shook her as she took in some air to speak, it was as though he knew she was about to protest. "Consider my offer" Megatron turned and left the room. Ratchet met Luna's eyes before she was literally thrown from the decepticons servo into Soundwaves once again and they too left the room leaving just Ratchet alone with his arms bound.

For some reason Luna didn't fear the mechs hold on her, it sort of reminded her of Knock Out. He didn't hold her tight but just firm that she was sure that she wouldn't fall. Her arms rested on his digits as her legs swung as Soundwave walked behind his master. "My liege, you aren't really going to allow the autobots to remain operational?" Starscream questioned his master as they walked. Megatron shifted his helm to look at his second in command "Of course not. Assemble your armada Starscream and decimate their base once again" the seekers immediately brightened at the order. An evil smirk on his face plates. "Soundwave continue your work and watch over the human. We need her if we hope to gain the autobots cooperation" the silent mech nodded and turned back into his quarters, the door shutting firmly behind him.

Soundwave placed her down on the monitor again but he did not continue his work instead he stood there watching her. He played the same recording he did earlier of Megatrons voice, pointing to her asking if she was afraid. "I'm not afraid of Megatrons threats towards me if that's what you're asking" the mech cocked his head questioningly a question mark appearing on his visor. "My life has been consumed in threats and torture that none of it scares me anymore and through all those years I learned something…" the room remained silent for a moment as she stared into his visor trying to see through it "A threat only means something if you can deliver it" she then remembered that the gladiator had ordered the stilettoed seeker to destroyed the autobots base.

"A threat only means something if you can deliver it" Soundwave repeated what she had said and moved closer to the monitor tapping away at the keys until the screen above lit up with the footage of the attack that Starscream was leading on the autobots base. She watched as the seeker lead an armada of seekers behind him in their alt forms. The humans on the base had immediately responded to the incoming attack and hopped into their aircraft to counter attack and protect the base. The attack was useless though as the decepticons were able to fight through it. Starscream took the distraction as he boosted ahead and fired both of his rockets at the building marked 'E'. She gasped as they moved quickly through the air and came upon the target. The autobot base exploding completely with only rubble and fire remaining. Starscream retreated from the inferno and then footage cut short.

Luna's mouth hung open as tears formed in her eyes. The base was gone along with anyone and everyone inside including Knock Out. Her body weakened as her heart sank. She fell to her knees in defeat, what were they supposed to do now?

She lifted her hand to the bottom of her neck line to grab her necklace but felt nothing. Her eyes grew even bigger as she looked down to see her beautiful gift but saw nothing. The pendant was gone.

Soundwave saw that how she reacted to the destruction to the autobot base and didn't expect her to react any other way but she had quickly become panicked about something. She felt around her neck and her head seemed to be searching around on the monitor for something. His visor lit up with an image of her when she first arrived and he immediately noticed that there was something around her neck once but now it was gone. Luna noticed that he was observing her and seemed quite curious or she thought anyway it was hard to tell around him.

"That's my necklace it's…it's important to me, you know special" she didn't want to tell him that it was a gift not only form Knock Out but made by him too just in case suspicions were made. Her eyes drooped and looked down. The memory of the base blowing up kept replaying in her mind. She crouched down to make herself as small as possible. She guessed that it didn't matter anymore if she activated the device but she still wanted her pendant seeing as it was more than just a wearable safety precaution.

Her thoughts drifted to her now deceased cybertronian. She missed his signature smirk and his crimson optics. In fact she missed conversations; although she was communicating with the communications chief it felt more like a game of charades to her considering that she was the only one that could talk. She knew that she had to be careful like walking on egg shells around the cons especially this one. She didn't trust the silent types.

Luna watched as Soundwave seemed to be distracted by something that caught his vision on the floor. He bent down to pick it up and then returned to his post now facing her. His servo held out to her and hanging on one of his digits was the object that she wanted to desperately cling on to. Her pendent was held out to her which she quickly took and placed around her neck. "Thank you" she said calmly to him. He nodded and went back to his work. "What do you achieve from being loyal to a mad bot" she got no answer from him just a quick glance in her direction.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Her grasp on her necklace tightened. "Nothing good can come from following some insane…" she wasn't allowed to finish what she was going to say as one of Soundwaves tentacles shot out and struck hersending her body flying to the wall.

A pained groan escaped her lips as she squinted her eyes. The cold floor made her shiver and further improved her uncomfortable nerves. She heard the silent mechs footsteps as he came over to her lying form. After a moment she pushed herself up to look at him, which she saw no point to because it wasn't like she could read any facial expressions. Before she could even stand herself up she was snatched and tossed through the air again. Luna screamed as she flew, breathing becoming harder. Tears welled up in her eyes as she crashed into the opposite wall and fell to the floor again.

The pain was indescribable. She wanted so much to have died with Knock Out. Whatever may happen she was sure that she would refuse to help the decepticons, but at that moment it didn't seem like she would get that chance to do so or to see another day again.

The only thing that was sure was that that her body was sure as hell going to have so many bruises either that or she was going to be one big bruise. It not like anyone would notice that she was gone, especially seeing as Knock Out was now gone. If she did survive she was going to make the decepticons pay for what they had done. This is where her brain became a weapon; she knew she had enough knowledge to take down the entire ship even if she was still on board.


	22. Chapter 22

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 22**

 **A/N: Sorry this is late but I've been a little pre-occupied. R &R **

It had been hours since Knock Out had awoken along with Smokescreen and Bulkhead to find that both Luna and Ratchet had been kidnapped by the decpeticons. No ransom had been made for their return which made the ex-con even more concerned. It meant that the decepticons needed the two if only to use Luna as leverage for Ratchets co-operation. The only way he was going to get her back was to go up there and get her himself which is all well and good but the warship is fast there is no way of telling where it is or where it's going. Since she had gone Knock Out had distanced himself from the other autobots, he knew that his emotions were getting in the way of his thinking and didn't want the other to be on the receiving end of his fury.

He listened in on their conversation so that he knew what was going on. Any clue they could find was a new lead on where this would go from there. Knock Out had watched Wheeljack fiddle with the monitor and piece together that the decepticons were probably after the synthetic energon formula and had watched the autobots scramble to fool the cons when they attacked. He wondered why Luna hadn't tried signalling him yet but as he stared at the rubble of the empty hanger that they let the cons blow up he realised something; she probably thought he was dead.

He growled to himself. There was no way for him t let her know that he was alive and well without compromising the autobots as well, everything including Luna would be put in jeopardy.

"So the kid clipped the business end of Laserbeaks transponder" Wheeljack gracefully complimented Smokescreen.

"You're not such a bad shot after all" Arcee joined in. Fowler made his way down the catwalk to where the three teens were huddled around a desk and a computer that Rafael was working on. Attached to the computer were two wires that were clipped onto the shrapnel of Laserbeak. Optimus had ordered Knock Out to take a look at it but he hadn't been able to concentrate and the Prime could see it. He nearly ended up trashing the monitor but held himself back and declared himself emotionally compromised to perform the task. Of course Optimus understood and immediately called for the teens to be brought in for help. "We thought that you might be the best one to provide an analysis…in Ratchets absence" The older man stood watch over Raf as he typed vigorously away on the keypad. "It's trying to communicate with the warship"

Miko moved to lean on the desk to the right of Raf "How do you know?"

"It's telling us" Raf gestured to his screen before continuing. Miko and Jack then took a quick look at the screen giving it a closer inspection. They both stood bewildered giving each other blank stares.

"Er Raf…that's cybertronian code" Fowler was just looking between them as they spoke.

"Wait first Raf understands Bumblebee now he reads cybertronian" she moved next to Jack "Are we sure he's not some kind of alien?" she asked placing her hand on her hip. They suddenly jumped when a loud thud sounded from the door. All eyes diverted to the medic looking outside, his fist clenched and held above him against the wall where he had obviously punched it in frustration. "Isn't it obvious that Ratchet had been teaching him just…just like I had been teaching…Luna" he had paused in his sentence to compose himself.

"Easy Knock Out we'll get her back and Ratchet" Arcee tried to reassure him but even she could see that the only comfort he needed was to hear Luna's voice. He had learned how to live with Luna but not how to live without her. The mech had become so attached to this particular human that it hurt him to be apart especially if she was kidnapped. The autobots had taken a little time to get used to the new information that a decepticons had changed and loved a human but now they could really see how much the medic needed Luna. "If it's talking to its mama can we triangulate the signal" Fowler asked the bots around. Ultra Magnus turned from his post at the monitor. "To a shielded warship"

"If the transponder was still attached to Laserbeak we could follow it" Arcee stated, putting out an idea to the group.

Wheeljack took this and saw his opportunity "Maybe we should give it wings" Arcee and Magnus looked at each other considering the suggestion.

"We can use spare parts from the machine shop" Raf was in on the idea and was willing to do his part to help the bots out. "Let's do it for the doc and the kid" Wheeljack nodded looking over to Knock Out who managed a little smile. If anything he was going to help on this so that he could get her back.

She didn't know when she had passed out but she did know that it was because she was tired and hurting. Luna had learned to never talk smack about Soundwaves master, or at least not in front of the silent mech, because he didn't take it too well. It was an effort to learn more about the bot so that she could perhaps compromise him but that was a long shot itself and the plan had plenty of flaws. She last remembered feeling Soundwaves tentacle wrap around her torso before passing out, this was after he had hit her across his quarters a couple of times.

It hurt her to even try to open her eyes now that she had awoken. Her mind fought against it but she couldn't help herself. She could feel the tight grip around her that she recognised as Soundwave. However she instantly regretted opening her eyes as she saw that she was being held in a not so safe manner. She wondered why her body drooped sideways and now she knew. Soundwave was walking with Luna in his right servo, unaware that the woman was awake he walked normally with his servos at his side. The human's body limply hanging; swinging side to side as he walked. He immediately noticed she was conscious when she began to breathe aloud and her hands grasped his digits firmly, that was when he brought her up to his chest so that she was now up right.

Luna still didn't like the height but her position now was much nicer that just then – being held as though she was a plastic doll. Her muscles felt tight and strained. No doubt a result of the beating she took. She struggled to keep her eyes open. All she wanted to do was rest properly, but now she was being taken somewhere which only made her more frightened than before. Her mind had drastically pondered how Ratchet was. She was sure the older bot could not be bought by Megatron and his untrusting words but even she knew that everyone had a dark side, everyone had something that they really wanted and would give anything to have. For Ratchet it was his home that he wanted more than anything and she didn't blame him. The sound of one of the warships doors sliding open sounded which got her attention quickly as her eyes shot open.

Luna didn't get enough time to look at her new surroundings as she was quickly dropped and deposited in some other mechs servos before leaving. Luna was pleased through, her rough and unsafe handling was over. "Ratchet?" she recognised his gaze over her but they were not alone, they were also joined by Shockwave and a vehicon that seemed to be acting as a gofer guy. "Luna, I'm glad that you are alright" the medic whispered putting her down carefully where he was working.

"Alright? Alright I'm not alright. I am bruised and beaten and tired, Soundwave didn't like my company" she looked around the room they were in, quickly deducing that they were in some sort of lab "Ratchet what are you doing here?" she asked but somehow already knew the answer. The white and red bot lowered his helm giving the look as a child would if they had done something wrong. "I requested that you be brought her so that I knew you were safe and I told the decepticons that you could be of help" She gave him a disappointed and shocked face "You are very smart" he actually complimented her.

"That's not the point Ratchet. You can't give them the formula, you can't trust what the decepticons have told you. Out of everyone I would have thought that you would have known that best" he didn't say anything in reply instead he went back to his work. "I'm not helping you Ratchet, I won't help you kill everyone. This isn't the way and you know it" Luna moved away from him and sat down so that she could rest a little while watching the mech do his work for the decepticons. The unstable formula that he was working on was displayed on the small screen. With just one glance at the formula Luna's brain pulsed with suggestions and ideas that would no doubt make the process a whole lot quicker but on her life and for Knock Out she was not going to help them.

A tear leaked from her eye as she thought about the red mech. This didn't go unnoticed by Ratchet as he typed away. He shifted his weight on his peds "We'll get out of here Luna" he murmured not wanting the others to hear him.

"It's not getting out of here that worries me, it's giving the cons what they want…we are the only ones that stand in the way of the decepticons" he was a bit confused about what she was talking about. Luna saw this and frowned her jaw hung open "You don't know do you?" she searched his face plates for some sort of answer but there was nothing "Megatron ordered Starscream to destroy the base it….it blew up and no one survived" Ratchet gasped.

"They said that the autobots would remain unharmed as long as I cooperated"

Luna shook her head at him taking a quick glance at the other two bots in the lab "Why do you think I'm still here. I'm the leverage they have over you now" there was silence now between them. No words needed to be said now that the decepticons deception was out in the open. "I require a fresh CNA sample" Shockwaves voice sounded from his position at another screen. The drone didn't hesitate to move to collect the CNA and then down to the Cyclopes scientist. Luna huffed as she watched the vehicon hand the CNA canister over, she was scared for Ratchet as he stepped lightly over to the CNA sample's and snatched one before the door to the small compartment could close. She let out a breath that she unknowingly had been holding. Luna wasn't sure what Ratchet was doing but now that the medic was aware what had transpired in his absence she was sure that he was going to do something to stop the decepticons.

She looked up to the screen to see what Ratchet was doing and was immediately alarmed by what he had coded. Her eyes widened and she quickly shot up from her sitting position so she was now on the keypad, ratchet stopped his typing to look down at her. "What's wrong?"

She pointed to the screen to his code "If you do that you're going to blow us all sky high and the ship will crash in a populated area" Ratchet immediately saw what she was talking about, his mistake was big and had to be fixed first before anything else was done. He quickly erased it and replaced it with something that would work much better and hopefully wouldn't blow them all up, not yet anyway.

The medic quietly gasped which gained Luna's attention, the completed formula displayed on the screen it giving a low tone beep to signify that it was done. "The final piece of the puzzle, thank you decepticon engineering" he smiled to himself. Luna from the monitor to Ratchet then back to the monitor. It crossed her mind to act and delete the whole thing, to sabotage everything. It was the right thing to do.

Just then Megatrons voice boomed through the speakers in the lab "Shockwave assembly of the Omega Lock is entering the final stage, your guidance is required"

"Understood my liege" Shockwave put a vial of CNA down on his work space and then proceeded to exit the room. He stopped before the door and turned to the vehicon that was acting as a gofer "You" he pointed to the con "Supervise our guest in my absence" the scientist then walked out the room leaving the atmosphere silent and awkward.

"Ratchet?" she wasn't sure what he was going to do as he looked at the screen. The decepticon had gone to move CNA samples around and tidy some of them away. "I can't allow Megatron to possess the stabilised formula" he deleted parts of the formula on the screen and replaced some of them which the wrong parts so that the synthetic energon would become extremely dangerous "Not now, not ever" he looked down to Luna and smiled "I'm sorry Luna" she nodded to him, not holding it against him that he made a mistake because now he was going to make up for that. Ratchet acted quickly; picking up a device and throwing it into what looked like the human equivalent of a centrifuge causing an explosion and a lot of smoke to rise up. This caught the decepticons attention as he ran to the door and asked the guards outside to help him put the fire that was building up out.

Luna broke out in a fit of coughs, struggling to breathe properly as the smoke intoxicated her lungs. The sound of the door sliding open and two sets of running footsteps rumbled as two me drones entered and began to try and put the fire out. Ratchet took the opportunity of the cover of the smoke to grab Luna, she giving a little shriek at the action, and transform so that he could speed out. His tires screeching at the sudden burst of thrust.

"You were right Luna" Ratchet began to apologise further.

Luna cleared her air way properly before replying to him "it's okay Ratchet I had faith in you plus I don't trust anyone that doesn't have a dark side"

The brunette grasped her pendent tight as they then remained in silence zooming through the Nemesis corridors. "Knock Out" she mumbled his name as she thought about him, her eyes shut tight.

"We will make sure that our friends did not die in…" Luna quickly shushed him to which he immediately stopped talking. Her eyes slowly opened and her slow realisation hit her hard. "Ratchet do you hear that?" she asked him. He was silent for a moment trying to hear what she was supposedly hearing.

"I don't hear anything"

Luna pursed her lips looking down at her necklace. She remembered hearing his voice from the droplet of his spark inside when it was open but currently it was closed, she not having the courage to open it and see a dead spark. Her curiosity peaked though as she could have sworn the necklace had vibrated a little. She took in deep breath and carefully opened the pendant.

At once she was engulfed bright blue of the spark droplet that was there. His voice was a little louder now, she could hear him calling her, telling her that he was going to find her. Now she couldn't help but break down in tears. The knowledge that he wasn't offline was heart-warming. "Luna are you okay?"

"They're alive Ratchet!" she was so ecstatic that she found it hard to get the words out. At that moment she confidentially pushed the red button to activate the tracker and closed the pendant, wiping away her tears. "They're coming" the medic speed up, happy himself to hear that the autobots were alive and not dead. As usual the decepticons failed.

Word must have got out that they had escaped as three vehicons came out of nowhere and began firing at them. Luna couldn't believe how fast medical trucks could go considering that Ratchet was able to evade the shots fired at them and was able to keep ahead for them. Taking evasive actions Ratchet sped quickly around several corners losing the slow decepticons behind them. Luna having to hold on to the side of the doors for stability. Her heart pounded at the sudden adrenaline rush that flowed through her veins. "Not bad for an old bot" he complimented himself turning another corner. Luna screamed as he did seeing the one mech they didn't want to drive into.

The gladiator himself stood there waiting for them. Just as Ratchet was about to attempt to try and drive past him the warlord lifted his foot and stomped it down on top of the medic stopping him in his tracks. He groaned in pain from the pressure that was applied to him. "If you terminate me you'll never get your hands on the formula" Megatron took his foot off of the truck and allowed the autobot to transform in front of him. As he did Luna was thrown out on to the floor behind Ratchet. She guessed that he was hoping that the gladiator would forget about her and not notice her there.

"Oh I wouldn't be so certain doctor, my experts are working diligently to disentangle your false trail as we speak" That got Ratchets attention. As he had failed to cover his mistake. He was about to attack the decepticon leader but was restrained by two vehicons before he could. Looking behind him he saw Soundwave stood holding Luna in his servo. She looked uncomfortable which meant that Soundwave wasn't being delicate with the way he was holding her. Both of them were then led away. Their destination unknown. Ratchet struggled against the two that were restraining him but could see that fighting was useless, if anything they had to get out of there alive.

They were both taken back to the lab where they had previously been. Megatron didn't lie about his experts working to decipher ratchet work as they arrived at the lab and Shockwave was already there, he confirmed that the formula was complete and stable which meant that they no longer had any use for them anymore. After talking to his lead scientist Megatron moved intimidatingly over to Ratchet and Luna. "A pity you won't live long enough to witness the fruits of your labour but as much as we appreciate your contributions doctor I made a promise to someone that I intend to keep" immediately the vehicons dragged Ratchet away. Luna gasped and struggled in the communications chiefs grip but there was no hope for her either. "Ratchet!" she called after him but the door closed just as she did leaving just her and the decepticons. "What are you going to do with him?" Megatron laughed giving her devilish grin that made her shiver.

"A certain predacon wished to give the autobot a special greeting once the doctor had finished his work" the brunette froze. Ratchet stood no chance against the predacon. "And you, you're only being kept alive because we intend to teach Knock Out a lesson in betrayal though you don't necessarily have to be unharmed" the blood red gaze shifted from her to Soundwave. The silent mech took this as his signal to leave with the girl with Megatron following closely behind as they went to the bridge.

Upon arrival Megatron moved to the far end and signalled for Starscream to begin a transmission of some kind. Luna was kept completely in the dark of what they were doing, she was only kept tightly in the grip of the silent mech. The gladiator commanded Soundwave to move the Omega Lock into position which put Luna even more on edge as their plan was almost complete.

The second in command took over controls and pressed a button looking over to his master, a beep following his actions. "This is the decepticon warship to the autobots" Megatron began knowing that they would be listening in "we would like to make it very clear what will happen if you betray us" the message that Megatron was conveying was obviously for Knock Out. Nothing more was said which was bad for her.

Instantly Luna as thrown from Soundwaves servo to the floor, she yelled at the action as well as the painful impact of her body hitting the cold metal floor. "LUNA!" Knock Out's voice shouted for her through the communications link. She was about to call out for him but only a screamed escaped her mouth as Starscream pushed one of his digits to her stomach and kept applying pressure. His sharp digit pierced her skin, her top now was stained with her blood that continued to flow out. Her body began to turn cold the more that poured out. The stilettoed mech chuckled to himself as he tortured her and her screams continued to fill their audio receptors. He then withdrew his digit and ran it down her arm. The sharpness of his finger cutting her skin open down her arm.

He then proceeded to pick her up. He held her tight and kept trying to grip her harder. The pressure was making her shake. She could hear Knock Out and Bumblebee call for her but she didn't have the strength to call back for them. The waves of pain that she was experiencing could never be described as there were no words for it.

All of a sudden Starscreams intentions were fulfilled when they heard a crack followed by the last ear curdling scream that she could muster up before her body fell limp and the second in command roughly dumped her back on the floor in disgust. "Humans so fragile" he mumbled.

"Megatron I am going to kill you for this!" Knock Out screamed down the line before the autobots terminated the communication. Megatron chuckling to himself along with Starscream.

"Lord Megatron, Predaking is on a rampage and is moving rapidly to…" the vehicon was cut off and silence filled the comm channel. The warlord moved quickly ordering Soundwave to remain on the bridge and to keep an eye on the human should she wake up. It was then that another drone spoke through the channel to his master on the open line. "Lord Megatron the autobots have infiltrated the warship" this made the silver mech growl aloud as too many things were going wrong at once.


	23. Chapter 23

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 23**

He was so overjoyed that he couldn't describe it when his systems picked up the activated homing beacon from Luna. Having heard that the autobots plan had failed in trying to locate the warship he had lost hope of ever finding Luna. However that hope was restored soon enough and he didn't waste time in jumping around in circles. Knock Out had immediately gone to the others and explained things, telling them he had a fix on the warships location. At which point Optimus had been bridged back by Raf and all of them prepped for a big battle.

They had bridged to the flight deck of the Nemesis and were quickly engaged in battle although a couple of vehicons were easy to take down. Prime then ordered the wreckers lead by Ultra Magnus to storm the bridge so that they could take control of the ship while Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and himself were supposed to find Ratchet and prevent the Omega Lock from firing upon Earth. He didn't question the orders and ran behind Arcee as the team split up but as he was running his processor kept running over the screams. The screams of Luna in pain. They had done it to get at him which really ticked him off.

He was sure that she was still alive, the decepticons would have kept her alive so that he suffering could continue. It disgusted Knock Out that he was once one of these barbarians.

Soon enough the four of them transformed so that they could move faster but he lingered in the back with his mind on something other than the mission at hand. He had called out to her through the channel but she could not do the same as she was in so much agony. He didn't know if he was more hurt or angry about the whole thing. Luna had put her faith and trust in him and he had let her down. He promised to keep her safe and he had failed to do so; just like she said he would just not in so many words.

They were forced to stop when Smokescreen slowed his pace and transformed "Go on without me"

Arcee, Bumblebee and Knock Out transforming as well as they saw that the rookie was breaking up the group "That isn't the mission"

He activated his phase shifter on his arm "There's something I need to do" with that he ran through the ships walls so that he could get to where ever he was going quicker. The femme huffed giving the two mechs annoyed glares but just as she was about to run off again Knock Out brought his servo up to his audio receptors and spoke through the comm link "Requesting permission to find Luna, Optimus" Arcee glared at him even more.

"Are you crazy Knock Out? We need to secure the Omega Lock before the cons use it to cyberform Earth"

Arcee was arguing against Knock Out which only gave him the idea to defy orders anyway. "With all due respect Luna was in my care and I failed to protect her; she is hurt and we do not know of her condition. Even so the decepticons may use her against us and I for one do not wish for that to happen because it will either end with the destruction of the planet or the death of Luna" his voice had gotten louder the more he spoke.

With Optimus still listening the two stopped bickering so that they could hear their leader's orders. "Proceed Knock Out" the medic nodded even though the Prime could not see him before running in the opposite direction think that the most likely place they would keep Luna would be the brig. He punched his way through a group of vehicons that were blocking his path only to run into more of the drones up head. Bringing out his energon prod he extended it and span it in his servo as he rapidly approached them. Lunging it forward he stuck it in the one of the drone's spark chambers and kicked another away from him though that would keep him down. He took back the prod and stuck it into another's sensitive wiring which forced him to abandon his weapon when two more came at him but he knew exactly how to deal with them. Knock Out's servos transformed into his saw's and he swung them around but the cons were able to evade. Instead one landed a hit on him which made him stumble backwards. He groaned in frustration.

Not standing still for long he ran forward and sliced the arms off the nearest vehicon while span his ped around to hit the others helm knocking him out. The last one was now unarmed, literally, so he transformed his servos back and collected his energon prod. Walking by the defenceless decepticons he lunged his prod at him. The electrical surge running through the con making him black out after a moment and fall to the floor as a lifeless husk. Putting the prod away Knock Out then continued to run through the halls. Turning left he was met with a door to the brig. He had expected a guard to be posted there but there was no one. He carefully pushed the button to the side to open the door and was surprised to find the room he had rushed to was empty, there was no guards and no Luna. "Ultra Magnus to all units; we will be delayed. Soundwave pulled one of his relocation tricks" the second in command spoke through the comm link.

Knock Out growled as he thought about where the brunette would be. "The communication link would have to be sent from the bridge" he immediately began to make his way to the bridge, taking as many shortcuts as he could to get there quicker. He diverted away from any vehicons he knew would take up his time, otherwise he would face them head on. He knew that he had to save all of his energy for fighting the communications chief once he got to the bridge because the silent mech was smart and cunning, he wouldn't go down so easily like the vehicons would.

He was forced to stop when the Nemesis jerked sideways and began moving rapidly. Knock Out was thrown into a wall by the sudden movement which made him cringe from the impact. He groaned as he was sure that it left a dent somewhere. He figured that the wreckers must have made it to the bridge if the ship was now changing course which meant that Soundwave must have been dealt with. It made him think about the brunette he had come to love so much even more. He hoped that the others had found her and were helping her, though he wasn't sure what they could do. It all depended on how Luna was, her condition.

The red mech didn't bother entering quietly instead he rushed in only to see Jack at the control monitor and Miko in the apex armour standing over him as protection. His optics widened as he scanned the room and didn't see any autobots or Luna anywhere. "What are you two doing here? It's dangerous"

"We heard that you guys were having trouble and knew of a way to help" Miko explained innocently

He was vigilant as he scanned the bridge for any sign of Soundwave "How did you deal with Soundwave?" both the teens looked at each other at first before turning back to him. Jack opened his mouth to speak but Knock Out ended up shaking it off. "Never mind. Where's Luna?" he got nothing more than shrugged shoulders from them. His spark sunk. Now he absolutely no idea where she was. The most logical places for her to be were the places that he had now checked. Jack didn't know what to say to the bot, there really wasn't he could say. From the base they had heard Knock Out request to go find Luna and yet he had not found her. Miko had now moved around the room so that they were sure Luna wasn't around somewhere where they hadn't seen.

A gasp escaped the young girl's mouth. Her body trembling slightly. "Knock Out" she whispered. Waving her hand for him to come over to her. He did so with ease as he could see that Miko was scared. His gaze shifted from the human inside the armour to where she was looking on the metal floor. Splodges of red were dotted on the floor along with a couple of smears. "Look" Miko pointed to spots of blood that were leading to the exit. It was Luna.

Knock Out quickly made his way to the monitor and began typing away, a tab on the screen in front of them opened and footage of previous events played. The three of them watched as Starscream tortured Luna on the bridge when a channel was open to talk to the autobots. Knock Out couldn't bear to watch all of it or let the two teens watch it so he skipped ahead to when the wreckers had arrived on the bridge.

Luna was laying on the floor by the side, she wasn't moving at all and it looked as though her breathing was shallow. The footage showed Soundwave keeping an eye on her barely conscious form, blood seeping out of her open wounds. He was then distracted by the arrival of the wreckers led by Ultra Magnus. Soundwave had watched them advance and run at him. Knock Out's optics stayed on Luna as he saw her take the distraction as an opportunity. She dragged her weak body towards the door leaving the blood trail that Miko had spotted. She had managed to pick herself up and stagger out before the silent mech was done with the wreckers. Knock Out turned the screen off and sighed, he was a little relived that she had gotten herself out and not been taken by a decepticon. However he was still concerned. He still didn't know where she was and by what he had seen she was hurt pretty bad a losing a lot of blood.

"I have to find her" he was about to head out but turned to face the two teens "You two stay in here. Do not leave, the wreckers will be here shortly" he warned them, kindly thinking of their safety as well.

Walking out of the bridge Knock Out rubbed the back of his helm as he thought about where Luna would have gone. The blood trail had ended outside the door which meant that Luna was cautious when she had left. It was obvious that she would have gone to the safest place she knew on the warship, not that there was many safe places. It was then that it hit him. Luna knew he was coming for her and needed to settle down somewhere safe where she wouldn't be found by the decepticons but would be found by him. The only place he could think of that would not have been used would be his old medical bay. Checking the corridors to see if he was clear he began to run in the direction of his old med bay. He was sure that no one used it now considering the only other bot qualified would be Shockwave but he was the equivalent of a mad scientist and didn't care about the health of other decepticons other than his masters. He managed to fight through a couple of vehicons on his way but his path was cleared for the rest of the way.

He ran in and scanned the room for her. "Luna" he quietly called for her hoping for a response. There was silence in the room but that didn't mean that she wasn't there. He moved carefully around the room being delicate with where he stepped.

He only stopped when he heard a small moan. Following his audio receptors he stood frozen when his optics found her form curled up into a ball, shivering from the cold in the corner of the room behind a berth. Knock Out cautiously approached her seeing the pool of blood that surrounded her. He delicately pushed her hair out of her face with a digit which made her jump in fright, her breath shallow and difficult. "Hey it's okay, it's me" he calmed her with his soft voice. Quickly he transformed and activated his holoform; it appearing right next to her. He was knelt by her side and gently wrapped his warm arms around her cold body and lifted her slightly so that she was resting on him. Her head on his chest and her arms clinging on to his that were embracing her. "Knock Out" she mumbled to him. He replied by shushing her nicely so that she would rest. As he tried to warm her with his body heat Knock Out lifted his hand to her neck and pressed his fingers against her pulse; it was faint but he could tell that already but the difficultly of the breathing she was enduring. He then moved to carefully assess her wounds, seeing the long intermediate cut down her arm and her blood soaked shirt. From what he could see on her bare skin she was bruised and beaten.

Lifting her ruined clothing he took one look at the rip in her skin and trembled. He didn't want to accept it so he moved quickly. Placing her down gently and deactivating the holoform. He changed back to his bi-pedal mode and began running around the room gathering some equipment and dumping them next to the brunette. When he was done he changed back to his alt mode and activated his holoform again so that he could work. Taking large pieces of cloth he ripped them up and used some to clean her wounds and other pieces to wrap them up. He injected a serum into her arm that would help with her pain. "Knock Out"

"It's okay, you're going to be fine" he tried to reassure her but it wasn't working. Luna shifted her body so that she was now leaning sideways on him and was sitting on his lap. "You can't…deny this Knocks, it'll only hurt…even more" she struggled to talk but knew it would comfort him.

His eyes filled as he could feel his spark breaking, even Luna felt it as her pendant vibrated around her neck. She lifted her hand her hand to his face, slowly stroking his cheek. In the gloominess of the room he could see her eyes staring at him, they twinkled like the stars. He remembered when he first saw it and was entranced by it like he was again now. "You shouldn't dwell on me you know. You have another chance to go home"

"Believe it or not my home is where ever you are" he smiled at her and she returned it.

Luna placed her hand over his chest as she looked into his crimson eyes "Then…I will always be with you" He leaned down and connected his lips to hers. They both moaned together in pleasure at the contact they shared. Neither wanted to break the kiss but Luna's difficulty to breathe meant that they needed to break it off. "I'm sorry I failed you Luna, I should have…" he was cut off as Luna put her finger to his mouth to quieten him.

"You shouldn't have done anything. I love you Knocks and nothing will ever change that…you understand" her breathing became ever slower as she spoke. Blue tears ran down Knock Out's cheek and didn't stop. Luna however was brave she didn't cry, she kept it bottled up inside to stay strong. "I love you Luna" he trembled as he tightened his hold around her.

"I'm proud of you Knock Out…promise me that you'll never look back" she weakly took his hand in hers and allowed a single tear to run down her face.

"I promise" he stumbled on his words, finding it hard to say them but he found the strength to. He would do anything for her so he happily made the promise and fully intended to keep it. He unbearably listened to Luna try to take in a breath but she was really struggling. Immediately she let the breath out gazing up and his cute face.

It was then that her body felt really cold, any hope of warming her was gone. He frowned when he didn't hear her try to breathe in again. "Luna?" he mumbled. He checked her pulse in her arm this time and sang out in devastation when he didn't find any. Pushing her hair away from her eyes the flood from his own eyes continue but became rapid. "Luna?!" he could see in the ocean blue gaze that she was gone. He bowed his head down to rest on hers for a moment kissing her forehead. He remained there for a couple of minutes, crying to himself and listening to the sound of blasters being fired outside somewhere. He withdrew from his embrace and brought his hand up and ran it over her eyes, gently closing her eyes lids so that she now looked like she was sleeping in his arms.

His soft look toughened as he looked upon her broken body. Dissolving the holoform away and transforming her knelt down to cup his servos around her body to pick her up delicately and place her down in the middle of a berth. His fist clenched harder the more his processor thought. His anger growing that he was sure that if it was possible he would be on fire. Knock Out didn't need to think however to turn and leave the med bay heading straight to where the other autobots were securing the Omega Lock. One word was on his processor and he was not going to listen to reason or anyone else that got in his way.

Revenge is what he wanted, revenge is what he deserved and he sure as hell was going to get it. His optics glowed a more scarlet kind of red now. As he decapitated any vehicon that stood in his way aggressive growls came out of his mouth.

Walking through the door his optics set on the group of decepticons that was gathered around with the autobots including Starscream and Shockwave. He walked forward quietly to see what they were all looking at and scowled when he saw that Optimus and Megatron were lower down on the Omega Lock looking at a lifeless Bumblebee submerged in the liquid that filled the lock that was supposedly made up of CNA and synthetic energon. Optimus and Megatron were engaged in a fight to the death now that one of the autobots had been killed. The former decepticon made his presence known as he yelled as he ran straight to the giant hole in the floor. Jumping down into the hole he grabbed onto the lock for stability. Heading straight to the star saber that caught his optic on the side. The autobots and decepticons above watched him as he jumped down to the ledge gritting his denta and roughly picked up the star saber shoving it over his shoulder and running at Megatron.

He saw Megatron use the energy of his dark star saber to knock Optimus away and off of the Omega Lock, he was no hanging off holding on for dear life as Megatron moved to stand safely over him. Knock Out quickly climbed round a pillar that was keeping the Omega Lock attached to the warship so that he could get to the gladiator. Said mech lifted his dark sword above his head ready to kill a helpless Optimus. "Prepare to join your scout in the All Spark" he sneered. At that remark Knock Out's fury reached its maximum, the memory of Luna's last breath replaying in his processor.

His fist could not be holding on to the relic any more than it already was. He brought the star saber down from his shoulder and pointed it forward. "My liege" the medic quickly got the warlords attention with his violent voice, as the evil mech turned around to face him Knock Out ran hard at him pushing the star saber into his the middle of the decepticon insignia piercing Megatrons spark chamber. To Knock Out the sound Megatron made after being impaled was satisfying, it was like the gladiators processor suddenly shattered as he no longer had any thoughts and his body was still as the blood red optics were big with surprise and pain. The pain of having his armour pierced, the pain of his spark slowly extinguishing and the pain of the end quickly approaching. "In Luna's name you will never hurt anyone ever again" If it were possible Knock out would be completely red with hate.

Megatron tried to summon all the strength he had to strike Knock Out with the dark star saber but as he lifted it higher the weapon slipped and his servos trembled. The sword falling into gravity's grip as it fell towards the planet. Megatron himself growing weaker with each passing second, he fell to his knees as his arms fell down to his sides limply. His sharp servos slowly lifted to wrap around the blade of the relic. It was a fruitless attempt to push the sword out of his spark chamber but he was slipping away, the flicker of his optics was evidence of this. The purple glow of the decepticon insignia began to flash as well – it slowly going out like a dying fire.

After a couple of seconds Megatrons body began slip from the blade freeing itself. The insignia and his optics going dark and the strength leaving his body. The star saber was tainted purple with dark energon from the gladiator. Megatrons body slide completely off of the relic and fell victim to Earth's gravity just like his own sword, falling from the safety of the warship and burning up in re-entry. Knock Out remained stood there, the star saber dropping from his servos to the floor. He was caught off guard when a previously thought dead Bumblebee ran past him to the edge and bet down and offered his hand to Optimus who was still holding on to the Omega Lock. "Optimus!" Prime gracefully took the offered hand and climbed back up. Once he was back on his own two feet Optimus carefully stepped towards a still furious Knock Out. He grasped the red mechs shoulder and began to lead him to the side so that three of them could join the others inside the Nemesis.

Smokescreen, Arcee and Ratchet gathering around the three as they managed to climb up. "Bumblebee?" all eyes were on the scout in surprise.

"Your voice"

"My voice? What are you…my voice" Bumblebee having just realised that his voice has just returned to him. He shifted his battle armour away to reveal his mouth that was hidden. "Ratchet I have my pipes back" Bee jumped at Ratchet hugging him in delight, which the old bot didn't mind. "Yes, yes we noticed" Stepping back Bumblebee was still gobsmacked. "The cybermetter"

"It is the only possible explaination" the old medic smiled.

"It would seem the old field medic made good after all" The others then celebrated excluding Knock Out that backed away from them while Optimus turned to speak into the comm link "Optimus Prime to all units; Megatron is no more" As much as Knock Out was glad that Megatron was dead, the decepticons were on the run and Bumblebee wasn't dead nor voiceless anymore he still felt empty. Luna was gone and wasn't coming back. As much as a victory as it was to him it was the biggest defeat ever and there was no going back. He had wanted revenge and he got it but he was still not satisfied. As much as Megatron was responsible for Luna's death Starscream and Soundwave were just as responsible and they had to pay. He was going to find Starscream as well as learn the fate of Soundwave from the children. "Wreckers a job well done for securing the bridge"

"It wasn't us sir, credit belongs to the humans" was the reply he got from his second in command. Optimus noticed that Knock Out was not with the others, he remembered seeing the mech quite upset and angry when he killed the warlord. Knock Out heard the Prime come towards him and turned to face him. "You're all celebrating when there's nothing to celebrate; this wasn't a victory" his words were heard by the other autobots present who now moved to be in his company.

"Knock Out you said to Megatron - in Luna's name" Bee was questioning Knock Out's current short temper and sadness.

"I found Luna in my old med bay. She was beaten and bruised, open wounds on her arm and stomach. I don't know if she suffered any broken bones but I bet she did. She was lying in a pool of her blood and died from the blood loss in my arms" his body trembled as he spoke, tears of lubricant falling from his optics. The autobots had not witnessed this amount of emotion from him before and were quite shocked to see it on him but could understand as they learned that the brown haired woman had died at the hands of the decepticons. Everyone remained quiet, their heads bowed down as they mourned.

"She can't be gone…they wouldn't kill her without having you watch her suffering" bumblebee argued. Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I did watch her suffer Bee. I watched her struggle to breathe. She was barely conscious when I found her" with everything that he was feeling Knock Out kept calm with the scout. The atmosphere was quiet and awkward, no one wanted to break the silence as they thought about Luna. She had helped them out so much and never really thanked her. She had learned so much about them but they didn't know as much about her.

Ratchet turned his attention to the Omega Lock that now possess and walked over to the edge. "The Omega Lock is now under our control, I propose that we put it to good use" he turned back to Knock Out "For Luna"

"Agreed old friend. Ultra Magnus set course for Cybertron"

Bumblebee then lifted his servo to his audio receptor so that he could use the comm link to the base "hey Raf if you can take yourself away from your laptop for two seconds, bridge yourself up here so we can get to Cybertron already" all the bots except for Optimus and Ratchet then moved to the bridge as Raf bridged himself aboard and the others opened the space bridge that the decepticons once had under their control to get to Cybertron.

"Ultra Magnus position the ship over the well of all sparks" Optimus spoke of the comm link. Having figured that it would be best to fire the cybermatter at Cybertrons core to revive the planet. With the velocity of the warship it didn't take them long to arrive at the well. Wheeljack being the one to comm Optimus to let him know. "Commander; we've arrived at the well of all sparks"

Given a few minutes Ratchet pushed a single button on the control pad and the Omega Lock lit like a Christmas tree as it surged with energy. Said energy and cybermatter then shooting down into the well to the planet core. Everyone watched in wonder as Cybertron remained dark for a moment but then a blue light worked its way around the globe engulfing it in energy. The planet had been restored and was then capable of sustaining life. Knock Out had watched the revival of his planet and although he could return home something in his spark told him to stay on Earth so that he could be as close to Luna as he could. The restoration of his home didn't bother him as much as it should have, the absence of the woman he loved so much had affected him that he didn't really care. The teens and wreckers were yet to learn of her death. He chose not to bring it up at the current moment considering that they were happy to have their home back.

"The predacon" Ultra Magnus spoke out as the silhouette of the predacon flew into the distance of Cybertron. It was a problem for another time now. Knock out didn't waste time in standing around like the others looking at he planet instead he made his way quickly to the med bay. Questioning himself on whether he should go in at all he punched the wall frustration only for him to be grabbed by the shoulder from behind. He jumped from the sudden company and saw that he was in the presence of everyone else including the children. They all pretty much gave him weak smiles of support before following him inside the room. All eyes laid upon the form of Luna lying on the berth peacefully. Each bot taking their place to gather around her and bow their head in respect. Bumblebee helped the children climb onto the berth so that they too could see her. Ratchet managed to cover her body with a piece of cloth so that her blood soaked clothes and battered body could not be seen before the children got up. Tears streamed down each of their faces as they mourned their loss. "Perhaps someone should say a few words" Ratchet suggested.

Optimus stepped forward so that he was stood next to the berth looking out at the others. "Luna Birch was a very trusted friend, she helped us many a time and never asked for anything in return. She was always willing to help even if it meant putting herself in danger. Luna was very dedicated to her friends and confident in everyday life, she died true to her beliefs and never gave into the enemies threats. No matter what we achieved on this day it will no change that we lost a friend, part of our family and she will always be remembered" Optimus's words touched everyone as the teens cried and everyone else trembled. Miko noted the pendant that was around Luna's neck still and knew that it was something that Knock Out should have so she moved over to the brunette and kneeled before her. Delicately unclasping the necklace and re-clasping it before holding it out for the ex-con to take. He saw her holding it out to him so slowly held out his servo for her to drop the pendant into. He grasped it hard and wrapped the chain around his digits so that he wouldn't lose it.

"We should take her home" Ultra Magnus stated before leaving so that he could fire up the space bridge. Slowly one by one the autobots left the room too leaving only Knock Out and the three teens in the med bay to watch over her. "She was a great friend" Miko began to talk, a river pouring out of her eyes "When we first met her I was worried that she was going to be one of those adults that told us what to do and what not to do like your mom but she didn't" Jack could see that Miko was struggling to speak the words and opened his arms to her which she didn't hesitate to walk in to.

"You always helped us Luna" Raf stepped forward "If we were upset or angry you understood and listened. You were the best of us and we really wish that you didn't go" Raf to joined in on the hug. It was too hard for all of them to accept that she was gone. That not only were they losing their aliens friends that day but they also lost someone else close to them and she wasn't coming back.

 **A/N: So I am quite sensitive and usually cry when someone dies in movies or TV series but this is the first time I cried because someone died in something I was writing/reading. I hope you enjoyed this emotional chapter, please review. And don't go away it hasn't ended just yet.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 24**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed glad to hear that you're hooked on this. R &R. **

Since Knock Out had left earth with the others and bid farewell to Ratchet and the humans he had kept his distance with the autobots. Isolating himself away from them. He had watched from afar Bumblebee's initiation to warrior only because he knew that to Bee it meant everything and the scout would want him there. Luna would have wanted him to witness it. He kept her pendant on him at all times, taking the time to stare at it for long periods of time before getting up and moving somewhere else before he was spotted. He preferred the autobots not knowing his whereabouts that way it made it easier for him to be alone the way he chose to be. Although he kept an eye on the others such as Optimus going with Wheeljack into deep space or Bulkhead leading the construction team though that looking as though it could be doing better.

He thought it better to keep his distance from them, he had changed and wasn't sure he had it in him to fight alongside them anymore. Of course he was undoubtedly breaking his promise to Luna to never looking back because that is what was doing; looking back at her death and never looking forward. He was even spending the majority of his time tracking down Starscream and Shockwave so that he could make them feel his pain, considering that it might put him at ease.

Having spent the whole day watching the autobots and moping to himself he decided to give in to his desire for revenge and go seek the remaining decepticons on his own. He had managed to track down one of their previous bases before so he figured if he worked harder and quicker he would find them again but this time the base wouldn't be deserted. Scouting around certain areas he found energon trails which could be either Starscream or Shockwave but the trail was thin. For all Knock Out knew the leaked energon could belong to one of the autobots or a more likely suspect would be the injured Predacon that survived Megatrons wrath. Kneeling down his digit wiped at a puddle of energon and rubbed it around. He could tell that it wasn't freshly spilled from the rough texture, it was also shaded a darker blue which meant that it had been there a while.

Knock out tried thinking about what to do next but his thoughts were cut short by the sound of a familiar screech in front of him. Peering up his optics laid on the large form of the predacon, his wings were spread out to make himself look fiercer and his sharp talons were baring into the ground ready for a fight but even so Knock Out made no move to either run away or fight which quite surprised the beast. Enough to make him transform to enquire why the former decepticon was there. "Why are you here autobot?" Predaking stood atop a large mound of metal, his voice not very welcoming to say the least.

"I'm here by mistake I assure you. I seek Starscream and Shockwave but it seems I have been tracking you" Knock Out thought it wise not to turn his back to the predacon, especially if he planned on living to see the decepticons demise.

Predaking thought for a moment and could clearly see on the mechs face plates that he did not intentionally come here to find him. He had no reason to trust the bot but could see no reason to be hostile towards him even if he had arrived by mistake. "You go looking for trouble autobot that is not usually one of your motives"

He'd much prefer not to get into a conversation with the beast. "I killed Megatron, I shattered his spark with the star saber and now I want revenge on the others for killing Luna" Knock Out held up his right servo to reveal the pendant that hung from his digits. Predaking squinted his optics to see the small necklace more clearly. From his time aboard the Nemesis when he served the warlord he had been told that the autobot medic had been brought on board along with a human femme. This femme that Knock Out spoke of must have been her, he had not realised that the medic had close ties with her. Predaking waved his hand to signal to Knock Out that he could leave and didn't have to worry about being attacked. Predaking being one that knew what it was like to lose others or brethren as he put it and want revenge.

Knock Out chose not to hang around seeing as he had wasted time already and transformed to his alt mode and drove off looking for other signs of the bots he seeked around. Moving further away from where Predaking was he began to pick up a faint energon signal a good distance from his position, luckily for him he was fast and had a fast vehicle mode so it shouldn't take him so long to get there. The necklace that he had kept close with him all the time hung down from his rear view mirror. As he drove faster, dodging any obstacles that was in his way, something attached to the chain that was waving in the air got his attention. He had not noticed it before and his concentration disappeared from where he was driving and focussed on the accessory that he had made his beloved brunette. Immediately he transformed, skidding to a stop from the speed he was going at he glanced at his servo with the pendant in.

He carefully unwrapped the chain so that he could take a closer look at it. He examined carefully each part of the chain and soon found what he was looking for. A small clump of Luna's hair was tangled into the chain, strands of the beautiful brown hair hung out and waved around in the wind. He suddenly felt heavy with all the emotions he was feeling at once. He couldn't believe how much her absence affected him, he felt so alone without her. He didn't see the point in continuing to work with the autobots, they were perfectly fine without him anyway. Having said that if they did need him they had no way of finding him. Knock Out's spark had literally hit rock bottom.

He guessed that this was how Luna felt when he spent so long away on a mission, except at least she knew he was coming back some when. Putting the necklace away he looked around to find that he had arrived at where the faint signal was originating. It seemed to be coming from a small cavern that he had no problem going in to. He readied himself for a fight just in case he wasn't alone inside. He stepped quietly as to make as little noise as worst thing he could do was attract attention that he didn't want. He could hear the sound of beeping from monitors which meant that he was in the right place especially if it was still in use. Going straight in was probably not one of his better ideas but given the circumstances the medic couldn't sit around and wait any more. He charged through the open doorway to find Shockwaves lab though there was no one around. Considering the place was littered with energon and experiments it was yet to be abandoned, which gave him the opportunity.

Form what it looked like Shockwave was back to his old tricks cloning predacons seeing as there was one already growing and would soon enough be ready. Looking around it looked as though the scientist left quickly and everything he required to clone the predacons from their bones was right there. One single thought came to his processor; blow it up. It would stop the decepticons from building an army of predacons and it would put them in a position where they had nothing, not even fuel to survive. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly at the thought and he quickly set to work. Rigging some electrical wires from the working monitors near the pile of energon cubes. He then set about dispersing the cubes so that everything would be destroyed and nothing had any chance of surviving the explosion.

He placed a cube on the monitor and began programming it for a systems overload. As he confirmed it he hightailed it out of the cavern and back into the open, taking cover behind a pile rubble. The electrical surge from the overpowered console travelled through the unplugged cable and right to the energon cube causing a chain reaction that ignited the cubes and caused a huge explosion that released blue smoke into the air. It probably got some attention from far away but Knock Out didn't care he wouldn't be around long enough for anyone to find him. He stared at the remainder of the cavern blankly, it didn't matter if their base of operations was gone Starscream and Shockwave were still out there and they still had to pay. The ex-con didn't know where to begin though, they could be close or quite far away at the current moment but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and find them.

Immediately looking around for clues as to where the two cons may have gone he search the ground knowing that if Shockwave travelled in alt mode then there might be tire tracks around that he could follow. His search expanded far around the perimeter of the rumble. His optics scanning everything he saw, no rock was left untouched and that's when he saw it, he couldn't believe he missed it when he first arrived although they were very faint – almost non-existent to the naked eye. Shockwave must have been in a hurry as the marks looks as though they were caused by a sudden burst of speed. Now Knock Out knew where to go, his optic ridges lowered and he grumbled knowing he was getting close. Not wanting to waste any more time and lose them he transformed down and zoomed off as fast as he could but he diverted slightly so that if he did find them he could stay at a good distance and observe so that he could find the opportune moment to attack.

As he was getting closer and closer he slowed down so that his approach would be quiet. If this was to be his only chance then he wasn't going to waste it.

Approaching were he had encountered Predaking he transformed and kept low, his audio receptors picked up the sound of Starscreams annoying voice and a loud of scuffling. He took his position up high where he had a clear line of sight over the area. Looking carefully he saw both Starscream and Shockwave with two new predacons. This meant that the cyclopes had been successful already in the cloning procedure and by the looks of the landscape they had found the bulk of their army. Everywhere you looked there was new predacon bones ready to be used, it was no wonder Shockwave had left the comforts of his lab. Form what he could see the two predacons were fighting something that he couldn't quite make out yet as it seems as though they trapped there enemy in a blaze of fire. Although Knock Out would love just to charge down there and turn them into scrap metal he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the two predacons, perhaps not even against Shockwave and Starscream at once either which is why he had hoped that he'd get once on their own to take down so then he move on to the other but that chance was now gone.

Knock Out believe his optics when he stayed still watching and saw the fire die down only to reveal a very alive Megatron. His body had changed however. The armour was more protruding and deadly and he seemed be glowing purple. It didn't seem possible that Megatron was alive. He had destroyed his spark chamber so there was no way that he could have survived that. Somehow in all that the warlord managed to upgrade himself and fly all the way to Cyberton. Megatrons hands lit up in dark purple flame and magically his arms held powerful blasters that he didn't hesitate to aim and fire at both of the predacons that were attacking him. With just one blast the two predacons were knocked back and knocked out cold. Megatrons then ignored their lying bodies and walked past the seeker and scientist as if they were not even there. His fists clenched. The stilettoed seeker looked so afraid of his master that Knock Out couldn't believe that he had survived this far into the war with his cowardness. Stopping in front of the bone field; purple lightning then materialised from his hands which he smashed into the ground. A wave of energy pulsed through the Cybertron ground then and there around the predacon graveyard. "My legion arise and purge this world with your dragon fire" he shouted out to the bones as they rebuilt themselves came alive. The powers of dark energon were at work as now the army had arisen.

"Unicron" Knock Out whispered having seen that he was not behaving has Megatron would have and an army of undead predacons would not be the way Megatron would go. The gods presence on cybertron wasn't good at all, the only reason he was there would be to destroy his mortal enemy; Primus – the very core of their planet. As the undead predacons moved Starscream transformed and fled for his life, how predictable and annoying. It was one advantage the seeker had over Knock Out. His ability to fly meant that escape was easier and probably faster.

The medic knew that he'd have to wait to get to Shockwave but he didn't mind it would be worth it. He stood no chance against Unicron so he wasn't even going to try. The scientist however seemed to be taking his time about getting out of there before the terracons ripped him apart. He transformed and began firing his cannon at them in an effort to keep them at bay but no matter how many he shot away more kept coming and he didn't watch his back. Turning around a terracon jumped him and began dismantling him others joining in too until Shockwave was completely overwhelmed. Knock Out couldn't quite believe a mech of science and logic didn't even make an effort to escape.

The medic's job was done for him as Shockwave was scrapped for parts by the terracon army that was now moving out with Unicron riding on top of one.

Taking a moment to think Knock Out didn't know what to do there was no chance of him finding Starscream now and he was sure that the autobots already knew of Unicron somehow so moved away hoping that he wouldn't be found. He decided to rest out in the open taking the time to gather his thoughts, realising that he had perhaps been compromised by his hate towards the decepticons for what they had done, for killing Luna. His planet was under threat again by the powerful god of chaos and yet he did not seem to care. He had lost Cybertron once before he was sure he could survive losing it again. He would sacrifice his planet for Luna any day though he imagined that she would have a few words to say about that.

"I'm sorry Luna I…I thought I could not look back just like you made me promise but truth to be told I can't look forward. Not without you" he shed some lubricant from his optics which he quickly wiped away.

"She'd say that it's not your fault and that she would act the same way you are" Knock out jumped when Bumblebee's voice spoke out from behind him. He wasn't used to having company anymore so now felt uncomfortable being around others, especially Bee. The scout was the one other person he knew was really close to Luna and would have taken the brunettes death to spark as well. "What do you want Bee?" he asked, his voice wasn't exactly welcoming.

"I need your help Knock Out" the medic was right they did know.

"You mean Cybertron needs my help, the autobots need my help" Bumblebee moved to stand in front of Knock Out's sitting form. His face soft and calm.

"You already know about Unicron" Bee confirmed nodding his head "You know you didn't have to distance yourself from us. We all loved Luna, maybe not in the same way you did, and we all took it hard. We're still trying to get over it as well and what's helping us through it all is being together" Bee tried to comfort Knock Out but it wasn't working. The young bot had seen in the past that all it took was the sound of Luna's voice to calm him, to comfort him and make him happy and now that was no longer possible. "Perhaps that helps you but not me"

"Predaking said that you were looking for the decepticons to get even" Knock Out could have sworn that the autobots had been following him since Bumblebee had managed to find him, knew about Unicron and been to see Predaking after he had. Bee waited for Knock Out to say something but there was only silence. Honestly he hadn't expected a friendly conversation. "You really think Luna would want you like this, you think she would want you going around hot headed killing every decepticon you come across because they all have a level of responsibility on her death" still Knock Out said nothing, finding it hard to talk about her. The medic only thought about Luna's last words that she spoke to him. Telling him not to dwell on her death nor look back on it. He had failed miserably again. "Revenge won't bring Luna back Knock Out and it won't make you feel better either. It's hard but you have to move on, she'd want you to" seeing that he wasn't getting anything out of him anymore Bee transformed and left Knock Out alone to be with his thoughts. The red mech waited until he could no longer hear bee's engine before he looked up at the sky and smiled a little.

"Yeah I know what you'd say squishy. You'd tell me that I should be the best I could be and help save my planet no matter how I feel" he chuckled to himself imagining her voice actually saying it in his mind. I liked that fact that Bumblebee had tracked him down to personally ask for his help and although Bee was not as experienced as others he still spoke wisdom that true. He was right.

Luna would never ask him to avenge her. She wouldn't want him to stop living because she was no longer with him. Even so it didn't change the way things had happened. He wasn't sure he could carry on as if he had never loved her but he sure as hell could help the autobots and his planet when they needed it. He stood up straight, for the first time in a long time he was confident and willing to help the others. He was about to transform but his attention was snapped away by the sound of guns firing in the distance. Whatever was going it had just started and the sound of what could only be described as an explosion and metal on metal screeching could be heard. Immediately the medic changed form and drove full throttle towards the well of all sparks, where Unicron would be able to get to the planets core and destroy it.

Another sound that was unmistakable that he could hear as he got closer was the high pitched tone of Predaking and the other predacons. The fight had definitely begun if the beasts had joined as well. At least they had extra muscle with them on their side. His engine was burning as he couldn't push to go faster anymore, his top speed was maxed out and his tires were burning hot from the intense thrust.

Getting closer to the scene Knock Out could make out Unicrons army of undead predacon bones moving towards the well at a fast pace. The three very much alive predacons had quickly engaged in a fight to keep away but of course they could only do so much. He could also make out the burning inferno of what was left of the warship that had crashed on the edge of the well. He didn't slow his pace as he wanted to get there was quickly as he possibly could. "For you Luna" he said willing himself keep going even though it was starting to hurt. Not a couple of minutes of fighting the predacons were dragged into the well by the terracons leaving the surface with just the autobots and Unicron. He was annoyed when a ship flew over him that he still wasn't that fast but given that it was ship it was bound to go faster than any cybertronian ever could.

Knock Out hit his brakes when he fast approached the others and gracefully transformed to stand beside Bumblebee. All optics were on him now as he made a surprise appearance. "I'm with you Bee".

Bumblebee smiled at Knock Out glad that the former decepticon was able to put everything behind him for a short period of time to help them. Glances then looked back at the ship that carried Optimus and Wheeljack and supposedly the All Spark inside. The deck to the ship lowered and Optimus appeared from it and quickly activated his flight gear using it to glide at Unicron and take him down just as the dark god had thrown his spear looking weapon at one of the ships engines. Fire burst out and smoke came out of the engine and the ship rapidly went down crashing to the ground with a loud thud. "Jackie" Bulkhead shouted worried for his friend. He transformed and dorve off to the crash site to search the wreckage along with Arcee right behind him.

Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Knock Out were the ones that remained and saw Optimus fighting Unicron. Prime even tried reaching out to Megatron inside but it was useless, they were not getting any help from the gladiator. It seemed like Optimus had the upper hand in the fight, he was able to blocked attacks and counter them as well leaving Unicron even more frustrated that his plans were not succeeding. That is when the god then began to use his so called magic again. Purple flames surrounding his servos and a deadly looking hammer appearing out of nowhere ready to hit Optimus who was kicked to the ground. Instantly Bumblebee ran into action taking out the polarity gauntlet relic and holding out aiming it right at Unicrons weapon. The activated relic secured the weapon in place above the gods head and prevented any attack that was about to be made on Optimus. "Down side to wearing metal near a polarity gauntlet…" Knock Out smirked as it seemed to be working for the time being. "…You're subject to the laws of magnetism" Smokescreen finished for him. They both watched as Bumblebee struggled to hold Unicron still.

"Optimus go, save the all Spark" Bee shouted to his leader and you didn't have to tell him twice as he flew over to the crashed ship to retrieve said All Spark that was inside and not let it get into the servos of others.

Unicron however was powerful so there was no telling how long anyone could keep him down. Bee continued to struggle and Knock Out and Smokescreen were ready to stead in should they be needed. A growl came from Megatrons body as Unicron swooped his arms down that were being held by the gauntlet which made Bee fly up and crash down in front of him and the relic deactivate upon impact. Smokescreen transformed his servos and began firing at Unicrons back but it was having no effect, it was just a pin prick to him. Before the ark god turned to deal with the rookie Knock Out brought out his energon prod and ran at him jerking it forward and hitting Unicron in the chest as he span around. The electrical surge made him yell out in pain but it still wasn't enough. The prod was smacked out of his servos before he was kicked away and Smokescreen and hit too.

Not having time to waste Unicron changed form and flew after Optimus to finish what he had started. Going right by the crashed ship and following after Prime as he too was flying with the All Spark in his servos. One single, powerful shot from Unicrons vehicle mode brought Optimus down quickly, dust flying up from the crash to floor. Like a simple sibling rivalry Unicron snatched the All Spark out of Prime's servos and opened it so that he may absorb the energy and become even more powerful than he already was. As the casing opened everyone stared with ide optics as nothing happened. The vessel was empty, there was no All Spark inside.

It was like a scene from a horror movie as the purple energy that was possessing Megatron as Unicron rose up and out of Megatron, his yells of pain filling the air, and flew right into the casing that once stored the All Spark. Unicron was sealed inside like a genie in a lamp and he could not escape unless someone opened it purposely. Megatrons body falling to the ground tired and worn. Optimus carefully took the casing that had trapped the god inside as everyone gathered around him glad to have achieved a victory over the powerful lord. "As a being comprised of pure energy, Unicrons anti-spark was vulnerable to this reliquary of the Primes"

Smokescreen looked completely confused as Prime spoke "But if he's in there where's…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Starscreams voice sang out as he approached in jet form and then transformed to land.

"Praise the all spark, master you are alive" he stood beside Megatron as the warlord took his time in getting back to his feet. "Indeed" Megatron rubbed his head. For what he endured it wouldn't be surprising if he had a headache for a while.

"You're new battle armour will take things to the net level my liege. Together we will reunite the decepticons and once again grind Cybertron under your mighty heel" Starscream tried sucking up to his master but the more he spoke the more Megatron became agitated. Knock Out growled aloud for everyone to hear including Megatorna and Starscream. He took a step forward with his fists clenched ready to dismantle both of them there and then. He had helped Bee just like he had asked and now thoughts of Luna came flooding back. He knew that killing them wouldn't bring her back nor make himself feel better but at least it would protect others from them. He was stopped when Bee held his arm out to prevent him from doing anything he would regret. But he also stopped because of Megatrons outburst. "NO!"

"What? Why?" the gladiator took a few steps away to glance over his home world and then at Optimus Prime who stood unsure if this would lead into a new fight.

"Because I now know the true meaning of oppression and have thus lost my taste for inflicting it" everyone was actually quite shocked at what the gladiator was actually saying, that he was giving in to the war and declaring it over. Starscream on the other hang laughed quietly thinking that he wasn't at all serious "You've clearly been traumatised master. A good power down and a stroll around the smelting pit will put you back in touch with your inner warlord" Megatrons fist clenched tight that his servo was trembling. The seeker did need to learn when to shut up. "Enough! The decepticons are no more and that Is final" Megatron grumbled at the seeker and then transformed and flew up away, disappearing off.

Starscream was now left in the awkward silence of the presence of the autobots and began to cower "Yes well we all have plenty to think about don't we" with that he too transformed as flew off into the distance. His form quickly becoming nothing but a dot far away. Of course they all knew that they would see him again some when, this wasn't the last they had seen of him. Though Megatron could be argued differently. The gladiator had seemed to have a change of heart and had now been allowed to leave and do whatever he wanted with himself. With nothing more to say the autobots moved to gather around the edge of the well with Optimus stood up on a platform in front of them, Ratchet joining them also with a still wounded Ultra Magnus from a battle that Knock Out had no knowledge of. They took a moment to stare into the deep hole that led to the core of the planet before Prime spoke up, explaining where the All Spark had gone.

"In order to protect the All Spark and secure Unicrons defeat it was necessary to empty the vessels contents"

Each of them gave blank stares "Into where?" bee asked his leader.

"Into the matrix of leadership" Optimus glanced down at his chest where the matrix resided within him "As such my own spark can no longer be separated from the multitude of others within me"

Ratchet leaned forward as he was intrigued and astonished "Are you telling us that you…are now one with the All Spark?" Smokescreen only laughed at the old bots question before realising it himself.

"That's what you say when someone gets the…" he didn't finish only looked questioningly at Optimus.

"To not return the All Spark to the well would be to prevent future generations of life from existing" he looked up at the sky as the sun arose from the horizon and brightened it up "My quest must be completed"

"Optimus I didn't return to save a life only to lose the one I care mostly about" Bulkhead could see the Ratchet wasn't taking the news so well so placed his servo on the medics shoulder and then looked to the Prime. "Ratchet's restored planets he'll find a way to save you"

"We can turn to vector sigma just like we did before" Arcee spoke up, rushing herself as she too was getting rather emotional about losing him.

"Because the matrix must now be relinquished with the All Spark it cannot be restored or passed down to another, but while this may very well mark the end of the age of Primes leadership can be earned with or without the matrix and in my view you have each acted as a Prime" Optimus's gaze worked its way onto each of them and stopped on Knock Out that separated himself from the others. He smiled at him knowing that it must have been hard for him. "Luna would be most proud of what you have accomplished here today Knock Out"

Nodding the red mech took out the pendant and held it up for all of them to see "She'd be proud of all of us"

"Even Megatron has demonstrated on this day" He turned around to face the well "Every centient being possess the capacity to change" he then brought out his flight gear and peered over his shoulder "I ask only this of you fellow autobots; keep fighting the noblest of fights" It was Bee that stepped forward and seemed to take it all upon himself.

"You can count on us to keep the peace" the Primes lip plates smirked looking at Bee for he seemed to step up as leader already and he had earned it. Optimus activated his thrusters flew upwards, a gust of wind from the thrusters pushed them back as Optimus was thrown up into the air. The pendant that hung loosely on Knock Out's digit was flung side to side because of it. The autobots moved even closer to the edge as they watched Optimus then turn his thrusters off so that he free fell for a few seconds before turning them on again and blasting past them again into the well. His blast once again sent a wave of air there way which made them step back, the sudden jerk making the necklace unhook itself from the single digit.

Knock Out quickly noticed this and made an effort to catch it but he was too late for the pendant was a victim of Cybertrons gravity and fell in to the well following behind Optimus. The ex-cons face was gobsmacked as he had lost the only thing he had of Luna's. He had kept it so close and now it was gone and he wasn't getting it back. His pained face peered into the hole where he saw nothing but blackness.

Within a couple of minutes the gloomy hole was lit up with a rainbow of colours. They all withdrew from the edge and watched as the sky soon was filled with the lights. They flew beautifully around dispersing themselves to distant corners of the planet. One in particularly circling Knock Out and touching him on his chest just over his spark chamber and then disappearing quickly with a little twinkle.


	25. Chapter 25

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 25**

 **A/N: So this is ending of course, every story has an ending but not in this chapter. I have a TFP SmokescreenXOC and Bayverse SideswipeXOCXSunstreaker that I am going to write up, which one is going to come out first is a decision I am going to leave to you guys so let me know. As always please Review.**

It had been a whole month since Optimus had sacrificed himself to allow new life to grow on Cybertron. Everyone had begun helping with the reconstruction of cities so that the planet was ready for the population to grow. Bee had managed to organise everyone so that they were working efficiently enough while Ratchet kept a close eye on Ultra Magnus as he recovered from his violent attack from the predacons. Knock Out on the other hand had gone back to isolating himself though he kept closer to the others as he watched them build from afar. The emptiness feeling having returned to him the moment everyone went back to helping construction, he chose to stay away even though Bee had insisted that it would do him good to be in the company of others but he refused.

It hurt more to be with others now that his spark was broken. He knew that if he tried to work with the others or had the slightest bit of fun he would most definitely feel guilty. His spark would extinguish because he knew he would immediately think about Luna. It wasn't like he wasn't happy about his home being restored or it being able to create life but out of everything that had happened the only life he wanted was that of Luna's right next to him. He understood that the others were upset about it too but not as much as he was, the medic was far closer to her than they would have ever been – excluding perhaps Bumblebee.

Knock Out did pull some of his weight around however reporting to the autotbots about any new bots that had emerged on the planet while he was searching for Starscream. The ex-con had killed Megatron and the warlord had suffered under Unicron so he was satisfied that he had paid his dues but the seeker had not. Instead Starscream had flown away and adverted him so Knock Out was still going to find him and make him pay for his role in Luna's death. Of course Bumblebee had tried to talk him out it but nothing was going to change his mind. Not now not ever. The only times he returned to bots was when he needed energon but that was only for a short time before he would head out again. He was currently scouting north of where the autobots had set up a temporary base of operations having found some energon that he could easily tell belonged to the stilettoed mech that he seek. He smirked when he had found it knowing that the seeker was wounded and wasn't having the best of times lately.

Having looked everywhere he could in destroyed buildings and heaps of rubble he had not found any sign of Starscream which meant that the seeker knew he was being hunted and must have put all his power into his thrusters. This only meant that it was not possible for Knock Out to find him, the energon leak Starscream had wouldn't be worth following now that he had no clue where Starscream was going. For all the medic knew Starscream had changed directions to avoid detection. Growling at the empty space in front of him where he wanted Starscream to be kneeling begging for his life Knock Out kicked the nearest piece of metal he could find in frustration and transformed. His alt mode being the fastest way to travel he set his course for the autobots hoping that he could perhaps use their more amplified sensors to detect the decepticon while he refuelled.

Upon arrival at the base he was met with the gazes of Ratchet, Bumblebee and Smokescreen. They knew why he was there and so didn't bother with greetings nor long goodbyes, though Bee had tried to make Knock Out feel welcome around them all.

"Bumblebee have you been picking up any decepticon signals?" Knock Out always approached the young bot if he needed something.

However before Bee could continue Ratchet spoke up rather annoyed about hearing of Knock Out's activities "If we did we wouldn't tell you Knock Out. You need to let Luna go and focus on the future now, no amount of revenge is going to change what has already occurred" the red mechs fists clenched. His temper having shortened every single day he had been having no success. Before anything could go down between the two medics Bee stepped in front of Knock Out to distract him. "Sorry Knock Out but our scanner couldn't pick him up just like we couldn't before when Starscream was with Shockwave, perhaps you should rest for a while" this earned him a not so friendly glare "Starscream will turn up eventually and you haven't given yourself a break since we returned home" the yellow and black mech tried putting a friendly servo on his shoulder but it was immediately swatted away. Knock Out heading quickly to a joining room to get his energon.

Smokescreen moved over to his comrade casting his worried gaze over the red mech "Maybe Ratchet's right Bee; Knock Out won't stop looking for Starscream and even if he does find him it's not like it would change him, he'd still be unhappy"

"What are you suggesting Smokescreen that I tell him that as long as he's like this he's not welcome to our energon supply, I can't do that to him – he wasn't the only one that was close to Luna" Bumblebee's helm lowered as he thought of the brunette.

"You didn't lose yourself though" Smokescreen was about to talk further but was stopped when the console Ratchet was working at, to restore power to other areas, began to beep and on the large screen and blue light appeared right over the well of all sparks.

The two mechs joined Ratchet and waited for him to say something "I am detecting a huge energy signal spiking at the well of all sparks" they saw it pulsing on the screen.

"Is it autobot or decepticon?" Smokescreen asked getting impatient he was slightly hoping that it would be a con for him to fight. The medic vigorously typed at the console to find the information they were looking for but it was to no avail.

"I do not know. Whatever it is its new" at that moment Knock Out returned and was making a B-line for the exit but he didn't go unnoticed.

"Then we have to investigate. Knock Out care to assist?"

Knock Out grunted at him as he looked at what they were looking at but there was nothing of interest there for him. He didn't bother answering them instead he just left showing no sign of interest in them or whatever their sensors picked up.

The three autobots were left there in silence knowing that they should have seen it coming, but shrugged it off as the console beeped louder. Bumblebee and Smokescreen acted quickly then transforming and zooming off to the well which thankfully was a short distance away from where they set up base. Ratchet as usual stayed behind to manage everything from the command centre.

The well didn't look any different when they arrived, as per usual the sea of rust was quiet with no bot in sight. This made it quite strange for them as Ratchet was still picking up the signal but there was nothing around to cause it. Bee gave Smokescreen hand signals to look around for a few minutes but seeing as the land was flat for a good distance there really wasn't much to see.

"I think Ratchets sensors are busted" Smokescreen sighed having travelled out for no good reason, it was a good job that Knock out hadn't come along seeing as he would have had a go at them for wasting his time. The rookie lifted his servo to his comm link waiting for it to beep before speaking "Ratchet there's nothing here"

"I've triangulated the signal and discovered that it is emanating from inside the well and is coming to the surface rapidly" Ratchets voice sounded out for the two autobots to hear. Hearing that what they had come to investigate was inside the well made them shiver. It wasn't possible. Their heads peered over into the well, at first they saw nothing just a dark hole in the ground but as they looked harder into it a small light seemed to be coming straight at them. They gave each other blank stares as they brought out their weapons and pointed them at the edge, creeping slowly away to a safe distance. It didn't seem possible that some bot was in the well of all sparks, Optimus Prime was the only one that went in and there was no way he could come out again. He was one with the all spark.

They both waited for the unknown to exit so that they could aim their weapons and determine if it was hostile or not. However hostile wasn't what came to mind when they heard the thrusters. Smokescreen and Bumblebee jumped back as what had caused the signal sped out and landed roughly right on the edge where it can easily fall back own again. "Woah…Not flying ever again until someone teaches me" their optics widened at the sight of a femme in front of them. She was definitely bigger than Arcee, her armour thick and coloured red and blue like Optimus was. Her flight tech closed in on her back so that the wings were hidden from sight. She seemed very confused as she studied herself. Her plating shifted to reveal weapons. "How?" she whispered to herself, turning around she stopped examining herself when her optics met theirs. Particularly Bumblebee's; her lips plates smiling as she saw him soften and drop his weapons thought Smokescreen was yet to do so. "Bumblebee?" Her voice seemed familiar somehow but both the autobots saw authority in her voice something that Optimus Prime had.

"How do you know me?" Bumblebee took a step towards her his curiosity growing.

"You got your voice back" she was joyful for him but before anything more could be said Smokescreen stepped in between them, his blasters aimed right at her helm. "Identify yourself" he charged his blaster up ready to fire should she be a decepticon. Seeing this the femme acted upon instinct; swinging her leg around to hit his transformed servo away and then tackled him to the ground. She held his servos in place to stop him from attacking her.

It took her moment before she even realised what she had done. "Did I just do that" he face turned fearful of herself which both of the mechs could question "I'm sorry Smokescreen I didn't mean to do that I…I don't know how I did that"

"Who are you?" Bee moved over to help Smokescreen up from the ground.

The femme scratched the back her helm "I guess you guys don't recognise me, believe me I don't blame you" she took a glance at her servos "I don't even recognise myself. My name is Luna Birch" their jaws hung open at the mention of the name. It couldn't be. The brunette had died honourably on the Nemesis in Knock Out's arms. The autobots had even gathered around her body to mourn her. "Don't ask me how because I don't know"

At that moment Bee commed Ratchet the news, the older bot not taking it lightly, and they were told to bring her in for examination. Considering that she didn't have a vehicle mode and wasn't too good using her flight tech they opted for walking back to base. Good thing it wasn't too far away.

"What do you remember?" Smokescreen was still wary of her but could now see the familiarities that he had failed to place in his mind.

Luna had to think for a moment her processor going over her last moments as a human and the first moments as a cybertronian "I remember being aboard the Nemesis in so much pain, it hurt to breathe. I remember waking up on the bridge and hearing a battle going on even in all the agony I was in I figured it was best to get myself to safety so I took the distraction to get out of there" She stopped talking as she continued to walk with the two mechs in the middle of the two. Her memory was vague but she could still recall her last moments pretty well "I don't remember how I got to the med bay, it's just…images. But I remember Knock Out's arms cradling me, him tending to my wounds even though he knew it as pointless. I was weak and cold, half gone already." She was getting rather upset and nearly tripped but Smokescreen and Bumblebee put her arms over their shoulders to support her. "I can recall our last conversation then the black consumed me. Next thing I know I'm waking up at the bottom of that hole, floating around this glowing orb with wires sticking out of it"

The two autobots took in her story, realising that it must have been hard to say which they felt guilty for. "That doesn't explain how you knew how use your wings?"

"A better question is how did you pin me?" Smokescreen asked.

Luna shrugged not knowing exactly herself "I don't know, it felt like a reflex to the threat" Bee and Smokescreen gave each other blank stares as they entered the base and saw Ratchet awaiting by a berth ready for her. As she was set down the medic got a closer look at her. "Luna?" murmured loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey Ratchet" she smiled at him. He recognised her voice immediately and with that go to work on examining her. The screen above showing her vital signs. Both of the young bots standing to the side to let the old bot work with their arms crossed over their chests.

"We should contact Knock Out" Smokescreen suggested knowing how much this would mean to the mech though he'd never buy it.

Ratchet laughed at the idea "And say what? He never believe us even if we could get a hold of him"

Luna frowned as they spoke of the mech she loved so much. She wondered where he might be considering that he wasn't to be found in the base. He helm twisted from looked at each of them with a confused expression. "Why do you say that?"

The atmosphere went dead then. They really didn't know how to break it to her.

"Luna you have to understand that you've been dead for quite some time now and well…" Smokescreen looked over to Bumblebee to continue where he left off. "Knock Out hasn't been himself. He hasn't taken your absence to well"

"Meaning?"

"Ever since we returned to Cybertron he's kept his distance from us, choosing to isolate himself away from anyone. The only time we see him is when he comes here needing energon"

Ratchet then cut in while he worked "Which is quite frequent given his activities. He burns through his energon faster than it takes him to speed out of here"

Luna looked questioningly from the medic to the scout again, he getting giddy as it was hard enough as it was. "As soon as you died Knock Out was so full of fury he killed Megatron and since we came home he's been hunting decepticons, Starscream in particular, to get revenge. He's only put that aside once to help us when Unicron resurrected Megatron to serve him to destroy Cybertron" she gasped as she listened. Knock Out had lost himself in his fury.

"We tried to help him, tried to make him see reason that revenge wasn't going to bring you back but he wouldn't listen"

Nothing more needed to be said. Luna had heard enough. It pained her to know that all this time Knock Out had been doing this to himself as if it were a punishment for breaking his promise. The console flashed as Ratchet began using it to find what he was looking for. "Revenge most definitely didn't bring you back but the All Spark did"

"The what?"

"An ancient relic or power. It has existed since the very beginning and created all life on Cybertron. Optimus cast it away to a distant part of space for safe keeping and went to retrieve it so that our planet could once again create life but in the battle with Unicron Optimus was forced to absorb the power of the All Spark into the matrix of leadership and when the god was defeated he sacrificed himself to secure that we had a future, there being no other way to release the All Spark" Ratchet continued talk as he typed at the monitor. She had told him what she had told the others on their way to the base so that he knew everything and could determine how she was really there with them. Even with the power of the All Spark it was impossible for her to be with them. It was as if she had never left.

"By the All Spark" Ratchet took a step back as he took in everything he was learning. The impossible was possible somehow.

"What's wrong Ratchet?" Bumblebee felt panicked not knowing what was going on, his optics darting from the medic to Luna then to the screen.

"My scans show that this really is Luna. It's her human DNA just in cybertronian form. Though she contains the knowledge of the Primes"

Luna's face couldn't look any more confused than it already was. None of it had made any sense to her and it seemed that a lot had happened in her absence. "What's that in English?"

"Luna the matrix of leadership was destroyed as it could not be parted with the All Spark which means that there can never be another Prime but you have the collective wisdom of the Primes, the knowledge and strength that only that of a Prime can hold" she was stunned into silence as she lay on the berth. Ratchet taking in the silence to think for himself to determine how it must have happened. "Knock Out kept your pendant with him at all times and lost it down the well of all sparks when the All Spark energy was released; it must have had some of your DNA on it and was caught in the All sparks energy which was part of the matrix that was released as well" he took a glance at her "Resulting in your resurrection and change and the absorption of the matrix"

"You mean I'm a Prime"

"The equivalent of one"

All optics were now on her as she was lost for words. There was nothing to be said considering that that she just found out that she was some sort of Prime. It looked like she was going to need to change her name now that she was a cybertronian and an honoured one at that. That meant that she was to lead the autobots; how could she do that? She didn't understand half of what Ratchet was saying and hardly had enough experience as a human let alone an alien. She wasn't ready for this but she guessed that that didn't matter. Fate had chosen for her to return and she was going to make every second count, if she could though she might need a little help and support.


	26. Chapter 26

**Gotta go fast**

 **Chapter 26**

She didn't know what to do after learning all of it. They had allowed her to think for herself for a while considering that she had only just been brought back from the dead and given an upgrade as well. Bumblebee had made sure to stay close by her side for support knowing that all this was quite a shock not just to her however but to everyone else. Knock Out was sure to not take it so well and would undoubtedly deny that it was her. Luna groaned as she felt something pulling at her. Her servo lifted from her side to claw at her chest and that was when she realised that her spark ached.

She felt pain seeping through her even though there was nothing to cause it. "Ratchet, something hurts" immediately he scanned her to find out what was wrong. His built in scanners didn't reveal anything out of the ordinary so resorted to using complex tools at his disposal. The medic used a small instrument to monitor her spark hoping that it would shed some light into the situation. He stopped for a moment when he was looking on the screen of the small tool, the others watching him with concerned gazes. Before they could question why he had stopped he flicked a couple of switches and repeated the scan to be thorough. He gasped as he looked over the readings that he was getting from the medical instrument. "Ratchet?" Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Luna gave each other blank stares as they waiting on the older bot to do something.

"Luna the necklace Knock Out gave you it was a pendant right? What was in it?"

"Knock Out somehow managed to extract a droplet of his spark that he sealed into the pendant. Why?"

Ratchet thought to himself for a moment before turning to face Luna as she pushed off of the berth to stand on her own. "You're in pain because your spark has split" Luna gasped as more surprises seemed to keep hitting her in the helm. "You carry half your spark and half of Knock Out's"

"But that means they're…sparkmates" Smokescreen was laughing about it at first but he soon went serious as he realised that it was all happening.

"Isn't that your equivalent of marriage?" Luna looked to Bee who nodded in reply. On one hand Luna was happy she loved the red mech so much that the whole sparkmate thing sealed the whole thing but on the other hand he didn't know she was alive and would scarcely believe it.

"The pain you are experiencing is from Knock Out himself; most likely it's his pain of losing you"

"It's said that Sparkmates can feel each other's feelings and can communication through a bond that they share but considering that you only just got here it's probably forming now, you just got to be close to Knock Out.

Luna's servo hovered over her spark chamber as she tried to connect with his spark. Of course she couldn't speak to him just yet like Smokescreen had said but the pain she was feeling was more than just that of losing someone, she felt that too but there was more too it. She concentrated on it more and could slowly tell that something was wrong. "He's in trouble"

The two young bots took a quick look at one another before looking back at the femme. "There are still some decepticon stragglers around but not many, not enough at least for him to get injured that bad" frustration grew on her face as the rookie was making excuses so that he wouldn't have to go out to find the ex-con. She jumped into action pushing him back against a wall in a threatening tone. "I know where he is; I can feel him and he's injured!" Smokescreen tried fighting against her grip but she was too strong for him, something she must have inherited from the Primes.

"She's an honorary Prime Smoke, you have to follow her" Bumblebee smiled at the rookie as he was finding it amusing.

Ratchet moved over to the ground bridge controls ready to activate it for them "Luna enter in the coordinates and Bumblebee and Smokescreen can go retrieve him" Luna did so but as she waited for Ratchet to open the bridge she made it perfectly clear that she was going along as well. Considering that they didn't know what situation Knock Out was in they didn't have time to argue but that didn't mean that the medic wasn't going to try. "You've only just come online. The last thing you should be doing is getting into fights"

The femme just gave Ratchet an unhappy glare to which he didn't hesitate to activate the ground bridge for them.

Luna rushed through the portal with Bumblebee and Smokescreen following closely behind her. The femme immediately set her optics on Knock Out's form hunched over in the middle of the small enclosed area that he was in. His energon was leaking and creating a small puddle around him and at the far end was an exhausted Starscream and two decepticon vehicons. Their arrival had caught their attention and the drones had quickly rushed over to keep them at bay. Starscream took it on himself to finish Knock Out but Luna wasn't having any of it. Being closer to the red mech helped the bond they shared as she felt even more of his pain but instead of it holding her back it inspired her to do the complete opposite. She ran at the decepticons and jumped over them using their helms to kick off of so that she gained some height to take on Starscream, leaving the other two to the autobots she brought along.

Starscream hadn't seen her coming instead he had brought up his servo with his sharp digits pointed out ready to strike but he was soon kicked away in the helm. The seeker falling backwards onto his aft. Luna regained her posture as her peds were firmly on the ground and positioned herself so that the tired Knock Out was behind her. Her fists clenched and were held out ready to fight the seeker, though he was still surprised and confused at her interference. A devilish smirk grew on his face as he took in her form and saw how much of an easy fight she would be. "You are new around here which means you obviously don't know who I am" he laughed as he spoke. Knock Out took a moment but he soon came out of his daze and saw that there was someone stood in front of his hunched body. Her form was smaller than his but bigger than Arcee. However the darkness of the area meant that he couldn't quite make out the rest of her. He then looked over to Smokescreen and Bumblebee that had easily within a few seconds taken down two other decepticons. They quickly approached him and helped him up making him rest his weight on them as they watched the fight that was to entail. "I know who you are Starscream. You are the second in command to the decepticons and a hell of a suck up; you've been after Megatrons throne for so long that your dumb processor doesn't learn from your mistakes and when someone bigger and much more powerful comes along you run away like such a coward" Starscream clenched his denta as his was insulted by the new femme.

"I can be very forgiving you know, all you have to do is walk away and leave me and Knock Out to our business" the seeker found something familiar in the new bot. her voice was almost recognisable but he couldn't place her.

Luna quickly transformed her servo into a blaster and shot it right at Starscream sending him flying back to the far wall, smoke coming off of his torso where she had fired at him. "You touch Knock Out again and the only business you will have is in the well of all sparks" Luna looked over her shoulder and nodded to them. Smokescreen quickly calling for a ground bridge that appeared directly behind them. The two led Knock Out back through the ground bridge leaving just Luna and Starscream. She didn't trust the seeker to turn her back on him so she kept her weapon held up as she backed away slowly not taking her optics away from him.

"You care for him? A human used to care for him until I killed her, it's why he keeps tracking me down"

"I know why he wants you dead Starscream, he knows how much pain you caused me and how much pain you caused him in killing me" as she spoke Starscream gasped. She was referring to herself as the human and that it when a figurative light bulb lit up above him. That was where he recognised her voice, it was the same as the human femmes.

"That's not possible. I killed you" he pointed at her as though she was a ghost of some sort. Seeing her as an immediate threat he fired one of his rockets at her to which she immediately reacted to. Her blaster disappearing and a long sharp blade taking its place. Luna jumped up and shifted her weight so that she back flipped over the rocket, as she did her blade sliced through the explosive disarming it. She took this opportunity to run at Starscream and lunge her weaponised arm at him; it colliding at his shoulder and piercing his armour. Her blade went all the way through taking his arm clean off. Starscream lived up to his name as he screamed out at the pain that surged through him. His arm deposited on the ground and energon flooding out. He went to reach for his servered limb but was stopped when her foot collided with his chest. Her optics glared at him as she picked his disarmed servo up. "You deserve every bit of this Starscream. The pain you feel is nothing like that that Knock Out has lived through and you will do well to learn not to mess with me and my family" before anything more could be said Luna ran through the ground bridge leaving the seeker alone in a pool of his own energon without his missing limb.

As she walked through the ground bridge closed and all optics were on her, except for Knock Out's as he was lying on the berth and being attended to. She used her strength to crush the servo she was holding and then threw it to Smokescreen as she moved over to the berth. Luna didn't bother asking how he was as she could see that he was weak and injured, Ratchet had done a good job in fixing him so far but he still needed to rest. Being very close to him now she could feel her spark thrum and the bond they now shared was more open.

"How is it that you come out of there unscratched but Starscream loses an arm?" Smokescreen asked as he tossed the limb to the side.

Luna glanced over to the recharging Knock Out and sighed. "Fighting feels like an instinct to me. He attacked me anyway and I hoped that perhaps hurting Starscream might put Knock Out at ease" choosing to leave Ratchet to work peacefully on Knock Out she exited the base and stood outside looking over the planet that had one day hoped to visit but was killed before she could do so. She wondered how accepting Knock Out would be towards her now that she was the same as him but even if he wasn't very accepting she wasn't sure she would want to live without him.

"He'll be fine" Bumblebee came over to join her and automatically knew what was on her mind. He gave her a comforting smile as he bumped her in a friendly way.

"I don't doubt he won't be" she smiled back at him but her face then turned serious as she looked out at the landscape.

Bee looked her over and could see that something was bothering her "So what's wrong?"

She frowned as she thought about how to reply of him "How did you adjust to living on Earth Bee?" she gave him a quick glance and could see that he was still waiting for her to answer him before he would answer her "Everything I ever knew was on Earth; I've been dead for some time now and it's been so long since I've seen my friends…I guess I'm just homesick and still trying to get my head around all of this" she lifted her hands to looked at them properly, to assess the change she endured.

"You'll get used to it and Knock Out will help you"

"But I'm not the same person he fell in love with" she doubted herself now that things had changed.

"Knock Out loved you for you not because you were human. You being here just means that Primus has given you the opportunity to live with Knock Out happily without the interference of a war"

Luna was about to speak again but stopped herself when shouting came from back inside the base. "I don't need your help!" It was Knock Out and he had obviously woken up and was feeling much better. Luna rushed inside with Bee following close behind her. Their optics set on Knock Out pushing Ratchet away and fighting of Smokescreen as the rookie was trying to help him up but he kept pushing him away. "I don't need your help, I just need to find Starscream!" he yelled as he stood and began to make his way over to get more energon. Bumblebee quickly ran over to the seekers limb and held it up for Knock Out to see. "So you can take off his other arm or get dismembered yourself?"

Knock Out stared at the unfixable arm with wide optics, not quite believing that the autobots were capable of it. "Thank you for saving me, I have no idea how you found me but I have to finish him once and for all"

"We didn't find you Knock Out and me and Smoke weren't the ones that saved you" the fromer decepticons gave the young bot a blank stare. He had nothing to say to question him. Being dazed at the time he didn't really remember leaving only waking up.

He had not noticed Luna standing by the exit which made him jump when she spoke up "Even when you're angry and frustrated you still have your charm Knocks" he followed the voice right to her, his jaw hanging open as he saw her standing by the doorway. Her armour red and blue reminding him of Optimus Prime. He immediately recognised the voice but his processor failed to believe it. His processor was conflicted as he knew it was impossible for her to be here as well as being a cybertronian but it was her voice and her posture. Luna was the only one that gave him and called him by the nickname so it had to be her. She smiled as he seemed speechless at the sight of her "I know it doesn't seem possible that I'm here Knocks"

"No it doesn't…Luna died you…you can't be her. She died in my arms"

She approached him cautiously "I know and I remember clearly the last things we said to one another; I told you that I would never leave you remember?" she placed her servo over her spark chamber as she spoke out to him "I told you that I was proud of you and nothing would ever change my love for you. I did make you promise not to look back but I can see that must have been difficult and if I were in your situation I would have done the same thing" he still remained unconvinced over it all, the autobots choosing to stay out of it "You saved me by transforming and showing yourself to Billy and Ricky to scare them away and after we share our first kiss"

"I still don't believe you"

Luna looked away rubbing her hand on her opposite arm as she thought "Knocks why am I alive?" he stared at her. That was her question that always caught him off guard every time she asked it, it was something that no one else could have known. Knock Out was sure of it, it was her, it had to be.

He took a step towards her unsure if he should or not. It had been so long since they had been together that he wasn't sure if it was right anymore. But he couldn't help himself after all this time he deserved it. Knock Out had somehow managed to live this long without her that he deserved to be happy and this was his happiness, his life. Luna wasn't sure if she should back off or not, knowing that the mech would be feeling quite emotional and if it were her in his place she would definitely not trust what she was saying. She wasn't one for giving up but even she could see that he wasn't buying it. The room stayed silent as Knock Out looked over to the others he could see that they were with her. Ratchet being a bot of science would have undoubtedly done his tests so that they could be sure and he was supporting the femme which meant that she was telling the truth…it was Luna.

She was about to give in trying to convince him. It's not like she could force him to believe her. As she took a step back Knock Out quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his hold getting tighter and tighter as his spark warmed. Now he was 100% sure it was her, his spark recognised her and thrummed from being so close to her. Her frame fit nicely into his as they embraced. Smokescreen couldn't help but clear his vocal cords as he felt uncomfortable watching the two. As soon as they heard him they let each other go, exchanging glares at the rookie for ruining the moment. "How are you…" the ex-con didn't get to finish his sentence as Ratchet turned away and began to work while answering the question he knew was coming.

"When Optimus sacrificed himself to release the All Spark so that new life could be made on the planet the same energy merged with the pendent you lost down the well that must have had some of her DNA on it which resurrected Luna"

Knock Out couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was a miracle. "There was some of your hair entangled in the chain" it all made sense.

Luna closed her optics as she felt Knock Out open up to her, he was very calm in her company and felt very relaxed. "I feel your anger and frustration dissipating" she smiled at him and knew that he would be blushing.

"My spark droplet made us Sparkmates" he immediately figured it out and embraced their new bond that they shared. He felt her happiness and peaceful thoughts and couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten so attached to her. He hated how he acted without her, he was so alone and isolated and he chose to be that way. However she did state that she would have acted the same way if it were him that died. "I suppose I don't need to track Starscream down anymore" they glanced over to the broken limb of the seekers that was on the side.

"He won't be a problem anymore" she reassured him. She leaned into him as the comm system beeped to life.

"Ratchet" Arcee's voice sounded throughout the base "we have some problems at the construction site outside the sea of rust" the medic didn't answer but look over to Luna for instructions, the others followed his gaze.

"Why are they staring at you?" Knock Out whispered into her audio receptor. She giggled at his innocence of knowledge. Taking a step forwards she tried to fit into the role that had been placed onto her shoulders.

"Don't worry Arcee help is on the way" Luna quickly turned around to face the exit "Knock Out, Bumblebee, Smokescreen let's move out! Ratchet I'm in need of a vehicle mode" The others waiting for her as Ratchet lead her away and soon came back. In that time Knock Out saw her authority and had no problems with obeying her. Bumblebee and Smokescreen transformed and drove out to go help Arcee. Luna moved straight over to Knock Out and pulled him towards her, their lip plates colliding. They remained that way for several minutes before realising that they had a job to too. "You ready to get back at it?"

"With you…always" he grabbed her aft and toyed with her before transforming himself and pulling away. Luna laughing as she did so too, shifting down into a sleek mazda RX vision. "Sexy" his voice was playful and full of compassion as he non-verbally challenged her to race to which she quickly accepted and upped her game. They both sped past Smokescreen and Bumblebee leaving the too in the dust as they became smaller and smaller the more they drove away into the distance together forever.

 **A/N: aaaaaannnd that's it! The end! I thought this was a great place to stop because I don't have any more ideas to write up and the rest can be put up to your own imaginations. I have absolutely loved writing this for you guys and I hope you equally enjoyed reading it. I have a TFP SmokescreenXoc lined up and a Bayverse sideswipeXOCXSunstreaker lined up but I have no preferences to which one will come out first, if anyone wants a particular one to come out first then please let me know and I will get right on that after a small break of course. My imagination needs a breather. As always please leave a review on what you thought of this story altogether. Many thanks to everyone that has reviewed, followed, favourited and read.**


End file.
